


Amor Verdadero

by LuttesaDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Shippea Supercorp, F/F, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Red Kryptonite, Smut en algun momento, SuperCorp
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 116,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuttesaDanvers/pseuds/LuttesaDanvers
Summary: Kara vuelve de Tierra-1 para afrontar el regreso de Mon-el, pero la vida le trae los obstáculos que lastimaran a alguien que quiere, en el camino florecerán los sentimientos que tenia guardados, solo para ella (los cuales no quiere aceptar) y hará todo lo posible para estar con su Amor Verdadero.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara y Alex regresaban de los días que se suponían serian tranquilos en Tierra-1 pero tuvieron que enfrentar Nazis y a Supergirl de Tierra-X, ahora Kara tenía que enfrentar lo que estuvo evitando esos días. 'Mon-el regreso y está casado'

Alex y ella arribaron al DEO para reportarse con Jonn y contarle a Winn contra quienes lucharon y el gran equipo que hicieron con los demás Superhéroes. Pero Kara se encontró con James.

"Hola Kara" le dijo James y Kara le regreso el saludo y se abrazaron. "¿No pensé que les tomaría tanto tiempo regresar" dijo él, "¿Por qué? ¿Sucedió algo?" dijo ella preocupada.

"Lena estuvo preguntando por ti, dijo que estaba preocupada porque no le contestabas el teléfono, así que le dije que no podías contestar porque estabas resolviendo un asunto importante y que pronto le regresarías la llamada" dijo James tranquilo.

"Gracias por cubrirme, podrías decirle a los demás que voy a ver a Lena y que regreso rápido" dijo Kara con una sonrisa. "Claro nos vemos más tarde" dijo él.

Kara iba rápido por un corredor de la DEO pensando que mentira le iba a decir a Lena si le preguntaba del 'asunto' por el cual no respondió su teléfono y de pronto:

"Kara podemos hablar" le dijo Mon-el y Kara maldijo en su mente, pensó que podría evitar ese dilema por unas cuantas horas o días si tenía suerte.

"Claro, ¿Qué pasa?" dijo ella tratando de ignorar el dolor que sentía por lo que está pasando entre ellos.

"No era mi intención lastimarte, por favor entiende que para mí ya han pasado 7 años y espero que sigas adelante con tu vida como yo lo hice con la mía" dijo él sinceramente.

"Mon-el no quiero hablar de eso ahora, me sien…." Kara le estaba diciendo, pero él la interrumpió.

"Se que si no hubiera dejado la tierra seriamos muy felices, pero no podía el plomo estaba en la atmosfera y eso me hubiera matado, mi madre supo cómo manipular a Lena y cuando Lena acepto su propuesta ese fue el principio del fin" dijo él con convicción.

"No metas a Lena en nada de esto, ella nos salvó a todos de la maldad de tu gente" dijo Kara con voz alterada.

"Pero ella inicio toda la invasión, no seas ciega Kara, ella tiene culpa por haber ayudado a mi madre" dijo él como si tuviera la razón.

En ese momento Jonn llamo a Supergirl por una explosión en un edificio y Kara tuvo que salir volando para llegar a tiempo y salvar a las personas en ese edificio. El edifico estaba en llamas y Kara salvo a todas las personas, hasta que el edificio colapso.

Estaba muy enojada por lo que Mon-el le dijo, así que decidió volar por un momento y aclarar su mente. Estos días han sido una pesadilla para ella, quería que Mon-el regresara para no sentirse culpable de haberlo matado, la manera en que habían terminados las cosas la perturbaban, ¿por qué no podía ser feliz con alguien?, primero Adam, luego James por último Mon-el.

"Kara ¿estás bien?" le pregunto Alex cuando llego a la DEO. "Si, ¿algo más en lo que Supergirl pueda ayudar?" respondió ella tratando de evitar la conversación con su hermana.

"No hay ninguna emergencia ni alerta por ahora, pero ¿no quieres ha..?" Alex trato de hablar con Kara, pero ella le dijo "estoy muy cansada por todo lo que he hecho estos días me voy a descansar, Alex deberías hacer lo mismo"

Kara la abrazo y le dijo "Te quiero, nos vemos mañana" Alex le regreso el abrazo "También te quiero, descansa ya hablaremos mañana" le dijo con cara amorosa.

 

Ya en su cama Kara le escribió a Lena

 

_**23:54 Para Lena Luthor:** _

_Hey Lena, perdón por no contestar tus llamadas estaba muy ocupada_

**_23:57 De Lena Luthor:_ **

_Kara estaba muy preocupada, todos los días hablamos y me parecía raro que no me llamaras o respondieras mis mensajes. Me alegra que estés bien._

**_00:00 Para Lena Luthor:_ **

_Quería invitarte a comer mañana, para que hablemos_

**_00:02 De Lena Luthor:_ **

_¿Claro, en tu casa? Podemos pedir del restaurante chino que te gusta._

**_00:06 Para Lena Luthor:_ **

_Si, nos vemos mañana en mi lugar. ¿A las 12:30 está bien?_

**_00:07 De Lena Luthor:_ **

_No me lo perdería por nada, nos vemos mañana. <3_

**_00:10 Para Lena Luthor:_ **

_Hasta mañana :)_

 

Kara se quedó dormida con un sentimiento raro, algo que ya había sentido antes pero no se acordaba dónde.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que hiciste Kara?

Kara se despertó muy relajada no llamaron para emergencias de Supergirl en la noche, hoy será un día mejor pensó. Desayuno, tomo una ducha, se puso su traje y voló a la DEO donde lamentablemente tuvo que ver a Mon-el y su esposa besándose, eso le trajo un sentimiento de ira que no podía explicar. Las únicas emergencias eran un robo en una tienda y un cachorro perdido, que pérdida de tiempo esas ‘emergencias’, podía hacer cosas mejores pensó.

 

Se fue a Cacto para despejar su mente. Sentada leyendo algo en su computador pensó que los humanos son débiles, esperando leer lo que una revista dice solo para cotillear de otros ni siquiera son capaces de ver sus propios defectos. Ufff que estoy pensando, Kara decidió seguir trabajando desde su casa y preparar todo para el almuerzo con Lena.

 

Estaba acomodando los platos cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta.

 

“Lena, está abierto, pasa” le dijo Kara terminando de acomodar los platos. “Kara te he echado de menos” dijo Lena dejando su bolso en el suelo y se sentó para comer.

 

“mmm si han sido varios días” dijo Kara sin importancia. Lena decidió dejar pasar su comportamiento y comieron en silencio hasta que no aguanto más y le pregunto “Kara ¿te pasa algo?”

 

“¿Todos se pusieron de acuerdo para preguntan lo mismo? Dijo Kara con tono enojado.

 

“Kara no tienes por qué hablarme de esa manera, soy tu amiga y lo único que quiero es que estés bien” hizo una pausa “sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea” le dijo con ternura.

 

“JA JA JA amiga dices, si fueras mi amiga no hubieras llenado la atmosfera de plomo y hubieras buscado otra solución para el desastre que hiciste” dijo con rabia y Lena se quedó como piedra.

 

“Pero siempre me dices que no fue mi culpa, que salve la vida de todos” dijo Lena con tristeza.

 

“Si no hubieras sido tan ingenua con Rhea, en este momento tendría un novio, podría tenerlo todo, pero querías demostrar que no eres como todos piensan, pero asesinaste a Jack y estabas tan celosa de mi relación, que obligar a todos los daxamitas irse del planeta fue tu solución. Ahora Mon-el regreso, pero siguió su vida sin mí. Él era el único que podía darme lo que nadie en esta tierra puede darme. Sexo” le dijo Kara muy enojada.

 

“¿Kara por qué me dices esas cosas?” dijo Lena con lágrimas en los ojos. “Sabes no voy a escucharte más” se dirigió a la puerta.

 

“La verdad duele, lo único que te falta es hacer lo mismo que tu hermano y tu madre, Oh espera ya todos piensan que eres igual a ellos” dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

 

“Lena me pregunto cómo duermes en las noches, sabiendo que por tu culpa fue la invasión y arruinaste la vida de muchos, incluyendo la mía. Al final si eres una Luthor” dijo Kara con veneno.

 

Lena salió rápido directo al ascensor con lágrimas cayendo por su cara, sin saber qué hacer, Kara nunca le había hablado de esa manera y mucho menos mirado con desprecio. Lena se sentía rota.

 

 

Kara en su apartamento se reía, se sentía muy bien, con mucho poder y siguió comiendo. Unas horas después recibió una llamada de la DEO, un autobús de universitarios perdió los frenos, salió directo a salvarlos, cuando detuvo el autobús un noticiero la grababa y ella miro directo a la cámara y sonrió de medio lado, pero lo que Alex vio al otro lado de la cámara la alarmo, las venas de Supergirl por un momento fueron rojas.

 

**_FLASHBACK_ **

_“Jefa esta cantidad será suficiente para afectar a Supergirl” pregunto Cyborg Superman._

_“Si, es suficiente para que esta vez Supergirl se convierta enemiga de nuestro gobierno y ejercito, así ya no seré la única que quiere acabar con Supergirl” respondió Lillian._

_“Debes ponerlo en el centro del edificio, primer y último piso. Por último, poner la bomba, hacerla explotar y esperar a que empiece la fiesta” dijo Lillian con una sonrisa maliciosa._

_“¿No morirán inocentes?” pregunto cyborg._

_“Supergirl es la heroína de National City, llegara a tiempo para salvarlos y si alguien muere es por la causa” dijo ella con convicción._

****

**_3 horas después_ **

_“Supergirl ayuda” gritaba una mujer con su hija en brazos. Supergirl rescato a las dos últimas personas en el edificio sin saber que había sido expuesta a Kriptonita roja._

****

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_ **

****

“Tráiganme el láser para dispararle a Supergirl, esta vez no dejaremos que lastime a nadie” dijo Alex con voz decidida. Salió junto a Jonn y un equipo de la DEO en busca de su hermana.

****


	3. Capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lena

Lena se sentía rota, no podía creer que había destrozado la vida de la persona que más le importaba, su máxima prioridad era hacer feliz a Kara y le fallo. Decidió que tenía que alejarse de todo y todos porque sentía que la culpa la iba a matar, tal vez merezco eso pensó ella.

Llamo a Jess su secretaria personal para que preparara su Jet privado y reservara en un hotel de Finlandia (su favorito), donde estaría lejos y nadie la molestaría, además podría ahogar sus penas en alcohol.

_**Llamando a Sam Arias** _

_S: Hola Lena, ¿Cómo estás?_

_L: Hola Sam, mmm bien. ¿Quería pedirte un favor?_

_S: Claro, dime L: Voy a salir del país un tiempo y quería pedirte que si necesitas algo se lo comuniques a Jess mi secretaria, ella estará trabajando contigo desde ahora y estará en contacto conmigo. ¿Está bien?_

_S: Esta bien, ¿escucho que estas triste, no quieres que hablemos?_

_L: No Sam, muchas gracias. Otra cosa, si alguien pregunta dices que estoy resolviendo asuntos importantes de L-corp fuera del país_

_S: Ok, ¿segura que no necesitas alguien con quien desahogarte?_

_L: Sam, mi vuelo ya va a salir. Estamos en contacto_

_S: No dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo, adiós_

_**Fin de la llamada** _

 

**_Llamando a James Olsen_ **

_J: Hola Lena_

_L: Hola, James quería decirte que te dejare a cargo de CatCo por un tiempo_

_J: Podría saber el Por qué, no quiero ser grosero, es curiosidad_

_L: Si. Tengo que salir del país por asuntos de negocios con L-corp y me tomara unas semanas las reuniones_

_J: Ok, sabes que lo dejas en buenas manos_

_L: si, lo sé, ya tienes experiencia, adiós James_

_J: Que tengas un buen viaje, adiós_

**_Fin de la llamada_ **

 

Lena caminaba rumbo a su Jet, pero antes se encontró con Jess y le dejo órdenes de que cualquier cosa que sucediera con L-corp, Catco o el hospital de niños le avisara. Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE NO LE DIJERA A NADIE DONDE ESTABA. Con eso se subió al Jet deseando que fuera un vuelo tranquilo.

 

_**Horas después** _

 

Lena llegaba al hotel sintiéndose muy mal, como si hubiera tenido su peor pesadilla, pero ya en su cuarto de hotel empezó a llorar porque todo había sido real y Kara la odiaba por arruinar su vida. Ordeno vino y algo de comer ya que era la hora del almuerzo y lo único que había comido era un linguine con pomodoro en el avión y después pensaba perderse en el alcohol, para tratar de aliviar ese dolor que sentía en su pecho.

Como pudo hacer esas cosas, Kara era la única persona que confió en ella desde el primer momento en que se conocieron y fue una amiga incondicional. Arruine la única relación sincera que he tenido pensó.

Si no hubiera creído en las mentiras de Rhea, Kara seguiría siendo parte de mi vida. Por mi culpa cientos de personas se quedaron sin casa, muchas personas fueron heridas. Kara tenía razón, mate a Jack y eso me convierte en lo mismo que Lex y Lillian. Quizás debí morir el día en que el avión se partió en dos, no debí escuchar a Supergirl, pensaba Lena con la botella de vino en su mano.

Se hubiera sacrificado ese día, así ya no tendría que estar pasando por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, pensó.

Ya sumergida en el alcohol y cansada de llorar, Lena se quitó toda su ropa, quedando desnuda se acostó en su cama, deseando que todo fuera un sueño y que Kara su mejor amiga, ‘la persona que más amo en el mundo’ pensó ella, no la odiara.

 

**National City**

 

“¿Jess sabes porque Lena se fue así sin decir nada más?” le pregunto Sam a la secretaria.

“Señorita Arias no lo sé, lo único que sé es que la Señorita Luthor quiere estar sola” respondió Jess.

“Tal vez si le pregunta a la Señorita Danvers, ella conozca la razón” dijo Jess con duda.

“Tienes razón, iré a ver a Kara y le pregunto personalmente. Gracias Jess” dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

“De nada Señorita Arias” respondió y salió de la oficina.

Sam miro el programador que le trajo Jess, el día siguiente estaba lleno de reuniones y no tendría tiempo para Ruby en toda la tarde. Ya era de noche así que no podía ir hablar con Kara. Mejor le enviaba un mensaje para que quedaran. ‘Que causo que Lena se fuera de esa manera, ella nunca huye de los problemas siempre los enfrenta, esa es una de las razones por las que la admiro, ¿Sera algo personal o profesional?’ Pensó.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estoy segura si quiero que Sam sea mala. Traeré a Maggie de vuelta por que CW no sabe cómo desarrollar los personajes, no digo que yo si lo sé hacer, pero intentare hacerle justicia, lo que más pueda. Arctic TreeHouse Hotel, es el hotel donde Lena se está quedando. Espero sus comentarios y que disfruten el capítulo.


	4. Capitulo 4

Kara regreso volando a su apartamento y se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de 'Mon-el entro sin mi permiso', otra vez.

"Que haces aquí" le pregunto a Mon-el.

"Kara no hemos terminado de hablar" dijo él.

"No te mereces ni un segundo de mi tiempo" dijo ella con cara de disgusto.

"Pues me vas a escuchar" hablo él "lo que teniam..." iba hablar de nuevo pero Kara lo interrumpió.

"No voy a escuchar ni una palabra que salga de tu boca, todo lo que dices son mentiras, eres un cobarde, siempre buscando excusas para parecer la victima y manipular a los demás" dijo Kara gritando.

"Se nota mucho el supuesto amor que tienes por mí diciéndome esas cosas. Y no te hagas la santa quien sabe con cuantos has estado después de que me fui" dijo él con desprecio.

"¿Amor? ¿crees que eso era lo que sentía? La única razón por la que estaba contigo era por el sexo. Es algo que no puedo hacer con humanos, son débiles. Pero te encontré y tuve que aguantarme tus niñerías, mentiras, celos, groserías, tus bromas de mal gusto por un poco de sexo y creo que puede ser mejor, pero contigo como amante es aburrido" dijo con su sonrisa arrogante.

"Pues tu eres desesperante, tratando de hacerte la buena para caerle bien a todo el mundo, tienes envidia de lo que tengo con Imra, las groserías las hacías tu corriendo de tras de Lena cuando ella tenía un problema y me dejabas solo, le mientes a tu amiguita con tu identidad y ella es una estúpida por creer en ti" Kara lo calló con un puñetazo en la cara.

"¿Estas enamorado de Lena?" Pregunto Kara enojada.

"Que tonterías dices" le dijo Mon-el tirado en el suelo sin entender de que hablaba Kara.

"Eso es lo que parece, cada vez que abres boca tienes que mencionarla. Pero ahora que pienso le tienes envidia porque es mejor que tú, bueno todos son mejor que tú" le dijo ella.

"Te lo advierto no quiero que te acerques a ella, NUNCA" grito Kara y sus venas volvieron a ser rojas.

"Tu no eres nadie para darme órdenes" le dijo Mon-el con enojo.

"Ya quisieras tener el poder que yo tengo, lo que quiero lo consigo, no soy como tú que pareces humano, eres débil. Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de detener a tu madre, hubieras podido detener la invasión. Menos mal que existo yo y pude acabar con ella y otros de tu especie" decía Kara riéndose y volando de nuevo hacia el centro de la ciudad.

 

Mon-el quedo tirado en el apartamento y la puerta se abrió entrando Alex y otros agentes de la DEO.

"En donde esta Kara" pregunto Alex mirando para todos lados.

"Se fue, pero no merece que la busques, es una idiota y.." Alex le patio el estómago para callarlo.

"El idiota eres tú, no ves que esa no era Kara. Esta bajo el efecto de la kriptonita roja" dijo ella.

Alex iba saliendo del apartamento, pero se giro y le dijo a Mon-el "la próxima vez que insultes a mi hermana la vas a pasar muy mal" y así salió en busca de su hermana.

 

Cuando Kara salió volando una persona se le vino a su mente y su rostro se ilumino, así que decidió hacer lo mismo que hizo unas semanas atrás. Camino hasta el despacho de Morgan Edge con oscuridad en sus ojos.

"Morgan Edge, tenemos asuntos pendientes por aclarar" dijo con voz divertida.

Edge activo su alarma para que la policía viniera porque ya estaba cansado de las amenazas de la superheroína.

"Supergirl ¿de nuevo en mi oficina? ¿otra vez vienes a acusarme de terrorismo? O no no no ya se ¿te envió de nuevo Lena Luthor? Ella mueve el meñique y Supergirl está de rodillas ante una Luthor" dijo Edge burlándose.

"Para tu información cuando YO LO DESEE Lena estará de rodillas ante mi igual que lo estarás tú en unos minutos, pero será para suplicarme que no te mate" dijo ella con determinación.

"Pues tu estarás rogándome que quite la denuncia que voy a poner por tus amenazas, cuando estés en una prisión de máxima seguridad" dijo él con miedo en su voz.

"Cuando te asesine, lo cual voy hacer muy lento, nadie va a encontrar tu cuerpo, así que no existirá ninguna denuncia en mi contra" se rio Supergirl de una manera malévola.

 

**En la entra del edificio**

 

La policía había llegado al mismo tiempo que la DEO.

"Maggie que haces aquí" le pregunto Alex preocupada.

"Danvers, recibimos una llamada de alerta de este edificio. ¿Un alíen es el atacante?" Pregunto Maggie con duda.

"Maggie tienes que irte de aquí y sacar a tus oficiales es muy peligroso" dijo Alex deprisa.

"Alex tengo que hacer mi trabajo, no me puedo ir" le dijo la oficial en un susurro.

"Te acuerdas hace un tiempo que Supergirl perdió la razón y atacaba a todos" dijo Alex "Si" respondió Maggie.

"Esta pasando de nuevo y Supergirl va a matar a Morgan Edge, tenemos que entrar rápido y disparale con un arma especial antes de que sea tarde. Por favor si la ves trata de no acercarte a ella" advirtió Alex.

Alex entro con su equipo de la DEO al edificio, Jonn traía la kriptonita para que no se fuera a escapar y Maggie con sus oficiales ayudaron a despejar el edificio y sus alrededores.

 

**Oficina de Morgan Edge**

 

Supergirl escucho las sirenas de la policía.

"Dime cuáles son tus últimos deseos antes de que empiece la diversión" le dijo Supergirl a Edge.

"Crees que te saldrás con la tuya" le dijo él.

"Si tú lo hiciste ¿por qué yo no? ¿crees que la policía alcanzara a subir hasta este piso antes de que tus pulmones se queden sin aire?" Dijo ella mirándose las uñas.

"Estas locas, no eres ninguna superheroína solo te pones ese trajecito para hacer lo que quieras" le grito Edge.

"Excelente, acabas de decir algo muy cierto" le dijo Supergirl aplaudiendo.

"Pero te equivocas en algo. No necesito este traje para hacer lo que quiero."

Y con esas palabras Supergirl cogió a Edge de su cuello y empezó a asfixiarlo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coméntenme si quieren que los capítulos sean mas largos. Gracias por leer.


	5. Capitulo 5

Morgan Edge no podía respirar lo único que podía hacer era ver como las venas de Supergirl se volvían rojas y la sonrisa en su cara al verlo sufrir; hasta que supergirl lo soltó y muy enojada giro hacia la puerta donde se encontraba Alex quien le había disparado.

"No puedo creer que me dispararas otra vez, eres una traidora" dijo Kara sintiéndose débil.

"¿Cómo quieres tener hijos, ni siquiera puedes protegerme? Serias una madre horrible" le dijo con veneno.

"¿Jeremiah se sintió igual cuando le diste la espalda y lo dejaste solo?, Maggie no quería casarse contigo, estoy muy segura de que la próxima mujer que este con ella la convencerá de tener hijos algo que tu no lograste" decía Kara caminando en dirección de Alex hasta que cayó al piso y se desmayó.

Alex intento ignorar lo que su hermana decía, pero ella es humana y algunas palabras duelen sean verdad o no.

La DEO se llevó a Supergirl a la base y a Edge lo atendieron los paramédicos.

"Demandare a Supergirl, es un peligro para la humanidad, no puede andar por ahí como si fuera la reina del mundo" decía Edge con rabia.

Siguió su discurso hasta que se lo llevo la ambulancia. 

 

**Base DEO**

 

Eran las 3 de la mañana y Alex le hacía exámenes al cuerpo de Kara para que no se les pasara nada de la condición de su hermana.

"Alex, ¿Cómo esta Kara?" le pregunto Maggie.

"Mejorando, la cantidad de kriptonita roja que está en su cuerpo se esta yendo lentamente" respondió Alex. "¿No deberías estar durmiendo?" Le pregunto Alex a la oficial.

"Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, tienes que descansar Alex, ella estará aquí cuando vuelvas" le dijo Maggie con ternura.

"Dormiré en una de estas camas, no pienso separarme de Kara" dijo con una voz cansada mirando las camas en la habitación.

"Cuando ella despierte se sentirá mal, no hizo el mismo daño de la otra vez, pero dijo cosas hirientes y ya conoces a Kara. Ella es muy buena, tiene un corazón de oro y no le gusta lastimar a nadie" dijo Alex muy triste.

"Se sentirá mal, pero te tiene a ti y con la ayuda de todos lo superara" le dijo Maggie para animarla.

"Gracias Mags, que estés bien" le dijo Alex acostándose en una cama y empezó a cerrar los ojos.

"Nos vemos Alex" se despidió Maggie "Adiós" alcanzo a escuchar cuando salía de la habitación

Maggie quería preguntarle cómo había estado estos días después de la separación, pero no era el mejor momento pensó ella. 

 

_**Horas después** _

 

Ya en la mañana Jonn entro a la habitación donde estaban Kara y Alex.

"Jonn tenemos que investigar en que lugar se pudo infectar Kara con la kriptonita roja" le dijo Alex apenas entro él a la habitación.

"Si, tenemos que analizar los lugares donde estuvo. ¿Cómo sigue?" Le pregunto mientras miraba a Kara que seguía dormida.

"No hay señales de kriptonita roja en su sistema, tenemos que esperar a que se despierte" dijo Alex un poco animada.

En ese momento entro Winn con la lista de lugares donde Kara/Supergirl habían estado.

1\. DEO

2\. Apartamento de Kara

3\. CatCo

4\. Edificio residencial que se desplomo

5\. Una tienda donde hubo un robo

"Winn sabes que en la DEO no hay kriptonita de ese tipo, borra esa opción de la lista" le dijo Alex con tono serio.

"Agente Schott lo más probable es un lugar donde sabían que Supergirl iba a aparecer" dijo Jonn con su voz de líder.

"Esta bien, tenemos el edifico y la tienda, un robo es muy común. ¿Por qué el dueño de la tienda quería infectar a Supergirl con kriptonita roja? ¿Tal vez Supergirl le robo algo de comida? Ya conocemos a Kara su debilidad es la comida" trataba de decir Winn de forma graciosa, pero se quedo callado cuando Alex y Jonn se quedaron mirándolo con su cara seria.

"En el edificio había explosivos, en el informe policial dice que no hay sospechosos y que nadie vio nada extraño antes de la explosión" dijo Winn mirando su Tablet.

"Muy bien Agente Schott, envié un equipo para que hagan un análisis en los escombros y vuelva analizar las cámaras cercanas del lugar, a la policía se le pudo escapar algo" dijo Jonn antes de salir de la habitación.

"Avísame si despierta, voy a seguir buscando pistas de esa explosión" dijo Winn y salió de la habitación.

Alex se quedó pensando, quien pudo hacerle eso a su hermana. Tenia tantos enemigos, lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

"¿Alex?" escucho decir y giro rápido hacia la persona que la llamaba.

Alex corrió al lado de Kara y vio como las lágrimas caían por el rostro de su hermana.

"Alex, lo siento, lo siento mucho" le decía Kara llorando.

"Kara, tranquila, sé que no eras tu cuando decías esas cosas" dijo Alex con sinceridad para calmar a su hermana.

"Estoy feliz porque despertaste y que no paso lo de la última vez" le dijo ella a Kara.

"Alex, yo…" Kara estaba diciendo hasta que recordó las cosas horribles que le dijo a Lena.

"No no no no que hice Alex, ella me debe estar odiando en estos momentos" lloraba Kara recordando cada palabra venenosa, los ojos de Lena llenos de lágrimas y esa mirada de tristeza.

"Tranquila Kara ¿Quién es ella?" decía Alex intentando saber de quién hablaba su hermana.

"Lena. Yo. Alex. Las cosas que le dije fueron horribles" decía Kara con dolor, tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas.

"Kara, yo podría hablar con Lena, decirle qu…" Alex trataba de ayudar a su hermana, pero ella la interrumpió.

"No, Alex tu no entiendes, tu no la viste de la manera en que yo la vi, ella estaba triste, decepcionada, me miro de una manera que nunca pensé que me miraría" le dijo Kara susurrando la última parte.

"Necesito hablar con Lena, contarle toda la verdad" decía Kara levantándose de la cama.

"Espera, no puedes ir donde Lena, tienes que descansar primero" dijo Alex. "Además no creo que a Jonn le guste" dijo lo más calmada posible.

"Alex, no puedo perder a Lena. Yo. Sabes que he perdido mucho, sino quiere ser mi amiga lo entenderé, pero al menos que me perdone" le decía con mirada perdida.

Entro Winn a la habitación para hablar con Alex y ver como seguía Kara.

"Kara, ya estas despierta" dijo con alegría Winn

. "Winn que averiguaste con las cámaras cerca al edificio" rápidamente intervino Alex para que su hermana pudiera respirar un poco.

"Bueno, resulta que, si había alguien extraño, no extraño para nosotros porque lo hemos visto muchas veces este año" "Winn" le advirtió Alex para que dejara de divagar y le dijera quien.

"En las cámaras vemos como Hank Henshaw pasa cerca del edificio y en otro plano desaparece, así que investigué la cinta de seguridad y descubrí que alguien robo la parte donde él entra al edificio" dijo Winn.

"¿Qué edificio? ¿Y porque hablan de Cyborg? Pregunto Kara confundida.

"Estamos esperando los resultados del equipo que fue a examinar los escombros del edificio donde salvaste todas esas personas la noche que regresamos de Tierra-1. Sospechamos que alguien puso kriptonita roja en el edificio y luego lo hizo explotar, de esa manera cubrieron la Kriptonita y por eso no te diste cuenta que estaba allí" dijo Alex para que Kara pudiera comprender la situación.

"¡Whoa!" expreso Winn mirando su Tablet. "¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Alex.

"Llegaron los resultados del edificio, encontraron que la kriptonita roja era 10 veces mayor a la cantidad que fue expuesta Kara hace 2 años" dijo Winn con rostro asustado.

"¿Cómo Cyborg puede tener esa cantidad de Kriptonita roja?" pregunto Kara con preocupación.

"Porque no está trabajando solo y la única persona que tiene conexiones con él, puede conseguir esa cantidad de kriptonita y además te odia es" Alex dijo y todos respondieron juntos.

"Lillian Luthor"

Winn salió de la habitación para avisarle a Jonn todo lo que estaba pasando.

"Lillian logro algo que quería desde hace mucho tiempo" dijo Kara mirando el suelo.

"¿Qué quería? Pregunto Alex temiendo por la respuesta de su hermana.

"Que Lena me odiara" respondió con derrota. "Alex tenemos que encontrar a Lillian, no solo quiere destruir a Supergirl también quiere hacerlo con Kara Danvers aunque ya siento como si me hubiera quitado una parte de mi" Kara respondió con melancolía.

Alex no podía ver a su hermana triste, no otra vez.

"La encontraremos y pagara por todo lo que ha hecho" dijo Alex tratando de convencer a Kara.

"Me voy a mi apartamento, necesito despejar mi mente y pensar lo que le diré a Lena cuando la vea. Si encuentran una pista que nos lleve a Lillian llámame. Te quiero" dijo Kara abrazando a su hermana.

"Si necesitas algo me avisas, llegare en 5 minutos. Te quiero" dijo Alex devolviéndole el abrazo.

Las hermanas se despidieron. Alex se puso a trabajar con Winn y Kara estaba a punto de irse cuando.

"Kara, necesito que hablemos" dijo Mon-el.

"Mon-el en este momento no tengo ganas de hablar, solo necesito ir a casa" dijo Kara sin ganas.

"¿Ni siquiera te vas a disculpar por todo lo que me dijiste? Dijo con cara de indignado.

"Lo siento, de verdad no quiero hablar ahora" dijo Kara y salió volando por el balcón de la DEO.

Estaba cansada de Mon-el, lo único que habitaba su mente era como se debía estar sintiendo Lena y que podía hacer para que la perdonara. 

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

_**Mensaje de Sam Arias:** _

_Hola Kara ¿Cómo estás?_

_Podría hablar contigo personalmente._

_Cuando tengas tiempo, me dices cuando y donde para encontrarnos._

_Creo que eres la única que podría aclarar una duda que tengo._

 

Kara ignoro el mensaje, se puso un pijama, pidió comida y se puso a ver una película para poder olvidarse de todo lo que le estaba pasando, pero la imagen de Lena enfrente de ella destrozada, la puso más triste de lo que estaba y en la soledad de su apartamento lloro hasta que sus ojos se cerraron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Así o mas largos los capítulos? comenten


	6. Capitulo 6

Kara se despertó desorientada, su teléfono sonaba era una llamada de Alex

. "Hola" contesto con voz adormilada.

"Kara, teníamos vigilado el edificio de Lena por si Lillian aparecía y teníamos razón, acaba de entrar…. ¿Kara?" dijo Alex, pero Kara ya había salido volando por la ventaba con rumbo al edificio de Lena.

 

Kara encontró a Lillian tratando de abrir la puerta del Penthouse de Lena.

"Lillian aléjate de la puerta" le advirtió Supergirl.

"¿Supergirl que te trae a un edifico exclusivo como este?" pregunto Lillian temiendo al comportamiento de Supergirl bajo la influencia de la kriptonita roja.

"Vengo por ti Lillian y esta vez no te escaparas" hablo Kara.

Kara decía eso, mientras usaba sus rayos X para ver si Lena estaba en el Penthouse, para su alivio no estaba.

"Kara, ¿Por qué no esperamos a que llegue mi hija? Así podemos hablar con ella de las cosas importantes" dijo Lillian con una sonrisita cuando vio a Cyborg que traía la Kriptonita.

Kara se asusto con el pensamiento de Lena enterándose que ella es Supergirl, si Lena la odiaba en este momento, enterarse de la verdad no le daría una sola posibilidad de hablar con ella y pedirle perdón.

"¿Hablar de cómo estas usando Kriptonita roja para dañarme? ¿Qué usaste explosivos en un edificio con personas dentro? ¿Qué dejaste a esas personas sin hogar? Y ni hablemos de CADMUS, ya sabemos cuál es la opinión de Lena sobre eso" dijo Kara tratando de darle tiempo a la DEO para que llegaran al edificio.

"Supergirl, desapareceré un tiempo, pero recuerda que CADMUS sigue con su misión y estaré vigilándote para cuando bajes la guardia acabare contigo y después con todos los Aliens uno por uno hasta salvar la humanidad de la horrorosa invasión que estamos viviendo" hablo Lillian viendo como Supergirl caí de rodillas debilitada y desaparecer junto a Cyborg.

Cyborg saco a Lillian del edificio segundos antes de que la DEO llegara.

"La kriptonina roja no sirvió, el plan fallo" dijo Lillian enojada. "Tenemos que volver al escondite y empezar con el siguiente plan" le decía a Cyborg mientras salían de la ciudad.

 

**Edificio Lena**

 

"Supergirl, ¿Qué paso?" pregunto Alex asustada cuando vio a su hermana arrodillada.

"Lillian se escapó, Alex no pude detenerla" dijo Kara derrotada.

"La encontraremos como siempre lo hacemos, nunca ha podido concretar sus planes" volvió a decir Alex.

"Pero siempre se escapa, Lillian es muy inteligente va un paso delante de nosotros. Y ¿Qué pasara el dia en que uno de sus planes no falle?" bufo Kara.

"Volvamos a la base para que Winn nos diga si tiene algo. Y yo sé que siempre estaremos allí para detenerla. Juntas" Alex decía ayudando a Kara ponerse de pie.

"Juntas" dijo Kara.

 

**Base DEO**

 

Estaban casi todos reunidos (Jonn, Winn, James, Mon-el, Imra) esperando a que regresaran Alex, Supergirl y el equipo.

"No se como lo hizo, pero Lillian desapareció del radar, ninguna cámara volvió a captar su imagen" dijo Winn.

"Ya lo había dicho hace unos años atrás, esa mujer es muy peligrosa, los genes de esa familia están dañados" dijo Mon-el.

"Estas tratando de decir que ¿Lena es igual de loca, terrorista y anti alíen como su madre y hermano? mejor no me respondas" dijo rápidamente Winn "no deberías decir eso enfrente de Kara. Cambie de opinión deberías decirlo cuando llegue Kara, solo lo digo es para un experimento" se rio Winn.

"¿Que debería decir Mon-el en mi presencia? Pregunto Kara mirando a Winn con confusión.

"No es el momento para eso" dijo Jonn muy serio. "Lillian se ha escapado pero lo mas peligroso es que tiene kriptonita verde y roja en su poder y la esta usando a su antojo" le dijo a los Agentes de la DEO.

"Agente Schott desde ahora haga una alerta que nos guie a Kriptonita verde y roja. Lo más probable es que este escondida a las afueras de la ciudad, si hay una alerta para esos lugares aviseme" ordeno Jonn.

"Eso no servirá de nada, Lillian me dijo que iba a desaparecer y que cuando baje la guardia volverá para atacarme" dijo Kara mirando a Alex.

"La alerta se quedará allí y sabremos cuando Lillian regrese" termino de decir Jonn y se fue a una reunión que tenía.

"No te preocupes Kara, sabes que te voy a protegerte siempre, no dejare que Lillian te vuelva a hacer daño" le dijo Alex.

"Lo sé, Alex siento haberte dicho esas cosas tan feas, yo.." le decía Kara pero Alex la interrumpió.

"Kara no vamos a hablar de eso ahora, vete a casa, trata de descansar" le dijo Alex con voz suave.

"Nos vemos luego" dijo Kara. "Adiós" le respondió Alex. 

 

"Hey Kara ¿Cómo te sientes?" le pregunto James.

"He tenido días mejores" le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

"Si necesitas tiempo para regresar a Catco, tómatelo, o si quieres trabaja desde casa" le dijo James tratando de ayudar a su amiga.

"James no puedo hacer eso, Le…." Estaba diciéndole Kara a James, pero Mon-el decidió interrumpirla de nuevo.

"Kara ¿ahora si vas a hablar conmigo?" dijo Mon-el, como si él fuera el único que estaba ahí.

Kara miro a James y le dijo que hablaban después, siguió a Mon-el hasta una habitación.

 

"Mira Mon-el de verdad lamento haber dicho las cosas que dije, no era yo. Deseo que sigas siendo feliz con la vida que tienes ahora. Cuando te fuiste realmente estuve muy triste, me sentí culpable porque pensé que te quite la oportunidad de una vida, pero encontraste una mujer con la que puedes compartir y veo que se quieren" le decía Kara para poner fin a todo lo que había entre los dos.

"¿Sabías que la kriptonita roja hace decir cosas que has pensado o deseos profundos que nunca liberaste?" le dijo él. Kara le iba a responder, pero él no la dejo.

"¿Solo estabas conmigo por sexo y que no soy un amante que te satisface? He tenido sexo con muchas mujeres y ninguna se ha quejado. Además, todas han sido mejores amantes que tu" le dijo Mon-el con su tono arrogante.

"¿Me trajiste a esta habitación para hablar de cómo mis palabras lastimaron tu ego? Los 7 años que has vivido lejos no te sirvieron para nada, sigues siendo el mismo hombre arrogante que conocía. Yo solo quería darte una oportunidad aquí en la tierra de vivir algo diferente a Daxam, pero ahora veo que no valoraste las cosas que te enseñe" dijo Kara decepcionada.

"ahí va otra vez tu actitud desesperante, diciendo tus frasecitas de solo hago cosas buenas. ¿Por qué no puedes ser sincera y admitir que eres igual a todos? Si buscabas sexo ¿Por qué no buscar otro Alien? La respuesta es que, soy lo mejor que has tenido y ahora te vas a quedar sola por no valorarme y poner a todo el mundo por encima de mi" dijo Mon-el tratando de herir a Kara.

"Siempre voy a poner a todos por encima de ti porque a todos los conocí primero, contigo solo estuve seis meses y tú eres el único que me ha lastimado una y otra vez. James me dijo que tu serias incapaz de lastimarme y yo estuve de acuerdo con él porque tenía esperanza de que retomáramos lo nuestro, pero la verdad es que James no sabia las cosas que me habías hecho y todas las oportunidades que te había dado" dijo Kara cansada de escuchar a Mon-el.

"Todos pueden ir primero que yo en tu vida, pero Lena Luthor apenas la conoces, las cosas que hace solo son para atacar a los Aliens, solo te usa para que escribas cosas buenas de ella en tu trabajo y te manipula para que seas su guardaespaldas" le dijo Mon-el con envidia.

"A Lena la conocí primero que, a ti, lo único malo que tiene ella es su hermano y madre. La conozco muy bien, se cuando esta triste, que la hace feliz, es una persona que se esfuerza en lo que hace, siempre esta haciendo tiempo para mi sabiendo que es una mujer muy ocupada, es muy tierna cuando se pone nerviosa, le gusta hablar de las cosas que me gustan, a pesar de que se ve como una mujer seria le gustan mis abrazos, su mirada siempre esta fija en mi y el color de sus ojos…." Kara se quedó pensativa.

"Me tengo que ir" Kara salió muy rápido y voló fuera de la DEO. Mon-el se quedó con cara de no muy buenos amigos. Pero decidió volver con su esposa e ignorar a Kara porque para él, ella no valía la pena. 


	7. Capitulo 7

 

Lena despertó con dolor de cabeza, sino tomaba algo se le iba explotar el cerebro. Llamo a recepción para que le trajeran pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y el desayuno porque sentía mucha hambre. Cuando miro el reloj en la pared de la habitación se dio cuenta que durmió más de las seis horas que esta acostumbrada a tener.

En ese momento se acordó porque no despertó en la habitación de su Penthouse sino en una habitación de hotel. Kara.

Kara era la única persona que me escuchaba cuando necesitaba desahogarme y nunca me juzgo, solo estaba allí y me escuchaba con ese interés, las sonrisas tan cálidas que me regalaba siempre iluminaban mi día y las miradas tan profundas que nos dábamos, parecía que nos hablábamos sin tener que decir palabras. Pensó Lena y empezó a llorar. De nuevo.

Decidió salir del hotel, así que se ducho, desayuno y como casi no tenia dolor de cabeza se fue a hacer excursionismo (algo que ofrecía el hotel).

El paisaje era hermoso, los arboles llenos de nieve, los lagos no estaban totalmente congelados y se podían ver algunos cisnes nadando. La caminata fue extensa y al final sentía su cuerpo muy frio.

No pensó en Kara en toda la tarde. Pidió comida porque lo único que comió en la caminata fueron barras de proteína. Volvió a tomar una ducha, pero mas caliente y luego encendió la chimenea y comió como lo ha hecho la mayor parte de su vida. Sola. 

 

**_Horas después_ **

 

El cielo estaba oscuro y Lena no se iba a quedar encerrada esta noche en su cuarto de hotel. Se puso un vestido negro que moldeaba sus curvas, le quedaba arriba de sus rodillas, dejo su pelo suelto y pidió servicio de transporte para que la llevaran a un bar de la ciudad.

 

**BAR**

 

Lena ya llevaba unas cuantas copas y se le acerco una mujer rubia muy atractiva.

"Hola preciosa ¿Estas sola?" dijo la rubia.

"No, estoy yo y mi gran acompañante el escoces" dijo Lena levantando su trago.

"¿Podría hacerle compañía a la preciosa y el escoces?" le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

"Por qué no ¿Como te llamas?" le pregunto Lena.

"Annelie y antes de que preguntes soy de Alemania y estoy de vacaciones. Ahora ¿Dime cual es el nombre de la preciosa mujer que estoy viendo?" le dijo de manera coqueta Annelie.

Lena le ofreció su mano y le dijo "Lena" pero la rubia cogió su mano y le beso la parte dorsal.

"¿Por qué la preciosa Lena esta sola en el bar? Pregunto de nuevo la rubia.

"Nadie quiere tener una relación conmigo" dijo Lena insegura.

"Yo estaría encantada" le dijo Annelie acercando se mas a Lena.

"Me corrijo, la persona en la que estoy interesada no quiere nada conmigo" dijo Lena con tristeza sosteniendo su trago y apuntando su dedo a la rubia.

El silencio reino por uno minutos, hasta que.

"No pensé que en un bar fuera conocer la mujer mas bella que he visto en mi vida" le dijo Annelie coqueteando con Lena.

"jajaja" rio Lena "no quiero sonar creída, pero me han dicho muchas veces esa frase y es para meterse en mi cama" dijo mirando el fondo de su vaso.

"¿Quién no desearía estar contigo en una cama?" dijo la rubia mirando a Lena de arriba abajo con deseo.

Lena ya sentía que el alcohol se había apoderado de su cuerpo y no razonaba, pero eso no le importaba.

"Deberíamos ir a mi hotel" le dijo Annelie con ganas de follarsela.

"No se si es una buena idea" dijo la castaña como respuesta mecánica.

"Puedo hacer que te olvides de lo que querías ahogar con esos tragos" insistió de nuevo la rubia.

"Yo no estoy tratando de olvidar a nadie" dijo Lena con la lengua pesada por todo el licor que había consumido esa noche.

"Así que es una persona la que quieres olvidar y si no me equivoco no te corresponde" dijo Annelie son seguridad.

"Ella…" suspiro Lena sintiéndose desorientada.

"Vamos Lena, no te arrepentirás de nada" dijo la rubia.

Siguieron tomando hasta que Lena no podía estar de pie por sí misma. Annelie tomo a Lena por la cintura para ayudarla a poner en pie y así la saco del bar directo a su cuarto de hotel con una sonrisa en su rostro. 

 

_**La mañana siguiente** _

 

Lena se despertó otra vez con una resaca espantosa, las paredes no eran las de su hotel, miro debajo de las sabanas y efectivamente estaba desnuda. Con miedo de mirar la persona a su lado, Lena inhaló y giro a su derecha, allí estaba la rubia que conoció la noche anterior pero no se acordaba de su nombre. Cerro sus ojos y exhalo con alivio, por lo menos no se acostó con un hombre, no habría consecuencias por no usar protección la noche anterior, pensó.

No se acordaba lo que paso anoche, pero por las condiciones en la que estaban la rubia y ella podía deducir que tuvieron sexo. Vistiendo se rápido y en silencio, Lena cogió su bolso 'suerte que no se me perdió' pensó y salió rápido de la habitación. La rubia estaba hospedada en un hotel así que Lena pudo conseguir transporte rápido.

 

**Lena Hotel**

 

Lena tomo una ducha muy larga, se sentía enojada, como puedo tomar tanto que hasta olvido lo que pasó la noche anterior. La rubia era bella, pero tener relaciones sexuales con una desconocida, no era lo que ella buscaba en este viaje ¿o si? Pensó ella.

Para su consuelo cuando Lena reviso su correo secreto (que solo conocía Jess), su secretaria solo envió documentos que mostraban que las cosas iban bien con sus empresas y por ahora no había nada de que preocuparse.

¿Dejar la ciudad fue lo mejor que pude hacer? Aquí solo me estoy lastimando más, pero al menos no tengo que ver a Kara y su mirada cargada de odio.

Se supone que mudarse a National city seria su nuevo comienzo, pero lo único que ha tenido es gente que la intenta matar, su madre que la involucro con CADMUS y tuvo que estar en la cárcel unas horas y un idiota que intenta desprestigiar sus logros lastimando personas inocentes.

Kara se había metido en su corazón poco a poco, no lo iba a negar siempre supo que Kara era una mujer atractiva y le coqueteaba siempre que tenía la oportunidad. El interés por la reportera supero el sentimiento de amistad, tener una relación con Kara era su sueño mas grande, pero ahora Kara la odiaba, pensó y sintió como caían lagrimas de sus ojos, de nuevo.

Lena se había imaginado junto a Kara en una relación, compartiendo con Kara las festividades, comprando un lugar para las dos, compartir la misma cama y closet, compartiendo su ropa, abrazarse mientras ven una película, besando esos labios tan tiernos y fundiendo sus cuerpos desnudos en la cama, encimara de la cocina, sofá, la ducha, el suelo de su hogar. Dormir abrazadas, despertar abrazadas y que todos sabían de su relación y nadie se oponía por lo que había hecho su familia. Pero sabía que, aunque la hermana y amigos de Kara la trataran ahora con respeto, jamás apoyarían la relación porque ninguno confía en ella como lo hace Kara.

No entendía como pudo tomar hasta perder la conciencia y exteriorizar los deseos que tiene por Kara, que terminaron por confundirla en su estado más dócil y termino en la cama con la rubia equivocada. Que tonta soy, pensó Lena.

Puso una película en su laptop para distraerse del lio que su mente había formado y pensó que este año pasaría otro día de acción de gracias sola, pero igual no tenía nada por lo cual agradecer, otra navidad que pasaría sola, no le importaba porque lo único que quería para navidad era la reportera/amiga/Crush/persona que más ama en el mundo Kara Danvers, pero después de que le hablo de esa manera espantosa, la esperanza de ser algo más falleció lentamente, pero se lo merecía por tomar decisiones erróneas y pensar con su corazón y no con la cabeza.

Dar segundas oportunidades siempre la habían metido en muchos problemas. Ejemplo con su madre, le dio una oportunidad, pero la acusaron de cómplice de una terrorista por liberarla, lo cual no hizo. Le dio otra oportunidad, pero solo la uso para abrir una bóveda donde Lex tenía su arsenal de locura y si Supergirl no la hubiese sacado, la explosión la habría matado, le dio la oportunidad con el dispositivo de plomo y Lillian descaradamente tomo el crédito por salvar al mundo.

Con Jack sucedió lo mismo después de que el le dio el ultimátum de elegirlo a él o su trabajo, Lena le dio otra oportunidad, pero Jack le mintió al no contarle que se había inyectado los nanobots al principio sin que nadie lo obligara, lo cual termino en que los nanobots se habían tomado su cuerpo y Beth los podía controlas.

Por eso desde ese día se dijo así misma que nadie pasaría por encima de ella y engañarla con mentiras como en el pasado. Las segundas oportunidades no existen, darlas solo destruyen su corazón y nunca más se expondrá porque siempre ha sido la única que sale lastimada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena no se acuerda de la noche con Annelie, pero la rubia si se acuerda muy bien del cuerpo y los gemidos de Lena.


	8. Capitulo 8

 

Kara pensó que llamar a Lena seria su mejor opción, pero el teléfono estaba apagado. Así que decidió ir a CatCo y preguntarle a Eve.

"Hola Eve, ¿sabes si Lena digo la Señorita Luthor ya llego?" pregunto Kara con un poquito de pena.

"No" respondió la secretaria con un poco de duda, no sabia si Kara le preguntaba de si llego de nuevo al país o al trabajo.

"Bueno, muchas gracias Eve" le dijo Kara y rápido fue directo al elevador sin escuchar lo que Eve le iba a decir. 

 

Voló rumbo al Penthouse de Lena y uso sus rayos X para ver si la CEO estaba, pero se sorprendió cuando vio que no había nadie.

 

Su última opción fue buscarla en L-corp. Y se acordó del mensaje de Sam, así aprovecharía y le preguntaría de que quería hablar. Pensó.

"Hola Jess" saludo Kara con una sonrisa apenas llego al piso de la oficina de Sam.

"Señorita Danvers, que sorpresa verla en el edificio" dijo Jess devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"¿Se me olvido que tenía una cita con la Señorita Arias?" dijo la secretaria con preocupación mirando su agenda.

"No no no, la verdad es que estaba buscando a Lena" dijo con esperanza de encontrarla ahí.

En ese momento apareció Sam que venía de una reunión.

"Kara al fin te veo" le dijo Sam con felicidad.

"Hola. Discúlpame por no responder tus mensajes, estos días han sido de mucho trabajo" dijo Kara apenada.

"No pasa nada, te entiendo. Hablemos en mi oficina" dijo Sam.

 

**En la oficina de Sam**

 

"Kara quería hablar contigo de Lena" hablo Sam.

"Claro, yo venía a lo mismo" dijo Kara con curiosidad.

"¿Entonces tu tampoco sabes la razón por la que Lena se fue tan rápido del país? dijo Sam con decepción.

Kara sintió como si kriptonita la rodeara y se quedara sin fuerzas.

"No, no lo sé" mintió Kara sabiendo que todo era culpa de ella.

"Venía a preguntarte si sabias ¿dónde está Lena?" dijo Kara tratando de disimular su tristeza.

"No. Kara sé que no debería decirte esto, pero ella es tu amiga. Lena me dijo que, si alguien preguntaba, ella estaba en un viaje de negocios por L-corp y se tardaría uno dias" le dijo Sam preocupada.

"Sam tengo que irme, gracias por hablar conmigo" dijo Kara saliendo rápido de la oficina sin darle a Sam oportunidad de responder. 

 

"Jess sabes donde esta Lena?" le pregunto Kara apenas salio de la oficina de Sam usando su super-oído para escuchar el corazón de la secretaria.

"No señorita Danvers" respondió Jess y escucho como el ritmo cardiaco se había acelerado.

"Ok, gracias Jess. Adiós" se fue Kara ignorando también la respuesta de la secretaria. Obviamente la secretaria sabia algo del paradero de Lena, pero Kara iba a averiguar que era.

 

Al salir del edificio de L-Corp, Kara voló a la DEO y empezó a buscar a Winn.

"Winn necesito que me hagas un gran favor" dijo Kara apenas lo vio.

"Hola Winn, que gusto verte, ¿cómo estás?" dijo él burlándose del comportamiento su amiga.

"Lo siento Winn pero es urgente" dijo Kara avergonzada.

"Solo te estaba molestando" le dijo Winn.

"¿Cuál es ese favor urgente?" Pregunto Winn con intriga.

"Necesito que rastrees el teléfono de Lena y me digas cuál es su ubicación" le dijo Kara con tono serio.

"Y es urgente porque..." dijo Winn sin entender la urgencia.

"Winn solo hazlo, por favor" le dijo Kara con cara se suplica.

Winn hizo lo que le pidió Kara.

"Bueno, el teléfono está apagado y la última ubicación registrada es el aeropuerto" le dijo Winn sin dejar de mirar el computador.

"¡Aaaaaaaaa!" exclamo Kara con desesperación.

"Winn trata de localizar a Lena, de la manera que puedas, por favor" dijo Kara sentándose al lado de él.

"Ok, jefa" dijo Winn haciendo una pose de militar.

De nuevo Winn empezó a trabajar en su misión, la más importante que ha tenido en el día.

"Kara no hay nada con lo que pueda localizar a Lena, ningún teléfono registrado a su nombre, el Jet que uso para viajar registra que está en algún lugar de Europa, pero parece que alguien lo hackeo para que no supieran su paradero" hizo una pausa Winn "¿Secuestraron a Lena?" Pregunto el asustado.

"No es eso... Lena viajo y...No quiere que nadie la encuentre" dijo Kara con tristeza.

"Si no quiere que nadie la encuentre ¿Por qué la estás buscando?" Pregunto Winn insinuando que no serviría de nada buscarla.

"Te lo diré en otro momento, puedes ver si existe una reserva con su nombre en algún lugar de Europa" dijo Kara con esperanza.

"Nop, nada a su nombre, si quiere ser invisible no puede ir por ahí reservando con su apellido" le dijo Winn.

"Tienes razón, la única persona que le haría las reservaciones es Jess su secretaria. Busca con el nombre de ella" dijo Kara con determinación.

Pasaron unos minutos y Kara decidió caminar de aquí para allá.

"Kara ¿Por qué tienes que caminar siempre de tras de mí? Me desconcentras" dijo Winn mirándola a los ojos.

"Lo siento, pero es la única manera de calmarme mientras espero" respondió la superheroína.

"O si, soy un genio. El mejor agente de la DEO" dijo Winn riéndose.

"¿La encontraste?" dijo Kara con voz de esperanza.

"Claro, está en Finlandia, en un hotel llamado Arctic TreeHouse en la suite número 3" dijo Winn mirando su computador con cara de orgullo.

"Winn eres el mejor" le dijo Kara y lo abrazo.

"¿Lo soy? Lo soy" dijo Winn muy feliz.

"¿Un último favor?" dijo Kara.

"Pero me debes unos tragos y debes decirle a James y Alex que soy el mejor en la próxima noche de juegos, dime que necesitas" dijo Winn.

"Necesito que mi nombre aparezca en algún vuelo de avión, voy a volar a Finlandia como Supergirl pero necesito una coartada como Kara Danvers" dijo Kara a Winn.

"Ok, ¿algo más?" le pregunto él.

"No, te lo agradezco mucho. Nos vemos en unos días" salió rápido, dejando a Winn con cara de duda. 

 

Se encontró con Alex antes de salir volando por el balcón de la DEO.

"Alex voy a viajar fuera del país y me tomara unos días lo que voy hacer" le dijo a su hermana.

"¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo? ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?" Le pregunto Alex preocupada.

"No, iré a ver a Lena y lo mejor es que lo haga sola. Voy a recoger unas cosas a mi apartamento y me voy " dijo Kara sinceramente para que su hermana la entendiera.

"Está bien, escríbeme un mensaje cuando llegues. No importa lo que pase, eres una persona asombrosa y Lena lo sabe" le dijo con voz suave.

"Gracias" le dijo Kara mientras se abrazaban "Te quiero" dijo Alex. "También te quiero" dijo Kara separándose del abrazo.

"Cuídate" dijo la Agente y así se despidieron las hermanas. Y Kara voló rumbo a su apartamento para recoger ropa, sus documentos y reservar en un hotel en Finlandia.

 

_**2 horas después** _

 

Kara llego a Finlandia, se puso su ropa normal, tomo un taxi para ir a su hotel. Ya cuando estaba en la habitación del hotel se dio cuenta que apenas eran las seis de la mañana y Lena tenia que estar durmiendo a esa hora. Así que pidió un desayuno para dos personas, su estómago lo necesitaba, le envió un mensaje a Alex diciéndole que está bien y después de comer tomo una siesta. Cuando abrió los ojos miro la hora en su teléfono 13:00, como pudo dormir tanto, Pensó. Comió en el restaurante del hotel y de allí salió directo a pedirle disculpas a Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Kara ya está en Finlandia! Llego el mismo día en que Lena despertó en la cama con Annelie. Adivinen que pasara el próximo capitulo . Comenten


	9. Capitulo 9

 

Lena seguía viendo la película en su laptop, cuando escucho que tocaron la puerta de su suite.

Quien podía ser, no había pedido nada a recepción. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la persona que estaba evitando parada enfrente de ella.

"Lena" le dijo, pero ella cerro rápido la puerta. No podía ser real, se suponía que nadie la encontraría. ¿Por qué Kara estaba en su puerta? ¿Kara seguiría dándole el discurso de cómo le arruino la vida? ¿No le basto lo que le dijo en su apartamento? ¿Kara la odiaba tanto como para buscarla y hacerla sufrir con sus palabras? ¿Como hizo para encontrarla? Se pregunto Lena.

Sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir de su pecho o explotar. Tenía que ser un sueño.

"Lena, abre la puerta, por favor" escucho como le decía con voz de súplica.

Si abro la puerta, voy a sufrir como la última vez, además para que quiere que abra la puerta, pensó.

 

Kara quedo sorprendida, Lena le cerró la puerta en la cara, pero no esperaba menos después de lo que paso.

"Lena, abre la puerta, por favor" intento Kara por primera vez. Escuchaba como el corazón de Lena estaba acelerado.

Volvió a tocar la puerta, pero no había respuesta.

"Lena, no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que hablemos" le dijo Kara.

"Ya escuché suficiente la última vez" dijo Lena con firmeza y su frente en la puerta.

"Déjame entrar, necesito disculparme" dijo Kara con sus manos en la puerta.

"No tienes por qué disculparte por tus sentimientos" dijo Lena empezando a llorar.

"Por favor, solo dame unos minutos" dijo Kara con tristeza.

"Ya te los estoy dando" dijo Lena.

"Lena, necesito decirte esto de frente" le dijo Kara con determinación.

"No puedo abrir, no quiero ver tu mirada de odio" dijo Lena cerrando sus ojos.

"Como podría odiarte, Lena ábreme por favor" dijo Kara llorando.

La puerta de la suite se abrió y se encontraron dos rostros llenos de lágrimas.

"¿Puedo pasar?" pregunto Kara con voz suave.

Lena asintió, Kara cerró la puerta y entraron a la habitación.

"Lena, el día que fuiste a mi apartamento no era yo... era algo controlando mi mente" mintió Kara, no podía decirle la verdad. No podría vivir con el desprecio de Lena. No en este momento.

Lena se quedó mirando los ojos de Kara, no tenían la misma expresión del día en el apartamento, su mirada era la misma que Lena amaba, pero con un poco de tristeza.

"Jamás te diría algo así, eres de las mejores personas que conozco, salvaste el mundo, la vida de humanos y Aliens. No eres nada como tu familia" continuo Kara mirándola a los ojos.

"Pero las cosas que dijiste son verdad, yo ayude a Rhea y por eso fue la invasión" le dijo Lena dándole la espalda, no quería ver la reacción de Kara.

"Rhea hubiera encontrado una manera de invadir la tierra sin tu ayuda, si tenemos que culpar a alguien de lo que hizo ella soy yo, su hijo no quiso regresar con su gente, decidió quedarse conmigo y ella se enojó tanto que pensó que, si su hijo no volvía a su planeta, haría de la tierra su nueva casa" le dijo Kara con ganas de acercarse a Lena.

"Pero por mi culpa el amor de tu vida tuvo que dejar la tierra. Tú tienes la razón, arruine tu vida y no lo niegues me odias, por eso me alejaste todas esas semanas" dijo Lena llorando.

"Él no es el amor de mi vida, jamás lo ame. No de esa manera" le dijo Kara.

"Lena, jamás podría odiarte, eres una de las mejore cosas que me ha pasado este año y a ti no fue la única persona que aleje esas semanas, también me aleje de mi hermana, mi madre adoptiva, mis amigos. Me cerré con todos porque no quería que me recordaran todo el tiempo lo que paso" dijo Kara acercándose a Lena,que se había girado y que la estaba mirando con ternura. Kara se sentía un poco aliviada que Lena no la mirara de la manera que lo hizo días atrás en su apartamento.

"Lo único que has hecho para arruinar mi vida es obligarme a comer col verde" dijo Kara para sacarle una sonrisa a Lena y lo logro.

Kara estaba feliz porque pudo ver de nuevo la hermosa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, se arrodillo en frente de Lena.

"Por favor perdóname, nunca quise hacerte daño, sé que lo hice, pero solo te pido una oportunidad" le dijo Kara arrodilla y con sus manos en forma de súplica.

Kara le estaba pidiendo una oportunidad, esto tenia que ser una broma, solo unas horas antes estaba prometiéndose a si misma que no daría segundas oportunidades y Kara, la mujer que ama había viajado desde National City para pedirle perdón y estaba de rodillas ante ella esperando su respuesta, pensó.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" pregunto Lena.

"Un amigo me hizo el favor" respondió Kara y Lena arqueo su ceja con ganas de que le contara más detalles.

"Trato de localizar tu teléfono, pero estaba apagado. Luego vio que hackearon tu jet y que estabas en algún lado de Europa, busco algo que estuviera registrado a tu nombre, pero como no apareció nada, se me ocurrió que con el nombre de Jess tu secretaria podría tener suerte y bueno, aquí estoy" le dijo Kara parándose y con pena.

"¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?" volvió a preguntar Lena.

"Te lo dije, vine a pedirte perdón. Lena yo te quiero, eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero verte sufrir, mucho menos por mi culpa" le dijo Kara acercándose más a Lena.

Lena se alegró unos segundos cuando escucho que Kara dijo que la quería, pero volvió a la realidad cuando le dijo mejor amiga.

"No lo sé Kara, las cosas que me dijiste ese día todavía están en mi mente y no puedo sacarlas de allí" le dijo Lena.

"Tomate el tiempo que necesites, estaré aquí en Finlandia esperando por tu perdón y si no me lo das, estaré toda mi vida intentando conseguirlo" le dijo Kara mirándola por unos segundos y luego dio la vuelta hacia la puerta para irse.

"Espera" dijo Lena tomándola de su muñeca y Kara giro hacia ella.

"Kara te perdono, pero tomara un tiempo que volvamos a tener la relación que teníamos" le dijo Lena mirándola a los ojos.

"Tu perdón es un comienzo, ahora hare todo lo posible para que vuelvas hacer mi mejor amiga" dijo Kara con optimismo.

"Puedo darte un abrazo" le dijo Kara en un susurro.

Pero Lena no respondió, solo se acerco y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kara. Kara sin pensarlo un segundo puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Lena, sintiendo la respiración en su cuello. Kara puso su mejilla en la sien de Lena y en esa posición olio el cabello de su amiga. Pasaron unos segundos y sintió como Lena apretaba su agarre empezando a llorar.

"Lo siento mucho Lena, no quería hacerte llorara, no merezco ser tu amiga" le decía Kara con tristeza, abrazándola y dándole un beso en la sien.

 

Pasaron unos minutos, Kara y Lena seguían abrazadas en silencio, ninguna quería dejar el abrazo. Hasta que Lena hablo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras en Finlandia?" le pregunto Lena dando un paso hacia atrás. Y ambas extrañaron el calor del abrazo.

"¿No lo sé, no tengo un boleto de regreso?" mintió Kara, no le podía decir a Lena que voló porque ese es uno de sus superpoderes.

"¿Por qué no compraste boleto de ida y regreso?" pregunto la CEO intrigada.

"No sabía si hablarías conmigo, así que me iba quedar el tiempo necesario hasta que lo hicieras" dijo esta vez Kara con honestidad.

WHOA Kara vino a buscarme para pedirme perdón y se iba a quedar el tiempo necesario hasta que yo le hablara, pensó Lena con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Por qué la sonrisa?" dijo Kara con alegría al ver que Lena volvió a sonreír por segunda vez desde que ella está en la Suite.

"mmm. Bueno. Eres muy optimista y…a" Lena se quedo sin palabras, Kara la había pillado en uno de sus momentos soñadores.

"¿Qué? ¿Lena Luthor no sabe que decir?" dijo Kara colocándose una mano en el pecho para molestar a Lena.

Recuperando su confianza, le dijo Lena de una manera seria para regresarle su tomada del pelo "¿Esa es tu manera de hacer que nuestra relación funcione de nuevo?"

"NO Lena. Yo. Una broma. Pero. Es que" decía Kara torpemente con su rostro rojo de la pena y asustada, hasta que escucho el sonido divino de la risa de Lena, bueno Lena riéndose de ella.

"ok, me lo merezco, yo fui la que empezó" dijo Kara como si la hubieran regañado.

"Tienes razón" dijo Lena mientras pensaba un poco "¿Quieres quedarte a cenar y ver una película?" pregunto Lena con un poco de miedo de abrir su corazón.

"No hay nada en el mundo en este momento que me haga más feliz" dijo Kara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todos sabemos que Lena siempre va a caer en los brazos de Kara, esta muy enamorada. Igual le pasa a Kara pero no lo quiere reconocer.


	10. Capitulo 10

 

Lena y Kara cenaron en la cama, en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo un silencio lleno de paz. Disfrutando de la compañía de la otra y la vista que ofrecía la suite.

"¿Qué le dijiste a tu hermana de este viaje?" le pregunto Lena rompiendo el silencio.

"La verdad, que tenia que hablar contigo y pedirte perdón" le respondió Kara.

"¿Y no le pareció algo muy exagerado que vinieras hasta acá? ¿No te dijo que esperara a que yo regresara?" dijo Lena queriendo saber lo que opinaba Alex.

"mmm mmm" negó Kara con la boca llena. Y Lena espero que Kara tragara para saber más.

"Ella sabe que yo te quiero, que me sentía muy mal por lo que paso, que necesitaba hablar contigo y apenas me enteré que te fuiste, le pedía a Wi… mi amigo que te localizara. Ella solo me dio ánimos, hasta quería hablar contigo para que entendieras lo que paso y me perdonaras" dijo Kara con un suspiro al final.

Como deseaba Lena que Lex hubiera sido como Alex, amoroso, protector, que estuviera ahí para ella, no solo en lo malo sino también en las cosas insignificantes. Se sentía feliz de saber que Kara era una persona amada.

"Sabes que conozco a Winn ¿Verdad?" le dijo Lena con una sonrisita.

"Claro, lo sé. Solo que. Buscarte por todo el mundo, no es una de sus tareas en su trabajo" le dijo Kara.

"Su jefe en la DEO lo despediría por estar haciéndole favores a su amiga la reportera con los recursos de la organización" dijo Lena riéndose.

"Nadie se dio cuenta de eso y si Winn se quedara sin trabajo por mi culpa, me sentiría muy mal" dijo Kara terminando su último pedazo de postre.

"No te preocupes si Winn se queda sin trabajo, yo lo contratare en L-Corp" le dijo Lena para tranquilizarla.

Compartieron una de esas sonrisas que están acostumbradas a darse y empezaron a buscar una película en la laptop de Lena. Kara quería una película romántica, pero Lena no podría verla sin imaginarse en una relación con Kara, así que ella quería ver una película de horror, pero Kara no esta de animo para ver sangre o escuchar gritos. Al final decidieron que una película animada seria lo mejor para las dos. Inside Out fue la elegida.

Lena se acostó a la izquierda, Kara en la derecha y la laptop en medio de ellas. Durante la película Lena escuchaba algunos sollozos que se le salían a Kara, así que decidió acercarse, paso su brazo derecho por los hombros de Kara y en respuesta Kara puso su cabeza en su hombro, para más comodidad Lena poso su cabeza en la de Kara.

La película termino, Lena y Kara no se movieron ni un centímetro y empezaron a hablar.

"La película me acordó lo que paso estos días" dijo Kara.

"¿Qué?" le pregunto Lena sin entender.

"Cuando te dije esas cosas no era yo, me sentí como si tuviera cinco humanoides en mi cabeza, pero solo de ira" dijo Kara sin levantar su cabeza del hombro de Lena.

"Sabia que estabas diferente ese día, tu resaltas por tu alegría, siempre has sido amable con todos, tratando de ver lo bueno de las personas y las cosas. La única pelea que hemos tenido fue la del día en la oficina, me sentía muy triste después de eso, pero te disculpaste conmigo horas después" le dijo Lena sobando el hombro de Kara.

"Como me gustaría que el día del apartamento lo borraras de tus recuerdos" dijo Kara tomando la mano izquierda de Lena en sus manos.

"No quiero borrarlo Kara, la película me enseño que, para tener un balance debes tener recuerdos de todo tipo y lo que paso será el recuerdo de lo que tuvimos que pasar para fortalecer la relación que tenemos" dijo Lena aferrándose más a los hombros de Kara.

"Eres una mujer estupenda Lena ¿Cómo conseguí que fueras mi amiga?" le pregunto Kara.

"Tengo el mismo sentimiento ¿Cómo una mujer tan amigable, perseverante, tan buena cree en mí?" dijo Lena en un susurro.

"Porque no hablas con palabras, lo haces con hechos y además te quiero" dijo Kara y escucho como el corazón de Lena se aceleraba.

"Yo también te quiero" le dijo Lena y esta vez fue el turno de Kara para que su corazón se acelerara.

Otra vez se quedaron en silencio con una sonrisa en sus rostros, disfrutando el calor de la otra.

"Es muy tarde, me tengo que ir" dijo Kara mirando su reloj y levantándose cuidadosamente de la cama. Ambas sintieron como el frio toco sus cuerpos cuando ya no estaban juntas.

"No te puedes ir Kara, lo dijiste es muy tarde. No puedes viajar en taxi, en otro país, de noche y sola, es muy peligroso" le dijo Lena preocupada, siguiéndola hasta la puerta.

"No tengo otra opción, además me se defender" dijo Kara orgullosa de la última parte.

"Quédate conmigo" dijo Lena sin pensar y sin darse cuenta del tono desesperado que uso.

"No traje ropa y no quiero incomodarte" dijo Kara con sus mejillas rojas, porque las palabras de Lena habían sonado en su cabeza de otra manera.

"Kara, no me obligues a usar mi modalidad jefa" le advirtió Lena.

"Esta bien" dijo derrotada y pensando en lo sexy que se ve Lena cuando está mandando a todos.

Que pasa conmigo, Lena me esta dando una oportunidad de reconstruir nuestra amistad y yo estoy imaginando estas cosas de ella, pensó Kara.

Lena le presto un pijama gris de algodón, camiseta y pantalón, porque esas son las que empaco para el clima de Finlandia en esta época. Ella se puso una de seda blanca que es su favorita y también la mantiene abrigada. Kara se quedó mirando a Lena porque nunca la había visto de esa manera, aunque se veía impecable estaba acostumbrada a verla elegante y poderosa. Cuando Lena giro hacia ella, Kara miro a su teléfono para que no la descubriera mirándola. Se acostaron en los mismos lados que se hicieron para ver la película.

"Buenas noches, Kara" le dijo Lena cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la paz que no había tenido los últimos días.

"Dulce sueños, Lena" dijo Kara dejando sus gafas en la mesita de noche ya que estaba oscuro, estaba tranquila porque Lena no la odiaba y le dio una oportunidad, la parte que ella sintió que se le había muerto volvió a la vida. Tengo que despertarme primero que Lena, pensó Kara antes de quedarse dormida. 

 

_**La mañana siguiente** _

 

Kara se despertó, pero no abrió los ojos, se sentía muy cómoda, tenia una sonrisa hasta que sintió que alguien respiraba muy cerca de su boca. Abrió rápido los ojos y vio la posición en la que Lena y ella se encontraban. Sus caras estaban muy cerca. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba sobre el de Lena. Lena la estaba abrazando con su brazo derecho y su mano izquierda estaba entre su muslo y glúteo.

Sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza cuando vio que su pierna derecha estaba entre las piernas de su amiga y su muslo rosaba con la vagina de Lena. El muslo de Lena también se sentía en su vagina, pero no tanto como sentía en su muslo el calor que irradiaba la vulva de Lena.

Para sentirse mas agobiada Kara miro un poco mas arriba y vio como tenia en su mano derecha agarrado el seno izquierdo de Lena. Kara sentía que iba a explotar.

Lentamente soltó el seno de Lena, quito la mano de Lena de su muslo, removió sus piernas de Lena y por ultimo se salió del abrazo. Se sentó y pudo respirar en paz.

Mirando hacia su izquierda, Lena estaba dormida con su cabello suelto sobre la almohada, su rostro se veía tranquilo, sus labios tan tentadores, la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, pensó Kara.

Despertando de su trance, Kara se puso sus gafas antes de que Lena despertara, vio el reloj en la pared de la habitación, eran las nueve de la mañana.

Kara miro de nuevo a Lena, bajo su mirada hasta los senos. Son muy grandes, pero encajan muy bien en mis manos. ¿Cuál será el color de sus pezones? Pensó Kara lamiéndose el labio inferior.

Como quisiera tener uno de sus pezones en mi boca. Pensaba Kara.

"Kara, ¿me estas escuchando?" dijo Lena, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que Lena se despertó y le estaba hablando.

"Perdón, ¿Que decías? Dijo Kara sintiendo calor en todo su cuerpo. Lena la descubrió mirando sus senos.

"Que desayunemos primero, luego me baño y arreglo, después vamos a tu hotel para que hagas lo mismo y luego pasamos el resto del día juntas en el centro de la ciudad" le dijo Lena rápido.

"No dijiste todo eso al principio" dijo Kara pensativa frunciendo el ceño.

"No lo dije, ¿Qué quieres de desayuno?" le pregunto Lena para cambiar el tema. Había pillado a Kara mirando sus senos. ¿Kara se siente atraída por mí? pensó.

"Cualquier cosa, tengo mucha hambre" dijo Kara apenada tocándose el abdomen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que tal este capítulo? Kara quiere a Lena de todas las formas.


	11. Capitulo 11

 

Desayunaron mientras decidían que lugares visitar en la tarde, Kara se sentó en una silla que quedaba cerca al baño y Lena se metió a la ducha.

Mientras Kara revisaba su teléfono, escuchaba el agua caer en la ducha.

Podría usar mis rayos X para mirar a Lena. ¿Acaso me convertí en una adolescente hormonal? Soy una pervertida, Pensó con los ojos muy abiertos.

Era la primera vez que dormía junto a Lena y era tan descarada que pensó en violar su privacidad. ¿Qué me está pasando? volvió a pensar Kara.

En ese momento salió Lena del baño, con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y con el cabello mojado dejando caer gotas de agua por todo su cuerpo.

Kara quedo hipnotizada, podía ver las hermosas piernas de Lena, que se veían suaves y la llamaban para que las tocara.

Sus senos resaltaban más ahora porque la pijama de anoche lo cubría todo, desearía lamer esas gotas que estaban desapareciendo entre sus senos, solo tenía que halar la toalla y podría...

"Kara" le dijo Lena.

"Necesito hacer una llamada" dijo rápidamente Kara saliendo de la suite.

Lena la descubrió de nuevo mirando sus senos, como se supone que entraría de nuevo. Sentía que su cabeza le explotaría de la vergüenza. Que le iba a decir 'Lena no estaba mirando tus senos, solo que la toalla se ve mas suave que las del hotel donde me estoy quedando' esa mentira no me la creería ni yo, pensó Kara.

Lena no podía creerlo. Kara le estaba mirando los senos otra vez, pero esta vez la miro toda, desde sus piernas hasta sus senos.

Kara me va a enloquecer, me dice todo el tiempo amiga y después me está mirando los senos, por lo menos cuando yo le miro las nalgas, lo hago con disimulo, pensó Lena vistiéndose.

Se puso unos Jeans oscuros, una blusa blanca de manga larga, unos tacones cerrados porque no quería verse más pequeña que Kara y tomo un abrigo verde. Se puso poco maquillaje, pinto sus labios oscuros y dejo su pelo suelto.

Salió en busca de Kara, podría molestarla con lo que paso, pero lo dejaría pasar, por el momento. No sabía si se sentía halagada por las miradas de su 'amiga' a sus senos.

Quería pasar un lindo día con Kara y sería la primera vez porque en National City, tenía máximo tres horas para estar con Kara, pero una hora con ella era referente al trabajo.

 

Kara no sabía qué hacer. Llamar a su hermana no era una opción, que podría preguntarle 'Hola Alex, te acuerdas que viaje hasta Finlandia para pedirle perdón a Lena, pero ahora me preguntaba ¿es normal que le mire los senos a mi mejor amiga y que cuando sale de la ducha quiera tirarme le encima?' seguramente Alex quedaría peor que yo. Pensó Kara.

Miro hacia el cielo, luego cerro sus ojos y tomo el aire puro que se respiraba en esa ciudad. Sintió una mano en su hombro y giro.

"Kara ya nos podemos ir" le dijo Lena sin hacer algún comentario de lo sucedido.

¿Por qué Rao? se supone que vestida tiene que calmar un poco mis pensamientos. Qué más puedo hacer, Lena siempre esta hermosa. Si nos apuramos y tomo una ducha se me pasa, pensó Kara.

"Ok, vámonos" le dijo Kara con una sonrisa y con alivio de que no mencionara lo que había pasado hace unos minutos.

Tomaron el taxi que Lena había pedido, que las llevaría al hotel donde se estaba quedando Kara. Hablaron en el camino que deberían visitar la casa de Santa Claus que quedaba cerca al hotel de Lena.

 

**En la habitación de hotel de Kara**

 

Mientras Kara se bañaba, Lena decidió ver algo en la televisión. Cuando escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, creyó que le pasaría lo mismo que a Kara, pero para su mala suerte o buena, no lo sabía. Kara salió vestida del baño.

Llevaba unos Jeans claros, una blusa azul claro y unos zapatos cerrados sin tacón. No mucho maquillaje y un poquito de pelo recogido atrás, como casi siempre.

"Estoy lista, ya podemos empezar nuestro Tour" dijo Kara con una sonrisa contagiosa.

"Te falta tu abrigo, con la temperatura que está haciendo fuera morirás de frio" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"No creo que me muera de frio por -5 grados" dijo Kara mirando la aplicación del clima en su teléfono. La fortaleza es mucho más fría, pensó.

"Que graciosa Kara, toma tu abrigo, ya nos vamos" dijo Lena con voz autoritaria. Kara hizo lo que Lena le pidió, tomo su abrigo azul y salieron de la habitación.

 

**Museo de Ciencias**

 

Después de un pequeño recorrido. Kara empezó a sentir como su estómago le pedía comida, Así que convencería a Lena de que se fueran. Misión sacarnos de aquí, en marcha, pensó Kara.

"Lena ¿No crees que este museo es más para niños? Todo lo que hay aquí lo aprendes a los 6 años" dijo Kara con duda, aunque tenía razón, pensaba que el museo de ciencia tendría cosas más interesantes. Además, la vida de Lena era la ciencia, construyo un portal que podía transportarte a otro planeta, ese lugar era para una Lena de 4 años.

"No es lo que esperaba, pero estoy segura que esto lo enseñan a niños de 11 años" dijo Lena un poco decepciona por el museo.

"No sabía que donde estudiabas lo enseñaban a los 6" dijo de nuevo Lena para molestar a Kara.

"Era solo una expresión y puedo ver que si me descuido un segundo, sales corriendo del museo" dijo Kara devolviéndole la broma.

"Solo dices eso porque tienes hambre" dijo Lena otra vez para molestar a Kara con una sonrisa de medio lado. Ya había escuchado el estomago de Kara sonar.

"Aaaaggg Lena, vámonos ya" dijo Kara como una niña haciendo una rabieta.

"Segura que este no es el museo adecuado para ti" dijo Lena burlándose del comportamiento de Kara.

"Ok, adiós señorita Luthor. Si desea alimentar su cerebro está bien, pero yo no moriré de hambre" dijo Kara dando la vuelta hacia la salida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Kara espérame" escucho decir detrás de ella. Pero quería molestar un poco a Lena y avanzo un poquito más rápido. No era su culpa que Lena decidiera usar tacones.

La espero afuera del museo. Deseando comer mucho, de verdad tenía mucha hambre. Y tenia una sonrisa en su rostro porque sabia que había cumplido su misión. Logre lo que quería, pensó Kara cuando vio salir a Lena.

"No puedo creer que no me esperaras" dijo Lena con un tono irritado y cruzando sus brazos.

"Como que no te espere, estoy aquí parada" dijo Kara para molestarla más.

"Iremos a un lugar donde vendan Col verde y te hare comer un plato entero" dijo Lena señalándola.

"Entonces mucha suerte porque yo iré a comer sushi" dijo Kara con una sonrisita mirando de lado a lado para atravesar la calle. Con la comida no se juega y mucho menos la que ella se va a comer, pensó Kara.

"¿Me vas a dejar sola?" dijo Lena con tono de tristeza, mirando como Kara se iba atravesar la calle.

Al oír eso, Kara se devolvió rápido. Como puedo ser tan tonta y poner triste a Lena.

"No no no Lena, pensé que estábamos bromeando" dijo Kara volviendo al lado de Lena, tomándola de las manos.

"Jamás te dejaría sola, no olvides que solo estoy en este lugar por ti" le dijo Kara soltando sus manos para poder abrazarla por los hombros y Lena le respondió abrazándola por su cintura.

Lena no sabia porque le dijo eso a Kara, era verdad ellas estaban bromeando, pero no pudo frenar su pensamiento de que la dejaría sola. Estaba siendo muy injusta con Kara, que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que ella se sintiera feliz.

"Te prometo que estaré contigo hasta que te canses de mi" le dijo Kara con su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Lena, para que se atravesaran la calle juntas.

"No creo que eso pase nunca" le respondió Lena con su brazo derecho en la cintura de Kara. Y Kara sintió una alegría inmensa al escuchar esas palabras.

De esa manera caminaron hasta el lugar donde comerían.

 

**Restaurante**

 

Lena se comió un Teriyaki de pollo con verduras y quedo muy llena. Kara había comido mucho sushi, bueno eso pensó Lena, pero el apetito de Kara la impresionaba.

"No puedo creer que comieras todo ese sushi de salmón" dijo Lena riéndose y haciendo cara de disgusto.

"Te lo dije, tenía hambre, pude haber muerto y no es mi culpa que no te guste la delicia del salmón" bromeo Kara.

"Además eran diferentes tipos de sushi. De Pollo, de salmón, de camarón" dijo Kara con un rostro de satisfacción.

"Comer esa cantidad de sushi ¿no es malo?" pregunto Lena preocupada por la salud de Kara.

"¿Crees que, si fuera malo, nos hubieran vendido esa cantidad?" dijo Kara con seguridad. De igual manera no me haría daño, soy un Alien, pensó Kara.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos un momento con sonrisas en sus labios.

Lena es tan maravillosa, siempre me escucha, saca tiempo para mi y me perdono la estupidez que hice por culpa de Lillian. Esa sonrisa tan perfecta y el color de sus ojos son mi debilidad, pensaba Kara.

Desearía que Kara sintiera lo mismo que yo, ella es tan pura, tan bella. Que ella siempre este a mi lado apoyándome así la gente le diga cosas malas de mí, me motivan a ser mejor. Haría lo que sea por ella. Si fuera mi novia, yo sería la mujer más feliz del mundo. Pero Kara es heterosexual, bueno hetero que le gusta mirar mis senos, pensaba Lena.

Estaban tan perdidas en los ojos de la otra y sus pensamientos que casi ignoran la persona parada junto a su mesa. Mirándolas con celos.

"¿Lena?" Escucharon las dos y giraron hacia a la mujer rubia que miraba a Lena con una sonrisa.

O no era la chica del bar. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Emily? ¿Holly? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O no, la persona que Lena no quería encontrase nunca mas en su vida.


	12. Capitulo 12

 

**National city**

 

**DEO**

 

Eran las 5 de la mañana y el equipo de la DEO investigaba una persona que estaba vendiendo drogas en las universidades y algunos testigos lo han descrito como alguien que no es de este planeta.

"Agente Schott, llame a Supergirl para que capture el vendedor. Cuando ya este aquí, veremos si es un Alien" le dijo Jonn a Winn.

"No creo que sea posible" dijo Alex. Y Jonn se quedó mirándola con cara de interrogante.

"Está de viaje y no sé cuándo va a regresar" dijo Alex interviniendo por su hermana.

"Alex, sé que Kara no es una esclava de la DEO, pero ella tiene que reportarse cuando va a salir" dijo Jonn.

"No pensó que las personas sospecharían de que Kara Danvers está de viaje y Supergirl desapareció en la misma fecha" dijo Jonn con tono serio.

"¿Dónde está?" Pregunto Jonn.

"Esta en Finlandia con. Lena. Luthor" respondió Winn, diciendo la última parte lentamente cuando Alex le hizo una cara amenazante.

"Yo puedo capturarlo, antes de Supergirl teníamos que hacerlo solos. Kara merece vivir su vida como cualquiera de nosotros" dijo Alex para defender a su hermana.

"Está bien, lleva un equipo. Yo iré en forma de Supergirl para que no se levanten sospechas" dijo Jonn y salió de la DEO volando.

"De verdad me gusta cuando yo te puedo sacar la información fácilmente" le dijo Alex mientras se equipaba.

"Pero no tenías que decirle con quien estaba" dijo Alex y salió con su equipo.

Alex no quería que molestaran a Kara en su viaje, se notaba que Lena es alguien importante para su hermana. Y la realidad es que Lena solo ha hecho cosas buenas y nunca ha intentado dañar a Kara.

No quería ver sufriendo a su hermana por la pérdida de alguien. Espero que Lena la perdone, pensó Alex antes de salir por el traficante.

 

_**1 hora después** _

 

Alex regreso a la DEO con un traficante Valeriano y se lo llevaron a interrogatorio.

"Alex, gracias por la ayuda. Estuvimos tras su pista durante meses y siempre se desaparecía" le dijo Maggie.

"Hice lo que tu harías por mi" dijo Alex.

"¿Podemos hablar?" le pregunto Maggie con una voz suave.

"Claro, vamos a un lugar más privado" dijo Alex y se la llevo a su laboratorio.

 

**Laboratorio de Alex**

 

"¿Como has estado?" le pregunto Maggie.

"Triste, no pensé que fuera tan difícil renunciar a alguien" dijo Alex pensativa. "¿Como lo llevas tú?" pregunto Alex.

"Trabajo 18 horas al día para distraerme" dijo Maggie haciendo una pausa "te extraño todo el tiempo. Se que no debería decir esto, pero es lo que siento" le dijo Maggie mirándola a los ojos.

"Yo también te extraño" dijo Alex.

Se acordó lo que hizo con Sara en Tierra-1 y se sintió culpable porque todavía ama a Maggie. Pero se había terminado, no podía ser egoísta ni con Maggie, ni con ella misma, Maggie no quería tener hijos y Ella los deseaba con todo su corazón.

"Podemos intentar ser amigas" le dijo Maggie con una sonrisa pequeña.

"No lo sé, la última vez que acordamos ser amigas, salió mal" dijo Alex un poco triste.

"No me saques de tu vida Alex" le dijo Maggie con suplica.

"No lo hare" dijo Alex mirando hacia el suelo "Intentemos ser amigas de nuevo" dijo Alex decidida.

"Poco a poco, nos vemos" dijo Maggie despidiéndose. "Adiós" dijo Alex.

Qué pasa si lo que dijo Kara era verdad y Maggie se casaba con otra mujer y tenían hijos. Que estoy pensando Kara estaba bajo los efectos de Kriptonita Roja, Maggie me quiere, pero algunos de nuestros sueños son diferentes y ahora tenemos que vivir nuestras vidas por separado. Pensó Alex.

 

**Finlandia**

 

**Restaurante**

 

"¿Lena?" Escucharon las dos y giraron hacia a la mujer rubia que miraba a Lena con una sonrisa.

O no era la chica del bar. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Emily? ¿Holly?

"Hola" dijo Lena con un poco de nerviosismo en su voz, de todos los restaurantes en esta ciudad, ella tenia que comer en este, pensó Lena.

"Pensé que no nos volveríamos a ver después de la espectacular noche que tuvimos, ojalá pudiéramos repetirla" dijo la rubia ignorando a Kara.

Por qué le pasaba esto a ella, ahora Kara sabía que tuvo sexo con la mujer y obvio no quería repetir nada con ella, todo lo que paso fue porque ella estaba borracha, en sus cinco sentidos jamás lo haría.

¿Lena paso la noche con esta mujer?, que le pasa a esa rubia hace como si yo no estuviera aquí. Que ni piense que dejare sola a Lena un segundo, pensó Kara.

"Hola, mucho gusto, soy Kara" dijo Kara con una sonrisa ofreciéndole su mano.

"O disculpa no te vi, Annelie" respondió la rubia con una sonrisa falsa apretando la mano de Kara.

Annelie ese era el nombre de la mujer que no quería volver a ver nunca.

"Entonces Lena ¿Quieres salir de nuevo esta noche? Me estoy muriendo por repetirlo" pregunto Annelie ignorando de nuevo a Kara.

"Lo siento mucho, pero estoy aquí con…" Lena estaba diciendo hasta que Kara la interrumpió.

"Con su novia" dijo Kara tomando las manos de Lena. Y las pulsaciones de Lena se aceleraron.

"Pues no te quiere ni un poquito porque hace dos noches estuvimos despiertas teniendo sexo hasta que no podíamos movernos y por sus gemidos puedo decir que lo disfruto mucho" dijo Annelie con una sonrisa en su cara.

Kara iba a decir algo, pero Lena no la dejo.

"Lo que paso entre tu y yo fue un error, yo estaba muy borracha esa noche, no me acuerdo de nada, ni siquiera me acordaba de tu nombre. Lo único que sentía la mañana siguiente fue asco de mi misma por beber tanto y no acordarme que paso. Eres una mujer muy bonita y seguro encontraras una persona para ti, pero mi corazón le pertenece a alguien y me gustaría que no me hablaras de nuevo" le dijo Lena con un tono calmado, mirándola a los ojos y hablando de la manera más respetuosa.

Annelie se fue enojada, ni siquiera se disculpó por sus palabras.

"Kara lo siento mu.." intento decir Lena pero Kara hablo.

"Vámonos" dijo Kara levantándose, sin mirar a Lena y salió del restaurante.

Aagg que rabia, Lena tenia que dejarme defenderla. Esa mujer quien se cree para decir esas cosas de su Lena. Que estupidez acabo de decir ahí adentro, está aquí con su novia, de verdad Kara, ni en tus mejores sueños, pensó Kara mientras esperaba que Lena saliera.

"Kara" dijo Lena con una voz triste.

"Dime" dijo Kara mirando su teléfono, no iban alcanzar a visitar el jardín botánico que habían acordado.

"¿De verdad vas a seguir con esa actitud?" dijo Lena enojada por el comportamiento que estaba teniendo Kara en ese momento.

"Cual comportamiento, te estoy escuchando, no te estoy mirando porque estoy viendo que ya no vamos a poder visitar el jardín botánico" dijo Kara un poco irritada.

"Y para ti es mas importante eso que yo" le dijo Lena tratando de calmarse.

"Claro que no, pero gracias a tu amiguita se arruino nuestra tarde" dijo Kara celosa.

"Ella no es mi amiga, ni siquiera. Sabes que, no tengo ganas de pelear Kara. Nos vemos en National City" dijo Lena y se fue, dejándola sola.

Kara camino en dirección contraria y cuando vio que estaba en una calle sola, se sentó en la acera y empezó a llorar con sus codos apoyados en sus muslos y sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza.

Para que viaje hasta aquí, Lena esta mejor sin mí, la trate de la misma forma que Mon-el lo hacía conmigo. La evite para no tener que hablar del tema y me comporte como una novia celosa, ni siquiera tengo derecho de estar celosa. Lo mejor es que me aleje de ella, así no sufrirá cuando se entere que soy Supergirl y no tuve el coraje de decirle la verdad. ¿Por qué tenia que aparecer esa mujer justo cuando todo iba bien? Supongo que es verdad lo que dicen, si todo va bien es porque algo malo va a pasar. Pensaba Kara, todavía llorando con su cabeza entre sus manos.

 

_**Horas después** _

 

Kara cancelo su reserva del hotel por teléfono y tenía una hora para sacar sus cosas. Continuaba sentada en la acera, seguía pensando y sus lágrimas seguían cayendo. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no escucho unos tacones acercándose a ella.

"Kara, perdón" escucho que Lena le decía mientras la abrazaba por detrás "No sabes todo lo que te he buscado, estaba muy preocupada" decía Lena abrazándola con más fuerza.

Kara no sabia que decir, no quería herir mas a Lena y ya no podía culpar a Lillian por los errores que había cometido hoy.

"Lo siento, no quería preocuparte" dijo Kara sin girar.

"Mejor te llevo a tu hotel, tengo que empacar antes de que se agote mi reserva" dijo Kara levantándose y limpiándose el rostro que debía estar lleno de lágrimas.

Lena empezó a llorar, no quería que Kara se fuera y mucho menos así de triste.

"No te vayas Kara" le pidió Lena entre lagrimas "Quiero que estés conmigo estos días y regresemos juntas a National City" le dijo Lena con un poco de esperanza.

"No lo puedo hacer, ya no tengo hotel" dijo Kara girando para ver a Lena. ¿Cómo pudo hacer llorar a Lena tantas veces? No la merezco, pensó Kara.

"Te puedes quedar en mi Suite, no me importa pagar más. Por favor Kara" le dijo Lena haciendo ojitos de cachorro.

Como se supone que le diga que no a esa cara, tal vez Lena no me odia como yo lo creo. Obviamente no me odia, me ha buscado toda la tarde y no le importa compartir su cama conmigo, no desperdiciare esta oportunidad, pensó Kara.

"Esta bien" dijo Kara y sintió como Lena se le tiro encima y la abrazo por sus hombros, Kara no tardo en responder y la abrazo por la cintura. Como Kara estaba en la carretera y Lena en la acera, quedo más alta y Kara quedaba a la altura de su pecho, sin pensarlo dos veces Kara puso su cabeza en el pecho de Lena.

"Vamos por tu equipaje y luego a nuestro hotel para que pidamos la cena, puedes pedir todo lo que quieras" dijo Lena con alegría porque convenció a Kara de quedarse.

 

**Hotel de Lena & Kara**

 

Kara no había tardado nada en empacar porque no había desempacado todo, después de que Lena registro a Kara, llegaron a su Suite, mientras Kara desempacaba unas cosas, Lena pidió la cena. Ninguna de las dos sabias como habían llegado al estado de irritabilidad que las hizo tener esa discusión. Pero Lena no quería perder a Kara, no después de que Kara la vino a buscar. No quería que repitieran el momento como el que pasaron en el apartamento de Kara.

Después de la cena, se pusieron sus pijamas y decidieron ver Forrest Gump. Ninguna se sentía tan cómoda para acercarse a la otra. Al final de la película ambas estaban con lágrimas cayendo por sus rostros, ninguna quiso opinar sobre la historia, se dieron las buenas noches y las dos se quedaron dormidas con alivio de que no se perdieron la una a la otra y que en la mañana estarían juntas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena puede defenderse sola, por eso no quiso que Kara le respondiera a Annelie. Todos sabemos que Lena y Kara están en una relación, las únicas que no lo ven son Lena y Kara. Comenten si valió la pena leer este capitulo.


	13. Capitulo 13

 

Kara despertó con un peso en su lado izquierdo. Esta vez no se alarmo porque no estaba en la posición del día anterior.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio como Lena estaba aferrada a su lado, el rostro estaba escondido en su cuello, la pierna izquierda estaba sobre su cadera y su mano izquierda se había posado en el abdomen de Kara pero por debajo de la camiseta.

El brazo izquierdo de Kara estaba abrazado a los hombros de Lena y esta vez era la mano derecha de Kara la que estaba entre el muslo y glúteo de Lena, sosteniéndola para que no se moviera.

Kara estiro su brazo para tomar sus gafas y ponérselas antes de que Lena se despertara. Cuando vio que Lena no quitaría la pierna de su cadera, Kara no aguanto más y puso su mano en el glúteo de Lena sin hacer presión.

Kara tenía miedo que Lena despertara y la pillara manoseándola.

Decidió que se arriesgaría un poco más y apretó suavemente el glúteo de Lena y como respuesta Lena gimió en su cuello.

Kara sintió como el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Le gusto tanto el sonido que de nuevo acaricio la nalga de Lena y luego la apretó un poquito más fuerte.

De nuevo escucho un gemido de Lena en su cuello, pero acompañado con una caricia de la mano de Lena que estaba en su abdomen.

Ok tenía que aceptarlo a Lena no la veía como amiga sino como mujer, una muy sexy.

Kara respiro profundo y sus pupilas se dilataron, había olido la excitación de Lena, el olor era parecido al del ¿yogurt?

¿Su vagina sabe igual al yogurt? Si pudiera probar un poco y. Que estoy pensando, nunca he hecho sexo oral, nunca lo había deseado como ahora, pensó Kara.

Apenas sintió que Lena se estaba despertando, quito su mano del glúteo y la puso en la cama.

Primero tenemos que mejorar las cosas y luego si le dire lo que estoy sintiendo a Lena, pensó Kara.

"Buen día" escucho decir a Lena que todavía estaba con su rostro escondido en su cuello, con una voz más gruesa de lo normal.

"Buen día" le respondió Kara abrazándola con un solo brazo, (no confiaba en la mano que estuvo en la nalga de Lena), con su mejillas rosadas por lo que había paso y pensado.

Que vergüenza, soy la única que se despierta mojada por soñar con su 'mejor amiga' que esta acostada a su lado. Espero no haber hablado dormida, no podría mirar a Kara nunca más. Pensó Lena hasta que vio la posición en la que se encontraba.

O por Dios, estoy tocando el abdomen de Kara y mi pierna esta sobre su cadera, ¿Cómo termine en esta posición? ¿Por eso estaba soñando con Kara? ¿Su olor manipulo mi cerebro para tener un sueño erótico con ella? El toque de Kara en su nalga fue tan real, deseo tener más sueños así, pensó Lena.

Sin prisa, Lena quito su mano del abdomen de Kara, movió su pierna y disimuladamente se salió del abrazo haciendo que se estiraba.

Kara miro a Lena y para su suerte cuando Lena se estiro pudo mirar hacia sus senos, aunque estaban cubiertos a ella le gustaba mirarlos.

"Kara necesito revisar mi correo, ¿puedes pedir el desayuno?" le pregunto Lena.

"Claro, ¿Deseas algo especial?" dijo Kara. "Mmm si, por favor que manden una jarra de jugo de naranja, estoy muy sedienta" dijo Lena con un puchero.

No me hagas pucheros Lena, no me voy a poder resistir y te devoro la boca. Pensó Kara.

"Podemos compartir el jugo" le dijo Lena prendiendo su Laptop.

"No gracias, no quiero jugo de naranja, lo único que quiero tomar es yogurt" dijo Kara mirando el perfil de Lena.

"¿Yogurt? Si no quieres jugo de naranja ¿Por qué no pides de otro sabor?" dijo Lena revisando su correo.

"Porque me desperté con ganas de lamer. jaja digo tomar Yogurt" dijo Kara golpeándose internamente por decir lamer.

"Si quieres lamer Yogurt, lo puedes hacer" le dijo Lena con una sonrisita, todavía mirando la pantalla de su laptop.

A Kara se le detuvo el corazón. ¿Que se supone que Lena le está ofreciendo? Pensó.

"¿Qué?" dijo Kara sin poder reaccionar.

"Remojas un pedazo de pan en el Yogurt y luego la lames" dijo Lena riendose.

"Ah, era eso" dijo Kara con un poco de alivio.

"Si, ¿Que creías que te iba a decir?" le dijo Lena sin entender.

Que le digo, pensó Kara.

"No, nada" dijo Kara cogiendo el teléfono para pedir el desayuno.

 

_**Después del desayuno** _

 

Kara y Lena estaban sentadas en la cama frente a la gran ventana de la Suite apreciando el hermoso paisaje.

"Morgan Edge pidió una cita conmigo para el Lunes, amenazo con dañar un proyecto de L-Corp donde estamos fabricando prótesis para ayudar a niños que perdieron o nacieron sin una extremidad, lo hará sino me presento" dijo Lena y Kara se acordó de lo que paso con Edge, estuvo a punto de matarlo.

"Así que tenemos que viajar hoy en la noche" le dijo Lena con tristeza.

"No pasa nada, es mejor que regresemos, no quiero que Edge tenga excusas para dañar a los demás" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"En esta semana es el día de acción de gracias, que mejor que pasarlo en National City" hablo de nuevo Kara, recordando todas las cosas por las que esta agradecida.

"National City, Metrópolis da lo mismo, no tengo tiempo para celebrarlo" dijo Lena pensando que suele pasar sola las festividades.

"Pues este año tendrás que hacer tiempo porque la reunión empieza a las 8 en mi apartamento" dijo Kara mirándola a los ojos con voz autoritaria y no dejándole otra alternativa.

"Está bien" dijo Lena mirando hacia el suelo.

"Se supone que yo soy tu jefa Kara, no al contrario" le dijo Lena levantando de nuevo la cabeza tratando de molestarla.

"En la oficina tal vez, pero en la habitación mando yo" dijo Kara sin pensar y empezó a sentir su rostro arder. Las mejillas de Lena se pusieron rosadas. Ella lo había dicho molestando, pero la respuesta de Kara sonó tan dura que Lena sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y mojaba su ropa interior.

"Me baño primero" dijo Lena cogiendo una toalla, intentado bajar la temperatura de la conversación y de su cuerpo.

"Ok, mientras espero busco que lugar podemos visitar" dijo Kara agradeciendo que Lena no siguió con la conversación de segundos atrás.

Okey, me estoy saliendo de control, note como las mejillas se le pusieron rojas y su corazón se aceleró. ¿Lena se siente atraída por mí? Suele coquetear conmigo pero ahora estoy confundida, ¿lo hacía por molestarme o por que le gusto? Pensó Kara.

En la ducha Lena pensaba en las palabras de Kara. Me sorprende que no me dijera que nos bañáramos juntas, pensó Lena.

Es hora de que pruebe mi teoría, aunque no estoy segura de mi cuerpo, no tengo un cuerpo sexy como el de Kara. Pensó Lena dudando de su plan.

Kara está esperando a que Lena saliera del baño y esta vez no haría la misma estupidez, no miraría a Lena.

Cuando escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, Kara lucho contra su cuerpo para no mirar a Lena, pero cuando Lena pasó por su lado en solo ropa interior negra perdió la batalla.

Las curvas de Lena son perfectas, su piel es muy blanca y sus nalgas se ven tan lindas en panties (bragas/calzones). ¿Por qué quiero agarrar todo el cuerpo de Lena? Pensó Kara entrando al baño antes de tirársele encima y dañar su amistad.

Lena se dio cuenta de que Kara la miraba mientras ella le daba la espalda y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, hasta que escucho que Kara se metió al baño.

Raó, la próxima vez Lena saldrá sin toalla y desnuda. ¿Lena lo hizo a propósito para provocarme? Ella no debería hacer eso, está jugando con fuego. Me voy a vengar, pensó Kara mientras se bañaba.

 


	14. Capitulo 14

 

Lena salió de la Suite para llamar a Jess y darle privacidad a Kara.

Cuando Kara salió del baño, escucho que Lena estaba fuera hablando por teléfono. Se vistió lo más cómoda porque irían a la casa de Santa Claus.

Todo se había tranquilizado después del comentario de Kara, así que se fueron caminando hasta su destino, quedaba cerca al hotel.

 

**Casa Santa Claus**

 

"Estoy muy emocionada, vamos a conocer a Santa" dijo Kara con una sonrisa muy grande.

"¿Sabes que no es real? ¿Qué es alguien disfrazado?" le dijo Lena con duda por la emoción de Kara.

"Lenaaaaa ¿Dónde está tu espíritu navideño?" dijo Kara, decidida a empezar su venganza por lo que paso en la mañana.

"Está dentro de mí, pero soy adulta y sé que ese es un hombre disfrazado y le pagan por..." Lena estaba diciendo hasta que sintió como Kara la abrazo desde atrás rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y mirando por encima de su hombro.

Kara escucho como el corazón de Lena se aceleraba y la respiración era más fuerte. Su plan estaba funcionando. Si Lena quería jugar, ella también jugaría.

¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Kara esta tan cariñosa conmigo? ¿Dije algo mientras dormia? Sus brazos son tan fuertes, me encanta que me abrace, pensó Lena tranquilizándose poco a poco.

"Nunca deberías estar cerca de niños, arruinarías su navidad diciendo cosas como esas" dijo Kara separándose del abrazo y sacándole la lengua para molestarla.

"Te recuerdo que soy dueña de un hospital para niños y hacerlos felices, aunque sea un solo día, es una de mis misiones" dijo Lena con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos por los niños que ha conocido en sus visitas al hospital.

"Bueno, ahora imagina que soy uno de esos niños y hazme feliz" le dijo Kara como niña mimada, haciendo puchero.

Lena miro la boca de Kara y se lamio su labio inferior.

"Te puedo decir que mi mayor prioridad es hacer lo que sea para que tu estés feliz y solo por eso estamos en la casa de Santa y no disfrutando de otros lugares, porque si estuviera sola no visitaría este lugar" dijo Lena mirándola con ternura.

"Lena ¿quieres tener hijos?" le pregunto Kara después de unos segundos de silencio, mirándola a los ojos.

"Por supuesto" respondió Lena y Kara exhalo con alivio.

"¿Tú quieres?" dijo Lena sin saber por qué Kara decidió hacer esa pregunta. "Claro" dijo Kara mientras en su mente tachaba las cosas en común con Lena.

No sabía por qué le pregunto eso a Lena, hasta que en su mente apareció la imagen de su hermana llorando, porque la persona que ama, con la que planeaba un futuro no quería tener hijos y tuvo que renunciar a ella.

¿Qué rayos estoy pensando? Lena no sería mi esposa y mucho menos tendría hijos conmigo. Pensó Kara.

Como desearía que Kara se casara conmigo en el futuro y tener un hijo, no importa si es niño o niña, lo importante es que sea nuestro. Pero deberíamos tener dos, así pueden tener una relación como la de Kara y Alex. Pensaba Lena al mismo tiempo que Kara.

Pasaron unas horas en el lugar, Kara y Lena se tomaron su primera foto juntas, bueno no tan juntas porque Kara quería que 'Santa' saliera en la mitad de las dos. Después viajaron al centro de la ciudad para su almuerzo y de allí salieron al jardín que habían planeado el día anterior.

 

**Jardín**

 

El lugar era enorme y para sorpresa de ambas el jardín estaba en una habitación, las flores eran hermosas, el aroma estaba por toda la habitación y brindaba paz a las personas que entraban. Kara miraba la felicidad de Lena en su rostro, Lena estaba disfrutando el lugar, en cambio el museo de ciencia la decepciono.

Siguieron recorriendo el lugar que al parecer era un museo de historia y arte.

"¿Que te pareció el lugar?" pregunto Kara cuando se sentaba en un muro que la dejaba a la misma altura de Lena.

"Es enorme, el jardín es hermoso. Estoy feliz de que vinieras conmigo" dijo Lena parada enfrente de ella mirándola con ternura. Esa es la mirada que le ha dado toda la tarde a Kara.

"Yo también" dijo Kara agarrando las manos de Lena. "Estoy feliz de que estemos juntas y que conocimos a Santa" hablo de nuevo Kara, halando de las manos a Lena para acercarla más a su cuerpo.

Lena se puso nerviosa, Kara la había acercado y como estaba sentada en ese muro, ella estaba a unos centímetros de quedar entre las piernas de Kara. Nunca había estado en una posición tan íntima con Kara. Bueno si, esta mañana en la cama, pero esta vez las dos estamos muy despiertas, pensó Lena.

Kara podía escuchar el corazón de Lena acelerado y también escuchar el de ella. Vio como la mirada de Lena bajaba a sus labios y ella tampoco lo pudo evitar y miro los labios de Lena. No aguanto más, ella quiere besarme y yo a ella. Pensó Kara mientras acercaba su rostro al de Lena.

Lena vio el movimiento de Kara, ella iba a hacer lo mismo, hasta que esa voz desagradable del día de ayer las interrumpió.

"Lena que coincidencia" dijo Annelie.

"Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado las cosas" dijo Lena girándose para mirarla y maldiciendo mentalmente por la interrupción.

"Si, lo sé, pero encontrarte otra vez me da la oportunidad de disculparme por las cosas que dije ayer" dijo la mujer haciendo una pausa "y tal vez que me des tu número" hablo de nuevo y le guiño el ojo.

Lena sintió como el brazo izquierdo de Kara la acerco, hasta que su espalda quedo pegado al pecho de Kara.

"Mira Annelie, te voy a pedir que te alejes de Lena, ella no quiere tener ningún contacto contigo" dijo Kara sin pararse del muro y sujetando posesivamente a Lena.

"Karla, pensé que ya habías dejado a Lena, te recuerdo que te fue infiel" dijo la mujer con ganas de enfadar a Kara.

"Soy Kara y nunca voy a dejar a MI novia porque la amo, además no me fue infiel, tu te aprovechaste de ella cuando estaba borracha. Te lo advierto de una vez, aléjate de Lena antes de que te denuncie por violación" dijo Kara con tono fuerte, mirándola con ojos de ira y sin soltar el agarre que tenía en Lena.

"¿Violación? ¿Eso es lo que te dijo ella para que la perdonaras? Eres muy ingenua, no creo que puedas satisfacerla como lo hice yo esa noche" dijo Annelie mirándola de arriba abajo con desprecio.

"Yo no necesito emborracharla para meterla en mi cama, Lena es una mujer inteligente, hermosa, sexy. Que ella elija estar con alguien cuando esta en sus cinco sentidos debe ser un honor, algo que tu no respetaste" dijo Kara con seguridad y amor.

Lena estaba congelada, no sabia que decir. Odiaba que hablaran por ella, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a que Kara la defendiera, aunque esta vez no era nada referente a su apellido, era por ella. Lena.

"No se para que pierdo el tiempo, ustedes dos son la una para la otra" dijo la mujer mirándolas mal y alejándose de ellas.

Kara solto a Lena, necesitaba tomar un poco de aire. Casi revela sus sentimientos y no estaba segura si eso era lo mejor en ese momento.

"Kara, no te enojes conmigo como ayer" dijo Lena girándose para mirarla a los ojos.

"No tienes la culpa, esa mujer es una bruja" dijo Kara pensativa.

"La única que tiene la culpa soy yo, sino te hubiera hablado de la forma en que lo hice, tu no hubieras viajado y no te habrías embriagado hasta ese punto" dijo Kara con culpabilidad.

"No digas eso Kara, tu eres lo mejor que tengo" dijo Lena abrazando a Kara por los hombros.

"Pero esa mujer se aprovecho de ti por mi culpa" le dijo Kara llorando, mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro de Lena y abrazaba a Lena por la cintura.

"Kara, esta mañana quería hablarte de eso" dijo Lena acariciando la cabeza de Kara.

"¿Te sientes adolorida o algo?" dijo Kara preocupada alzando la cabeza para mirar el perfil de Lena.

"No es eso. Se que no te sientes cómoda con lo que voy a hablar, pero te lo tengo que decir" dijo Lena separándose del abrazo.

"No me digas que si te acuerdas de esa noche" le dijo Kara con voz derrotada mirando así el suelo. No podía escuchar esa historia.

"No, claro que no. No tengo que mentir sobre eso" dijo Lena asustada y Kara soltó un aire de alivio.

"Lo que quería decir es que no creo que haya tenido relaciones sexuales con esa mujer" dijo Lena.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto Kara con curiosidad.

"Si ella dice que la pasamos muy bien esa noche. Que estuvimos despiertas hasta que no podíamos movernos. ¿Por qué mi vagina estaba normal? ¿Por qué no tengo un solo chupetón en mi cuerpo?" aclaro Lena su mente.

Kara se puso roja al escuchar 'mi vagina' porque eso le trajo recuerdos de la mañana y como quería probar la vagina de Lena.

"Perdón, no tenia que ser tan explícita" dijo Lena un poco apenada al ver el color del rostro de Kara.

"No pasa nada, pero ¿estas seguras que no tienes chupetones?" pregunto Kara con alivio de que Lena no estuvo con esa mujer.

"Si, esta mañana me revise enfrente del espejo del baño" dijo Lena con alegría porque sabía que después del sexo, ella quedaba, aunque sea un chupetón en su piel.

"Además, mi piel es muy sensible, apenas me golpeo con algo me sale un moretón" hablo Lena de nuevo.

"No sabes lo feliz que me haces al contarme esto" dijo Kara parándose para volver al hotel a cenar y empacar las maletas.

"Estoy feliz de que no estuve con esa mujer" dijo Lena saliendo del museo/jardín.

 

**Hotel Lena & Kara**

 

Empacaron las maletas primero y luego cenaron. Escucharon como tocaban la puerta de la Suite y cuando la abrieron un empleado del hotel las invito a que vieran la aurora boreal que se vería esa noche. Con todo listo para el viaje Lena y Kara fueron a un lugar donde podrían disfrutar.

"Whoa es hermoso" dijo Kara mirando hacia el cielo.

"Es único, en National City lo único que hay en el cielo son estrellas" dijo Lena mirando hacia el cielo también.

"El color es igual al de tus ojos" dijo Kara mirándola.

"No, la aurora es más clara. Como una combinación del color de mis ojos y los tuyos" dijo Lena que todavía miraba hacia el cielo.

"Porque son mas hermosos juntos" le dijo Kara sin dejar de mirarla.

Lena se paró rápido y confundió a Kara.

"Tomémonos una foto, para el recuerdo" dijo Lena con alegría.

Kara se paro al lado de Lena dándole la espalda a la aurora. Se tomaron una foto sonriendo y cuando se iban a tomar otra foto, Kara abrazo a Lena por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

A Lena se le encogió el corazón por el beso de Kara, si no estaba equivocada era el segundo beso que Kara le daba.

Con ese pensamiento y el recuerdo se fueron al aeropuerto y se subieron al Jet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Adiós Finlandia!


	15. Capitulo 15

 

**National city**

 

Después de despedirse de Lena, Kara voló a su apartamento para dejar su maleta y luego voló a la DEO.

 

**DEO**

 

Alex estaba en su laboratorio, revisando clínicas donde había bancos de esperma.

"Alex" le dijo Kara desde la puerta y con tono de alegría al ver a su hermana.

"Kara" se paró rápido a abrazar a su hermana.

"¿Como te fue?" dijo Alex preocupada. Pero se tranquilizó al ver la sonrisa de Kara.

"Ni me respondas, puedo ver que estas feliz" dijo Alex con una sonrisita.

"Lena me perdono y además pase unos días con ella, nunca habíamos estado tanto tiempo solas" dijo Kara con un suspiro.

Ok, es mi imaginación o Kara suspiro pensando en Lena, pensó Alex.

"Te dije que todo estaría bien, te tomo menos tiempo del que pensé" le dijo Alex.

"Lena me dio una oportunidad después de que le explique todo" dijo Kara pensativa.

"¿Le dijiste que eres Supergirl?" Pregunto Alex con un poco de miedo. Sabía que Lena no era como su familia, pero temía su reacción porque Kara le estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo.

"No pude hacerlo" dijo Kara con tono de triste "le dije que alguien había controlado mi mente, pero le diré pronto" hablo de nuevo Kara.

"Cuando estés lista" dijo Alex mirándola a los ojos. Y Kara afirmó con su cabeza.

"¿Que estás haciendo?" le pregunto Kara acercándose al computador.

"Decidí que quiero tener un bebe" dijo Alex con alegría.

"Oh Rao, pronto seré tía" dijo Kara feliz, abrazando de nuevo a su hermana.

"Tranquila Kara, apenas estoy buscando un banco de esperma, luego hacerme unos exámenes, después encontrar el donador perfecto, luego tener unos controles de mi ovulación y por último la inseminación. Pero no es probable que quede embarazada en el primer intento" dijo Alex para que Kara comprendiera que llevara un tiempo.

"No me importa, voy a tener el mejor sobrino o sobrina y seré la tía más genial del universo" dijo Kara con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos.

"Lo sé, pero no puedes decirle a nadie" dijo Alex advirtiéndole a Kara.

"¿Ni siquiera a Eliza?" pregunto Kara.

"Ni mamá se puede enterar, quiero que sea una sorpresa" le dijo Alex.

"Muy bien, cuando necesites ir al hospital, me dices para acompañarte" dijo Kara mirando hacia los lados, para ver si alguien estaba cerca, escuchando.

Alex hubiera querido que Maggie estuviera con ella y la apoyara, pero tenía que seguir su vida y el deseo de ser madre la hacía feliz. Ya se había idealizado que tendría que ser madre soltera porque no quería esperar más y por el momento no quería conocer a alguien y entablar una relación, sabía que le costara mucho sacarse a Maggie del corazón.

No existe mejor persona para que la acompañe en el proceso que su hermana. Pensó Alex con una sonrisa. 

 

**L-Corp sala de reuniones**

 

"Lena, que bueno que viniste" dijo Edge sin pararse para saludar.

"Edge, para que querías hablar conmigo" dijo Lena sin ánimo.

"Bueno mi querida Lena, resulta que tú y yo tenemos un enemigo en común" dijo Edge intentando atrapar a Lena con sus palabras.

"Se que mucha gente me odia por llevar el apellido Luthor, pero el único enemigo que tengo eres tú" dijo Lena desafiándolo.

"Supergirl me ataco, casi me mata sino hubiera llegado la policía. Tienes que ayudarme para meter a Supergirl en una celda de máxima seguridad" dijo Edge haciéndose la víctima.

"¿Para esto mi hiciste volver? Lo que pase entre Supergirl y tu no es de mi incumbencia. Eres tú el que tiene que estar en prisión no ella" dijo Lena con enojo.

"Como puedes estar del lado de ella, es un Alien, yo soy humano y de tu clase" dijo Edge golpeando la mesa con su puño derecho.

"No me compares contigo, soy lo opuesto a todo lo que tú eres" dijo Lena con cara de disgusto.

"No me dejas otra alternativa Lena, me ayudas o voy arruinar cada proyecto que tengas de L-Corp, Catco hasta el hospital de niños" dijo Edge amenazando a Lena.

"Como si no intentaras arruinar mi vida todo el tiempo. No te tengo miedo Edge, atácame y te aseguro que esta vez no me quedare con los brazos cruzados" dijo Lena segura de sí misma.

"Me amenaza porque crees que Supergirl podrá salvarte siempre, te lo digo Lena elegiste el lado equivocado" dijo Edge acercándose a Lena.

"Te puedes ir de mi empresa y que te quede claro, no me interesa tener algún trato contigo" dijo Lena saliendo de la sala de reuniones.

 

**Oficina de Sam**

 

"Hola Sam" saludo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Lena, estaba muy preocupada por ti" dijo Sam rodeando el escritorio y abrazo a Lena.

"De verdad siento haber dejado todo así" dijo Lena sentándose enfrente del escritorio mientras Sam volvía a su lugar.

"No, te comprendo, pero me alivia saber que estas bien" dijo Sam aliviada.

"Solo necesitaba un tiempo lejos de National City" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Puedo ver que estos días te sirvieron, vienes con un rostro de felicidad. Y para ser sincera parece que te paso algo bueno en donde estabas" dijo Sam con curiosidad.

Lena se quedó pensando en Kara y lo feliz que se sentía por pasar esos días con ella. Su sonrisa no se borró de su rostro.

"Tal vez conociste a alguien y tuvieron buen sexo" dijo Sam para molestar a Lena que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

"¿Que? No, no es eso" dijo Lena sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban al acordarse de la mañana anterior con Kara.

"Te hubiera creído sino tuvieras tus mejillas rojas" continuo Sam molestándola.

Lena dio gracia a Dios de que Ruby entra a la oficina e interrumpiera la conversación.

"Mamá, deberíamos adornar el árbol de navidad hoy" dijo Ruby apenada por interrumpir a los adultos.

"Lena, lo siento. No sabía que estaban trabajando" dijo Ruby acercándose al escritorio.

"Está bien Corazón, tu mamá y yo solo estábamos platicando de mi viaje, pero ya me iba" le dijo Lena mirándola a los ojos con un rostro de ternura.

"Nos vemos" se despidió Lena de Sam y Ruby con una sonrisa.

"Adiós" respondieron Sam y Ruby.

Y antes de que Lena saliera de la oficina Sam le dijo con una sonrisita "No hemos terminado de hablar"

 

Catco

 

Parece que Kara fuera la única periodista, tenía un montón de trabajo, muchos informes por hacer.

"Kara, ¿Dónde has estado? pensé que no ibas a tomar los días que te ofrecí" le dijo James apenas vio a Kara en su escritorio concentrada en uno de sus informes.

"Estaba fuera del país" dijo Kara concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo.

"No sabía que ibas a viajar con Lena" dijo James pensando ¿para qué Lena se llevó a Kara a las reuniones que tenia de L-Corp?.

"Aaa. Bueno. No estaba con Lena. ¿Por qué crees eso?" dijo Kara sin saber porque mintió.

"Bueno Lena viajo a otro país por negocios de L-Corp y tu desapareciste los mismos días" dijo James haciendo deducciones.

En ese momento la llamaron de la DEO y se fue rápido dejando a James con la duda.

 

_**Horas después** _

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

Kara ya había cenado pizza y estaba en pijama cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

"¿Eliza qué haces aquí?" dijo Kara con duda.

"¿Esa es la manera en que saludas a tu mamá?" le dijo Eliza para molestar a Kara.

"No, lo siento" dijo Kara abrazando a Eliza.

"¿Qué hiciste ahora Kara?" Pregunto Alex entrando al apartamento.

"Nada, solo que me sorprendió de que mamá este aquí" dijo Kara volviendo al sofá.

"Corazón en 3 días es acción de gracias, ¿Como se te pudo olvidar?" dijo Eliza sentándose al lado izquierdo de Kara.

"Claro que no se me olvido, solo tengo la cabeza en otro lado" dijo Kara sonriéndole a Eliza.

"Ya sé que Mon-el volvió y que no viene solo, eso debe tener tu cabeza desorientada" dijo Eliza tomando la mano izquierda de Kara en sus manos.

¿Por qué todos creen que su cabeza es un desastre solo porque Mon-el volvió y está casado? Obviamente le dolió, pero no lloraría por eso. En este momento estaba pensando en Lena y como estuvieron a punto de besarse.

"La verdad no he pensado en eso" dijo Kara.

"Está bien si lloras, cualquier cosa que necesites aquí estamos" le dijo Eliza.

"La verdad es que estoy feliz de que no estés con Mon-el. Es un idiota" dijo Alex.

"Alexandra" regaño Eliza a Alex.

"No estoy diciendo nada que no sea cierto, menos mal estos días estuviste con Lena" dijo Alex acariciando el hombro de Kara.

"¿Lena Luthor?" pregunto Eliza, feliz de que Kara tenga amigos que estén ahí para ella.

"Si, ¿no les importa si la invito a nuestra cena de acción de gracias?" dijo Kara mirando a Eliza y Alex, pensando en que ya la había invitado y que en el momento que la invito dijo cosas que no debía decir.

"Claro que no, quiero conocer a todos tus amigos" dijo Eliza.

"También deberías invitar a Sam y Ruby" le dijo Alex a Kara.

"Ok, yo le digo. ¿Dónde te vas a quedar?" Pregunto Kara a Eliza.

"Con Alex, pero el jueves estaré aquí muy temprano para preparar todo" dijo Eliza con una sonrisa.

Alex y Eliza se quedaron un rato con Kara. Cuando ya se fueron Kara le escribió a Lena. 

 

**23:45 Para Lena Luthor**

Hola, quería agradecerte por el buen tiempo que pase contigo y recordarte que la cena de acción de gracias es a las 8 pm

**23:50 De Lena Luthor**

Hola. Sin ti el viaje hubiera sido aburrido. No me lo perdería por nada.

¿Puedo invitar a Sam y Ruby?

**23:52 Para Lena Luthor**

Claro que sí, así todos prueban la deliciosa comida de Eliza.

**23:55 De Lena Luthor**

¿Segura que podemos ir?, parece que seremos muchos.

**23:57 Para Lena Luthor**

Solo serán Eliza, Alex, Winn, Jonn(amigo de la familia), el padre de Jonn, James, Sam, Ruby. Tu y yo.

**23:59 De Lena Luthor**

¿Ese poquitico? ¿Crees que cabremos todos en la mesa?

**00:02 Para Lena Luthor**

Claro que habrá y si no hay espacio, te puedes sentar en mis piernas.

**00:04 De Lena Luthor**

Entonces nos vemos el jueves a las 8. Dulces sueños.

**00:05 Para Lena Luthor**

Nos vemos pronto. 

 

Kara no podía esperar a ver a Lena y ahora tendría qué dormir sola en su cama. Ya extrañaba el calor de Lena.

Lena acostada en su cama pensaba que el jueves conocería a la mamá de Kara. ¿Qué pasa si le caigo mal o piensa que soy aburrida? Pensó Lena.

 

Kara encendió su laptop, hizo lo que nunca en su vida pensó hacer. Entro en su buscador y puso Porno. Entro en el primer enlace y aparecieron muchos videos de mujeres con hombre, así que fue a categorías y eligió lesbianas.

Un monto de videos para ver, Kara le dio click al primero. Dos mujeres en una cama besándose y tocándose sobre la ropa, podía ver que una de las mujeres tenía el control y empezó a desnudar a la otra mujer.

Kara se quedó despierta toda la noche y parte de la madrugada viendo videos. Tenía que aprender muy bien, como dos mujeres tenían sexo. Nunca sabes cuándo lo necesites.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supercorp kiss muy pronto


	16. Capitulo 16

 

_**Días después** _

**Día de acción de gracias**

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

Ya toda la comida estaba preparada, porque Kara no podía usar sus poderes enfrente de Lena, Sam y Ruby.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Jonn y Myrnn, después Winn.

"Kara, ¿No invitaste a Imra y Mon-el?" le pregunto Winn.

"Lo hice, pero dijeron que estarían ocupados" dijo Kara sin importancia.

Tocaron la puerta y Kara se ofreció a abrirla.

Cuando abrió la puerta Kara sintió como su corazón se aceleró al ver a Lena en un vestido verde jade, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y en la parte de arriba no había escote todo su pecho estaba tapado (para suerte de Kara). Llevaba el pelo suelto como le gusta a Kara.

Lena sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, era el momento de conocer la mamá de Kara, además Kara se veía preciosa en su vestido rosa palo, lo malo es que Kara también estaba usando tacones y se veía mas alta que ella. A Lena no le gusta verse pequeña, pero todos casi siempre son más altos que ella.

"Hola" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Hola" le devolvió Kara el saludo, pero sin moverse un centímetro de la puerta.

"Kara, ¿Quién es?" Pregunto Alex mientras ayudaba a poner la comida en la mesa.

"Traje vino y escoses" dijo Lena levantando las 2 botellas que traía en sus manos.

"Gracias" dijo Kara cuando despertó de su trance y le dio un abrazo rápido a Lena.

"Feliz acción de gracias" dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Lena entro al apartamento, imágenes del día en que Kara le dijo esas cosas horrorosas llegaron a su mente. No sabía que temía pasar por lo mismo. Pensaba Lena, hasta que Alex llego a su lado.

"Lena, feliz acción de gracias" le dijo Alex dándole un abrazo a Lena quien lo respondió sin dudarlo.

"Igualmente" dijo Lena "traje esto para nosotras" hablo de nuevo Lena pasándole la botella de escoses a Alex.

En el rostro de Alex apareció una gran sonrisa.

"Lena, te presento a Eliza mi mamá" dijo Kara cuando llego al lado de Lena y Alex.

"Señora Danvers es un placer conocerla, Kara me ha hablado mucho de usted" dijo Lena ofreciéndole su mano a Eliza.

"El placer es mío Lena, mis hijas han hablado muy bien de ti. Y por favor no me hable de usted, ni señora Danvers, dime Eliza" le dijo tomando la mano que Lena le estaba ofreciendo entre sus manos.

"Está bien Eliza, feliz acción de gracias, traje esto para usted. Perdón. Para ti" dijo Lena un poco apenada pasándole la botella de vino.

"Feliz acción de gracias y agradezco mucho el detalle" dijo Eliza sonriéndole a Lena que se veía que estaba nerviosa.

"Le trajiste vino a Eliza y escoses a Alex. ¿Qué me trajiste a mí?" le dijo Kara en broma.

"Kara" la regaño Eliza.

"Es una broma" dijo Kara excusándose.

 

Siguieron hasta la sala y Kara le presento a Jonn y Myrnn y les dijo feliz acción de gracias, luego saludo a Winn también le dijo Feliz acción de gracias.

"Kara, Jonn es muy parecido al peón de mi madre" dijo Lena con duda.

"Si no me equivoco cyborg tiene un metal en un lado de su rostro" le dijo Kara un poco distraída por la belleza de Lena.

"Tranquila, también tengo algo para ti" dijo Lena aprovechando que Kara no estaba poniendo cuidado.

"Lena, sabes que estaba bromeando y además no veo que tengas un lugar para guardar algo" dijo Kara un poco nerviosa.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta. Y Kara giro un poco para ver quién era. James.

"Quien dice que no está debajo de este vestido" le dijo Lena en su oído y se fue por un poco de escoses, dejando a Kara congelada en su lugar.

Menos mal no tenía nada en sus manos porque lo hubiera destrozado. Kara no sabía cómo aguantaría sus ganas de besar a Lena. Y Lena la estaba torturando diciendo esas cosas.

"Hey Kara ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te dijo Lena que te dejo así? Pregunto Alex con curiosidad.

"Nada importante" dijo Kara con una sonrisa para intentar engañar a su hermana y se fue a saludar a James.

Algo está pasando entre Kara y Lena. Y lo voy a averiguar, pensó Alex.

 

Al final llegaron Sam y Ruby. Todos se sentaron y antes de comer dieron las gracias.

Alex estaba en una punta, a su lado izquierdo estaban en el siguiente orden Ruby, Sam, Lena, kara. En su lado derecho james, Winn, Jonn, Myrnn. Al frente estaba Eliza.

Eliza agradeció por pasar otro día con sus hijas y por poder compartir con esa hermosa familia que se había formado.

Jonn y Myrnn agradecieron porque se volvieron a encontrar y ahora se tenían el uno al otro.

James dio gracias por sus amigos y el apoyo que le han dado este año.

Sam agradeció por tener a su hija y por encontrar excelentes personas que la recibieron a ella y a su hija como parte de su familia.

Ruby dio gracias por tener una madre maravillosa, porque ahora no tienen que pasar solas ellas dos las festividades y porque su madre tiene amigas muy geniales.

Alex dio gracias por su mamá, su hermana, por Jonn que es como un padre para ella y por sus amigos. (agradecer no era algo que quería Alex después de que su padre los traiciono y Maggie ya no era su prometida, pero lo hizo porque a pesar de toda tenía a su madre, a su hermana y si es posible pronto tendría una hija o hijo).

Lena agradeció por sus amigas, porque todos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos en la cena, porque no tuvo que pasar otra festividad sola y por Kara, que creía en ella y la hacía mejor persona.

Kara agradeció por su hermana, por Eliza, por sus amigos, por la gran familia que tenía, agradeció por haber conocido a Lena porque la inspira y le pone los pies sobre la tierra, le recuerda que tiene que ser fiel a lo que ella es.

Ok Kara está muy rara, casi le da un discurso a Lena, necesito averiguar que paso en ese viaje, Pensó Alex.

 

Cuando terminaron de comer, empezaron a hablar.

Myrnn, Jonn y Eliza. James, Winn y Kara. Lena y Ruby. Alex y Sam.

"¿Como la paso Lena en su viaje?" le pregunto Alex a Sam, tratando de sacarle algo de información, mientras tomaba escoses.

"La paso muy bien, creo yo. Por la sonrisa con la que regreso te puedo decir que estuvo todo el tiempo teniendo sexo" dijo Sam sin filtro y Alex se ahogó un poco con escoses.

"¿Estas bien?" Le pregunto Sam y todos la miraban para saber su respuesta.

"Si, tranquilos tome muy rápido, pero ya estoy bien" dijo Alex con una sonrisa rara.

Mi hermanita y Lena tuvieron sexo. ¿Por eso Kara esta tan extraña? ¿Por qué no me conto? ¿Fue una cosa de una noche o están en una relación? No me quedare con la duda, pensó Alex y se disculpó con Sam para ir hasta donde estaba Kara.

"Kara podemos hablar, en privado" dijo Alex con un tono serio y Kara solo afirmo con su cabeza.

 

**En el baño**

 

"No tienes nada que decirme sobre Lena?" le pregunto Alex con ternura.

"Aaaa ¿No?" Kara no sabía que decir.

"Kara soy tu hermana, nos contamos casi todo. Podías decirme que tú y Lena tuvieron sexo" dijo Alex para que Kara no se sintiera incomprendida.

"¿Lena y yo? ¿Que? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?" dijo Kara muy nerviosa y roja por lo que su hermana le estaba diciendo.

"¿No paso nada?" Pregunto de nuevo Alex, sintiéndose como una tonta. Claro que mi hermana no tuvo sexo con Lena, Kara es hetero, creo. Lastimosamente parece que sigue enamorada de Mon-el, Pensó Alex.

"No, Lena y yo estamos recuperando nuestra amistad" dijo Kara. Solo me he imaginado teniendo sexo con Lena desde que vi porno, pensó.

Alex quería hacerle más preguntas, pero no quería agobiar más a su hermana.

 

**_Una hora después_ **

 

Todos empezaron a despedirse. Winn fue el primero porque se encontraría con su novia Lyra. Luego Sam y Ruby porque su hija se estaba quedando dormida. Jonn y Myrnn fueron los siguientes.

James se ofreció a llevar a Lena, pero ella dijo que se quedaría para ayudar a Kara organizar todo.

Eliza y Alex se despidieron de Kara y Lena con un abrazo.

"Lena, gracias por quedarte a ayudar a Kara. Fue un placer conocerte, espero verte de nuevo" dijo Eliza con una sonrisa ya en la puerta.

"Igualmente Eliza y no es nada, me gusta ayudar a Kara" le dijo Lena devolviéndole la sonrisa.

 

Apenas Eliza cerró la puerta Kara tomo las mejillas de Lena en sus manos, acerco su rostro al de Lena y la beso.

Lena sintió los labios de Kara en los suyos y le devolvió el beso sin pensarlo.

Sus labios se movían en sincronía, los labios de Lena sabían al postre de cereza que habían comido.

Lena sintió como Kara la movía hasta que su espalda toco la puerta y como reflejo Lena soltó un grito pequeño.

Kara aprovecho eso para meter su lengua en la boca de Lena. Y esta vez probo el sabor del alcohol.

Lena soltó un gemido cuando Kara comenzó a explorar su boca con la lengua, no quería que el beso se acabara, así que Lena puso una mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Kara y la otra mano en la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo.

Kara bajo una mano hasta el seno de Lena y lo apretó, las dos gimieron al tiempo.

Oh Rao por fin estoy besando a Lena y me está correspondiendo, no me estaba imaginado las cosas. Pensó Kara.

Dios, mi sueño podría hacerse realidad, Kara se siente atraída por mí, me está besando. Pensó Lena.

Pensaban las dos mientras se devoraban los labios. Kara bajo al cuello de Lena porque sentía como Lena necesitaba tomar aire.

Empezó a succionar el fascinante cuello que tenía enfrente y bajo su otra mano al borde del vestido de Lena y empezó a subirla por el muslo.

"Kara espera" dijo Lena poniendo una mano en el abdomen de Kara.

"Lena, lo siento, no quería sobrepasarme" le dijo Kara separándose rápido con rostro de culpa. Tenia su cabello despeinado y sus labios hinchados.

"No, yo quiero esto igual que tú, pero deberíamos hablar primero" dijo Lena tranquilizando a Kara. Con sus labios hinchados y labial corrido.

"Está bien, primero voy a organizar todo esto" dijo Kara mirando todo lo que había quedado de la cena.

Se pasaron un rato organizando todo.

 

"¿Te quedas a dormir?" le pregunto Kara de una forma tímida.

"Si" dijo Lena terminando de acomodar los platos.

Kara le dio una pijama a Lena y se cambiaron, Lena en el baño y Kara en la habitación.

 

Se sentaron en el sofá, una frente a la otra.

"Entonces, ¿Quieres empezar?" le pregunto Lena a Kara.

"Seguro" dijo Kara nerviosa.

"Lena me gustas y que estuviéramos en Finlandia juntas me hizo comprender que no te veo como una amiga, te veo como mujer. Eres inteligente, respetuosa, responsable, perseverante, valiente, comprensiva, humilde, generosa, paciente, independiente, hermosa, sexy, eres fantástica. Quería besarte el otro día cuando estábamos en ese muro y no pensé que el sentimiento era mutuo" dijo Kara mirándola a los ojos con cariño.

"ok, no sé cómo superar lo que acabas de decir. Kara también me gustas y desde hace mucho. Pensaba que eras hetero, pero luego te pille viéndome el pecho" dijo Lena y Kara sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban. "En fin, ese no es el punto. Igual que tu pensé que jamás tendría una oportunidad, como la tendría si tú eres la mejor persona que pueda existir, eres bondadosa, irradias alegría donde entras, tu empatía me sorprende y tu lealtad con tu familia y amigos es maravillosa. Eres la persona más bella que he conocido en mi vida" dijo Lena con alegría.

"Creo que hemos sido unas ciegas durante mucho tiempo" dijo Kara riéndose.

"¿Como dicen? Las personas que son ciegas juntas, permanecen juntas" dijo Lena con una sonrisita de medio lado.

"Estoy segura que eso no es lo que dice" dijo Kara mientras veía a Lena acercarse.

"Kara, de verdad quiero estar contigo, pero desearía que tuviéramos citas primero y luego si dar el siguiente paso. Estamos todavía recuperando nuestra amistad. No estoy diciendo que no quiero que seas mi novia. Solo dejemos que todo salga natural" dijo Lena tocando la mejilla izquierda de Kara con su mano derecha.

"Yo también quiero estar contigo, que seas mi novia, pero tienes razón debemos dejar que las cosas fluyan solas y hacer lo que sentimos" dijo Kara mirándola con amor apoyando su cabeza en la mano que Lena tenía en su mejilla.

Lena beso a Kara suavemente y Kara le respondió el beso agarrando a Lena de la cintura con su brazo izquierdo.

 

Estuvieron así uno minutos hasta que decidieron irse a la cama. Se acostaron como lo hacían en Finlandia, pero esta vez Lena puso su cabeza en el pecho de Kara.

"¿No te incomodo?" le pregunto Lena mirando hacia arriba al rostro de Kara.

"Ni un poquito" dijo Kara sobando el cabello de Lena con su mano.

"Buenas noches" le dijo Lena abrazándola por la cintura con su mano izquierda.

"Buenas noches" dijo Kara dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Se quedaron dormidas con una sonrisa y felices de que si existía algo entre ellas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les pareció el capitulo?


	17. Capitulo 17

 

Lena despertó, pero no abrió sus ojos, podía sentir el cuerpo de Kara en frente de ella.

Tenía abrazada a Kara desde atrás con su mano izquierda en su cintura y su rostro estaba pegado a la parte dorsal del cuello.

Acerco sus labios al cuello de Kara y le dio un besito. Pero Kara no se movió ni un poco. En cambio, Lena tuvo que moverse de la posición en la que estaba porque sentía su mano derecha dormida por tener todo su peso sobre ella.

Lena agarro su teléfono y vio la hora 6:30 de la mañana, esa es la hora en la que suele levantarse para empezar su día.

Vio que tenía un mensaje de uno de sus ingenieros del laboratorio de L-Corp. Decía que había un problema con uno de los proyectos y que ella era la única que podía solucionarlo, que por favor fuera antes de las 8:00 para poder continuar con el proyecto y lograr presentarlo a la junta el día que había sido programado.

Lena se paró rápido de la cama, sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Kara. Claro que quería estar en la cama con Kara, pero era la dueña de 3 empresas y tenía responsabilidades.

20 minutos de aquí a mi penthouse, 30 minutos bañándome y arreglándome, 10 minutos para desayunar y otros 20 minutos de mi penthouse hasta L-Corp, llego justo a las 8 en punto. Pensó Lena mientras se cambiaba la pijama por su vestido de la noche anterior.

Kara se despertó y se acordó que Lena se quedó a dormir en su apartamento. Escucho como Lena subía el cierre de su vestido, Kara tomo rápido sus gafas y se las puso.

"¿Lena a dónde vas tan temprano?" le pregunto Kara con voz adormilada girándose para poder mirarla.

"Tengo que ir a L-Corp para resolver un problema de un proyecto. Lo siento, no quería despertarte" dijo Lena ya arreglada, colocando el pijama que uso en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

"No pasa nada ¿Nos vemos en Catco?"dijo Kara sentándose.

"En cuanto resuelva el problema, me voy directamente a Catco" le dijo Lena acercándose a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

"Hey ¿Por qué no uno en la boca?" dijo Kara haciendo puchero.

"Porque si te doy uno en la boca, estoy segura que saldré de este apartamento en 30 minutos y ya tengo todo mi tiempo contado en mi cabeza para llegar a las 8 en punto a L-Corp" dijo Lena caminando hacia la sala.

"Está bien" dijo Kara dejando caer su cabeza de nuevo en la almohada.

"Adiós" escucho decir a Lena antes de cerrar la puerta. Abrazo la almohada que tenía el olor a Lena.

No la habían llamado de la DEO, era la oportunidad perfecta para pasar un rato con Lena, pero se tuvo que ir ¿Por qué tenían que llamar a Lena tan temprano? yo me iba a levantar y hacerle el desayuno. Todavía tenemos cosas de que hablar. Estaba pensando Kara cuando su teléfono sonó.

 

_**Llamada de Alex** _

_A: Hola, ¿te desperté?_

_K: Hola, no ya me estaba levantando ¿Me necesitan en la DEO?_

_A: No, te llamaba porque hoy a las ocho me voy a hacer los exámenes para empezar el procedimiento de la inseminación y quería saber si me puedes acompañar_

_K: Claro que sí, mándame un mensaje con la dirección del hospital_

_A: Okey nos vemos al rato, te quiero_

_K: También te quiero, Adiós_

_**Fin de la llamada** _

 

Kara se levantó de su cama superfeliz hoy es el día que inicia su nueva etapa como tía, Desayuno, se bañó, vistió y salió rápido al encuentro con su hermana.

 

**Hospital**

 

"Alex, ¿Como te sientes?" dijo Kara cuando encontró a su hermana.

"Muy nerviosa, ¿qué pasa si descubren que no puedo quedar embarazada?, sabes que adoptaría sin pensarlo dos veces, pero el procedimiento sería mucho más largo. Una mujer soltera, lesbiana que trabaja casi todo él día quiere adoptar, ya sé que algunas leyes han cambiado, pero tomaría años poder hacerlo y con la inseminación nadie podría tomar decisiones sobre la vida de mi bebe, solo yo. No tendría que estar sufriendo porque una agencia me quitaría la custodia de mi hijo o hija porque no soy lo que ellos quieren que sea" dijo Alex asustada.

"Hey, Alex tranquila. Vamos a que te hagan los exámenes primero y después de que nos digan los resultados veremos qué podemos hacer" le dijo Kara tomándola de las manos para calmarla un poco.

"Tienes razón, gracias por estar aquí conmigo" dijo Alex agarrando a Kara del brazo para caminar hacia la recepción del hospital.

"Siempre voy a estar contigo, sé que serás la mejor madre. Después de Eliza" dijo Kara con amor.

 

**L-Corp**

 

Lena había estado toda la mañana en el laboratorio enfocada en el proyecto, cuando termino Sam la llamo para que firmara un documento. Así que aprovecho que estaba en el edificio y subió hasta el último piso.

 

**Oficina de Sam**

 

"Bueno, ya podemos seguir nuestra conversación del lunes" le dijo Sam a Lena cuando le paso el documento.

"Te lo dije antes, no tuve sexo con nadie" dijo Lena sentándose en frente, leyendo el documento para no tener que mirar a Sam.

"No te creí la primera vez y tampoco te creo ahora" dijo Sam sin dejar de mirar a Lena.

"No tengo una razón para mentirte ¿Solo tengo que firmar esto?" le dijo Lena y Sam afirmo con la cabeza.

"Está bien, no te presionare más, cuando quieras contarme est..." Sam le estaba diciendo a Lena que se había girado para firmar el documento y se quedó callada cuando vio el chupetón que tenía Lena en el lado derecho de su cuello.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto Lena cuando le estaba devolviendo el documento firmado y Sam tenía una sonrisa de ganadora.

"Tienes un chupetón en tu cuello" le dijo Sam y se empezó a reír.

Lena se puso rápidamente su mano en el cuello y se maldijo en su mente.

O no, esta mañana estaba tan distraída con lo del proyecto que no note el chupetón que me dejo Kara anoche. Que voy a decir ahora, pensó Lena.

"Lo sabía, tenía razón, conociste a alguien y se vino contigo hasta National City. Le debes gustar mucho" dijo Sam molestando a Lena.

"Esto no es un chupetón, tal vez me pico un mosquito o me golpee con algo en el laboratorio esta mañana" dijo Lena pensando en una excusa creíble.

"Y yo no soy madre soltera, ni trabajo en L-Corp" dijo Sam sin creerle nada.

"Está bien si no me quieres contar ahora, cuando estés lista estaré aquí para ti" dijo Sam con compresión.

"Gracias" le dijo Lena con alivio "me tengo que ir a Catco, estamos en contacto" se despidió Lena y salió de la oficina.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y ella no había ido a Catco en toda la mañana.

 

**Catco**

 

"Kara" dijo Lena con alegría cuando vio a Kara en su escritorio.

"Hola, ¿resolviste el problema en L-Corp?" le pregunto Kara sonriéndole.

"Si, todo solucionado. ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?" dijo Lena con esperanza.

"Por supuesto" dijo Kara con entusiasmo, parándose rápido.

Kara agarro su bolso y empezó a caminar junto Lena hacia el ascensor. 

 

"Hola Kara, Lena ¿Cómo estás? " dijo James cuando las vio.

"Hola" dijo Kara nerviosa.

"James, muy bien. Gracias por preguntar" le dijo Lena un poco impaciente.

"No habíamos hablado de esto, pero ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? ¿Kara y tu tuvieron tiempo para conocer el lugar?" pregunto James.

"Creo que estuvo muy bien, Kara y yo no tuvimos tanto tiempo para conocer, pero conocimos lugares hermosos" dijo Lena sonriendo y Kara lo único que hacia era mirar hacia el suelo.

James acaba de descubrir que le mentí, espero que no se enoje. Los únicos que saben que estaba con Lena son Alex, Winn, Eliza, Jonn y ahora James. Pensó Kara.

"Me alegra que la pasaran bien" dijo James con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro porque descubrió que Kara le mintió, pero ¿Por qué lo hizo? Pensó James.

"James no quiero ser irrespetuosa, pero es la hora del almuerzo, Kara y yo vamos a comer juntas y no vamos a tener el tiempo suficiente para almorzar" le dijo Lena a James con voz suave.

"Claro, disfruten del almuerzo, nos vemos en la reunión de mas tarde" dijo James y siguió a su oficina.

Lena y Kara siguieron su camino y se fueron a almorzar.

 

**Restaurante**

 

Ya estaban almorzando, las dos pidieron espagueti con salsa boloñesa.

"Kara, por tu culpa, Sam esta diciendo que tuve sexo desenfrenado en el viaje" le dijo Lena cuando vio que Kara ya había terminado su comida.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿También te pregunto si tuvimos sexo?" le pregunto Kara un poco roja porque estaban teniendo esa conversación en un lugar público.

"Me dejaste un chupetón en el cuello y no lo vi esta mañana, así que estuve toda la mañana trabajando tranquila….. espera dijiste ¿Qué también me pregunto si tuvimos sexo? ¿Quién te pregunto eso a ti? ¿Sam también te interrogo como a mí?" dijo Lena asustada de que Sam hubiera interrogado a Kara y la hiciera sentir incomoda.

"¿Te deje un chupetón? Pero yo no veo nada" le dijo Kara mirando el cuello de Lena.

"Porque ya me lo cubrí, no puedo andar por ahí con eso, soy la jefa, empezarían a hablar y no respondiste mis preguntas" dijo Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Kara miro la boca de Lena y le dieron ganas de besarla, pero no estaba segura de hacerlo. ¿Y si Lena me rechaza porque estamos en un lugar público? Igual no quiero que nadie nos vea y Alex se entera por otra persona. Pensó Kara.

"No, Sam no tiene nada que ver. Alex me pregunto ayer cuando nos fuimos al baño" dijo Kara acomodándose sus gafas.

"¿Alex? No puede ser, donde me vea el chupetón, va a pensar que si tuvimos sexo" dijo Lena gruñendo.

"No va a pensar eso porque anoche le dije la verdad, nosotras no tuvimos sexo" dijo Kara susurrando.

"Pero si hubiéramos seguido con lo de anoche, seria una mentira" dijo Lena con una sonrisa maliciosa ahora que estaba más tranquila.

"Eres malvada, estas todo el tiempo provocándome" le dijo Kara tomando una de las manos de Lena.

"Tu provocas eso en mi" dijo Lena mirando a los ojos de Kara.

Hubieran seguido pero el mesero las interrumpió, Lena no dejo que Kara pagara por nada y Kara le dijo que ella pagaría la próxima vez. Salieron del restaurante y volvieron a Catco.

 

**Catco**

 

La tarde paso rápida, Kara tuvo que salir dos veces como Supergirl para atender emergencia. Lena estuvo en una reunión tres horas seguidas. Alex la llamo para que tuvieran una noche de hermanas y Kara acepto sin pensar.

Ya eran las 20:00 y Kara se estaba alistando para irse.

"Kara ¿quieres venir a mi penthouse y vemos una película?" le pregunto Lena con una sonrisa.

Como iba a hacer esto. De verdad quiero pasar tiempo con Lena, pero ya le dije a Alex que íbamos pasar la noche viendo películas, además Alex me necesita ahora que inicio el procedimiento de la inseminación.

"Lo lamento, no puedo ir. Alex vendrá a mi apartamento y.. "Kara estaba diciendo, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"Tranquila Kara, podemos vernos mañana, mi penthouse no se moverá de donde esta" dijo Lena con una sonrisa tratando de no mostrar su tristeza.

"Te prometo que mañana en la noche seré toda tuya… no de esa manera, habla de hacer maratón de películas. Aunque no me opondría a la otra manera" dijo Kara nerviosa tocándose las gafas.

"Jajajaja Kara te ves muy linda cuando te pones nerviosa y empiezas a decir muchas cosas" le dijo Lena esta vez con una sonrisa sincera.

"Nos vemos mañana" le dijo Kara abrazándola con un brazo por la cintura y Lena le devolvió el abrazo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Kara. Lena miro a su alrededor para ver que no hubiera nadie y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kara y se fue.

Kara espero un momento y luego se fue a su apartamento.

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

"Ahora si tendrás que dejar el alcohol, mi sobrina o sobrino tiene que crecer saludable" le dijo Kara a Alex, sentándose en el sofá y pasándole un pedazo de pizza a su hermana.

"Aaaaagggg Kara, no me lo recuerdes, lo ultimo que tome fue un vaso de escoses y no tomare de nuevo hasta que tenga a mi bebe en mis brazos" dijo Alex con seguridad.

"Sera el bebe mas consentido en todo el universo" dijo Kara con una sonrisa gigante en su rostro imaginando una mini Alex, no lo diría en voz alta, pero quería una sobrina.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenten. ¿Que les pareció el capitulo? Gracias por leer.


	18. Capitulo 18

 

**DEO**

 

Kara se tuvo que levantar a las 5:00 porque un grupo de ladrones pensó que sería divertido robar un banco a esa hora.

Ya no quería volver a su apartamento, así que se quedó en la DEO hablando con su hermana.

"Esta semana no hemos tenido el tiempo para hablar de lo que hiciste en Finlandia" dijo Alex sentándose en una de las sillas de la DEO.

"Con la visita de Eliza hemos estado muy ocupadas" dijo Kara sentándose también en una silla de la DEO.

"Alex conocí a Santa, estuve en su casa, fue estupendo" dijo Kara con alegría.

"Qué bueno, ¿Te tomaste una foto con él?" Le dijo Alex feliz porque sabe que a su hermana le gusta mucho la navidad.

Kara afirmo con su cabeza y busco en su teléfono la foto de Lena y ella con santa.

Su hermana tiene una sonrisa gigante en la foto. Verla así después de todo ese tiempo que estuvo triste por la partida de Mon-el. Estoy agradecida de que Kara tenga a Lena como amiga, cuando ella está cerca Kara está feliz. Pensó Alex.

"Estuvimos en el museo de ciencia más aburrido del mundo" le dijo Kara.

"Hey, que a ti no te guste la ciencia, no quiere decir que sea aburrida" dijo Alex señalándola con su dedo.

"Disculpa, pero nunca he dicho que no me guste la ciencia, lo que pasa es que era un museo para niños y nada me sorprendía" le dijo Kara defendiéndose.

"También fuimos a un museo que no recuerdo su nombre, pero te puedo decir que era enorme, había temas de historia, arte y tenía una habitación llena de flores hermosas y antes de volver vimos la Aurora boreal" dijo Kara emocionada.

"Kara, ya has visto la aurora boreal muchas veces, casi siempre que vas a la fortaleza en las noches llegas emocionada diciendo que te gustaría que en National City se vieran las auroras boreales" dijo Alex sin entender a su hermana.

Pero esta la vi junto a Lena y después nos tomamos unas fotos. Tengo que decirle a Lena que me las envié. Pensó Kara.

"¿Como era tu hotel? ¿Te gusto?" pregunto Alex.

"Aaaaa sí. mmm el hotel donde me quede era muy bonito y quedaba cerca a todo" dijo Kara pensando que solo tomo una siesta en su hotel cuando llego porque la primera noche durmió con Lena y después cancelo su estadía y se quedó con Lena en esa Suite con vista fascinante. Y como despertó junto a Lena en esa cama y le toque la nalga.

"Se nota que no estuviste en tu hotel mucho tiempo" dijo Alex pensando en todos los lugares que Kara conoció en los pocos días que estuvo allá.

"La ciudad era grande y había muchos lugares para comer y tengo que admitirlo la comida estaba deliciosa" dijo Kara intentado cambiar de tema y se acordó de la desagradable situación que tuvo con la mujer esa en el restaurante, tratando de convencer a Lena de que tuvieran sexo, pero Lena la rechazo sin dudarlo.

Kara tuvo que salir volando rápido de la DEO porque ya era hora de ir a Catco.

 

**Catco**

 

Kara estaba cerca al ascensor esperando a Lena, se irían juntas al Penthouse. Kara ya lo conocía, cuando iba por Lena para ir al trabajo, la esperaba en la sala. Cuando Lena la invitaba a almorzar. La verdad nunca había estado allí para ver películas.

Se acordó de Lillian intentando entrar. ¿Qué pensaba hacerle a Lena ese día? ¿No podía dejar a Lena en paz?

Salieron de Catco juntas, mientras iban en el carro hablaron de que hicieron en el día.

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

"Siempre he tenido una duda, ¿Por qué comprar un Penthouse donde el ascensor no es la entrada a tu hogar? ¿Por qué uno donde tienes que bajar del ascensor y luego caminar hasta la puerta?" pregunto Kara cuando se quitaban sus abrigos.

"Nunca me habían preguntado eso, pero la verdad es que cualquiera puede pasar la seguridad del edificio, subir a cualquier piso y entrar directamente a mi Penthouse, así que compre este dónde instale seguridad en mi puerta y el sistema me muestra quien está al otro lado cuando toca. Si la alarma se activa me llegara una alerta a mi teléfono" le explico Lena.

"Tiene mucho sentido, muchas veces sobornan a los porteros para poder entrar" dijo Kara pensando que al menos Lena tenía un poco de seguridad.

"¿Qué quieres de comida?" dijo Lena tomando el teléfono.

"Shawarma, vi unas fotos en Instagram y se ven deliciosos" dijo Kara lamiéndose el labio inferior.

"Ok, nunca los he comido, pediré muchos porque sé que tu apetito es insaciable" dijo Lena burlándose de Kara mientras ordenaba.

"Mira, viene con una salsa de Yogurt, ¿Ya no quieres Yogurt como el otro día? Pregunto Lena mostrándole su teléfono, ella quiere complacer a Kara con la comida.

"El Yogurt que yo quiero no lo venden" le dijo Kara sin dejar de mirar a Lena.

"Solo dime el nombre del Yogurt y yo te lo compro. Entonces no pido esa salsa y nuestra comida llegara en 20 minutos" dijo Lena bloqueando su teléfono.

"Hoy será nuestra primera vez" dijo Kara y hablo de nuevo rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de que la frase tenía otro sentido "Nuestra primera vez probando comida juntas. Ya sabes. Tu nunca lo has comido. Yo tampoco"

Lena quería molestar a Kara, pero mejor lo hacía más tarde ¿O no?

"Vamos a mi habitación" dijo Lena caminando delante de Kara y movió sus caderas, más de lo normal.

Kara siguió a Lena sin pensarlo y vio como Lena movía sus caderas de un lado al otro y esa falda que estaba super pegada a las curvas de Lena no la estaba ayudando.

"¿Quieres una pijama larga?" le pregunto Lena con una cara de inocente cuando entraron a la habitación.

"Lo hiciste de nuevo" dijo Kara mirando hacia el suelo. Lena la había provocado, otra vez.

"¿Que hice? ¿Entonces una camiseta y un pantalón?" dijo Lena girándose para buscar la pijama y que Kara no viera su sonrisa.

"Tú sabes que hiciste y como castigo no compartiré mi cobija contigo cuando estemos viendo la película" dijo Kara tomando la pijama y entro al baño a cambiarse.

Lena le iba a responder, pero estaba segura que convencería a Kara de compartir la cobija. Cuando Kara salió del baño, Lena entro para ponerse su pijama.

Mientras Lena estaba en el baño, Kara recibió la comida y pago con su dinero, porque no dejaría que Lena pagara por todo.

 

Fue a la sala de Televisión donde había un sofá en L negro y una mesita donde puso la comida y el vino. El televisor era enorme ocupaba la mitad de la pared. A un lado había un balcón pequeño, pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

"Gracias por organizar todo" dijo Lena caminando hacia el sofá con la cobija en sus manos.

Cuando Kara giro su cabeza para mirar a Lena, se paralizo. Lena solo tenía puesta una sudadera roja que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos y su cabello suelto.

"No quería incomodarte, cuando estoy en casa me gusta dormir así, pero ya mismo me cambio" dijo Lena nerviosa.

"NO" dijo Kara casi gritando "mejor siéntate para que veamos la película y empecemos a comer" le dijo Kara más calmada.

Le dieron play a la película y se comieron los shawarmas, las dos quedaron sorprendidas, eran muy deliciosos y adictivos.

Cuando terminaron de comer Lena se hizo en la unión de la L y subió sus piernas en la parte derecha.

Kara se hizo en la mitad de la parte izquierda con sus piernas debajo de su cuerpo y se puso la cobija encima.

Obviamente Kara no podía concentrarse en la película, con la hermosa vista de las piernas de Lena.

"¿Tienes frio?" pregunto Kara sin dejar de mirarla.

"Un poquito" dijo Lena sin dejar de mirar la película.

Kara se paró, camino hasta Lena y la cubrió con la cobija.

"Tú la necesitas más que yo" le dijo Kara con cariño.

"Ven aquí Kara" le dijo Lena, levantando la cobija para que Kara se sentara entre sus piernas.

O Rao sus panties son blancos, pensó Kara cuando se sentó entre las piernas de Lena.

Kara las cubrió a ambas con la cobija. Sintió como Lena paso los brazos por su cintura y la abrazo. Kara puso sus manos sobre las de Lena que estaba en su abdomen.

Cuando se relajó un poco apoyo su espalda en el pecho de Lena. Y así vieron la película. 

 

"¿Vemos la segunda parte?" pregunto Kara acariciando los muslos de Lena con sus manos.

Lena le dijo que si y Kara fue un momento al baño. Cuando regreso se hizo al lado izquierdo de Lena porque no sabía si podía sentarse entre sus piernas otra vez.

Lena no dijo nada, pensó que Kara quería tener su espacio.

Kara estaba tan concentrada en la película que no se dio cuenta que Lena se había parado.

Hasta que Lena puso sus rodillas a cada lado de su cuerpo, sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y la beso.

Kara no tardó en reaccionar, abrazo a Lena por su cintura con su brazo derecho y puso su mano izquierda en el muslo de Lena.

Como extrañaba los labios de Kara. Se que le dije que fuéramos lento, pero no sé si pueda esperar. Pensó Lena.

Empezó a sentir como Kara acariciaba su muslo y baja su mano hasta su nalga que había quedado descubierta porque su sudadera se subió un poco.

¿Por qué la boca de Lena es tan deliciosa? Pensó Kara mientras bajaba su mano hasta la nalga de Lena.

Empezaron una batalla con sus lenguas y cuando Kara sintió la lengua de Lena dentro de su boca le apretó la nalga y Lena soltó un gemido.

Pero ese no fue el único sonido, el teléfono de Kara empezó a sonar.

"Lena. Dame. Un. Momento" le dijo Kara sin dejar de besarla.

Lena dejo que Kara tomara el teléfono de la mesita, pero no la soltó ni un segundo.

Cuando Kara se puso a revisar su teléfono, Lena empezó a besar su cuello.

Como no contesto la llamada, Alex le envió un mensaje diciéndole que un barco se estaba hundiendo y no sabía si todos se podían salvar con el equipamiento del barco.

"Lena" dijo Kara, pero Lena la ignoro y empezó a mover su cadera de adelante hacia atrás. Kara podía oler la excitación de Lena, ya conocía el olor.

"Lena me tengo que ir" hablo de nuevo Kara sujetando la cadera de Lena para que no se moviera más y esta vez Lena reacciono.

Se paro rápido y se acomodó el cabello. La sudadera se le había subido y Kara podía ver que los panties blancos eran muy pequeños y los podía rasgar fácilmente.

"Mi hermana tiene un problema y me necesita" le dijo Kara levantándose para irse.

"Tranquila, ella es tu hermana, es más importante" dijo Lena un poco decepcionada.

"Lena no es..." dijo Kara, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"Ve con ella Kara, debe ser importante" dijo Lena empezando a recoger los platos sucios.

Kara no tenía tiempo para hablar con Lena, la vida de muchos dependía de ella.

"Mañana te devuelvo la pijama" dijo Kara mirando un momento a Lena, pero Lena solo le dio la espalda apagando el televisor y le murmuro un bueno.

Kara cogió su ropa, salió del Penthouse y voló rápido para rescatar a todos los del barco antes de que se hundiera.

No puedo creerlo, Kara me rechazo, prefirió ir donde su hermana que estar conmigo. Claro que Alex va primero es su hermana, yo solo soy su ... su amiga y mi cuerpo no es lo suficientemente atractivo para ella. Soy una tonta, me puse celosa de Alex, otra vez. Kara debe pensar que soy una egoísta. Eso me pasa por dejarme llevar por el deseo. Aaaggg es el Karma, he provocado a Kara últimamente y ahora me toca a mí quedarme así, pensó Lena dejando los platos en la cocina y se fue a dormir para no tener que pensar más.

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

Cuando Kara llego se puso una de sus pijamas, se acostó y la pijama de Lena la puso a su lado en la cama.

No puede ser posible que justo hoy tenía que hundirse ese barco. Lena se enojó conmigo, pero que puedo hacer si le estoy mintiendo sobre supergirl. Yo quiero mucho a Lena, pero Alex siempre estará primero que todos. Espera ¿Lena esta celosa de Alex? No puede ser, Alex siempre estará conmigo como mi hermana, pero si pudiera me casaría con Lena y tendría muchos hijos con ella. Es que ella no solo es una persona estupenda, es la mujer mas bella y sexy que existe en el universo, me corrijo en los universos de todas las tierras. Aaaaggg se veía tan linda en esa sudadera roja y panties blancos, su piel es tan suave y su boca es mi debilidad. Pensó Kara mientras abrazaba la pijama de Lena y se quedaba dormida. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lena, Kara la dejo con las ganas. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Para que quede claro mi historia es Supercorp, pero también escribiré un poquito de Sanvers porque ellas complementan mi Fanfic. Subire a twitter los planos del Penthouse de Lena.


	19. Capitulo 19

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

"Hey dormilona" le dijo Alex tocándole el hombro.

"mmmm ¿Qué hora es?" dijo Kara sin moverse.

"Las 10:30" dijo Alex mirando su reloj.

"¿Por qué me despiertas si es domingo?" hablo de nuevo Kara pegándose la pijama de Lena al pecho.

"Como soy tu hermana mayor y te conozco bien, sabía que olvidarías que hoy a las 12 me entregan los resultados de los exámenes y por eso vine antes, para que no lleguemos tarde por tu culpa" dijo Alex tratando de quitarle la pijama a Kara que tenía en sus manos.

"Alex, suelta el pijama que la vas a dañar" le dijo Kara sentándose para que Alex no la molestara más.

"Las pijamas son para usarlas cuando vamos a dormir, no para abrazarlas" dijo Alex lanzando la pijama en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

"Ya lo sé, solo que anoche llegue muy cansada, no note que cogí dos pijamas" dijo Kara sintiéndose mal por mentirle a su hermana.

"Pero esa pijama no te la he visto nunca" dijo Alex con duda caminando hacia la cocina para servirle el desayuno que había comprado en el camino para las dos.

"Bueno. Es que es nueva" dijo Kara porque si le decía que era de Lena, Alex le haría un montón de preguntas y no tenía ánimos de contestarlas.

Alex dejo pasar el tema y en cinco minutos Kara ya estaba lista. Desayunaron y se fueron por los resultados.

Alex no lo sabía, pero Kara estaba igual de nerviosa que ella, en esta situación alguien tiene que ser la roca, pensó Kara.

 

**Hospital**

 

"Hola soy la doctora Zoe Tajran" dijo la doctora cuando Alex y Kara entraron al consultorio.

"Mucho gusto doctora. Mi nombre es Alex Danvers y ella es mi hermana Kara" le dijo Alex sentándose enfrente de la doctora.

"Hola" dijo Kara haciendo lo mismo que Alex.

"Que tenemos aquí?" dijo la doctora mirando los resultados.

Alex y Kara ya estaban super nerviosas. Lo que diga la doctora las calmara o las pondrá a llorar, pensó Kara.

"Señorita Danvers, no encuentro nada que le impida iniciar el procedimiento" dijo la doctora con una sonrisa pequeña.

Las dos soltaron el aire que no sabía que estaban reteniendo.

"Muchas gracias doctora, no sabe lo feliz que me hace" dijo Alex muy feliz.

"Te estaré haciendo unos controles de tu ovulación, mientras elijes el donar con el perfil que quieres y después haces una cita para que te inseminemos" le dijo la doctora dándole unos papeles.

"Que tengan un buen día" se despidió la doctora, las dos se despidieron y salieron de la habitación.

"Kara, no tengo nada malo, puedo tener a mi bebe" le dijo Alex abrazándola.

"Sabía que todo está bien y podías quedar embarazada" dijo Kara en el abrazo.

"Ahora tengo que empezar a elegir el donante" dijo Alex saliendo del hospital.

No lo podía creer, llevaba la mitad de procedimiento, Alex pensó que le tomaría más tiempo y ahora faltaba poco para la inseminación.

Se fueron juntas hasta la DEO.

 

**DEO**

 

"Kara ha pasado un montón desde que hicimos una noche de juego" dijo Winn desde su asiento.

"Lo sé, deberíamos hacer una el viernes" dijo Kara.

"Recuerda que tienes que hacer ese día algo que me prometiste" dijo Winn con una sonrisa.

"Si, tranquilo, no se me ha olvidado" le dijo Kara ladeando la cabeza y con sus manos en su cintura.

"¿Por qué no invitas a Mon-el?" preguntó Winn.

Kara le iba a responder, pero Alex hablo primero.

"Winn sé que Mon-el es tu amigo, pero no deberías acostumbrarte a que este aquí. Recuerda que el ya no hace parte de este tiempo, esta aquí por accidente, no porque quería tener una noche de juego con un amigo que no veía hace siete años" le dijo Alex para que comprendiera la realidad.

"Lo sé, pero mientras arreglamos su nave podemos darle un buen momento con amigos" dijo Winn tratando de ser comprensivo.

"Está bien Winn, le preguntare si quiere ir" le dijo Kara solo para que su amigo sintiera su apoyo.

Alex no estaba de acuerdo, su hermana le decía que estaba bien y que no pensaba en la situación de Mon-el, pero invitarlo a la noche de juegos implicaría que traería a su esposa y sería muy incómodo para Kara. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan buena con sus amigos y hacer cosas que la pueden lastimar solo por hacerlos feliz? Pensó Alex.

Cuando Imra y Mon-el aparecieron, Kara hablo.

"Eeee Mon-el, Imra quería invitarlos a una noche de juegos en mi apartamento el viernes" dijo Kara un poco incomoda porque hace unos días estuvo discutiendo con Mon-el y casi le dice lo que siente por Lena.

"Kara eres muy amable, pero Mon-el me invito al cine y ese día esta la película que queremos ver" dijo Imra con respeto.

"Si Kara, gracias por invitarnos" dijo Mon-el con sinceridad.

Kara salió de la DEO y soltó un aire de alivio, sería un problema que Mon-el le contara a todos lo que le dije de Lena. Verdad, tengo que ir por la pijama a mi apartamento y luego ir a ver a Lena.

Después de que Kara lavo y seco la pijama se fue para el Penthouse de Lena.

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

Kara tenía permitida la entrada al edificio a cualquier hora.

"Hola" dijo Kara cuando Lena abrió la puerta.

"Hola" la saludo Lena haciéndose a un lado para que pasara. Por lo menos ya no está enojada, pensó Kara.

Kara estaba agradecida porque Lena tenía un Jean, una blusa, su cabello estaba suelto, un poco mojado y estaba descalza, no sentiría tantas ganas de tirarse encima. Y podía concentrase en lo que iba a decir.

Se hicieron en la cocina porque Lena estaba cocinando algo para almorzar.

"Lena" "Kara" dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

"Tu primero" le dijo Kara.

"De verdad lo siento, ayer me comporte como una niñita, estaba cegada por el deseo y no quería que te fueras, pero entiendo Alex es tu hermana y ella me agrada. No quiero que peleemos" dijo Lena mirándola a los ojos.

¿Por qué es tan perfecta? Ya no puedo más. Pensó Kara y respiro profundo antes de hablar.

"Lena, no tienes la culpa de nada, no tienes que disculparte y tal vez me odies cuando escuches lo que te voy a decir" dijo Kara caminando de un lado a otro.

"Hey, no creo que pueda odiarte, lo que sea que me digas, lo hablaremos como adultos" dijo Lena acercándose a Kara.

"Ok, esto no te lo dije antes, no porque no confíe en ti, te aseguro que pondría mi vida en tus manos sin pensarlo, pero..." dijo Kara haciendo una pausa, cuando diga la verdad sentirá que un peso de encima se le quita, pero no podía mentirle más a Lena, no después de que Lena estaba siendo sincera con ella.

Lena estaba asustada por lo que Kara le diría. Que podía ser tan malo para ella odiarla, pensó.

"Pero no te lo había dicho porque temo lo que va a pasar después de que te lo diga. No te puedo mentir más, te quiero y deseo que conozca todo sobre mi, así no quieras volver a verme" le dijo Kara mirándola a los ojos.

Kara se quitó las gafas y desabotono su blusa. Su traje de supergirl quedo al descubierto.

Lena la miro a los ojos y luego bajo su mirada hacia su pecho donde se veía el símbolo de su traje.

El rostro de Lena no mostraba ninguna emoción y no decía nada.

Hay esta. Lena me odia, pero prefiero que sepa la verdad y me odie, a no tener una relación sincera con ella. Pensó Kara.

"Eres Supergirl" fue lo único que le dijo Lena después de uno minutos de silencio que fueron horas para Kara.

Kara es Supergirl y me estuvo mintiendo todo este tiempo, pensó Lena sentándose en la isla de la cocina.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio.

Kara dedujo que lo mejor era irse, así que empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

"¿Por qué te vas a ir? te dije que lo hablaríamos como adultos" le dijo Lena cuando vio a Kara con intenciones de irse.

"Lo siento" dijo Kara con tristeza parándose en frente de Lena.

"Cuando nos conocimos pensabas que yo había causado la explosión del Venture" dijo Lena.

"Eras sospechosa, pero después de que diste tu versión, supe que eras inocente" dijo Kara.

"Me salvaste el día del helicóptero" dijo Lena recordando.

"Apenas descubrimos que alguien intentaba asesinarte, volamos hasta L-Corp para salvarte" dijo Kara muy nerviosa.

"Luego Alex salvo mi vida y cuando Corben la tomo como rehén, se veía el miedo en tus ojos" dijo Lena.

"Tu salvaste la vida de Alex y después me diste el impulso para ser reportera" dijo Kara mirándola intensamente.

"Después en mi oficina cuando te ofrecí un lugar para tu carro, me dijiste que habías ido volando en un bus y por eso quise probar el detector contigo, pero ¿Como hiciste para que iluminara verde?" pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"Use mi visión láser para que se calentara y fallara" le dijo Kara apenada.

"Luego tuvimos nuestra primera conversación en mi sofá y me dijiste que las Plumerias te recordaban a tu madre" le dijo Lena con suavidad.

"Mi mamá, mi papá y mis tíos los padres de Superman, murieron con Krypton. Alura era el nombre de mi mamá y ella se encargaba de condenar a las personas y las enviaba Fort Rozz, una prisión de máxima seguridad" dijo Kara recordando a su madre.

"Lo siento" dijo Lena tomando las manos de Kara.

"Gracias, tuve suerte de que Eliza y Jeremiah me adoptaran" le dijo Kara apretando un poquito las manos de Lena.

"Después entraste a mi oficina sin permiso, para perderme ayuda con el club clandestino de Veronica Sinclair porque un amigo estaba desaparecido, ese día quede muy preocupada por ti, por tu impulso de ir hasta la casa del lobo" dijo Lena.

"Ese amigo era Jonn y Roulette lo habia secuestrado" dijo Kara.

"Después de que salió tu artículo sobre verónica y una de tus fuentes era Supergirl, me entro la duda y quise tener a Supergirl y Kara Danvers en el mismo lugar, así que aproveche la recaudación para el hospital de niños y las invite a las dos" dijo Lena.

"Soy muy rápida, así que pude cambiarme en unos segundos. Ese día salvaste mi vida y detuviste a esos delincuentes" dijo Kara con ternura.

"Luego fuiste a mi oficina por una entrevista, intentaste sacarme información de la relación que tenía con mi madre" dijo Lena recordando lo mala que es Kara para sacar información.

"Tu madre me había secuestrado y tomado una muestra de mi sangre para entrar a un lugar donde hay información de Krypton. De allí saco la idea del virus Medusa" dijo Kara recordando a Lillian.

"¿Mi madre te secuestro?" dijo Lena asustada por lo que su madre pudo hacerle a Kara.

"Si. Por eso, días después mando a Cyborg para que consiguiera el isotopo en L-Corp" dijo Kara.

"Y tu salvaste mi vida y la de mis empleados. Después regresaste para que te dijera donde estaba mi madre y tus palabras me inspiraron para engañarla" dijo Kara.

"A mi también me engañaste, ese virus mataría a todos los Aliens en National city. Mi padre creo ese virus en Krypton para la guerra, si nos invadían activaría el virus y mataria al enemigo, no nos afectaría a nosotros, pero lamentablemente quedo en las manos de Lillian" dijo Kara recordando que murieron muchos en el bar por el virus.

"Después vino el juicio de mi madre, fuiste a verme a mi oficina, luego tú y Alex me acompañaron a ver el testimonio de Metallo y tu desapareciste pero Supergirl salvo a las personas que estaban fuera" dijo Lena.

"Luego fui a decirte que eras sospechosa porque visitaste a tu madre y Maggie llego a arrestarte" dijo Kara recordando el amargo momento.

"Ese mismo día mi madre envió a Metallo para que me secuestrara, me llevo hasta una guarida de Lex y me obligo a abrir un cuarto lleno de armas. Todo el tiempo estuvo diciéndome que estaba sola, que no tenía a nadie, solo a ella, hasta que llegaste y me dijiste que Kara Danvers creía en mi" dijo Lena empezando a llorar.

"No deje de creer en ti ni un segundo, presione a Winn para que encontrara algo en el video que mostrara tu inocencia y apenas supe dónde te tenía Lillian, volé lo más rápido posible" dijo Kara secándole las lágrimas a Lena con sus pulgares.

"Ese día me dijiste que estarías para mi" le dijo Lena con ternura.

"Y también me dijiste algo hermoso. Que Supergirl te salvo, pero yo era tu héroe" dijo Kara sonriéndole.

"Es la verdad, además ese día nos dimos nuestro primer abrazo" dijo Lena con alegría.

"Me encantan tus abrazos" le dijo Kara sentandose al lado de Lena sin soltarle las manos.

"Luego mi madre robo el registro con la información de todos los Aliens y los estaba secuestrando, por eso olvidaste que iríamos a Kombucha y me pediste ayuda. Al final descubrí donde los tenía secuestrados mi madre y me salvaste de nuevo la vida" dijo Lena un poco más tranquila.

"No sabes el susto que pase cuando escuche que alguien entro a tu oficina y no me respondías, salí volando de mi apartamento lo más rápido que pude, creí que no alcanzaría a sujetarte cuando te veía caer. Y no solo salvaste a esos Aliens, sino que también salvaste a Alex, otra vez" dijo Kara recordando que si Lena no le dice ese lugar no hubiera llegado a tiempo para salvar a su hermana.

"Según tú, he salvado a todo el mundo" dijo Lena negando con la cabeza.

"Te recuerdo que yo ayude a Rhea, luego muchas personas fueron lastimadas, muchas quedaron sin hogar y luego por mi culpa Mon-el se tuvo que ir"

"Fue mi culpa, estoy segura que el consejo que me ibas a pedir el día que Alex estaba secuestrada era sobre Rhea y yo no te deje hablar, es mi culpa que.." Kara estaba diciendo, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"¿Alex estaba secuestrada es día? Con razón estabas tan distraída y triste cuando te llame" dijo Lena recordando.

"Fue horrible, alguien que conocimos en la secundaria, sabía que soy Supergirl y uso a Alex para que sacara a su padre de la prisión, pero todo salió bien, rescatamos a Alex" dijo Kara recordando ese terrible día.

"Así que el día que estábamos hablando de la compra de Catco y Edge nos interrumpió. Saliste de mi oficina para volver como Supergirl y darle una lección" dijo Lena riéndose.

"Lo deje en un barco lleno de vagones, es lo mínimo que se merece" dijo Kara un poco aliviada de que Lena estuviera riendo.

"Por eso cuando tuve mi primer día en Catco desaparecías y no tenías tiempo" dijo Lena.

"Ese día un meta-humano estaba robando bancos, pero usaba los miedos de los demás para poder hacer lo que quería y paso lo de la nuestra pelea y sin querer le hice un agujero al ascensor" dijo Kara tocándose sus gafas.

"¿Tu hiciste el agujero? Jajaja Kara nadie me había podido explicar porque había un agujero" dijo Lena riendo sin parar.

"Bueno, misterio resuelto" le dijo Kara apenada.

"O la noche de chicas en tu apartamento, saliste a comprar más hielo y te demoraste mucho, pero Alex nos dijo que seguro viste un lugar de comida abierto y caíste en la tentación" dijo Lena sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Esa noche un chico incendio una fábrica para que lo salvara y fortalecer su fe" dijo Kara recordando la bobada por la que interrumpió la noche de chicas.

"Y por último Edge intoxico a esos niños, toda la evidencia apuntaba hacia mí, una mujer intento matarme, hirieron a James y aun así tu creíste en mi cuando ni siquiera yo misma lo hacía, formaste un equipo con Sam para demostrar mi inocencia y me salvaste en el avión, no quisiste soltarme cuando te dije que salvaras los químicos" dijo Lena parándose y acercándose a Kara.

"Kara, no te niego que me duele que no me dijeras la verdad antes, pero lo hiciste ahora, aun creyendo que te odiaría y no querría saber nada de ti. Yo te quiero, creo en ti igual que tú crees en mí. Gracias por confiarme tu secreto" le dijo Lena acercando sus labios a los de Kara.

Kara se sintió feliz cuando Lena le dijo todo eso y la beso.

Sus labios encajaban perfectamente, Kara iba a tomar a Lena de la cintura, pero Lena se alejó rápidamente.

"Lo siento Kara, pero no puedo besar a mi hermana" dijo Lena con una sonrisa, molestando a Kara por lo que le dijo en la casa de Sam.

"Solo dije eso para hacer el momento más tierno" dijo Kara parándose cerca de Lena.

"¿Quieres probar mi crema de champiñones?" Lena le pregunto a Kara.

Quiero probar tu crema, pero no la de champiñones. Pensó Kara.

"Conoces el camino a mi corazón" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Seguiremos hablando después de que comamos" le dijo Lena terminando de preparar el almuerzo. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena y Kara todavía tiene mucho de que hablar. Comenten si les gusto. Gracias por leer.


	20. Capitulo 20

Después de que su hermana se fue, Alex decidió salir al parque y aprovechar para comprar algo de comer.

"Alex" le dijo Maggie cuando la vio frente al carro de comida.

"Maggie" la saludo Alex pagando por sus tacos.

"No hemos hablado desde que quedamos en intentar ser amigas" dijo Maggie caminando a su lado.

"Esta semana no he tenido tiempo, mi trabajo en la DEO, mi entrenamiento, mi mamá estuvo de visita toda la semana por el día de acción de gracias" dijo Alex caminando de regreso a la DEO con su bolsa de comida.

"Suena a una semana muy ocupada. ¿Por qué no vamos al bar esta noche, jugamos unas partidas de pool y nos tomamos unas cervezas?" Pregunto Maggie con una sonrisa.

"Aaaaaa. No quiero ir al bar esta noche" dijo Alex recordando que no bebería nada de alcohol, por ella y por su bebe que pronto llevaría en su vientre.

"Podemos ver una película en tu apartamento. Yo llevo las cervezas y pedimos pizza" dijo Maggie intentando convencer a Alex.

"No sé si Jonn me necesite en el trabajo y además ya no tomo cerveza" dijo Alex sinceramente.

"Pensé que lo intentaríamos, pero solo te inventas excusas para no pasar tiempo conmigo" dijo Maggie con tristeza.

"No son excusas, es verdad. Créeme estoy intentando que seamos amigas, pero pensé que habíamos quedado en ir poco a poco" dijo Alex con suavidad.

"Lo siento, te había dicho que poco a poco y ahora te estoy presionando. Cuando quieras que nos veamos, envíame un mensaje" dijo Maggie con alivio de que Alex no la estaba evitando.

"Gracias por entenderme, pronto te enviare ese mensaje" dijo Alex como promesa.

"Nos vemos pronto" se despidió Maggie.

"Adios" dijo Alex.

Maggie se devolvió para comprar algo de comer y Alex siguió su camino a la DEO. Que coincidencia que las dos querían comer tacos a la misma hora, pensó Alex.

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

Kara y Lena terminaron su almuerzo. Lena hizo que Kara se quitara los zapatos y después la llevo a la terraza para que siguieran hablando.

"Lena, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tienes una piscina en tu terraza?" dijo Kara cuando salió a la enorme terraza.

"No lo sé, ese tema no encaja en ninguna de nuestras conversaciones y nunca me preguntaste" dijo Lena sentándose en un sofá.

"Ok, podemos seguir hablando" dijo Kara sentándose en el mismo sofá que Lena, pero con un poco de distancia para poder hablar.

"Primero tengo que decirte que existe una clase de Kriptonita que hace que no distinga entre el bien y el mal, hace que diga cosas que jamás sería capaz de decir y cuando las digo parece que mi cerebro las ha cambiado para que sean crueles y lastimen a las personas" dijo Kara aliviada de poder contarle la verdad a Lena.

"Así que no era alguien controlando tu mente el día en tu apartamento, sino kriptonita en tu sistema. ¿Como estuviste en contacto con esa clase de kritonita?" le pregunto Lena con intriga.

"Ya me había pasado antes, hace dos años le fracture el brazo a Alex y lance a Cat Grant del balcón de Catco, la atrape antes de que cayera. Pero esta vez, fue Lillian la que puso la kriptonita en un edificio y luego lo hizo explotar para que yo fuera hasta allá. No le importo que había personas en el edificio" dijo Kara recordando las amenazas de Lillian.

"¿Mi madre no se cansa de sembrar terror? Su ira hacia ti es irracional" dijo Lena decepcionada.

"¿Cat Grant? Whoa, estuviste a punto de asesinar a la persona que le hace más campaña a Supergirl" hablo de nuevo Lena.

"Por ella también llevo el nombre de Supergirl y era mi consejera cuando estaba en la ciudad. Lena tienes que saber que Lillian sabe que soy Supergirl y me dijo que cuando te enteraras de que te mentí, me odiarías" dijo Kara mirando hacia el suelo.

"No puedes creer en sus palabras, ella es una mentirosa, manipuladora y no me conoce para nada" dijo Lena con comprensión poniendo su mano izquierda en el muslo derecho de Kara. Y Kara le respondió afirmando con su cabeza.

"Empecemos con lo principal, mi nombre es Kara Zor-el, soy de Krypton y he vivido en la tierra desde que tengo 13 años" dijo Kara con un tono serio.

Lena se quedó pensando un momento en el momento que conoció a Kara.

"Lena tienes que presentarte. Dime tu nombre completo y dame la mano" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"No no no no. Buen intento, pero no te diré mi nombre completo. Soy Lena Luthor, soy del planeta tierra y vivo aquí desde que nací, no necesitas saber nada más" le dijo Lena devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Soy reportera, ¿lo sabias? Así que te prometo que lo averiguare" dijo Kara alzando su mano para prometer.

"¿Tienes algún parentesco con Mon-el? Por lo del -EL-" pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"No, él es de otro planeta. Superman y yo llevamos el símbolo en nuestros trajes porque representa el nombre nuestra familia y es muy importante para nosotros. Además, mi apellido, Zor-el, es porque ese era el nombre de mi papá" le explico Kara.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

"Supergirl salió en las noticias porque salvo a los tripulantes de un barco. Soy una tonta haciendo una escenita cuando la vida de muchos estaba en peligro. Si me hubieras dicho esto antes, habríamos evitado todo lo de anoche y después de que salvaras a los que iban en el barco hubieras regresado" dijo Lena tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

"Eso si es mi culpa. Pero estar celosa de Alex ya es otro nivel" dijo Kara para molestar a Lena.

"Yo. Celosa de Alex. ¿Por qué lo estaría?" dijo Lena apenada mirando a Kara, porque si sintió un poquito de celos la noche anterior.

"Solo te estoy molestando. Que quede claro, Alex es mi hermana y tú eres la mujer con la que quiero estar" dijo Kara acercándose a Lena para besarla, pero su teléfono empezó a sonar.

"Uugg" gruño Kara cogiendo su teléfono para contestarlo y Lena dejo salir una risita por la queja de Kara. 

 

_**Llamada de Alex** _

_K: Alex ¿Pasa Algo?_

_A: Kara, me tenías preocupada, fui a llevarte comida a tu apartamento y no te encontré_

_K: ¿Por qué estaría allí?_

_A: Porque me dijiste antes de salir que ibas para allá. ¿En dónde estás?_

_K: uumm estoy... comiendo ... en un lugar donde venden …. Uuummm ostras ….. tu no lo conoces_

_A: ¿Desde cuándo comes ostras? ….. Kara Danvers ¿estas con Alguien?_

_K: JAJAJA ALEX ME ENCANTAN LAS OSTRAS, además no estoy con nadie_

_A: ¿Quién es?_

_K: hablamos después_

_A: Kar.._

_**Fin de la llamada** _

 

"Así que no estas con nadie" dijo Lena parada frente a Kara con una ceja levantada y sus brazos cruzados.

"No quiero que Alex sepa que estoy contigo" dijo Kara parándose para caminar hacia Lena.

"¿Por qué? Alex sabe que soy tu amiga" pregunto Lena un poco triste.

"No estoy lista para contarle a Alex que me gustas. Si le hubiera dicho que estaba contigo me habría bombardeado con sus preguntas. Acuérdate que ella pensaba que tuvimos sexo" le dijo Kara mirándola a los ojos.

"Dile cuando te sientas cómoda, te voy a apoyar en cualquier decisión que tomes" dijo Lena pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Kara porque estaban descalzas y Kara es más alta que ella.

"No es que me averguence de lo que estoy sintiendo, todos han asumido que soy heterosexual y quiero decirles cuando tenga una relación seria, pero la verdad es que me gusta la mujer más increíble y no puedo creer que también le gusto" dijo Kara acomodando el cabello de Lena detrás de sus orejas.

"¿Por qué dijiste que estabas comiendo ostras y no crema de champiñones? Esa fue la peor mentira que he escuchado en mí vida y por eso Alex te descubrió" dijo Lena riéndose de Kara.

"Las ostras fueron lo primero que se me vino a la mente y bueno Alex me puso nerviosa con sus preguntas" dijo Kara sin soltar las mejillas de Lena.

Lena junto sus labios con los de Kara, era un beso desesperado. Se empezaron a mover hasta que la espalda de Kara quedo contra la pared de la terraza.

Kara aprovecho la posición y bajo sus manos hasta las nalgas de Lena y las apretó. Lena subió sus manos hasta el rostro de Kara para profundizar el beso porque no era suficiente. Empezaron de nuevo una guerra con sus lenguas.

Lena sintió como Kara subía sus manos hasta su cadera y en un movimiento rápido cambio sus posiciones hasta que su espalda quedo contra la pared.

Las dos soltaron un gemido, pero ninguna quería perder la batalla que se había formado en sus bocas. Kara levanto a Lena pegándola más a la pared y Lena le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas, sintiendo el fuerte abdomen de Kara contra su vagina.

Lena soltó de nuevo un gemido y sintió como la lengua de Kara exploraba toda su boca. Cuando Kara sintió que Lena necesitaba un poco de aire empezó bajar sus besos por la mandíbula hasta que llego a la parte entre la barbilla y el centro del cuello de Lena.

Lena sintió como sus bragas empezaban a mojarse por lo excitada que estaba y apenas se está besando con Kara. Pensó.

Kara se sentía muy excitada así que subió su mano izquierda hasta el seno derecho de Lena y lo apretó con delicadeza. Está obsesionada de los senos de Lena.

"Mi habitación" dijo Lena en un gemido con su cabeza hacia atrás mientras Kara succionaba debajo de su barbilla.

Lena abrazo los hombros de Kara y se siguieron besando mientras Kara las empezaba a mover por la terraza hacia la entrada.

Tenían que pasar por la cocina y Kara no podía aguantar tanto, así que sentó a Lena en la isla de la cocina y empezó a besarle la clavícula.

Lena le saco la camisa del pantalón a Kara, metió sus manos para tocar el abdomen de Kara, pero su traje se lo impedía así que empezó a desabotonarle la camisa.

Kara seguía besándole su clavícula, pero cuando desabotono el ultimo botón dejo de besarla para quitarse la camisa. Kara llevo sus manos para quitarle su blusa y Lena alzo sus manos para que se la quitara rápido.

Cuando Kara le quito la blusa, Lena se quedó viéndola por un segundo y pudo ver que sus pupilas se habían dilatado, se veía muy poco el azul que tanto le gusta.

Lena es muy hermosa, su brasier negro le queda perfecto y su piel es tan blanca. Por favor Rao que no me llamen para nada, pensó Kara besando de nuevo a Lena.

Kara cargo de nuevo a Lena y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería disculparme por si le hice spoiler a alguien, no era mi intención. Smut a la vuelta de la esquina.


	21. Capitulo 21

 

**SMUT**

 

Kara siguió besando a Lena mientras la cargaba, estaba tan concentrada en el beso que no vio una mesa y se tropezó haciendo que algo cayera al piso, el sonido de algo quebrarse hizo que se separara del beso.

"Lo siento, no lo vi" le dijo Kara a Lena mirando hacia el florero que estaba roto en el piso.

"Es solo un florero" dijo Lena girando el rostro de Kara para seguir besándola.

Siguió su recorrido por el corredor que llevaba a la habitación y antes de llegar Kara puso de nuevo a Lena contra la pared suavemente.

Kara sostuvo a Lena contra la pared con un brazo en su cintura y con su otra mano empezó a desabotonar el Jean de Lena.

Bajo a Lena de su cintura y con delicadeza le bajo el Jean. Kara toco las piernas desnudas hasta los mulos con las dos manos y cuando miro hacia arriba se encontró con la mirada de Lena llena de lujuria.

Lena se separó de Kara, camino hacia la habitación, abrió la puerta y empezó a caminar dándole la espalda a Kara.

Lena tiene un tatuaje en el final de su espalda. Pureza. Es muy sexy. Pensó Kara entrando a la habitación sin dejar de mirarla las nalgas de Lena.

Lena se acercó a Kara para seguir besándola y desabotonarle el pantalón.

Kara no perdió el tiempo y apenas sintió que su pantalón fue desabotonado se lo quito. Kara quedo en su traje de Supergirl, así que se lo quito para que no le estorbara más.

Lena vio como Kara se quitaba el traje y se quedó en su ropa interior blanca.

O por Dios, Kara me va a matar con ese abdomen marcado. Mmmm sus brazos se ven muy fuertes hoy y las piernas tan tonificadas. Pensó Lena tomando la mano de Kara para llevarla hasta la cama.

Kara subió a la cama junto a Lena, pensó que Lena se había acercado para besarla, pero se sorprendió cuando Lena la dejo con la espalda en la cama y paso sus piernas por encima de su cadera.

Lena empezó a desabrocharse el brasier, pero Kara le hablo.

"¿Estas seguras de esto?" le pregunto Kara con ternura y con miedo de que Lena se retractar y no quisiera seguir.

"Si, muy segura ¿tu está segura? " dijo Lena preocupada de haber asustar a Kara.

"Lo estoy" dijo Kara con seguridad. "Permíteme" hablo de nuevo Kara sentándose para pasar sus manos por la espalda de Lena y desabrochar el brasier.

Los senos de Lena quedaron al descubierto. Eran grandes como Kara los imaginaba, sus pezones eran rosados y proporcionales a sus senos.

Sin pensarlo más Kara tomo el pezón izquierdo de Lena en su boca.

"Aaaaaa" Lena gimió cuando sintió la boca de Kara en su pezón, tomo la cabeza de Kara para acercarla más a su seno.

Mientras tenía el rico pezón en su boca, Kara se quitó su brasier y lo lanzo sin importarle donde caería.

Por fin puedo tener el pezón de Lena en mi boca, es tan suave, pero ya está erecto, me encanta. Pensó Kara soltándolo para tomar el pezón derecho en su boca.

"mmmm" gimió Kara en el pezón con tono de delicia. Masajeando el otro pezón con sus dedos para darle la misma atención.

Lena sentía que su cuerpo no aguantaría más, sus bragas estaban empapadas, así que empujo a Kara con delicadeza para que quedara acostada.

Kara paso sus manos por la suave espalda de Lena cuando se acomodó encima de ella con un muslo entre sus piernas contra su vulva.

Lena siguió besándola, mientras hacía fricción con su muslo en la vagina de Kara. Después de un beso corto empezó a bajar sus besos, beso su oído, su cuello, el espacio entre sus senos y le dedico tiempo a los senos de Kara tomando uno de los pezones en su boca.

"O Rao" gimió Kara cerrando los ojos.

Lena hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón y empezó a bajar de nuevo sus besos. Beso todo el abdomen de Kara que tanto le gusta.

Cuando bajo más les dio beso a los dos lados de la cadera, tomo las bragas de Kara y las bajo.

Se supone que yo debo estar al mando, no ella. Pensó Kara mientras Lena lanzaba sus panties a un lado de la cama.

Lena empezó a besar a Kara desde sus piernas hasta los muslos. Y Kara separo un poco sus piernas para darle acceso a Lena.

No lo puedo creer, hace unos días pensaba que no podía tener a Kara y ahora la tengo desnuda en mi cama. Pensó Lena acomodándose entre las piernas de Kara.

Beso el interior del muslo de Kara por unos segundos.

"Lena" se quejó Kara porque no avanzan sus besos.

Vio como los fluidos de Kara tenían lubricada la vagina, le sorprendió que no tuviera ni un pelo.

No hizo esperar más a Kara, acomodo su cabello hacia un lado y paso su lengua desde la abertura de su vagina hasta el clítoris.

"AAAA" gimió fuerte Kara sin mover sus piernas para no lastimar a Lena.

Lena empezó su exploración, paso su lengua por todos lados.

"Puedes tomar mi cabello, sé que no me lastimaras" dijo Lena levantándose un poco para ver a Kara.

Kara lo pensó un momento, pero cuando sintió de nuevo la lengua de Lena, puso su mano derecha con delicadeza en la cabeza de Lena.

"O Rao" gimió Kara cuando Lena solo se concentró en su clítoris.

Lena empezó a tocar la entrada de su vagina con un dedo.

"No es buenaaaa.. idea lo que-ee quieres... hacer" le dijo Kara con excitación.

"¿Por qué?" le pregunto Lena sin entender y volvió a besar su clítoris.

"No sé.. sí es se-seguro, puede que quiebreeeees TUS dedos. Primero…. tendríamos que pro-probar con otra coSA. En oootro mo-momenTo" dijo Kara mientras Lena seguía jugando con su clítoris.

"Está bien" dijo Lena comprendiendo el miedo de Kara. Bajo de nuevo a la abertura de la vagina y empezó a meter la punta de su lengua.

"Lena" gimió Kara sorprendida de que Lena le introdujera la lengua.

El sabor de Kara era adictivo, no quería dejar de probarlo nunca, pensó Lena.

Mientras movía su lengua, Lena empezó a masajear el clítoris de Kara en círculos.

"Aaaaa" gimió Kara y empezó a sentir como la parte baja de su abdomen se contraía.

"Lena, ya cas-si llego" dijo Kara sintiendo que no podría aguantar más.

Lena se arriesgó y metió más su lengua en Kara y sintió como las paredes se apretaron un poco en su lengua, pero no le hicieron ningún daño.

"LENA" Kara gimió fuerte cuando llego a su orgasmo.

Kara cerro un poco sus piernas, pero a Lena no le importo porque no la estaban asfixiando y con su lengua limpio todos los fluidos del orgasmo de Kara.

Lena empezó a subir de nuevo, le dio un último beso en el clítoris, beso el abdomen, entre los senos. Cuando llego al rostro, Kara tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa gigante.

Lena le beso la barbilla y luego junto sus labios con los de Kara, que le respondió el beso sin pensar.

Era muy raro probar sus propios fluidos, pero estaban en la boca de Lena y jamás la rechazaría. Pensó Kara.

Kara se sentía muy feliz y era tiempo de compartir su felicidad con Lena.

El beso volvió a ser necesitado. Rápidamente Kara las giro y estaba vez Lena era la que estaba acostada.

Kara bajo su boca hasta los senos de Lena y los empezó a besar, chupar por todos lados y por último tomo sus pezones en su boca.

No lo puede negar, a ella le encanta los senos de Lena, los podría mirar y besar todo el día. Pensó Kara.

Empezó a repartir besos por el abdomen de Lena y chupar donde podí ó su camino hacia abajo.

Sin perder tiempo le quito las bragas a Lena y se acomodó entre sus piernas para ver la belleza que tenía en frente.

Lena separo sus piernas, y sintió su corazón acelerarse más de lo que ya estaba.

Kara acerco su rostro hasta la vagina rosada y depilada, su nariz quedo atrapada con el olor de la vagina de Lena.

Con sus pulgares empezó a masajear los labios mayores de arriba abajo y viceversa.

Lo hizo varias veces y vio como el clítoris de Lena se hacía más grande y ponía más oscuro.

"Kara, deja de jugar" dijo Lena desesperada.

Kara separo los labios con sus dedos para tener mejor acceso y empezó a hacer lo que quería días atrás en Finlandia, lamio la entrada de la vagina de Lena.

"AAAA Kara" gimió Lena agarrando el pelo de Kara, elevando sus caderas.

Kara sostuvo con firmeza la cadera de Lena con una mano para que no se moviera.

El sabor de Lena era delicioso, es mejor que el Yogurt. Pensó Kara lamiendo de abajo hasta el clítoris y lo succiono.

Como Lena no podía elevar su pelvis, cerro sus piernas atrapando la cabeza de Kara con sus muslos porque sabía que no le haría daño.

Kara succiono de nuevo el clítoris y Lena no pudo controlarse.

"KARAAAA" grito Lena arqueando su espalda llegando al orgasmo. Apretó más la cabeza de Kara con sus muslos, sintió como Kara limpiaba sus fluidos.

Parecía un sueño, estar con Kara en esa posición. Cuando Kara termino de recolectar su fluido con la lengua recostó la cabeza en su muslo.

Se quedaron en silencio, Kara sobando su muslo, Lena acariciando la cabeza de Kara.

Cuando Lena estaba normalizando su respiración, Kara empezó a lamer de nuevo la entrada de la vagina de Lena para lubricarla.

Puso un dedo en la entrada de la vagina y levanto su cabeza para pedirle permiso a Lena. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, las dos soltaron un suspiro. Lena no tuvo que decir palabras, con una sonrisa le respondió.

Kara introdujo su dedo y sintió lo caliente que estaba el interior de Lena.

"mmmm otro" dijo Lena en un gemido cerrando sus ojos.

Kara hizo lo que Lena le pidió, introdujo otro dedo y empezó a moverlos lentamente.

Se siente muy bien, parece que su vagina succionara mis dedos, pensó Kara.

"Mas rápido Kara" dijo Lena con desesperación sintiendo la necesidad de venirse.

Kara pensó en hacerla rogar, pero ella tampoco quería esperar más. Subió hasta que su rostro quedo frente al de Lena y la beso sin dejar de mover sus dedos.

Cuando Lena sintió el cuerpo de Kara encima, puso sus manos en la espalda para abrazarla.

Kara acelero sus movimientos y sintió como las paredes de Lena empezaban a contraerse.

Lena se aferró más fuerte a su cuerpo y Kara puso su mano libre en la cintura de Lena.

"Te quiero Lena" dijo Kara mirándola a los ojos.

"Te quiero mucho Kara" dijo Lena sin dejar de mirarla y la beso.

Kara cambio el ángulo de sus movimientos y Lena no aguanto más.

"KARA" grito Lena en la boca de Kara cuando llego de nuevo al orgasmo.

Se siguieron besando y Kara no saco sus dedos de la vagina de Lena, hasta que sintió el interior de Lena relajado.

"Eres preciosa" dijo Kara mirando el rostro de Lena con ternura.

"Gracias, tu eres perfecta" le dijo Lena con amor.

Se dieron un beso corto, pero con dulzura.

Lena no soltó a Kara del abrazo, así que Kara puso la cabeza en la misma almohada de Lena, la abrazo por la cintura con su brazo derecho y se quedaron dormidas desnudas, sin sabanas cubriéndolas solo se abrigaron la una a la otra con el calor de sus cuerpos. La sonrisa en sus rostros no sé borro. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La primera vez que escribo una historia, así que esta es mi primera vez escribiendo Smut. Hice lo mejor que pude, por ustedes que les gusta mi historia. Comenten si les gusto o si soy un fracaso escribiendo esta parte. Gracias por leer.


	22. Capitulo 22

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

Después de la conversación por teléfono con Kara, Alex fue hasta su apartamento para recoger su laptop y regreso de nuevo al de Kara para hablar con ella cuando regresara.

El hospital le había asignado un código para acceder a los perfiles de los donadores de esperma.

Así que encendió su laptop, tomo un bote de helado que había en la nevera y empezó a buscar el donador perfecto.

Independiente, amable, ingenioso, líder, disciplinado, leal, comprensivo, persistente. Muchas cualidades tenían los diez perfiles que había elegido en esa tarde.

Pasaron las horas, Alex miro su reloj y eran las 11 de la noche y Kara no había llegado a su apartamento.

"¿Con quién estará Kara, por qué no ha llegado?" pregunto Alex en voz alta.

"¿Debería llamarla, que pasa si está en problemas?" Seguía hablando Alex con ella misma.

Si rastreo su teléfono y arruino una cita, se enojará mucho conmigo. Pero ella no estaba viendo a nadie. ¿Qué tanto me oculta Kara? Pensó Alex tratando de descifrar lo que le pasa a su hermana.

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

Lena se despertó con ganas de ir al baño.

La sonrisa volvió a su rostro cuando vio a Kara boca abajo, con sus manos bajo la almohada, su pelo despeinado y su cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

Por fin puedo ver estas nalgas antes no las pude ver, son tan grandes, como me gustaría agarrarlas o darle un manotazo. Pensó Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior sin quitar su mirada de los glúteos de Kara.

Lena salió de su trance y se bajó de la cama sin hacer ruido.

Entro al baño, orino y cuando salió de nuevo a la habitación, cubrió a Kara con las sabanas porque no quería que sintiera frio.

Lena miro la hora eran las 10:30 de la noche, se habían quedado dormidas sin comer.

Salió de la habitación desnuda en busca de su teléfono para pedir comida antes de que Kara despertara hambrienta.

Se acordó que dejo su teléfono en la mesita de la terraza y no pensaba salir desnuda, así que tomo la camisa de Kara que estaba tirada en el piso de la cocina y se la puso.

Salió rápido a la terraza, cogió su teléfono y entro con mucho frio. Vivir en un último piso garantizaba frio en las noches y salir casi desnuda era una tortura.

Lena pidió la comida favorita de Kara, Pizza y Potstickers.

Tomo un poco de agua porque tenía sed y su cuerpo lo sentía adolorido, cansado, pero en una manera satisfactoria, placentera.

 

Lena se sentó en la sala y se puso a revisar su teléfono mientras esperaba la comida.

Cuando sonó el timbre, Lena reviso quien tocaba, el repartidor así que abrió la puerta, pero supo que cometió un error al ver que el repartidor abrió muchos los ojos cuando miro como estaba vestida.

Lena le dio el dinero, le agradeció y cerro rápido la puerta. Estaba tan perdida en su felicidad que se le olvido ponerse unas bragas, pensó.

 

Kara se estiro sin abrir los ojos, cuando sintió que estaba desnuda, abrió los ojos.

¿Dónde estoy? ooo si la habitación de Lena, pensó Kara con una sonrisa girándose para buscar a Lena, pero no la encontró a su lado.

Escucho como tocaron el timbre y agudizo su oído. Era solo un repartidor de comida.

Kara miro el reloj en el cuarto de Lena y sus ojos se agrandaron, eran las 11 de la noche.

¿En qué momento pasaron tantas horas? Cuando estoy con Lena el tiempo pasa volando. Pensó Kara soltando un suspiro.

"Veo que ya despertaste, te traje esto para que comas" dijo Lena con una sonrisa, pasándole una pizza entera y una bolsa llena de Potstickers.

O Rao, se ve muy linda, además me trajo comida. Pensó Kara.

"Eres maravillosa, te ves muy bien con mi camisa" dijo Kara alzando sus cejas varias veces.

"Y tú te ves muy bien, en mi cama, desnuda" dijo Lena con tono coqueto mordiendo su labio inferior.

"Pero se ve mejor contigo desnuda" Kara le devolvió el coqueteo.

"Lo que hicimos fue increíble, nunca me había sentido tan bien" dijo Lena con un suspiro.

"Fue asombroso, poder verte en ese estado tan vulnerable, es un privilegio" le dijo Kara acercándose a Lena para besarla.

El beso no duro mucho porque el estómago de ambas rugió.

 

Comieron en silencio en la cama, dándose besitos cuando podían.

"¿Te quedaras a dormir?" pregunto Lena recogiendo las cajas vacías de comida.

"Si te quitas la camisa y te subes rápido a la cama, entonces si" dijo Kara palmeando a su lado.

"Vuelvo en un minuto, primero tengo que botar esto en la basura" le dijo Lena saliendo de la habitación.

Lena vio el florero roto y pensó que sería mejor recogerlo en la mañana. No quiere hacer esperar a Kara. Pensó.

Aaaagggg no tiene nada debajo de la camisa y puedo ver sus nalgas. Pensó Kara cuando Lena dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación.

Kara no lo podía creer, nunca se había sentido así con alguien, tan feliz, tan ¿enamorada? Pensó Kara suspirando.

 

Lena entro a la habitación, se quitó la camisa y subió a la cama.

Se sentó en los muslos de Kara y paso sus brazos por los hombros.

Kara puso sus manos en la cintura de Lena y se besaron.

"Creía que nunca habías tenido sexo con una mujer" dijo Lena masajeando la parte dorsal de la cabeza de Kara.

"Nunca había estado con una mujer, tu eres la primera ¿Por qué crees eso?" Dijo Kara con intriga.

"Porque fue espectacular, eres la persona con la que he tenido el mejor sexo de mi vida" le dijo Lena besándola.

"Para mi también fue el mejor sexo de mi vida y la razón de que fuera el mejor es que lo hice contigo" dijo Kara bajando su mano derecha a la vagina de Lena y empezó a masajear la entrada.

"Solo dices eso para meterte en mis pantalones" dijo Lena besando el cuello de Kara.

"No puedes decir eso porque me metí en tus pantalones unas horas atrás y además no tienes ningún pantalón en este momento" dijo Kara introduciendo dos dedos en la vagina de Lena suavemente.

"mmmm" gimió Lena bajando sus manos para abrazar a Kara por la cintura y coloco su cabeza en el hombro de Kara.

"Tienes razón con la última parte, pero debemos aclarar una cosa, yo me metí en tus pantalones primero" dijo Lena con sueño sin levantar su cabeza del hombro de Kara.

Kara estaba moviendo sus dedos de afuera hacia adentro y viceversa. Hasta que escucho el cansancio en la voz de Lena y dejo su mano quieta.

"¿Por qué paras?" se quejó Lena bostezando.

"Porque te estas quedando dormida" le dijo Kara sacando sus dedos.

"No no no, Kara sigue, puedo resistir" dijo Lena mirándola y Kara pudo ver que Lena no podía tener los ojos abiertos por mucho tiempo.

Kara se acostó y puso a Lena en su pecho.

"Tenemos muchos días por delante para hacerlo. Duerme princesa" le dijo Kara abrigándolas a ambas con la sabana.

"Te quiero" le dijo Lena dándole un beso en el cuello y cerró los ojos.

"Te quiero" dijo Kara besándole la cabeza, la abrazo y cerro sus ojos.

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

Eran las 6:00 de la mañana cuando Alex recibió una llamada de la DEO por un Alien que estaba secuestrando niños.

Alex se había quedado dormida en el sofá y se sorprendió cuando vio que su hermana no llego a dormir. Cuando la vea, me tendrá que decir todo, pensó.

Alex salió rápido hacia la DEO y le envió un mensaje a Kara que decía, no importa con quien estés, te necesito en la base en cinco minutos.

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

Kara despertó por el sonido de su teléfono. Tenía abrazada a Lena desde atrás, pero la mano que debería estar en la cintura, estaba entre los muslos de Lena, parece que su mano tiene un imán y busca siempre la vagina de Lena.

De la manera más lenta saco su mano, se levantó de la cama y tomo el teléfono que estaba el bolsillo de su pantalón tirado en el piso al lado de la cama.

Genial tengo que ir a la DEO, pensó Kara con sarcasmo.

Kara se puso su traje muy rápido.

"Cariño, vuelve a la cama" le dijo Lena sin abrir los ojos y con voz dormilona.

"No puedo, tengo que ir a la DEO" dijo Kara triste de dejar a Lena sola, en la cama, desnuda y con su rostro tan tierno. Es como un ángel, pensó Kara.

"Ok" dijo Lena abrazando la almohada que tenía el olor de Kara.

Kara deseaba volver a la cama con Lena, despertar juntas, ducharse juntas, desayunar juntas, ir al trabajo juntas, pero tenia que ir a la DEO, no se convirtió en Supergirl para modelar su traje, tenía un compromiso con los ciudadanos de National City y el mundo. Pensó Kara.

"Dejare mi ropa aquí, perdón por el desorden. Nos vemos en Catco" dijo Kara dándole un beso en el hombro a Lena y se acordó que dejaron tirada la ropa donde se la quitaron.

Cubrió bien a Lena con la sabana, salió al balcón que había en la habitación y antes de salir volando, cerró la puerta para que no entrara viento a la habitación y Lena no se enfermara.

 

**DEO**

 

Kara llego a la base con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ayer fue el día más maravilloso de mi vida. Le dije la verdad a Lena sobre Supergirl, no se enojó conmigo, fue muy comprensiva, fortalecimos nuestra relación. Tengo que preparar algo para pedirle que sea mi novia. Pensó Kara caminando hacia donde estaban Alex y Winn.

"Que gran sonrisa ¿ganaste un bono de Potstickers gratis para toda la vida?" dijo Winn cuando vio la felicidad de su amiga, no veía esa sonrisa hace tiempo. Pensó el.

"O no, jajaja. solo que vi un aumm un video en Instagram de aaaa una perrita, si una perrita con una capa de Supergirl" mintió Kara, riéndose nerviosa para disimular su sonrisa.

Alex cerro un poco sus ojos para mirar a Kara. No lo podía creer su hermana paso la noche con alguien y le dejo más feliz que nunca. Pensó Alex.

O no, Alex va a empezar con el interrogatorio muy pronto ¿qué le voy a decir? Pensó Kara mirando a otro lado para evitar la mirada de su hermana.

Se reunieron con Jonn para hablar del Alien, las pistas que tienen. Y Supergirl salió a buscarlo.

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

La alarma que indicaba que era hora de despertarse sonó. Lena tomo su teléfono y la apago.

Miro hacia su derecha, Kara no estaba a su lado. Lena se sentó en la cama preocupada de que Kara se hubiera arrepentido de lo que paso, hasta que recordó que Kara tuvo que irse a la DEO. 

 

Lena se ducho, la semana apenas empezaba, tiene un montón de reuniones en Catco y L-Corp. Una reunión para hacer unas mejoras en el hospital de niños.

Recogió su cabello mojado en una toalla. Se paro enfrente del espejo de su baño.

"O por Dios" dijo Lena cuando vio su cuello, sus senos y abdomen lleno de chupetones.

Los chupetones en los senos y el abdomen los puedo tapar con la ropa, pero los del cuello tendré que maquillarlos y estar retocándolos todo el día para que nadie los vea. Pensó Lena.

Se vistió con una falda roja, camisa blanca, tacones negros. Se ondulo el cabello, se puso maquillaje con tonos suaves y labial carmesí.

 

Ya arreglada empezó a recoger la ropa tirada, el pantalón y la camisa de Kara, su brasier y bragas en la habitación. En el corredor estaba su Jean y el florero roto que no quiso recoger anoche, su blusa en la cocina, los zapatos de Kara al lado de la puerta de la terraza.

Después de acomodar la ropa en el cesto de ropa sucia, desayuno y salió de su penthouse hacia Catco. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tratare de alargar los capítulos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por leer.


	23. Capitulo 23

 

**DEO**

 

Kara no tuvo suerte, no encontró el Alien ni los niños. Regreso a la DEO y antes de ir a su apartamento, Alex la detuvo.

"Tú y yo tenemos que hablar" le dijo Alex con tono serio, pero con una sonrisita.

"Alex tengo que irme, voy a llegar tarde al trabajo" dijo Kara tratando de huir.

"¿Dónde estabas anoche? Y no me digas que tu apartamento porque me quede esperándote hasta que regresaras y no lo hiciste" dijo Alex cruzando sus brazos.

"Yo. Uufff" dijo Kara sin saber que decir.

"Estaba con... Lena" dijo Kara nerviosa.

"Y por eso tanto misterio. Kara solo tenías que decirme que estabas con tu mejor amiga y que harían una pijamada" dijo Alex con comprensión.

"Aaaaa sí que tonta soy, solo estaba con mi mejor amiga, no tenía por qué actuar así" dijo Kara aliviada de que Alex no sospechara nada, pero se sentía triste por mentirle a su hermana.

"Lena te obligo a comer otra cosa que no te gusta, primero col verde, ayer ostras. Y creo que me mentiste porque crees que me pondría celosa de que pases mas tiempo con Lena que conmigo, pero no me importa Lena es una excelente amiga para ti y puedo compartirte un poquito con ella" le dijo Alex acariciando su hombro.

Kara no estaba segura si podía mentirle por mas tiempo a su hermana. Sentía que tenia que gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba pasando.

Kara se despidió, se fue a su apartamento. Se puso un pantalón gris, camisa blanca, un sweater rojo y zapatos negros.

 

**Catco**

 

"Lena, te ves muy bella" dijo James cuando vio a Lena.

"Muchas gracias James, empezamos con nuestra reunión" dijo Lena con su voz de jefa caminado hacia la sala de reuniones.

James tenía que admitirlo, Lena es una Luthor pero tenía un cuerpo y un rostro deseable. 

 

Kara estaba en su escritorio, no podía concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, miraba hacia los lados buscando a Lena, pero no la había visto en toda la mañana, ni a la hora del almuerzo.

La invitare a cenar y después le pediré que sea mi novia, pensaba Kara cuando escucho la voz de James.

"¿Por qué no salimos esta noche, así puedo conocerte mejor?" le dijo James a alguien.

"¿Esta noche?" dijo Lena y Kara sintió como el enojo se apoderaba de ella.

James no conoce el código de amigos, no puede invitar a salir a mi futura novia. Aaaaagg no puedo culpar a James, él no sabe que Lena me gusta. Pensó Kara caminando hacia donde estaban Lena y James.

"James, eres muy amable..." estaba diciendo Lena, pero Kara la interrumpió.

"Hola James. Lena" saludo Kara con una sonrisa cuando vio lo hermosa que estaba Lena.

Los dos la saludaron con una sonrisa, pero el brillo en los ojos de Lena cuando vio a Kara nadie lo tiene.

"Entonces Lena, ¿te gustaría tener esa cita?" pregunto de nuevo James.

Kara mordió fuerte y Lena vio que la mandíbula de Kara se tensaba, pero Kara trataba de disimularla con una sonrisa.

"Lo siento James, esta noche no puedo" dijo Lena con amabilidad.

"Ok, otra noche será" le dijo James, se despidió de ambas y se fue a su oficina.

 

"Kara no tienes por qué ponerte celosa" le dijo Lena en un susurro, tomándola suavemente del brazo para llevarla a un lugar donde no las escucharan.

"No estoy celosa" dijo Kara con seriedad, tocando sus gafas.

"Estas celosa de James Olsen, tu amigo" dijo Lena levantando su ceja izquierda.

"Si, estoy celosa. No puedo hacer nada. Lo siento" dijo Kara agachando la cabeza.

"No tienes por qué sentirte celosa, te dije que quería estar contigo, solo contigo" dijo Lena tomando el rostro de Kara en sus manos.

"Lena, alguien puede vernos" dijo Kara alejándose suavemente de Lena. Solo con verla ya quería besarla, así que tenía que alejarse para no cometer un error.

"Crees que tienes el derecho de ponerte celosa, cuando ni siquiera quieres que sepan lo que estamos sintiendo la una por la otra" dijo Lena con rabia porque Kara se alejó de ella.

"Mejor me voy, no quiero que peleemos por esto" dijo Kara caminando hacia su escritorio.

"Vienes, interrumpes a James, le digo que no a su invitación, me rechazas porque toque tú rostro y sales corriendo" le dijo Lena enojada con voz baja.

"No estoy huyendo, no quiero que tengamos esta conversación estando enojadas y en el trabajo. Pero si tanto quieres salir con James solo hazlo" dijo Kara lo más calmada posible.

"Yo no dije que quisiera aceptar la inv..." estaba diciendo Lena cuando Sam llego.

"Lena, vamos a llegar tarde a la reunión en L-Corp" dijo Sam apenas vio a Lena.

Sam saludo a Kara y pudo ver la tensión entre sus amigas. Kara se despidió diciendo que tenía que seguir trabajando en un informe.

"¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué estaban discutiendo tú y Kara?" Pregunto Sam preocupada.

"Llegamos tarde a la reunión" dijo Lena sin querer hablar del tema.

Lena estaba muy enojada, James no le gusta y apenas vio que Kara no estaba conforme con la propuesta de James, ella lo rechazo. Ahora Kara cree que quiero salir con él. Aaaaggg odio que Kara este enojada.

 

Ya no puedo invitarla a cenar esta noche y mucho menos pedirle que sea mi novia. Que le pasa a James invitarla a una cita después de hablar cosas horribles de ella a sus espaldas. Pensó Kara intentando tranquilizarse.

 

**L-Corp**

 

**Oficina de Sam**

 

Después de la reunión, Lena y Sam terminaron de discutir de un nuevo proyecto en la oficina.

"¿Ahora si me vas a decir por que peleaban Kara y tú?" pregunto Sam todavía preocupada por sus dos amigas.

"No importa, es algo de trabajo" mintió Lena tocándose la sien. El día ha sido estresante y ahora tiene dolor de cabeza.

"Es muy raro verlas peleadas, siempre están la una para la otra sin importar que" dijo Sam con rostro de comprensión.

"Si, lo sé. Pero algunas veces dos personas no están de acuerdo en algo o la otra persona comprende mal tus palabras o te rech…." Estaba diciendo Lena, pero se detuvo antes de decir que Kara rechazo su caricia y Sam se entere de lo que esta pasando entre Kara y ella.

"Entonces debes hablar con Kara, solucionar el problema, si ella comprendió mal algo que le dijiste, dile lo que de verdad querías decir" le aconsejo Sam.

"Espero que las cosas se solucionen" dijo Lena caminando hacia la puerta.

"Yo también, no puedo tener a mis mejores amigas peleadas" dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

 

**Catco**

 

Eran las 8 de la noche, todos se estaban yendo.

"No sabia que a ti y a Lena les gustaba combinar su ropa" dijo James cuando subieron al ascensor.

O no lo había notado, Lena y yo tenemos los mismos colores en la ropa. Pensó Kara y no le respondió a James.

"Kara, no sabes si Lena tiene novio" le pregunto James cuando iban bajando en el ascensor.

UUUGGG porque tiene que seguir con el tema, pensó Kara.

"No, no tiene" dijo Kara sin mirar a James. Parece que quiere tener algo con Lena, pensó de nuevo Kara.

"Genial, mañana la volveré a invitar a cenar" dijo James con alegría.

 

Kara salió del ascensor, sin saber que hacer. Empezó a caminar hasta que llegó aun carrito de comida rápida. La comida era lo único que la iba a animar. Compro diez perros calientes y camino hasta el parque mas cercano para comerlos tranquila.

"Caminas muy rápido" Kara escucho a Lena decir y giro su cabeza para mirarla.

Kara no le dijo nada, solo la miro y Lena se sentó en la banca con ella.

"Te busqué en la oficina, pero no estabas, así que salí a caminar, te vi con la bolsa de comida y te seguí hasta aquí para que aclaremos lo que paso" dijo Lena.

"Me entendiste mal, no quiero tener nada romántico con James. Lo único que quiero es que tú y yo seamos novias, que estemos la una para la otra, crecer juntas como persona, ver películas juntas. La única persona con la que quiero pasar las festividades es contigo, eres la única persona que quiero besar, la única con la que quiero tener sexo y la única con la que quiero pelear por ver un capítulo de nuestra serie sin mi" dijo Lena con amor.

"No es eso, los celos me segaron, pero entiendo que te enojaras conmigo. Tu quieres estar conmigo y no te importa que nadie lo sepa, pero yo no se como decirle esto a mi hermana" dijo Kara mirando a Lena a los ojos.

"Las dos cometimos errores, yo te había dicho que te apoyaría en cualquier decisión y lo primero que hago es presionarte" dijo Lena parándose para acercase a Kara.

"Te iba a invitar a cenar esta noche, adornar con velas, comprarte flores. Se que te mereces lo mejor, pero no puedo esperar. Lena Luthor ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" dijo Kara con nervios, parándose frente a Lena.

"SI, es un honor" dijo Lena emocionada abrazando a Kara por los hombros, Kara la abrazo por la cintura y juntaron sus bocas.

 

Maggie estaba haciendo un recorrido de rutina, cuando vio a dos personas, besándose en el parque, a las nueve de la noche. Parqueo su vehículo para ver mejor.

No puede ser, Kara y Lena Luthor se están besando. No parece que fuera la primera vez que lo hacen, además se ven muy felices. ¿Qué tanto me he perdido ahora que no estoy con Alex? Ahora lo entiendo, Kara hablaba de Lena, la miraba con ojos de enamorada y la defendía sin importar que. Kara y Lena tienen una relación. Pensó Maggie encendiendo el carro para seguir su recorrido.

"¿Quieres ir a mi penthouse?" le pregunto Lena a Kara.

"Si, pero puede que tenga que volar a la DEO. Estamos buscando unos niños que está secuestrando un Alien" dijo Kara caminando al lado de Lena.

"No me importa que vayas, me interesa que vuelas" dijo Lena con ternura.

Kara se quedo mirando a Lena con una sonrisa y ojos de amor.

Tomaron un taxi porque Lena le dijo a su chofer que se fuera a descansar.

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

Lena le presto una pijama a Kara como la de la otra vez, pantalón y blusa. Ella se puso una sudadera azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Pusieron una película de terror porque esa era que quería ver Lena y Kara quería complacer a su novia.

Kara es mi novia, no lo puedo creer la mujer de mis sueños es MI NOVIA. Pensó Lena mordiéndose el labio.

Kara se acomodo en el lado derecho de la L y Lena se sentó entre sus piernas.

 

La película iba en la mitad, pero a Kara no le importaba lo que estaba pasando en la pantalla.

Con disimulo empezó a tocar las rodillas de Lena y subió sus manos hasta los muslos, metió su mano derecha por debajo de la sudadera hasta que llego al resorte de las bragas de Lena y metió su mano.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena cuando sintió la mano de Kara en su vagina y abrió un poco sus piernas para que Kara tuviera mejor acceso.

Kara empezó a masajear el clítoris de Lena en círculos. Lena inclino su cabeza hacia atrás y la puso en el hombro izquierdo de Kara.

"Eres hermosa" le dijo Kara besando el lado derecho del cuello de Lena y acelero sus movimientos en el clítoris, cuando sintió que Lena iba a llegar al orgasmo paro.

"¿Por qué paras?" le pregunto Lena quejándose.

"Quiero que me ruegues" dijo Kara con un poco de pena, todavía no tenía la confianza con ella misma para hacer y decir lo que quiere.

"¿Por favor?" dijo Lena de una manera no convincente, así que Kara empezó de nuevo.

El clítoris de Lena estaba muy hinchado y el olor de su excitación estaba volviendo loca a Kara.

Cuando sintió de nuevo que el cuerpo de Lena se tensiono, paro sus movimientos.

"No Kara" se quejó Lena. De verdad, Lena no creía que hablaba en serio, pensó Kara.

"Ya sabes que tienes que hacer y esta vez dilo de verdad" dijo Kara con una voz de mando.

"Kara" le advirtió Lena.

"Entonces sigamos viendo la película" dijo Kara mirando hacia el televisor y moviendo su mano para sacarla de las bragas de Lena.

"No Kara, por favor, por favor sigue" le dijo Lena con deseo.

"Quítate las bragas, súbete la sudadera hasta la cintura, y pon tus piernas sobre mis rodillas" le ordeno Kara.

Kara habla enserio, no creí que fuera tan mandona, pensó Lena.

Lena hizo lo que Kara le pidió, se quitó las bragas rápidamente, subió su sudadera hasta la cintura, se sentó en los muslos de Kara, subió sus piernas en la de Kara y su vagina quedo expuesta.

En esa posición Kara bajo la mano de nuevo a su vagina, podía sentir como chorreaba fluidos en el asiento por lo excitada que estaba sintiendo.

Kara con la mano derecha empezó a jugar con el clítoris de Lena.

Su mano izquierda la metió por debajo de la sudadera y empezó a apretar el seno izquierdo de Lena.

"Kara, no creo que puuueda aguantar" le dijo Lena en un gemido.

"No quiero que aguantes, quiero que hagas lo que te pedí hace un momento" dijo Kara introduciendo dos dedos en la vagina de Lena.

"Aaaaaa Kara más rápido" gimió Lena. Y Kara dejo su mano quieta.

"Nooo" Lena no quería jugar más, así que bajo su mano izquierda y empezó a masajear su clítoris.

"Te estas portando muy mal Lena" dijo Kara agarrando delicadamente la mano de Lena que tenía en el clítoris, la paso por la cintura y con su propia mano la retuvo ahí.

Desde cuando Kara era la que tiene el control, yo soy Lena Luthor, no pienso rogar, pensó Lena con orgullo.

Kara volvió mover su mano, estaba introduciendo y sacando sus dedos lentamente, la respiración de Lena era muy fuerte. Cuando sintió las paredes de la vagina empezar a apretar sus dedos, Kara los saco.

Lena sentía que iba a llorar, Kara le había negado el orgasmo muchas veces. No podía seguir así.

"Kara ..." iba a decir algo Lena, pero Kara no la dejo. "Silencio Lena, ahora quiero ver la película" dijo Kara para lograr su objetivo.

"Kara, no más juegos, por favor deja que me venga" dijo Lena desesperada de que Kara no siguiera lo que comenzó.

"Una última oportunidad" dijo Kara volviendo a introducir sus dedos.

"Si, si" gimió Lena y tiro de nuevo su cabeza hacia atrás en el hombro de Kara.

El cuerpo de Lena se estaba tensionando, pero esta vez Lena haría lo que Kara le pidió.

"Por favor Kara, sigue, hazme llegar" dijo Lena con deseo y desesperación.

"No era tan difícil" Dijo Kara y acelero el movimiento de su mano.

"AAAA KARA" gimió Lena cuando llego al orgasmo, intento cerrar sus piernas, pero Kara no la dejo hasta que su orgasmo termino.

Kara saco sus dedos, Lena cerro las piernas y se giró para quedar frente a frente con Kara.

"mmmm delicioso" dijo Kara cuando metió los dos dedos con los fluidos de Lena a su boca y los limpio.

"No es justo, tú puedes hacerme lo que quieras. Voy a comprar un pene para que probemos si tu vagina es segura" dijo Lena sentada en los muslos de Kara y la beso.

El beso era intenso, Lena no permitiría que Kara tuviera el control cuando tengan sexo, así que ella tomara el mando esta vez.

Empezó a besar el cuello de Kara y le llego un mensaje a Kara.

Lena se bajó del regazo de Kara para que tomara el teléfono.

"Lo siento, tengo que ir a la DEO" dijo Kara, fue rápido a la habitación y volvió vestida con su traje de Supergirl.

"No estoy segura cuanto tiempo tardare" dijo Kara dándole un beso en la boca a Lena que estaba sentada.

"Dejare la puerta del balcón abierta" dijo Lena devolviéndole el beso.

"Te quiero" dijo Kara antes de irse.

"Te quiero, cuídate" le dijo Lena.

Kara fue hasta la terraza y salió volando a la DEO.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenten. Gracias por leer.


	24. Capitulo 24

 

**DEO**

Kara llego a la base, algunas personas reconocieron el Alien y avisaron a la policía.

Un equipo de la DEO ya había salido para el lugar y Kara fue como refuerzo para capturarlo.

 

_**Media hora después** _

 

Kara volvió con el sospechoso, Jonn leyó su mente y Alex lo llevo a la sala de interrogatorio.

Jonn preparo un equipo para ir al lugar donde estaban los niños.

"Supergirl quédate aquí, la policía y nuestro equipo se encargarán de hacer el resto del trabajo" dijo Jonn.

"No, iré con ustedes, no sabemos si tiene un cómplice y quiero que los niños estén a salvo" dijo Kara y voló hacia el lugar donde estaban los niños.

No dejo que Jonn le hablara.

 

**Frabica abandonada**

 

Cuando Supergirl llego al lugar, espero a que llegara el equipo.

Entraron y lo que Kara vio, le partió el corazón.

Los once niños desaparecidos estaban tirados en un rincón. Muertos.

Supergirl no se movió de su lugar, vio como la policía sacaba los cuerpos cubiertos de los niños, como tomaban unas neveras portátiles con los órganos de los niños.

Kara no sabía que estaba llorando hasta que Jonn le ordeno que regresara a la DEO.

Kara voló hasta la DEO.

 

**DEO**

 

"Hey Kara" le dijo Alex abrazándola.

Kara le respondió el abrazo y se puso a llorar.

"Alex, eran solo unos niños de ocho años. Y no pude hacer nada para salvarlos" dijo Kara separándose del abrazo.

"No es tu culpa Kara. El único culpable es ese hombre que los secuestro y les quitó la vida para hacerse rico vendiendo sus órganos" dijo Alex con tristeza por las familias que deben estar sufriendo por la muerte de los niños.

"Si nos hubieran reportado antes el caso, tal vez habríamos salvado a algún niño" dijo Kara limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Piensa en todos los niños que salvamos, ya ese hombre no estará en las calles haciendo daño" dijo Alex con seguridad.

"Tienes razón ¿Como va la elección?" Pregunto Kara.

"Ya tengo diez finalistas, esta noche iré a tu apartamento para que me ayudes a elegir" le dijo Alex para subirle el animo a su hermana.

"Si, me parece genial. En unos meses seré tía y te prometo que haré de todo para protegerlos a ambos, a ti y al bebe" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Ok, primero tengo que elegir un donador, tal vez el otro año pueda ser mamá y tu tía. Se que siempre estarás ahí para protegernos, como yo lo hare contigo. Pero por ahora ve a tu apartamento y descansa" dijo Alex con ternura.

"Deberías hacer lo mismo" dijo Kara más calmada.

Las hermanas se despidieron y Kara voló a su apartamento para llevar la ropa que usaría mañana.

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

Kara abrió la puerta del balcón y entro a la habitación. Lena está dormida con su libro en el pecho y ¿gafas? Lena usa gafas y nunca la había visto usándolas. Pensó Kara.

En silencio, Kara dejo el bolso con su ropa en el piso y se puso la pijama. Se acerco a Lena, le quito el libro y las gafas con mucho cuidado para no despertarla.

Volvió a su lado de la cama, se metió debajo de la sabana junto a Lena. Abrazo a Lena por la cintura con su brazo derecho y puso su cabeza en la almohada de Lena. Estar junto a ella me hace sentir más tranquila, pensó Kara.

Eran solo unos niños, ese hombre cambio la vida de inocentes por dinero, no le importo asesinarlos. Pobre los padres que perdieron a sus hijos. No sabría que hacer si a mis hijos le pasara lo mismo. Pensó Kara con tristeza acariciando el abdomen de Lena con la palma de su mano.

Kara se quedó dormida escuchando el corazón de Lena con su mano en el abdomen.

 

_**Horas después** _

 

Sonó el teléfono de Lena indicando que eran las 6:30 de la mañana.

"Nooo" gruño Kara abrazando a Lena que estaba acostada encima de ella.

Las piernas de Lena estaban entre las de ella, sus pelvis estaban en contacto y Lena tenía su rostro escondido en el cuello de Kara.

Kara estiro su brazo, tomo el teléfono de Lena, apago la alarma y cuando Lena se iba a parar no la dejo.

"Quedémonos así un ratito más" dijo Kara sin soltarla.

"Kara, si no nos levantamos ahora llegaremos tarde al trabajo" dijo Lena dándole un beso en el cuello a Kara.

"Eres la jefa, puedes llegar unos minutos tarde" dijo Kara tratando de convencer a su novia. Mi novia, Lena Luthor la mujer más increíble en el mundo es mi novia, pensó Kara con una sonrisa.

"Buen intento, pero odio llegar tarde a cualquier lugar, no importa si soy la jefa" dijo Lena zafándose del agarre de Kara y le dio un beso rápido con la boca cerrada.

"Esta bien, vea a ducharte, mientras yo hago el desayuno" dijo Kara sentándose en la cama estirando sus brazos. Lena se quito la sudadera azul y sus bragas, se giro para pedirle a Kara su teléfono.

"Lena ¿Qué te paso?" dijo Kara abriendo los ojos cuando vio los senos, el abdomen y el cuello lleno de chupetones.

"Algo que yo llamo, mi novia me paso por encima" dijo Lena para molestar a Kara.

"Lo siento mucho, ¿te duele?" dijo Kara tocando uno de los chupetones en los senos de Lena.

"Cariño, es un chupetón, no un golpe. Pero tenemos que aclarar que no me gustan y mucho menos en mi cuello donde todos lo pueden ver" le dijo Lena con un tono serio.

"Entendido, menos chupetones y no en el cuello" dijo Kara dándole un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación para hacer el desayuno.

 

Kara preparo panqueques, cocino tocino, pico manzana, fresas, mango para hacer una ensalada, preparo jugo de naranja porque sabe que a Lena le encanta, el café no puede faltar y antes de que Lena saliera, voló a comprar flores.

Acomodo todo en el comedor y junto al plato de Lena puso dos tulipanes rojos.

"Kara, todo se ve muy delicioso" dijo Lena cuando vio lo que preparo Kara.

"Gracias, desayuna mientras me ducho y arreglo" dijo Kara caminando rápido hacia la habitación.

Lena se sentó a desayunar, antes de empezar a comer cogió los tulipanes rojos y aspiró su aroma. ¿En que momento salió Kara a comprar estas flores? Pensó Lena.

"Ok, hora de desayunar" dijo Kara regresando al comedor, ya lista para comenzar el día.

"Eso fue muy rápido, apenas voy a empezar a desayunar" dijo Lena levantando su ceja izquierda.

"No me quería perder la oportunidad de desayunar contigo" dijo Kara empezando a comer.

"Eres muy dulce. Gracias por las flores, están muy lindas" dijo Lena tomando una mano de Kara.

"Quería comprarte un ramo, pero son muchas para poner junto al plato" dijo Kara dándole un beso en la mano que tenia agarrada.

Lena se rio y continuaron el desayuno, hablando lo que harían en el día. Cuando terminaron se cepillaron los dientes, revisaron que no les faltara nada y salieron a Catco.

 

**DEO**

 

Alex estaba en su laboratorio pensando que hoy empezaría sus controles de ovulación y le inyectarían hormona. Le mando un mensaje a Kara para decirle la hora que tenía la cita.

"Alex te estaba buscando" dijo Maggie desde la puerta.

"Maggie, que sorpresa" le dijo Alex invitándola a pasar.

"El caso de los niños fue horrible ¿Cómo esta Kara? La vi anoche en la fábrica, llorando" dijo Maggie con preocupación. Anoche estaba muy feliz con Lena y después tuvo que ver esos niños muertos, pensó Maggie.

"Kara esta mejor, los que deben estar destrozados son los padres de esos niños. Ellos los esperaron nueve meses para que nacieran, los vieron sonreír, como aprendieron a caminar, su primer día de clase. En fin, cosas que solo ellos entienden" dijo Alex pensando todo lo que sufriría si a su hija o hijo le pasara algo malo.

"Tienes razón y tu ¿Cómo estás? " le pregunto Maggie.

"Siento que las cosas están mejorando con el pasar de los días" dijo Alex con una sonrisa sincera.

"Bien, nos vemos después" dijo Maggie despidiéndose.

"Adiós" le dijo Alex.

Hijos con Maggie, que triste que no puede ser. Pensó Alex.

 

**Catco**

 

Era la hora del almuerzo, Lena y Kara no se veían desde que se despidieron en el ascensor, con un nos vemos más tarde.

"Lena" dijo Kara entrando en el ascensor donde solo iban Lena y ella. Apenas se cerraron las puertas Lena tomo el rostro de Kara en sus manos y la beso.

Kara no tardó en responderle el beso, cuando iban a llegar al primer piso Lena se alejó y limpio alrededor de la boca de Kara muestras de su labial. Saco un espejo de su bolso, también limpio su labial corrido y se aplico mas para retocar su boca.

"¿Quieres almorzar conmigo? " le pregunto Lena saliendo del ascensor.

"De querer, si quiero. Pero no puedo, voy a almorzar con Alex" dijo Kara disculpándose.

"O no, esta bien. Salúdala de mi parte" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Yo le digo, nos vemos mas tarde" dijo Kara queriendo besarla antes de irse, pero estaban en la entrada de Catco.

"Nos vemos" dijo Lena y salió rumbo a su carro.

Kara se fue al encuentro con su hermana.

 

**Hospital**

 

La doctora determino que Alex podía comenzar con las inyecciones de hormonas y en 15 días podría inseminarse.

"15 días" dijo Alex pensativa.

"Señorita Danvers, no tiene que iniciar el proceso ahora. Puede esperar otro año" dijo la doctora Tajran.

"No, estoy muy segura de mi decisión. Quiero empezar hoy" dijo Alex con seguridad. Kara tomo su mano porque apoyaría a su hermana en cualquier decisión respecto al embarazo.

"Muy bien, te inyectare hoy, pero las demás dosis te las aplicaras en casa" le dijo la doctora.

"¿Cuándo tiene que volver?" pregunto Kara.

"En dos días tiene que volver para que le realicemos una ecografía transvaginal y tomar una muestra de sangre" respondió la doctora.

La doctora Tajran inyecto a Alex y le enseño como hacerlo. Se despidieron de la doctora, ya afuera del hospital hablaron.

"Decías que el proceso se tardaría y en unos días te inseminaran" dijo Kara muy feliz.

"¿Crees que estoy tomando una decisión muy apresurada?" pregunto Alex.

"Si de verdad quieres algo, ¿por qué tienes que esperar hasta que no puedas hacerlo o tenerlo?" le dijo Kara.

"Eres la mejor hermana del universo" dijo Alex abrazando a Kara.

"No puede ser cierto, porque yo tengo la mejor hermana del universo" le dijo Kara con una sonrisa gigante.

 

**Catco**

 

Termino el día laboral, Lena estaba hablando con James de unos cambios en la revista. Cuando terminaron, James se decidió y cambio el temo.

"Lena, pensaste en mi invitación. Podemos ir a un bar y hablar un poco" dijo James con una sonrisa.

"Lo lamento James, pero no puedo. Tengo que revisar unas propuestas de L-Corp" le dijo Lena caminando hacia la salida.

"No importa, el fin de semana lo podemos hacer" dijo James insistiendo.

"No puedo decirte que sí. Buena noche James" le dijo Lena y se fue.

 

Kara estaba saliendo del edificio cuando Lena la llamo.

"Kara, ¿quieres venir a mi casa?" le pregunto Lena con alegría.

"Lena, aaaggg no puedo. Le dije a Alex que estaría con ella esta noche" dijo Kara regañándose internamente por no repartir bien su tiempo.

"Tranquila Kara, nos veremos mañana" le dijo Lena abrazándola.

"Nos vemos mañana, gracias por entender" dijo Kara devolviéndole el abrazo.

Las dos siguieron su camino por separado.

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

Después de comer y ponerse la pijama. Alex y Kara empezaron a discutir los pro y contras de los diez finalistas.

Al final quedaron cinco, la descripción de uno de ellos decía que tiene cabello color castaño oscuro y liso, ojos color cafés, tez blanca, estatura promedia, una sonrisa contagiosa y hoyuelos tiernos en sus mejillas. Cuando leyó que tenía hoyuelos, Alex se acordó de Maggie.

"El donador 318 es el elegido" dijo Alex con felicidad.

"El próximo año seré tía, esto hay que celebrarlo" dijo Kara con una sonrisa, parándose rápido para traer helado.

Cuando Alex puso una película y Kara volvió al sofá con el helado, Alex hablo.

"Ahora que estamos solas, puedes decirme la verdad" dijo Alex mirando con ternura a su hermana.

Kara se quedo en silencio, no estaba segura de lo que Alex le estaba preguntando, pero tenia que ser algo sobre la llamada de del otro día.

"¿Desde cuando Lena y tu están teniendo sexo? ¿me mentiste el día de acción de gracias?" dijo Alex con calma.

"No te mentí ese día….UUUFFF el día que llamaste y te dije que estaba comiendo ostras, ese día fue nuestra primera vez" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Kara, ¿Por qué no me habías contado? Sabes que jamás te juzgare. Y además lo sospechaba, cuando regresaste de Finlandia estabas feliz, Lena y tu se comportaban diferente. Ayer me confirmaste que era verdad cuando aterrizaste en la DEO con una sonrisa que nunca había visto" dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

"Realmente lo siento Alex, no sabia como decírtelo. No quería hacerte sentir mal, no quería dañar tu momento de felicidad con lo de la inseminación" dijo Kara con tristeza.

"Kara, tu felicidad es mi felicidad. Sabes que Lena me cae bien y me alegra que estén juntas" le dijo Alex con honestidad.

"Gracias, no sabes lo tranquila que me siento hablando contigo de esto" dijo Kara abrazando a Alex.

"Cuéntame como fue la primera vez" dijo Alex con intriga saliendo del abrazo.

"ummm jajaja…. Lena es maravillosa, no pensé que me podía sentir así con alguien. Fue perfecto" le dijo Kara con un poco de pena.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con lo de Supergirl?" pregunto Alex.

"Aaaa uu Yo. aaa" Kara trato de decir algo, pero no le salió.

"Ya le dijiste, por eso tus ojos están tan brillantes de felicidad" dijo Alex cerrando un poco sus ojos.

"Si, le dije y tuvimos una plática interesante" dijo Kara con una sonrisa acordándose de lo que hicieron después de terminar la conversación.

"Tu le tienes que decir a Jonn, yo no pienso ayudarte en esto. Mucha suerte" dijo Alex comiendo helado.

"Jonn no es tan duro como todos creen" dijo Kara intentando demostrar calma.

Siguieron viendo la película y Kara le contó que Lena era su novia.

 

**_23:40 Para Lena Luthor_ **

_Te extraño un montón, dulces sueños. Te quiero princesa._

**_23:42 De Lena Luthor_ **

_También te extraño, pero nos veremos en unas horas. Te quiero Cariño._

 

Kara leyó el mensaje y quedo con una sonrisa de tonta. No sabia porque, pero le encantaba que Lena le dijera cariño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les pareció este capitulo? No me critiquen con lo de la inseminación. Alex conoce muy bien a su hermana, obviamente no le creyó que hizo una pijamada con Lena. Comente. Gracias por leer.


	25. Capitulo 25

 

**Catco**

 

Lena estaba en la sala de reuniones con su diseñador de interiores. Ya era tiempo de tener una oficina en Catco y que fuera de su estilo.

Tal vez si la hacía en otro piso, James la dejaría en paz, pero no vería mucho a Kara. ¿Si hago mi oficina en otro piso y me llevo a Kara conmigo? Pensó Lena.

"Señorita Luthor, con todo respeto. Debería tomar la oficina que ocupa el señor Olsen. Es la más grande, con mejor iluminación, tiene un balcón como en L-Corp y es la oficina de la jefa" dijo su diseñador objetivamente.

"No lo sé. No quiero que me vean como la jefa egocéntrica, que no le importan sus empleados" dijo Lena pensativa.

"Mi consejo ya se lo di, si decide hacerlo en otra oficina me llama" dijo el diseñador, se despidió amablemente y salió de la sala de reuniones.

Él tiene razón, trasladare a James a otra oficina para que mi oficina la adecuen a mis gustos, pensó Lena.

 

Lena fue hasta la oficina que será suya para hablar con James.

"Lena, ¿necesitas algo?" Pregunto James feliz de ver a Lena.

"Si, necesito que muevas tus cosas a la oficina de diseño, esta oficina la haré remodelar para que sea mi oficina" dijo Lena con respeto.

"O, seguro, al final del día eres la jefa, puedes hacer lo que quieras" dijo James con un poco de rabia.

"Pasa algo" dijo Kara entrando a la oficina.

"No nada, solo que Lena me acaba de sacar de esta oficina" dijo James empezando a recoger sus cosas.

"Ya te expliqué porque James" dijo Lena sintiéndose mal.

"No tienes por qué darle explicaciones a nadie, Catco es tu empresa y lo ideal es que tu ocupes esta oficina" dijo Kara mirando a Lena, colocando su mano derecha en la parte baja de la espalda de Lena.

"Lo siento mucho Lena, no quería comportarme como un idiota" dijo James acercándose a Lena y le tomo una mano.

Kara apretó un poco su mano en la espalda de Lena y no dejo de mirar a James.

"Permite disculparme con una cena, esta noche" dijo James invitando de nuevo a Lena para 'conocerla mejor.'

"James te lo dije anoche, no voy a salir contigo" dijo Lena con comprensión y alejo su mano de las de James.

"Solo una vez, no te arrepentirás" insistió James.

"James, ya te dijo que no" dijo Kara con firmeza sin alejarse de su novia.

"Kara, como tu amigo te digo que no deberías meterte en cosas de parejas" dijo James molesto de que Kara se metiera en la conversación.

¿Parejas?, que rayos cree que está hablando James. No puede entender que no es no. Cálmate, pensó Kara y tomo aire.

"¿Pareja? No tienes el derecho de decir eso, nunca has confiado en Lena, siempre piensas que si lleva el apellido Luthor hará algo malo como Lex. No mereces tener una cita con ella" dijo Kara lo más calmada que pudo sin mover su mano de la espalda de Lena.

"Y por eso le estoy pidiendo que cenemos juntos, para conocernos mejor" dijo James.

"James, no entiendo porque insistes. No estoy interesada en ti, no eres mi tipo" dijo Lena cansada de escuchar a James.

"Si me disculpan, tengo que llevar esto a mi nueva oficina" dijo James enojado con algunas de sus pertenencias en una caja.

 

"Te peleaste con tu amigo por mi culpa. No debí pedirle la oficina" dijo Lena triste.

"No, tú estás haciendo lo correcto. Esta es tu oficina y la pelea con James es porque te estaba molestando, yo no lo voy a permitir" dijo Kara sentándose en un sofá de la oficina junto a Lena.

"Gracias, no sabía de qué otra manera decirle que no" dijo Lena aliviada.

"Se metió con la mujer equivocada" dijo Kara mirando a Lena a los ojos.

"Si, yo solo tengo ojos para ti" le dijo Lena con amor.

"No sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte" dijo Kara mirando los labios de Lena.

"¿Esta noche en mi casa?" Le pregunto Lena.

"Si" dijo Kara con una sonrisa grande.

"Puedes hacer que le pongan cortinas a toda la oficina, así no tendría que esperar tanto tiempo" hablo de nuevo Kara caminando así la puerta.

"Lo pensare" dijo Lena con una sonrisita, levantando su ceja izquierda.

 

**DEO**

 

Kara llego a la base, camino hasta donde estaban su hermana y Winn.

"¿Sigue en pie la noche de juegos?" Le pregunto Winn a Kara.

"Claro" dijo Kara sentándose en una de las sillas libres.

"Deberías invitar a Lena... y a Sam" dijo Alex para que Winn no sospechara de lo de su hermana y Lena.

"Es una buena idea, más personas para que Kara me pague lo que me debe" dijo Winn levantando su puño para celebrar.

"¿Que le debes a Winn que esta tan emocionado?" Le pregunto Alex a Kara.

"Lo sabrás el viernes en la noche" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

 

Caminaron un poco para alejarse de la gente y tener privacidad.

"¿Como te has sentido, la inyección te ha afectado?" Pregunto Kara con preocupación.

"Me he sentido normal, recuerda que mañana a las 7 es mi cita. ¿Quieres que me quede en tu apartamento para ir juntas?" dijo Alex.

"Aaaaa esta noche voy a estar con Lena, pero tranquila que estaré a las 7 en punto en el hospital" dijo Kara rápido.

"Bueno, no hagas nada que yo no haría" le dijo Alex con una sonrisa para molestar a Kara y volvió donde Winn.

¿Y cuales son las cosas que Alex no haría? pensó Kara cuando regresaba a Catco.

 

**Catco**

 

Ya casi era hora de irse, Kara estaba distraída pensando en Lena y lo hermosa que es.

"Kara, quería disculparme por lo que paso esta mañana" dijo James con sinceridad acercándose a su escritorio.

"James, tu eres mi amigo, pero Lena es mi n..mejor amiga, no me gusta que le hablen de esa manera, mucho menos cuando ella está siendo amable" dijo Kara con los brazos cruzados.

"Tienes razón, estaba acostumbrado a la oficina del jefe y no comprendía que alguien más ocupaba ese lugar" dijo James apenado.

"Recuerda que Lena salvo Catco de las manos de Morgan Edge. Quien sabe que cambios desastrosos hubieran sucedido" dijo Kara recogiendo sus cosas para irse.

"No quiero que estés enojada conmigo" dijo James acompañándola al ascensor.

"Ya no lo estoy, gracias por disculparte" le dijo Kara subiendo al ascensor.

"Por favor, no invites a salir a Lena, nunca más" dijo Kara con seriedad y las puertas de ascensor se cerraron.

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

Escucho el timbre, pero ya sabía que era Kara porque le avisaron desde portería.

"Kar..." Lena intento decir, pero los labios de Kara ya estaban en los suyos.

Se estuvieron besando unos minutos, hasta que Lena se empezó a quedar sin aire.

Lena cerró la puerta y caminaron juntas hasta la cocina.

"Te extrañe muchísimo" le dijo Kara a Lena, rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos por detrás.

"También te extrañe, hoy solo nos vimos una vez" dijo Lena girándose para mirar a Kara y puso sus brazos en los hombros se su novia.

"Estas muy hermosa" le dijo Kara a Lena y la beso.

El estómago de Kara rugió.

"Pide la cena, me voy a cambiar" dijo Lena separándose de Kara y camino hacia la habitación.

Kara pidió alas de pollo, 3 cajas, tenía mucha hambre.

Cuando Kara entro a la habitación, se puso rápido la pijama que Lena dejo en la cama. Lena seguía en el closet cambiándose.

 

Kara salió a la terraza mientras esperaba a Lena y la comida. La piscina alumbraba y la vista de la ciudad era asombrosa.

"Kara ¿dónde estás?" escucho decir a Lena, así que regreso a la cocina.

"¿Que le vas a decir a Alex mañana, cuando te pregunte dónde estabas?" dijo Lena sirviendo dos copas de vino.

"Ella sabe que pasare la noche con mi novia" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Le dijiste la verdad" dijo Lena empezando a llorar.

"No, princesa no llores. Creía que esto te haría feliz" dijo Kara tomando el rostro de Lena en sus manos.

"Son lágrimas de felicidad, no estaba segura si te lo tomarías enserio" dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Nuestra relación me la tomo muy enserio. No lo dudes ni un segundo" dijo Kara besando de nuevo a Lena.

 

Llego la comida, se acomodaron en la sala de televisión y comieron.

"Adivina que compre" le dijo Lena levantando su ceja izquierda.

"Aaaa no lo sé" dijo Kara con intriga.

"Vamos a la habitación" dijo Lena tomando a Kara de la mano y la guio hasta la habitación.

"Ayer lo compre" dijo Lena mostrándole el consolador azul.

"Oooookey" dijo Kara un poco apenada y con duda.

"Me gustaría probarlo esta noche" le dijo Lena acercándose, beso a Kara apasionadamente y la empezó a mover hacia la cama.

Las dos se subieron a la cama y empezaron a quitarse la ropa. Cuando quedaron solo en bragas Lena empezó a besar el cuello de Kara.

"Es injusto, no te puedo dejar un chupetón" dijo Lena, bajo hasta el pezón izquierdo de Kara y lo tomo en su boca.

"mmmm" gimio Kara cuando sintió la lengua de Lena en su pezón.

Lena hizo lo mismo con el pezón izquierdo y bajo al abdomen, lo beso lentamente y siguió su camino hasta llegar al resorte de las bragas, las bajo lentamente mirando a Kara que estaba respirando fuerte.

"Abre más las piernas" le dijo Lena a Kara acercándose su vagina, empezó a besar la entrada.

"Aclaremooos que, te-te estoy deeejando hac-cerrr esto. Solo por es-esta vEZ" dijo Kara mirando hacia abajo a los ojos de Lena.

Lena no le respondió y empezó a lamer la entrada, luego subió al clítoris. Se separo para un segundo para coger el consolador azul.

"¿Qué haces?" le pregunto Kara con impaciencia.

Lena acerco el consolador a la entrada de la vagina de Kara y empezó a lubricarlo con los fluidos de Kara. Lena empezó a introducir el consolador poco a poco.

Cuando lo empezó a mover de adentre hacia fuera y viceversa. A la vez lamia el clítoris de Kara.

Lena escuchaba los gemidos de Kara y acelero sus movimientos cuando sintió que la vagina de Kara apretaba el consolador y era más difícil de moverlo. Succiono fuerte el clítoris.

"Aaaaaaa Lena Lena" gimió Kara cuando llego al orgasmo, para no lastimar a Lena con sus muslos, lanzo su mano derecha hacia arriba y golpeo la cabecera de la cama.

Lena no saco el consolador hasta que vio el cuerpo de Kara relajado.

"Tenias razón, es muy peligroso que meta mis dedos en tu vagina" dijo Lena sentándose en la cama para mostrarle el consolador azul a Kara que quedo exprimido.

"Te lo dije" dijo Kara apenada de dañar el consolador que había comprado Lena un día antes.

Lena subió hasta que quedo frente a frente con Kara y le dio un beso. Kara las giro quedando encima de Lena.

Kara empezó a besar los senos de Lena, pero Lena la detuvo.

"Espera, ya es hora de que durmamos" le dijo Lena. Kara paro lo que estaba haciendo y miro hacia arriba para ver el rostro de Lena.

"Pero apenas son las 12" dijo Kara mirando el reloj en la habitación de Lena.

"Lo sé, pero no todo el tiempo tienes que complacerme. Esta noche se trata de ti" dijo Lena con amor.

"Esta bien, vamos a dormir. Mañana tengo que verme con Alex a las 7 en punto" dijo Kara trayendo la sabana hasta la cadera de Lena, puso su mejilla izquierda en el abdomen y se abrazó de la cadera de Lena con su brazo derecho.

"Kara lo había olvidado, lamento lo que paso con esos niños" dijo Lena con tristeza acariciando la cabeza de Kara.

"Fue horrible, no entiendo como existen personas que asesinan por dinero y peor a los niños que son inocentes" dijo Kara con melancolía.

"Lo bueno es que ya tienen a ese asesino en prisión y no le hará daño a nadie" dijo Lena con positivismo.

"Si eso le pasara a nue… a mis hijos creo que perdería la razón" dijo Kara sobando el abdomen de Lena como lo hizo la otra noche. Ops casi digo nuestros hijos, soy una tonta no quiero asustar a Lena con este tema. Pensó Kara.

"Pero tu serás su madre, los vas a proteger con tu vida, eso no les pasara" dijo Lena pensando en que Kara iba a decir, nuestros hijos o se lo imagino. Apenas están empezando, pero ella se casaría con Kara y tendría un hijo ya mismo. Pensó Lena.

Las dos se durmieron pensando en ese tema.

 

_**Horas después** _

 

La alarma de despertarse sonó, Kara salió rápido de la cama para ducharse. Lena apago la alarma y entro al closet para elegir su ropa del día.

"Se me había olvidado hacer esto" dijo Kara saliendo del baño en toalla, le dio un beso a Lena y empezó a tocar el seno derecho de Lena sobre la ropa.

"Llegaras tarde si sigues haciendo eso" le dijo Lena separándose y entro al baño para ducharse.

Kara se vistió rápido, hizo el desayuno, comió rápido y entro a la habitación para despedirse de Lena.

"Nos vemos en el trabajo" le dijo Kara a Lena dándole un beso y la abrazo por la cintura.

"Si tenemos tiempo y no nos interrumpen" dijo Lena colocando sus manos en el rostro de Kara para profundizar el beso.

"Te ves hermosa, como siempre" dijo Kara con un suspiro separándose de Lena y salió rápido de la habitación porque si sigue un segundo mas con Lena no la dejaría salir de la cama, no después de lo de anoche. Pensó Kara.

"Tu también, te quiero" dijo Lena cuando Kara ya se había ido.

 

**Hospital**

 

La doctora Tajran le hizo la ecografía transvaginal y le hicieron la muestra de sangre.

"Muy bien, señorita Danvers las hormonas que le estamos inyectando son las adecuadas para el tratamiento. Desde ahora se las debe aplicar cada 3 días y venir al otro día de cada aplicación"

"Gracias doctora nos vemos en cuatro días" dijo Alex con alegría.

Cuando salieron del hospital las hermanas llevaban una sonrisa gigante.

"En uno días es la inseminación" dijo Alex con felicidad.

"Mi sobrina o sobrino va a ser el mas lindo de todos" le dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Alex, Kara ¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunto Maggie desde atrás.

"Me estoy haciendo un chequeo de rutina" mintió Alex rápido.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?" le dijo Kara a Maggie preocupada.

"Vine a tomar el testimonio de una mujer que fue secuestrada y escapo ¿Cómo te encontró el doctor?" le pregunto Maggie a Alex con intriga.

"Todo esta muy bien" le dijo Alex con una sonrisa y Kara sonrió con incomodidad.

"Si me necesitas, llámame, no importa que" dijo Maggie.

"Gracias, ¿te gustaría venir a mi apartamento el sábado para ver una película, como amigas?" le pregunto Alex a Maggie.

"Me parece genial, nos vemos el sábado. Adiós Kara" dijo Maggie con una sonrisa y entro al hospital.

Alex y Kara se relajaron. Kara se quedo mirando a Alex sin entender la invitación que le hizo a Maggie. Se despidieron Kara se fue a Catco y Alex a la DEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero no los este aburriendo. Dato curioso nadie puso atención a las flores que le dio Kara a Lena, busquen el significado. Comenten. Gracias por Leer.


	26. Capitulo 26

 

**Catco**

 

Lena estaba en la sala de reuniones, porque esa es su oficina. Estaba leyendo unas propuestas para una nueva columna en la revista.

"Hola" dijo Sam cuando entro.

"Sam ¿cómo estás?" pregunto Lena desde su asiento.

"Muy bien, quería hablarte del nuevo proyecto de L-Corp" dijo Sam sentándose cerca de Lena para poder hablar.

"Claro, ¿pasa algo?" Pregunto Lena con intriga mirando a Sam.

"La junta no lo quiere apoyar porque se perderá dinero" dijo Sam un poco molesta.

"No te preocupes, citare hoy a la junta y los hare comprender la importancia de este proyecto" dijo Lena tomando las manos de su amiga.

"Realmente siento molestarte aquí, sé que confías en que puedo manejar L-Corp, pero la junta está siendo muy dura y quiere derrumbar el proyecto en el que has puesto mucha dedicación" dijo Sam.

"Nadie impedirá que el proyecto se lleve a cabo. Gracias por venir hasta aquí personalmente y decirme lo que está pasando" dijo Lena parándose para abrazar a Sam.

"De nada, tengo que ir al colegio de Ruby, pero estaré presente en la reunión con la junta" dijo Sam saliendo del abrazo y camino hacia la puerta. Se despidieron y Sam se fue.

Lena volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, pero se acordó que tenía que comprar algo primero.

"Lena" dijo Kara entrando a la sala de reuniones, cerrando la puerta.

"Hola" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Siento haberme ido tan rápido esta mañana" dijo Kara acercándose a Lena.

"No hiciste nada malo, si te hubieras levantado más temprano, habríamos tenido un poquito más de tiempo para nosotras" le dijo Lena a Kara mirándola a los ojos y volvió a su laptop.

"¿Por qué vas a comprar una cama nueva?" Pregunto Kara mirando la pantalla de la laptop sin entender.

"Resulta que, esta mañana cuando termine de desayunar y volví a mi habitación para hacer la cama, me encontré con un roto en la cabecera, así que la cambiare" dijo Lena de una manera des complicada.

"Aaaaaaggg de verdad lo siento, yo pagare por la nueva cama" dijo Kara con determinación y pena.

"No seas tonta Kara, es solo una cama, no tienes que comprar nada" dijo Lena con ternura.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

"Aunque el ascensor, la cabecera de la cama, te gusta romper mis cosas" dijo Lena con tono coqueto.

"Aaa. Yo. Si. Tus cosas son muy sensibles. No esas cosas, las otras cosas. Aunque esas cosas tan bien son sensibles. Pero hablamos de cosas que pueden ser remplazadas. Las que no hacen parte de tu precioso cuerpo" dijo Kara rápidamente con nervios, tocando sus gafas.

"Jajaja relájate Kara, ya entendí" dijo Lena con una sonrisa y una mirada de enamorada.

"Contigo cerca es muy difícil" dijo Kara suspirando.

"¿Te quedaras a dormir de nuevo en mi penthouse?" Pregunto Lena con esperanza de dormir junto a Kara otra noche.

"No" dijo Kara y Lena se decepciono.

"Tú te quedaras en mi apartamento. Estos días solo hemos estado en tu penthouse" dijo Kara con alegría.

"Está bien, pero primero pasare por el penthouse para llevar la ropa que me pondré mañana. No quiero levantarme temprano y tener que viajar hasta el penthouse para ponerme la ropa y luego ir a Catco" dijo Lena divagando.

"Bueno, te dejo para que sigas lo que estabas haciendo. Nos vemos más tarde" dijo Kara con ternura caminando hacia la puerta.

"Te veo luego" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

 

**DEO**

 

Kara llego a la base después de apagar un incendio, salvar un gato en un árbol, capturar a un hombre que se robó el bolso de una señora y llevar a un bebe abandonado a la policía.

"Kara, estas muy motivada hoy" le dijo Winn.

"Yo. No. Lo normal" dijo como si fuera obvio.

"Hey chicos ¿Que hacen?" dijo Mon-el cuándo se acercó.

"Nada importante…" estaba diciendo Winn cuando Kara recibió un mensaje y se olvidó de las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

 

**_17:30 De Lena Luthor_ **

_Estaré lo que resta del día en L-Corp, nos vemos en tu apartamento. Te quiero._

 

La sonrisa de Kara creció en su rostro.

"Oooo ¿quién te manda mensajes que te hacen tan feliz?" dijo Winn con intriga.

"Solo es una imagen en Instagram que me pareció graciosa" mintió Kara rápidamente y bloqueo la pantalla de su teléfono.

"Si, en Instagram hay muchas cosas graciosas" dijo Winn si creerle una palabra.

"Tienes que seguir con tu vida como yo lo hice con la mía" le dijo Mon-el Kara.

"Me tengo que ir" dijo Kara con seriedad.

¿Por qué se tienen que meter en su vida personal? No tienen que darle consejos. Por eso no quiero que se enteren todavía de la relación que tengo con Lena. Quiero tener esto para nosotras primero. Pensó Kara volando fuera de la DEO.

 

**L-Corp**

 

Lena no lo podía creer, L-Corp es su empresa y está asociada a su hospital de niños para ayudar. Ahora unos interesados que solo quieren llenar sus bolsillos, le dicen que no están de acuerdo con las prótesis que piensa donar, ellos no saben cuánto tiempo llevo trabajado en este proyecto. Pensó Lena.

"Esten de acuerdo o no, seguiré adelante con el proyecto. Si tanto les duele sus carteras, tranquilos ninguno perderá nada de su pago. No hay nada mas de que hablar. Buena tarde" dijo Lena con su voz de jefa y salió de la sala de reuniones junto a Sam.

"Eso estuvo increíble, me alegra haber ido a Catco" dijo Sam entrando a su oficina.

"Ellos no lo entienden, ayudaremos a los niños de mi hospital, pero otros hospitales, otras empresas querrán comprar las prótesis cuando vean que la tecnología es más avanzada" dijo Lena desde la silla enfrente del escritorio de Sam.

"Qué bueno que eres mi jefa y mi amiga" dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

"Lo sé, pero estas aquí porque te lo mereces" dijo Lena con ternura.

"Gracias, hablando de amigas, ¿solucionaste el malentendido con Kara?" le pregunto Sam a Lena.

"Si, hablamos y todo se solucionó, gracias por preocuparte" dijo Lena con una sonrisa. Recordando que después del consejo que le dio Sam, Kara le pidió que fuera su novia.

"Me alegro por ustedes, ya es tarde deberíamos irnos a descansar" dijo Sam.

Las amigas se despidieron, Sam se fue su casa y Lena a su penthouse a recoger ropa.

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

Kara acomodo la comida en la cocina y escucho que tocaron la puerta.

"Está abierto" dijo Kara sacando unos platos para la comida.

"Es muy inseguro que cualquiera pueda entrar a tu apartamento" dijo Lena dejando su abrigo en el perchero.

"Te recuerdo que soy Supergirl" le dijo Kara acercándose a Lena y le dio un beso.

"Lo sé, pero no quiero que te pase nada malo" dijo Lena dándole un beso corto a Kara, recogió la maleta con su ropa y camino hacia la habitación.

"No sabía que ya habíamos acordado que te mudaras conmigo" dijo Kara molestando a Lena por la maleta grande.

"Que graciosa, no puedo traer en mi bolso, ropa interior, un vestido, tacones, maquillaje y una laptop" dijo Lena entrando a la habitación.

"Espero que te gusten los burritos" dijo Kara volviendo a la cocina.

"Vas hacer que me engorde con tanta comida dañina todas las noches" le dijo Lena desde la habitación.

"Pero te compre uno de champiñones" dijo Kara regresando a la habitación.

"Te lo agradezco, aaaaggg olvide mi pijama" dijo Lena revisando la maleta.

"No necesitas pijama" dijo Kara.

"Ya sé que te gusta verme desnuda, pero es hora de la cena y no quiero arriesgarme que alguien entre por tu puerta insegura" dijo Lena quitándose la ropa quedando en ropa interior roja.

Que linda es su piel, si le pego un manotazo en sus nalgas ¿se enojaría?, sus senos son tan grandes, me encanta que encajan en mis manos. Pensó Kara mirando el cuerpo de Lena, mientras le buscaba una pijama.

"Toma este" le dijo Kara a Lena pasándole una sudadera blanca.

"¿No me quedara muy corto?" pregunto Lena caminando hacia el baño.

"Eres más pequeña que yo, te quedara bien" dijo Kara y Lena cerró la puerta del baño.

Kara se puso la pijama y acomodo la comida en la mesita frente al sofá.

"Kara, me mentiste. Me llega hasta la mitad de mis nalgas. Mira" dijo Lena cuando llego a la sala y se giró para mostrarle a Kara.

"Son unas lindas nalgas" dijo Kara estirando sus manos para tocarlas.

"Mejor cenemos" dijo Lena sentándose en el sofá al lado de Kara.

 

Comieron mientras veían una película.

"Tus labios se ven comestibles" dijo Kara mirando a Lena.

"Es el piropo menos sexy qu..." Lena le estaba diciendo, pero Kara la beso colando una mano en su mejilla.

Pum pum pum, Tocaron la puerta. Kara se separó del beso y uso sus rayos X.

"¿Quién es?" le pregunto Lena a Kara con curiosidad.

"Es Alex" dijo Kara cubriendo las piernas de Lena con la cobija. Kara camino hasta la puerta y la abrió.

"Hola, quería habla.." entro Alex diciendo y se detuvo cuando vio a Lena.

"Lena, hola" dijo Alex con amabilidad.

"Alex" dijo Lena un poco nerviosa.

Kara cerró la puerta, volvió hasta donde Lena para recoger los platos sucios.

"¿Necesitas que hablemos?" dijo Kara con preocupación.

"Si, pero no ahora" dijo Alex caminando hasta el sillón de al lado.

"Bueno" dijo Kara sentándose donde estaba antes. La sala se quedó en silencio, las tres veían la película.

Kara escucho las sirenas, se puso su traje y salió volando por la ventana. 

 

"Entonces. Lena ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermana?" le dijo Alex con seriedad.

"Yo quiero a Kara. Apenas estamos aprendió a compartir como pareja. Se que Kara nunca ha estado con una mujer y por eso vamos al ritmo de ella. Solo quiero que Kara sea feliz, que no vuelva a perder esa sonrisa brillante que ilumina todo donde ella entra" dijo Lena con sinceridad.

Alex siguió seria, pero cerro un poco los ojos mirando a Lena.

"Se que soy una Luthor. Mi hermano y mi madre han intentado destruirla a ella y a su primo, pero Kara me recuerda que no soy como ellos. Jamás haría algo para lastimarla. Lo único que quiero hacer es amarla" dijo Lena un poco nerviosa por la mirada y el silencio de Alex.

"Lena, lo único que has hecho desde que llegaste a National City es ayudar. Kara se ha encargado de que veamos eso. Se que la quieres y que la haces feliz" dijo Alex haciendo una pausa.

"Pero, si Kara llega a sufrir por tu culpa, no dudare en afeitarte la cabeza. Y ese sería solo el principio de lo que te haría" dijo Alex con un tono neutro.

"No pienso hacerlo" dijo Lena sintiendo como si su corazón fuera a explotar.

"Bien, porque me gusta tu cabello" dijo Alex conteniendo su risa.

Kara volvió al apartamento y se cambió rápido en su pijama.

"¿De que hablaban?" pregunto Kara sentándose junto a Lena.

"De lo mucho que a Alex le gusta mi cabello" dijo Lena mordiendo su labio inferior.

"Alex no es la única, a mí me parece muy sens..suaaavee" dijo Kara rápido para que su hermana no se sintiera incomoda.

"Nos vemos mañana" le dijo Alex a Lena y Kara.

"Adiós" respondieron Lena y Kara a la misma vez.

Cuando Alex cerró la puerta. Lena respiro con un poco de alivio.

"No lo puedo creer, Alex te dijo algo" dijo Kara apenada de que su hermana asustara a Lena.

"No, solo hablamos como dos personas adultas. Nada fuera de lo normal" dijo Lena para tranquilizar a Kara.

"¿Segura?" le pregunto Kara a Lena sin dejar de mirarla.

"Segura" dijo Lena colocando sus manos en las mejillas de Kara y junto sus labios con los de su novia. 

 

Empezaron la pelea con sus lenguas y Kara tomo la cintura de Lena con sus manos.

"Vamos a la cama" dijo Kara cargando a Lena. Kara puso a Lena en la cama, le quito la sudadera y se quitó rápido la pijama.

"Me encantan tus senos, son tan grandes, todo el tiempo quiero agárralos" dijo Kara besándolos y luego tomo el pezón izquierdo en su boca.

"Mmmm, no me sorprende, todo el tiempo estas mirándolos" dijo Lena gimiendo.

"Los miro porque siempre que estás conmigo, te desabotonas un poco la blusa o te inclinas hacia adelante para que los vea" dijo Kara cambiando al pezón derecho.

"Yo no hago eso. Aunque este tapada hasta el cuello tú me miras los senos" siguió gimiendo Lena.

Kara bajo dejando besos en el abdomen. Cogió las bragas de Lena desde el centro y las rompió.

"Kara, no puedes hacer eso" dijo Lena sorprendida apoyándose en los codos.

"Yo…uuuumm…Claro que puedo" dijo Kara pasando su lengua por toda la vagina de Lena.

"Aaaaa Kara" gimió Lena colocando sus manos en la cabeza de Kara.

Kara concentro su lengua en la entrada de la vagina de Lena y con la mano masajeo el clítoris. Siguió así hasta que sintió el orgasmo de Lena en su boca.

"AAAA KARAAA" grito Lena cuando llego al orgasmo.

Kara subió hasta la boca de Lena y la beso por un momento.

"Te quiero Lena, eres perfecta" dijo Kara dándole un beso en la frente a Lena.

"Te quiero mucho Kara" dijo Lena mientras Kara las abrigaba con la sabana.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenten si les gusto. Gracias por leer.


	27. Capitulo 27

 

Como todos los días sonó el teléfono de Lena que indicaba que era hora de levantarse.

Lena apago la alarma y se giró hacia su derecha para ver a Kara.

Kara estaba acostada boca abajo, su rostro hacia la ventana y manos debajo de la almohada, cabello sobre la almohada, su espalada estaba descubierta.

"Cariño, ya es hora de levantarse" dijo Lena tocando la espalda desnuda de Kara con su dedo índice.

"Ujum" murmuro Kara sin moverse de su posición.

Lena se subió encima de Kara, movió algo de cabello de Kara hacia un lado, empezó a besarle el cuello y la espalda.

"Kara, no seas tan dormilona" le dijo Lena besándole la mejilla izquierda.

"Si me das más besos, te prometo que me levanto" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

Lena beso la cabeza, la oreja, el cuello de Kara.

Cuando Lena sintió que Kara se iba girar, se elevó un poco para que Kara girara y quedar frente a frente con ella.

"Buen día" dijo Lena sentada en el abdomen de Kara, dándole beso a Kara en las mejillas, en la mandíbula.

"Buenos días" dijo Kara con alegría colocando sus manos en la cintura de Lena.

"Ya tenemos que levantarnos" dijo Lena con dulzura parándose del abdomen de Kara.

"Noooo, un último beso" dijo Kara colocándose encima de Lena uniendo sus pelvis.

"Solo. Uno" dijo Lena besando apasionadamente a Kara.

Kara se quitó rápido sus bragas y se acomodó entre las piernas de Lena. Empezó a frotar sus vaginas. "Mmmm Kara" dijo Lena tomando el rostro de Kara en sus manos y la beso.

Kara empezó a frotar su clítoris con el de Lena más rápido.

Solo se escuchaban gemidos en la habitación.

Lena abrazo con sus piernas la cintura de Kara. Kara tomo en sus manos las manos a Lena y las puso a los lados de la cabeza de Lena.

"Mmmm Kara, ya voy a llegar" dijo Lena sintiendo la tensión en la parte baja de su abdomen.

"Juntas" le dijo Kara, volvió a besar a Lena, aplico un poco más de presión con su pelvis y acelero los movimientos.

Un minuto más con los movimientos, Lena y Kara llegaron juntas al orgasmo. Y gimieron en sus bocas sin dejar de besarse.

"Te quiero" dijo Lena abrazando a Kara y empezó a llorar.

"Princesa ¿Por qué lloras?" dijo Kara preocupada de haber lastimado a Lena.

Kara se apoyó en sus manos para mirar bien el rostro de Lena.

"No creí que podía tener esto. Estar con la mujer que quiero y que me corresponda" dijo Lena mordiendo su labio inferior.

"Tampoco lo creía, pero ahora que estoy contigo soy muy feliz" dijo Kara con una sonrisa y unió sus labios con los de Lena.

"mmmm ¿qué hora es?" pregunto Lena dándole un último beso a Kara.

Kara miro su reloj.

"Las 7:15" dijo Kara relajada.

"Voy a llegar tarde" dijo Lena empujando suavemente a Kara para que se le quitara de encima, se paró y entro rápido al baño.

Preparare el desayuno, no quiero que Lena se vaya sin comer algo. Pensó Kara colocándose rápidamente la pijama y se fue a la cocina.

 

Lena salió del baño y empezó a vestirse rápido. Kara entro y salió del baño rápidamente.

Cuando Lena estaba terminando de poner su vestido, Kara ya estaba lista.

"Relájate un poco" dijo Kara abrazando a Lena desde atrás.

"No lo entiendes, voy a llegar tarde a una reunión. Soy la jefa, tengo que dar el ejemplo a mis empleados" dijo Lena alejándose de Kara para seguir alistándose.

"Está bien" dijo Kara un poco triste por el rechazo de Lena y volvió a la cocina para desayunar.

Lena desayuno rápido, luego se fueron juntas al trabajo. Kara no hablo en todo el camino y Lena se concentró leyendo unos informes.

 

**Catco**

 

Cuando iban en el ascensor Kara no miraba a Lena, ni un segundo y Lena lo noto.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunto Lena preocupada.

"Si" dijo Kara sin mirarla.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron indicando que llegaron a su destino.

"No me parece que estés bien" dijo Lena saliendo del ascensor junto a Kara.

"Lena, llegaras tarde a tu reunión" dijo Kara caminando hacia su escritorio.

Lena iba a responder, pero llego Eve.

"Buen día Señorita Luthor, ya todos están en la sala de reuniones esperándola" dijo Eve con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Eve" dijo Lena caminando hacia la sala de reuniones y giro un poco para mirar a Kara, pero Kara no quito su mirada de la libreta que tenía en el escritorio.

Lena no entendía nada, esta mañana cuando despertaron estaban muy bien y ahora Kara estaba enojada con ella y no la quería ni mirar.

Kara se sentía triste, entiende que Lena es una mujer ocupada, pero ella solo quería tenerla cerca por un minuto y Lena solo rechazo su muestra de afecto.

"Hola Kara" saludo James a Kara sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"James" dijo Kara con una sonrisa pequeña.

"¿Necesitas que lleve algo para esta noche?" le pregunto James con curiosidad.

"¿Para esta noche?" dijo Kara con duda.

"La noche de juegos" dijo James recordándole a Kara.

"Ooo sí, eso. No tienes que llevar nada, solo trae tu espíritu de jugador" dijo Kara recordando que no le dijo a Lena y a Sam de la noche de juegos.

"Está bien, esta noche será la noche que te derrote en algún juego" dijo James con una sonrisa.

"En tus sueños James. ¿Por qué no estás en la reunión?" le pregunto Kara a James sorprendida de que se saltara la reunión.

"Resulta que no estoy invitado" dijo James con seriedad y se fue.

 

**_9:00 Para Sam Arias_ **

_Hola Sam. Hoy haremos una noche de juegos en mi apartamento y queremos que vengas._

_**9:08 De Sam Arias** _

_Hola Kara, gracias por invitarme. ¿Qué hora?_

**_9:10 Para Sam Arias_ **

_Todos llegaran después de las ocho._

_**9:13 De Sam Arias** _

_Muy bien, allí estaré._

 

**_Horas después_ **

 

Kara atendió varias emergencias, durante la mañana y la tarde.

"Kara" le dijo Lena a Kara con voz suave.

"Hey" dijo Kara mirando a Lena.

"¿Podemos hablar?" dijo Lena acercándose a Kara y se sentó en el borde del escritorio para hablar lo más bajo posible.

"Claro" dijo Kara acercando su silla a Lena. Y quedaron muy cerca.

"La verdad es que no entiendo porque te enojaste conmigo esta mañana" dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Es algo tonto" dijo Kara mirando hacia el suelo.

"Tus sentimientos son muy importantes para mí, por favor cuéntame" dijo Lena tomando una de las manos de Kara entre las suyas.

"Esta mañana estaba siendo egoísta, quería pasar más tiempo contigo, pero tu solo estabas enfocada con lo de la reunión y que llegarías tarde. Ahora entiendo que tienes responsabilidades y no debo atrasarte" dijo Kara mirando los ojos de Lena.

"Kara, no sabía que te sentías así. Yo también quiero pasar mucho tiempo contigo, pero a veces cuando me estreso me enfoco solo en mí. Lo siento" dijo Lena con tono de tristeza, apretando la mano de Kara.

"No nos disculpemos más. Ya lo hablamos y me alegra que conocimos algo nuevo la una de la otra" dijo Kara con una sonrisa y puso su mano en la rodilla de Lena.

"Tienes razón" dijo Lena con alivio de que ella y Kara solucionaron las cosas.

"Se me había olvidado decirte que hoy haremos una noche de juegos y tu estas invitada" dijo Kara subiendo un poco su mano para sobar el muslo de Lena.

"Gracias por invitarme. Primero tengo que ir a mi penthouse para cambiarme" dijo Lena mirando su atuendo.

"Así estas bien, pero si te quieres cambiar, yo te presto algo" dijo Kara mirando el escote de Lena.

"Kara. Lena que bueno que te veo, tu diseñador de interiores esta aquí y me gustaría darte unas ideas" dijo James cuando las vio.

Lena soltó la mano de Kara y miro a James.

Kara quito rápido su mano del muslo de Lena y se acomodó derecha en su silla.

"Nos vemos en tu apartamento" dijo Lena con una sonrisa antes de caminar a la sala de reuniones.

Esa mujer me trae loca, pensó Kara.

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

Kara y Lena se fueron juntas hasta el apartamento de Kara. Solo unos minutos después de que ellas llegaran, llego Winn.

"Lena que gusto verte, si uno de los juegos es en parejas, nos hacemos junto. Te prometo que seremos el equipo ganador" dijo Winn apenas vio a Lena.

"Lo siento Winn, pero Lena esta conmigo. En pareja. Como compañeras de juego" dijo Kara rápidamente cuando se dio cuenta de su error.

"Que Lena sea tu mejor amiga, no la obliga a estar en el mismo equipo contigo. Kara tienes que aprender a compartir" dijo Winn acomodando unos juegos que traía en la mesita de la sala.

Llego Alex, los saludo a todos, se acomodó en el sofá y se puso a pensar que rayos iba a tomar hoy si no tomaría nada de alcohol.

Después llego James y por último llego Sam acompañada de la pizza.

"Okey, ya estamos todos. Podemos empezar" dijo Winn con emoción.

"Iniciemos con algo fácil" dijo Alex. 

 

Jugaron media hora Jenga, mientras comían pizza y tomaban cerveza. En la noche de juegos la única bebida alcohólica que se permite es la cerveza, es la tradición.

Alex tomo jugo de naranja que Kara había preparado en la mañana. Todos se sorprendieron que Alex no aceptara cerveza, así que invento que estaba tomando medicamento para la gripa y por eso no podía beber alcohol. Todos le creyeron y no hicieron mas preguntas.

Luego jugaron Preguntados, la ganadora fue Lena, quien los derroto a todos en diez minutos.

"No se vale, Lena sabe la respuesta a todo. Es como hacer trampa" dijo Sam para molestar a su amiga.

"No tengo la culpa de que el juego sea tan fácil" dijo Lena levantando los hombros.

"Mejor un juego que sea en parejas. Me pido a Lena" dijo Winn rápidamente.

"No no no Winn, yo quiero a Lena en mi equipo" dijo Alex amenazándolo con su dedo índice.

Kara no estaba segura si debía intervenir en la disputa de su hermana y mejor amigo. Tal vez si abre la boca para decir algo, dirá algo que expondría su relación con Lena.

"¿Por qué no dejamos que Lena elija o no?" intento decir James, pero Alex y Winn le lanzaron una mirada no muy amistosa.

"Quien saque el palillo mas corto jugara con Lena" dijo Sam para que dejaran de discutir.

 

Prepararon cuatro palillos para que todos sacaran uno. El ganador fue Winn, así que él tendría a Lena en su equipo.

"SI. SI. SI" celebro Winn como si se hubiera ganado la lotería.

Lena solo sonría, Alex quedo decepcionada, Sam y James reían negaban con la cabeza. Kara quedo con rostro de aburrida.

El siguiente juego fue Heads up. Winn tenía razón, él y Lena harían un gran equipo. Ganaron a los equipos Alex y Sam, Kara y James.

"Winn eres el mejor, deberías estar en otro nivel de juegos" dijo Kara para cumplir con su promesa.

"Que insulto Kara, yo también gane y fueron dos veces esta noche" dijo Lena un poco celosa de las palabras de su novia.

"¿Estas enferma, Por qué dices eso?" le pregunto Alex a Kara sin entender.

"Eso solo fue un trato que hice con Winn y ahora le estoy pagando" dijo Kara para aclarar todo.

"No eres nada divertida Kara, ya se lo estaban creyendo" dijo Winn con una sonrisa.

A Lena y Winn ya se les notaba un poco los tragos de cerveza.

"El último juego será 'Yo Nunca' y todos lo jugaran" dijo Winn trayendo vasos y cervezas para todos, menos para Alex así que llevo jugo de naranja.

 

Todos se acomodaron en círculo y llenaron sus vasos con una cantidad adecuada para el juego. Alex, Winn, Lena, Sam, Kara y James en ese orden.

"Empiezo yo y tienen que ser sinceros" dijo Winn.

"Yo nunca he tenido sexo con mi mejor amiga o amigo" dijo Winn pensando en su mejor amiga Kara.

Lena tomo sin problema, pero Kara pensó que este seria una mala idea, no podía beber, la descubrirían porque la única mejor amiga que ella tiene aparte de Alex, es Lena. Así que no bebió.

Lena la miro de reojo y no podía creer que Kara no bebiera.

Tendré que preguntarle mañana con quien. Pensó Sam

"Mi turno" dijo James.

"Yo nunca me he masturbado pensando en mis ex" dijo James de nuevo.

Winn tomo y Alex también bebió de su jugo de naranja.

"No quería saber eso" dijo Kara con horror en su rostro.

Alex le dio una mirada de lo siento.

"Okey, yo nunca he agarrado el pelo de alguien cuando me están haciendo sexo oral" dijo Sam.

Todos bebieron a la vez.

"Lo que pagaría por ver el rostro de Mon-el con tu respuesta" le dijo Winn a Kara con una sonrisa.

Lena se sintió incomoda con lo que dijo Winn, así que dejo su mirada en su vaso para que nadie notara lo que estaba sintiendo.

"Yo nunca he recibido o dado sexo anal" dijo Alex para cambiar el tema.

El único que tomo fue James. Nadie hizo preguntas al respecto.

"Yo nunca he tenido sexo en un carro" dijo Lena sin mirar a nadie.

Winn y Sam tomaron. Todos miraron a Sam.

"No les diré nada" dijo Sam riéndose.

Fue el turno de Kara.

"Yo nunca he…uumm practicado la pose del…. 69" dijo Kara con un poco de pena.

Todos bebieron y Kara pensó que tal vez podía hacerla con Lena.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las únicas que no terminarán borrachas serán Alex y Kara. ¿Les gusto el capítulo? Comenten. Gracias por leer.


	28. Capitulo 28

 

De nuevo era el turno de Winn.

Preguntare algo más relajado, para bajarle la intensidad a las preguntas, pensó Winn.

"Yo nunca he besado a alguien de mí mismo sexo" dijo Winn.

Alex, Sam, Lena y Kara tomaron a la vez.

"Espera un momento ¿Cuándo besaste a otra mujer?" dijo Winn sorprendido mirando a Kara.

"Winn sigue las reglas del juego, bebes mas no cuentas" dijo Alex para ayudar a su hermana.

"Bueno, yo nunca he usado juguetes sexuales" dijo James.

Sam, Alex y Lena tomaron sin pensar.

Pero Lena lo uso en mí, ¿eso cuenta o tengo que hacérselo yo a ella? Pensó Kara y decidió tomar.

"Kara, no sabía todas estas cosas sobre ti" dijo Winn emocionado.

"Jajaja para eso es el juego, mi turno. Yo nunca he besado a alguien de este círculo" dijo Sam con curiosidad, aclararía unas dudas.

Kara, pensaron Lena, Winn y James. Los tres tomaron a la vez.

Winn me beso, me bese con James. Los lindos labios de Lena por supuesto que los he besado. Pensó Kara y tomo.

"Espera un momento, Lena ¿a quién besaste?" pregunto Winn mirándolos a todos para saber con quién se besó Lena.

"Yo nunca me he excitado por algunos de los que están aquí" dijo rápidamente Alex para que se olvidaran de la otra pregunta sin saber que lo que dijo no ayudaba.

Lena, Kara, Sam, James y Winn tomaron a la vez.

"¿De verdad Sam?" le dijo Alex.

"No. Basta. Lena te ha excitado uno de nosotros y además lo besaste. Tengo que saber quién es. James pensé que eras mi amigo, ¿Por qué no me contaste?" dijo Winn ya borracho.

¿Por qué asume que es James? Pensó Kara un poco enojada.

Lena ya estaba borracha así que no le importaba ser sincera y beber.

Kara se puso nerviosa, Lena había revelado muchas cosas. Aunque Winn, James y Sam ya estaban borrachos, no se acordaran de esto mañana. Pensó Kara.

"Yo nunca he tenido sexo en el cine" dijo Lena con una sonrisa mirando a Kara.

Ninguno bebió, Kara sintió alivio, nadie siguió preguntándole cosas a Lena. Pero la mirada de Lena la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

"Aaamm yo nunca he tenido sexo con una persona que esta borracha" dijo Kara.

James y Winn tomaron.

"¿Quieres cambiar eso?" le dijo Lena a Kara de forma coqueta.

"Jajaja chicos creo que ya están pasados de copas. Les llamare unos taxis" dijo Kara levantándose rápido.

Alex no lo podía creer, Lena estaba borracha y se le estaba insinuando a su hermana en frente de ella. Por suerte los demás están borracho y no le están prestando atención a Lena.

"Noooo, la última pregunta" dijo Winn, no se quería ir. Kara negó con su cabeza.

"Si, no seas aburrida" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Esta bien" dijo Kara y Alex negó con la cabeza.

No lo puedo creer, Lena le pide algo y Kara no se lo niega, Lena la maneja con su dedo meñique. Pensó Alex intentando no reírse.

"Yo nunca he. Tenido sexo con. Alguno de los que están. En esta habitación" dijo Winn con la lengua dormida.

Lena muy sincera tomo lo que restaba de su cerveza y todos se quedaron esperando a que otro bebiera y así saber quien tuvo sexo con Lena.

Kara se paro rápido y tomo un sorbo de cerveza.

"Ahora sí, mañana tenemos que trabajar, ya llame los taxis" dijo Kara para no darle tiempo a nadie de opinar.

Tal vez nadie noto que Lena y Kara tomaron con esa pregunta, pensó Alex.

"¿Pero al fin quien tuvo sexo con Lena?" pregunto Winn mientras Alex lo sacaba del apartamento.

Kara acompaño a Sam, Alex, Winn y James hasta la entrada del edificio para que subieran en los taxis. Kara había pedido dos taxis. Uno para James y Winn, otro para Sam y Alex que se ofreció a acompañar a Sam hasta su casa.

Era la una de la mañana, cuando todos se fueron dejando a Lena y Kara.

 

Cuando Kara volvió al apartamento Lena se había quitado los tacones y bajado el cierre del vestido.

"Kara. No sabes cuaaaaanto me gustas" dijo Lena acercándose a Kara con una sonrisa.

"Si lo sé, tú también me gustas" dijo Kara organizando el desorden de la sala.

Lena se quitó el vestido, camino hasta quedar detrás de Kara y la abrazo.

"Eres muy bella Kara" le dijo Lena dándole besos en el cuello, metiendo las manos por debajo de la blusa de Kara y empezó a tocar de arriba hacia abajo el abdomen de Kara.

"Muchas gracias, mejor te llevo a la cama" dijo Kara sacando las manos de Lena de su blusa, se giró, la cargo hasta la cama y la puso delicadamente.

"Eres muy fuerte, eso me excita mucho" dijo Lena tratando de abrazar a Kara que la dejo acostada y volvió a la cocina para traerle agua.

"Kara quítate rapidooo la ropa" dijo Lena con la lengua pesada.

"Tomate este vaso de agua" dijo Kara pasándole el vaso a Lena.

"Hare todo lo que tú me pidas" dijo Lena y bebió toda el agua.

Cuando bebió toda el agua, Kara la cubrió con la sabana.

"Kara, te estas demorando mucho" dijo Lena moviendo la sabana para poder quitarse el brasier.

Kara se puso el pijama rápido y se acostó junto a Lena.

"¿Por qué sigues vestida?" le dijo Lena a Kara subiéndosele encima, mostrándole los senos que tanto le gustan y la beso.

"Lena. Lena basta" dijo Kara con delicadeza, no pensaba estar con Lena en ese estado.

"Ya no te gusto" dijo Lena bajándose de Kara y empezó a llorar.

"No, no es eso princesa" dijo Kara girándose hacia el lado izquierdo para mirar a Lena.

"Ni siquiera soy lo suficiente linda para ti" dijo Lena negando con la cabeza.

"Eres la mujer más inteligente y hermosa que existe, que seas mi novia es un honor" dijo Kara acomodando un mechón de cabello de Lena que tenía sobre el rostro.

"Si Kara, soy toda tuya. Solo tuya" dijo Lena subiéndose de nuevo encima de Kara.

"Es hora de dormir" dijo Kara abrigándolas a ambas con la sabana para que Lena se quedar dormida. Beso la cabeza de Lena y la abrazo para que no se moviera más.

Mi novia, sé que ella no es una propiedad, pero que diga que es mía, así este borracho, me hace feliz. Pensó Kara cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa. 

 

**Horas después**

 

Kara apago la alarma del teléfono de Lena apenas sonó, para que su novia no se despertara.

Mi novia se ve muy linda cuando duerme, parece un ángel. Ella es mi ángel. Pensó Kara besando el hombro desnudo de Lena.

Kara llamo a Eve para decirle que Lena no iría al trabajo porque estaba enferma. Aunque no tenia que llamarla porque ella iba para Catco y le podía decir personalmente. Aaaggg cometí un error, Eve ahora sabe que pasé la noche con Lena, pensó Kara.

Preparo el desayuno y se fue a Catco, para que nadie sospechara nada.

 

**Catco**

 

Kara estaba intranquila, quería estar con Lena cuando despertara.

"Kara ¿Sabías que Lena está enferma y no vendrá hoy?" pregunto James con un rostro cansado.

"O si, parece que la pizza no le cayó muy bien" mintió Kara esperando que James le dijera algo sobre el último juego de la noche.

"La noche de juegos fue divertida" dijo James con una sonrisa.

"Tengo que irme. Emergencia Supergirl" le mintió Kara en un tono bajo para que nadie escuchara y poder regresar donde Lena.

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

"Uuugg" gruño Lena cuando abrió los ojos y tuvo que cerrarlos rápido.

"Ya despertaste" dijo Kara caminando cerca a la cama.

"No me quiero levantar" dijo Lena haciendo un puchero sin abrir los ojos.

"No lo tienes que hacer" le dijo Kara acercándose y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Tengo que ir al trabajo. O no Kara ¿qué hora es?" dijo Lena sentándose en la cama.

"Son las 10:00 y no te preocupes, llamé a Eve y le dije que no irías porque estas enferma" dijo Kara sobando el muslo izquierdo de Lena.

"Tú no puedes hacer eso" dijo Lena con un tono serio sobándose la sien por el dolor de cabeza que sentía.

"Ya lo hice y no me vas a discutir por eso" le ordeno Kara sin quitar la mano del muslo de Lena.

"Kara, no puedo faltar al trabajo por un dolor de cabeza. Además, Alex, Sam, Winn y James en este momento deben estar en el trabajo como si nada" dijo Lena con voz de niña regañada.

"Alex tomo jugo de naranja y por los demás no te preocupes, ellos están bien, pero tú eres mi novia, así que yo te cuidare y protegeré siempre" dijo Kara con amor.

"Gracias por cuidarme. Te quiero mucho" dijo Lena y beso a Kara.

"¿Todavía quieres hacerlo como anoche?" dijo Kara para molestar a Lena.

"Eso explica porque estoy desnuda" dijo Lena levantándose de la cama para ir al baño.

Kara escucho que Lena se estaba duchando, así que busco algo de ropa para prestarle a su novia.

"Cariño, deberías estar en Catco, no aquí buscando ropa para mi" dijo Lena cuando salió del baño en toalla.

"No tenía mucho que hacer" mintió Kara.

"Vuelve al trabajo, me puedo quedar sola porque no estoy enferma" dijo Lena abrazando a Kara.

"Lo sé, pero quiero estar aquí, contigo" dijo Kara uniendo sus labios con los de Lena.

Lena bajo sus manos hasta las nalgas de Kara y las apretó.

"Mmmm y así quieres que vuelva a Catco" dijo Kara quitándole la toalla a Lena.

"Que tengas un buen día en el trabajo" le dijo Lena separándose de Kara y empezó a vestirse.

"Eres malvada" dijo Kara sin poderlo creer, Lena la dejo iniciada.

"Te lo mereces por no ser sincera anoche en el juego" dijo Lena recordando que Kara mintió al no tomar en una de las preguntas.

"Lo hice porque esa no es la manera en la que quiero que nuestros amigos sepan de nuestra relación" dijo Kara en tono serio.

"Lo sé" dijo Lena pensando que tal vez si fuera hombre, Kara demostraría sus sentimientos enfrente de sus amigos.

"Solo quiero que disfrutemos de nuestra relación, tenerla uno días para las dos" dijo Kara para que Lena la entendiera.

"Como se supone que disfrute de esta relación si no puedo besarte cuando yo quiero, tengo que fingir que solo soy tu amiga" dijo Lena con tristeza.

Lena tiene razón, no puedo ser tan egoísta con sus sentimientos. Yo tampoco quiero seguir fingiendo que Lena es mi amiga, quiero que todos sepan que soy su novia. Pensó Kara.

"Tienes razón, ya no ocultaremos más nuestra relación" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"¿Y cómo les vamos a decir?" pregunto Lena con alegría.

"Puedo subir una foto de las dos a mi Instagram" dijo Kara escuchando las sirenas de la policía.

"Creí que se lo diríamos a nuestros amigos, no a todo el mundo" dijo Lena viendo como Kara quedaba en su traje de Supergirl.

"Salgo a las dos, quédate para que almorcemos juntas y hablemos de como se lo diremos a Winn, James y Sam" dijo Kara antes de salir volando por la ventana.

 

**DEO**

 

"Winn parece que te cayo una de las pantallas de la base encima" dijo Alex burlándose del estado de Winn.

"Si no estuvieras tomando esos medicamentos para la gripa, estarías peor que yo" dijo Winn.

"Hola, ¿Como les fue en esa reunión que iban hacer?" pregunto Imra cuando vio a Winn y Alex.

"Fue muy divertida, descubrí cosas que jamás me hubiera imaginado" dijo Winn recordando lo que podía de la noche anterior.

"¿Como qué?" dijo Mon-el parándose al lado de su esposa.

Alex le hizo una mirada de advertencia a Winn.

"Bueno mmm descubrí que todos hemos tomado del cabello cuando nos hacen sexo oral, menos Sam" dijo Winn

. "Ooo eso es muy íntimo" dijo Imra un poco incomoda.

"¿Quién es Sam?" pregunto Mon-el con curiosidad.

"Es una amiga" dijo Winn.

"¿Y que más descubriste?" pregunto Mon-el.

"Yooo ummm ya lo tengo. Estoy seguro que James y Lena tienen algo porque ya se besaron" dijo Winn con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" dijo Alex sin creer la estupidez que acababa de decir Winn

. "¿También invitaron a Lena?" dijo Mon-el con tono de sorpresa.

"Si, Lena es la mejor, fue la reina de la noche" dijo Winn emocionado.

"¿Quién es Lena?" preguntó Imra.

"La mujer por la que tuve que dejar la tierra" dijo Mon-el mirando a su esposa.

"Te equivocas Mon-el, Lena es la mujer que nos salvó a todos de la maldad de tu madre" dijo Alex con rabia, pero su rostro mostraba calma.

"Sin Lena, ya no sería la Tierra sino Daxam" dijo Winn recordando ese día que ayudo a Lena.

"Y un hijo de Lena y mío reinaría el nuevo Daxam" recordando las palabras de su madre.

"¿De que estas hablando?" pregunto Kara con rostro enojado.

"Mi madre tomo el ADN de Lena y el mío. Cuando nos casáramos, comenzaría el proceso para crear un embrión y ella criaría nuestro hijo, el heredero" dijo Mon-el sin dejar de mirar a Imra.

Lena casi se casa con Mon-el eso lo sabía, pero un hijo de ambos, sería terrible. Si Lena algún día decide tener un hijo espero que sea conmigo. Pensó Kara arrugando el ceño.

"Lamento que tu madre te hiciera esas cosas" le dijo Imra a su esposo y le agarro la mano.

Él no fue el único que paso un mal momento. Rhea secuestro a Lena, la amenazo para que se casara con Mon-el, Gracias Rao porque eso no paso. Querer hacer un hijo con su ADN y no dejaría que Lena lo criara, Rhea era un monstruo. Pensó Kara y decidió volver a su apartamento.

Alex pensó en su futuro bebe, lo mucho que lo iba a querer y se tranquilizó al saber que su bebe no tendría un padre como Mon-el. Solo sería ella con el apoyo de su familia y amigos.

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

El olor de la comida hizo que la boca de Kara se aguara.

Lena aprovecho el tiempo que estuvo sola para preparar lasaña. La hizo con mucho amor para Kara.

"Lena, huele delicioso. No tenías que hacerlo" dijo Kara dejando sus cosas en la entrada.

"Quiero consentirte, espero que te guste" dijo Lena empezando a servir la comida.

"Todo lo que haces me gusta" dijo Kara acercándose por atrás de Lena y la abrazo.

"Primero prueba la lasaña y luego puedes decirme lo que quieras" dijo Lena separándose de Kara y puso la comida en la mesa.

Comieron y hablaron de lo que Kara hizo de Catco y las emergencias que atendió como Supergirl, limpiaron todo y se sentaron en el sofá.

"No me habías dicho que Rhea iba hacer un bebe con tu ADN" dijo Kara con curiosidad.

"Kara, no me hagas recordar eso. Si algún día decido tener un hijo, será porque yo lo quiero y tal vez sea con alguien que me ame" dijo Lena con seguridad. Espero que esa persona seas tú, pensó Lena.

"Esta bien. Dejando de lado eso, ¿a quien le deberíamos decir primero de nuestra relación?" pregunto Kara mirando los hermosos ojos de Lena.

"Sam, creo que ella lo sospecha" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, vamos ya" dijo Kara con entusiasmo.

Lena y Kara salieron hacia L-Corp para hablar con Sam.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Supercorp ya le va a contar a sus amigos la verdad sobre su relación. Sanvers en el próximo capítulo. No me digan que no descubrirían que sus amigas tienen una relación con las respuestas de Lena y Kara en el 'Yo nunca' Comenten. Gracias por Leer.


	29. Capitulo 29

 

**L-Corp**

 

Sam estaba leyendo un contrato cuando Lena y Kara llegaron a su oficina.

"Chicas, que sorpresa" dijo Sam cuando vio a sus amigas.

"Hola" dijeron Lena y Kara a la vez.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto Sam al ver sus amigas actuar de una manera rara.

"Queríamos contarte algo importante" dijo Lena con nervios.

"Lena y yo….uuummm….estamos en una relación" dijo Kara super nerviosa.

Sam se quedó mirándolas por un momento.

"Una relación de amigas" dijo Sam con seriedad.

"No, Kara es mi novia" dijo Lena para que no hubiera más confusiones.

"Así que mis sospechas eran ciertas" dijo Sam con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué sospechas? Lena y yo hemos sido discretas" dijo Kara con duda.

"Lena y tú, están todo el tiempo juntas, siempre se dan ojos de corazón. Anoche me lo confirmaron. Lena dijo que tuvo sexo con su mejor amiga, conmigo no fue así que la única opción que quedaba eras tu" dijo Sam aun con su sonrisa.

"¿No estas enojada porque no te lo contamos antes?" pregunto Lena ansiosa.

"Claro que no, me hace feliz que dos personas que se quieren, como lo hacen ustedes dos, estén juntas" dijo Sam con alegría.

"Gracias Sam" dijo Kara sonriendo.

"Kara tu eres mi amiga, pero a Lena la conozco de antes así que, si la lastimas, me encargare de que nadie en esta ciudad te de una entrevista" dijo Sam con un rostro serio, pero con un tono divertido.

"Suena serio, pero prometo que haré de todo para hacerla feliz" dijo Kara mirando a Lena.

"¿Esos son tus votos, tanto tiempo llevan juntas, que ya se van a casar?" dijo Sam para molestar a Kara.

"Ya Sam, no la molestes" dijo Lena riéndose.

"Nos vemos" se despidió Kara.

"Adiós" dijo Lena caminando junto a Kara.

"Adiós, ya sé de dónde salió el chupetón del otro día" dijo Sam con una sonrisita. 

 

Lena y Kara salieron rápido de la oficina y de L-Corp.

"¿Ahora quien sigue?" le pregunto Lena a Kara caminado sin dirección.

"James, lo llamamos para que nos encontremos en el parque" dijo Kara y caminaron hasta el parque cerca a L-Corp.

Esperaron unos 30 minutos en una banca y James llego.

"Kara. Lena me alegra que estés mejor. ¿Para qué me hicieron venir hasta aquí?" pregunto James con curiosidad.

"Veras James….. aaaa, como lo digo….Lena es mi…uuu….mi novia" dijo Kara nerviosa.

James se quedo pensativo mirando hacia un lado.

"Ahora todo tiene sentido, Kara celosa cuando te invite a una cita, además ayer te estaba mirando el pecho cuando estaban hablando en su escritorio. Y Lena dijo que beso a alguien del grupo, pero no fui yo como dijo Winn, era Kara" dijo James señalando primero a Kara y luego a Lena.

"No estaba mirando su pecho" mintió Kara para defenderse y Lena giro su rostro para que no la vieran sonreír.

"¿No estas molesto?" pregunto Lena.

"Claro que no, hubiéramos evitado todo eso de las invitaciones, si me lo hubieran contando antes" dijo James con un poco de decepción, la mujer que le gustaba esta saliendo con la que le gusta.

"Gracias por escucharnos" le dijo Kara a James con sinceridad.

"Para eso están los amigos" dijo James.

Se despidieron y James se fue a su casa para descansar, todavía sentía la resaca. 

 

"Bueno eso solo nos deja a Winn" dijo Kara con alegría.

"¿Dónde podemos encontrarlo?" pregunto Lena.

"En la DEO, pero no te puedo llevar" dijo Kara con tristeza.

"Esta bien, lo podemos invitar a comer un helado" dijo Lena para que Kara no se sintiera mal.

"Bueno, vamos" dijo Kara.

Caminaron hacia una heladería. Lena tenia agarrado el brazo izquierdo de Kara con sus dos manos, así caminaba bien juntas. Las dos iban con una sonrisa.

 

Encontraron una mesa y esperaron a Winn.

"Chicas, las amo. Gracias por sacarme de allá, la voz de Jonn me estaba dando más dolor de cabeza" dijo Winn sentándose enfrente de Lena y Kara.

Hicieron su pedido y cada uno comió su respectivo helado.

"Winn te invitamos a comer un helado para decirte algo muy importante" dijo Kara con nervios.

"Okeeey" dijo Winn con seriedad y siguió comiendo helado.

"Lena y yo….. nos conocemos hace mas de un año….. y nuestros sentimientos fueron creciendo….. lo que te quiero decir es que… Lena es mi novia" dijo Kara sin dejar de mirar a Winn.

"Jajaja Kara, ¿decidieron hacerme una broma para que me desestresara?" dijo Winn con una sonrisa.

"NO, Winn esto es serio" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Pero me dijiste unos años atrás que no eras gay" dijo Winn sin creerle.

"Las personas podemos ser bisexuales, pansexuales, incluso no ser nada solo ser nosotros mismos" dijo Lena para que Winn entendiera.

"Pero. Creía que seguías enamorada de Mon-el" dijo Winn con calma.

"Me gustaba Mon-el, pero yo quiero a Lena" dijo Kara tomando la mano de Lena.

"Lo siento por asumir cosas que no son, pero ahora entiendo porque defiendes a Lena con todo tu ser, además me hiciste buscarla por todo el mundo y luego no dudaste en viajar donde ella" dijo Winn tomando una mano de Kara y una de Lena.

"Me siento muy feliz de que me contaran esto, apoyo su relación un cien porciento y prometo no hacer mas comentarios incómodos sobre Mon-el" dijo Winn con sinceridad y una sonrisa.

"No sabes el alivio que siento, mi mejor amigo nos apoya" dijo Kara mirando a Winn con una sonrisa.

"Winn muchas gracias" dijo Lena con ternura.

"Supongo que Alex ya lo sabe, ¿Cómo reacciono Eliza?" pregunto Winn con mucha curiosidad.

"Ooo Eliza no lo sabe" dijo Kara pensando cuando le puede decir a Eliza.

"Puedes decirle en unos días cuando venga para navidad" dijo Winn mirando el reloj.

Se despidieron, Winn volvió a la DEO, Kara y Lena al apartamento de Kara.

 

**Apartamento de Alex**

 

Alex preparo unas películas, pidió pizza vegana, saco unas mantas. Tocaron la puerta.

"Hola" saludo Alex con una sonrisa.

"Hola, traje esto" dijo Maggie con una sonrisa muy grande, mostrándole una coca cola zero.

"Gracias, pasa" dijo Alex dejándola entrar.

"Gracias por no renunciar a nuestra amistad" le dijo Maggie acomodando la pizza en la mesita de la sala.

"Eres una de las mejores personas que conozco, no quiero que te vayas de mi vida" dijo Alex con sinceridad.

Cuando estaban viendo la película, Alex empezó a sentir calambres en su abdomen. La doctora dijo que sería normal que los sintiera.

"Alex ¿Estas bien?" le pregunto Maggie cuando vio que se estaba acariciando el abdomen y su rostro mostraba molestia.

"Si, solo es un calambre" dijo Alex con una sonrisa pequeña.

"Alex, primero te veo en el hospital y me dices que es un control de rutina. Ahora sientes dolor en el abdomen ¿estas enferma?" pregunto Maggie asustada.

"¿Que? No, Maggie es solo un calambre, como los de mi periodo" dijo Alex para tranquilizarla.

"No lo sé, algo me dice que me estas mintiendo" dijo Maggie con seriedad.

"Son calambres, no tengo porque mentirte con eso" le dijo Alex también con seriedad.

"Está bien, sigamos con la película" dijo Maggie.

Pasaron unos minutos, Maggie se movía en el asiento.

"¿Quieres que te haga un té?" le pregunto Maggie caminado hacia la cocina.

"Uuummm si, por favor" dijo Alex con duda.

Maggie le hizo un té de manzanilla y se lo llevo hasta donde estaba sentada.

"Gracias" dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

Como extrañaba los cuidados se Maggie, aunque ahora no le puede agradecer con besos. Pensó Alex tomando el té.

Siguieron con la película, Alex sentía tanto cansancio que se quedó dormida.

¿Por qué no hablamos de tener hijos cuando estábamos empezando la relación? Si lo hubiéramos hablado no sé si sentiría esto por ella. La amo tanto, no quiero que nada malo le pase, solo quiero que sea feliz así no sea conmigo. Pensó Maggie mirando el rostro de Alex.

Maggie abrigo a Alex, apago el televisor, se acostó junto a Alex en el sofá y se quedó dormida.

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

Kara y Lena estaban viendo una película. Kara con una pijama de camiseta y pantalón, Lena con una camiseta blanca de Kara que le llegaba hasta la cadera. Kara estaba entre las piernas de Lena y Lena la tenía abrazada por la cintura.

"¿Qué te parece si te acompaño a que compres un árbol de navidad?" pregunto Kara sin dejar de mirar la película.

"¿Real o artificial?" dijo Lena acariciando el abdomen de Kara por debajo de la blusa.

"Artificial, sé que no quieres matar un árbol por una tradición" dijo Kara mirando a Lena por encima de su hombro.

"Qué bueno que me conoces, además los arboles reales cuando ya nos los vas a usar tienes que enviarlos a un lugar donde los reutilicen. Si los dejas en un vertedero es muy malo porque se descomponen muy lento creando metano y contaminaran el medio ambiente" dijo Lena de una manera intelectual.

"Okey, gracias por compartir tus conocimientos, pero no respondiste mi pregunta" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"No tenemos que ir a comprarlo, puedo pedirlo por internet" dijo Lena dándole un beso en la mejilla a Kara.

"¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?" dijo Kara girando para quedar frente a frente con Lena.

"No exageres, la diversión la tienes cuando decoras el árbol" dijo Lena colocando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Kara.

"Nosotras tendremos mucha diversión porque decoraremos dos árboles" dijo Kara con una sonrisa muy grande.

Lena unió sus labios con los de Kara con delicadeza y Kara la abrazo por la cintura.

"Hoy me hiciste muy feliz. Ya no tendré que contenerme cuando quiera abrazarte, besarte o hacerte una escenita" dijo Lena cuando dejaron de besarse.

"También estoy muy feliz, nuestros amigos lo tomaron bien. Y qué bueno que ya puedes hacerme lo que quieras" dijo Kara con ternura.

"Ahora solo falta que le digas a Eliza y a Jonn" dijo Lena mordiendo su labio inferior.

"Jonn lo sabe o lo sabrá pronto, él puede leer las mentes. Tal vez lea la de Winn y la de Al..ex" dijo Kara la última parte pensativa.

Jonn ya debe saber lo de la inseminación, espero que este feliz como le estoy yo. Pensó Kara.

"O la tuya" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Eso no, él no puede leer mi mente. Pero la próxima vez que lo vea, le diré" dijo Kara escuchando las sirenas.

"Tengo que salir" dijo Kara cambiándose en su traje de Supergirl y voló fuera del apartamento.

 

_**2 horas después** _

 

Cuando Kara entro por la ventana, vio a Lena dormida en el sofá.

Lena se quedó dormida en el sofá esperándome, esta mujer es maravillosa. Pensó Kara mirando el rostro de Lena.

Se puso de nuevo su pijama. Cargo a Lena hasta la cama, apago las luces del apartamento y se acostó junto a su novia.

Lena se pegó a Kara, paso su mano izquierda por la cintura y puso la cabeza en el hombro de Kara.

Kara se quedó dormida acariciando el brazo de Lena que tenía sobre su cintura.

 

_**Horas después** _

 

Lena despertó y abrió los ojos, ¿cómo llegue a la cama? pensó, hasta que sintió la respiración de Kara en su nuca.

Kara la tenía abrazada desde atrás con sus dos brazos, un brazo en la cintura, el otro sobre su pecho y con su mano tenía agarrado su seno izquierdo.

La pierna derecha de Kara estaba entre sus piernas. Su espalda y nalgas estaban superpegadas a el pecho, abdomen y pelvis de Kara.

¿Como se supone que saldré de su agarre sin despertarla? Pensó Lena.

Tomo la mano que estaba en su seno y uso la fuerza necesaria para quitarla.

"No te me vas a escapar" dijo Kara con voz dormilona sin soltar a Lena.

"Kara, necesito ir al baño" dijo Lena sintiendo su vejiga llena.

"No, quédate aquí" le dijo Kara metiendo la mano a las bragas de Lena.

"Kara, si no voy, mojare tu cama" dijo Lena aguantando sus ganas.

"Quiero que mojes mi cama, muchas veces" dijo Kara con voz ronca y empezó a masajear el clítoris de Lena.

"O Dios, Kara ya no aguanto" dijo Lena empujando fuerte los brazos de Kara y corrió al baño.

Cuando Lena se sentó, respiro aliviada de llegar justo a tiempo al retrete.

 

Cuando Lena volvió a la habitación, Kara estaba sentada en la cama mirándola.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunto Kara preocupada.

"Si, no sabía que te levantarías con tantas ganas de.." estaba diciendo Lena pero Kara la interrumpió.

"No puedo hacer nada, eres muy sexy" dijo Kara suspirando.

"Tengo que ir a mi Penthouse, no tengo ropa que ponerme" dijo Lena caminando hacia la cocina para hacer el desayuno.

"Son las 10:20 de la mañana, primero desayunemos, después decoramos mi árbol. Luego vamos a tu casa" dijo Kara contestando su teléfono.

 

**_Llamada de Alex_ **

_K: Hola_

_A: Kara ¿Dónde estás?_

_K: aaa ¿mi apartamento?_

_A: Kara, en 10 minutos es mi cita_

_K: OOO, lo olvide. Pero no te preocupes en 2 minutos estoy allá_

_A: Gracias_

_**Fin de la llamada** _

 

"Princesa tengo que irme, vuelvo en una hora" dijo Kara cambiándose rápido, le dio un beso corto a Lena en los labios y salio volando por la ventana.

"Pero…todavía no has desayunado" Lena le iba a decir, pero Kara ya se había ido.

¿Con quien hablaba Kara? ¿Por qué esa persona le pregunta dónde está? ¿Por qué le dijo que ya se veían y salió sin decirme nada? Pensó Lena mientras preparaba el desayuno.

 

**Hospital**

 

"Alex, de verdad lo siento. Perdí la noción del tiempo" se disculpo Kara apenas vio a su hermana.

"Lo importante es que estas aquí" dijo Alex antes de entrar al consultorio de la doctora Tajran.

La doctora le hizo la ecografía transvaginal, le tomaron una muestra de sangre.

"Señorita Danvers todo va muy bien, seguirá aplicándose la hormona como antes y en 10 días podemos realizar la inseminación" dijo la doctora.

 

Alex y Kara salieron del consultorio.

"En 10 días será el primer intento" pensó Alex en voz alta.

"En 10 días puede ser el inicio de una nueva vida" dijo Kara con una sonrisa muy grande.

"Maggie estuvo ayer en mi apartamento, vimos unas películas y me dio un de esos calambres que la doctora dijo que serían normales en el abdomen, ella pensó que tenía una enfermedad" le conto Alex a Kara.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Kara con curiosidad.

"Nos vio hace unos días aquí y luego me dio un calambre en el abdomen. Maggie es policía Kara, su trabajo es encontrar la respuesta a lo que esta pasando" dijo Alex caminando junto a Kara.

"No le dijiste lo de" dijo Kara señalando el abdomen de Alex.

"No, si quedo embarazada, mi familia y amigos serán los primeros en enterarse, se que estoy intentando que ella sea mi amiga, pero nos tomará tiempo así que será de las ultimas en enterarse" dijo Alex pensativa.

El estómago de Kara rugió.

"AAAGGG tengo mucha hambre" dijo Kara quejándose.

"¿No desayunaste?" le pregunto Alex con horror.

"No tuve tiempo" dijo Kara con un puchero.

"Vamos, yo invito" dijo Alex con una sonrisa, pero vio que el rostro de Kara cambio.

"Dejaste a Lena por acompañarme. Kara no debes hacer eso" la regaño Alex.

"Te prometí que te acompañaría en este proceso. Además, ya me voy a desayunar con mi novia" dijo Kara con alegría.

"Nos vemos, Wall-e, disfruta con tu Eva" dijo Alex con tono de broma y se fue.

Kara se rió y regreso a su apartamento.

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

"¿Lena? ¿Lena?" dijo Kara cuando entro al apartamento por la ventana y no vio a su novia.

Uso sus rayos X, pero Lena no estaba. Kara se preocupó, así que la llamo al teléfono. No hubo respuesta.

Alguien abrió su puerta con las llaves.

"¿Dónde estabas?, me tenias preocupada" dijo Kara con angustia.

"Salí a comprar fruta porque no hay ninguna en este apartamento y quería hacerte un buen desayuno. Además, soy yo la que tiene que hacer esa pregunta, saliste sin decirme a donde" dijo Lena acomodando las bolsas de fruta.

"Estaba con Alex, íbamos a hacer algo juntas y lo olvide, hasta que me llamo" dijo Kara ayudando a poner el desayuno en la mesa.

"Intente decirte que no habías desayunado, pero ya te habías ido" dijo Lena sirviendo el jugo.

"No sabes cuanto te quiero" dijo Kara comiendo su desayuno.

"Lo dices porque te prepare el desayuno" le dijo Lena a Kara para molestarla.

"El desayuno mas delicioso en todo el universo" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

Las dos se miraron con ojos de amor y terminaron su desayuno.

Kara saco el árbol y las cosas para decorarlo. Kara armo el árbol y juntas empezaron a decorarlo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Si llene sus expectativas? ¿Fue aburrido? Obviamente los amigos de Supercorp los apoyarían, no estoy muy segura de James, pero en mi historia lo esta intentando. Comenten. Gracias por leer.


	30. Capitulo 30

 

Kara y Lena decoraban el árbol de navidad en el apartamento de Kara. Aprovechaban cualquier momento para darse besos y abrazarse.

"Muy bien, árbol de navidad numero 1 terminado" dijo Kara mirando el árbol con una sonrisa.

"Ahora si podemos regresar a mi penthouse" dijo Lena con alivio de que pronto podría vestir su propia ropa.

"¿Tan aburrida estas que ya te quieres ir?" pregunto Kara haciendo un puchero.

"No es eso, es que no tengo nada para cambiarme" dijo Lena apenada mirando la ropa que tomo prestada del closet de su novia.

"Tranquila, solo te estaba molestando" dijo Kara dándole un beso en la mejilla a Lena.

"Aunque prácticamente vivimos juntas, solo falta que traiga mi ropa y seria oficial" dijo Lena con tono de burla para molestar a Kara.

"Tienes razón, casi toda la semana hemos dormido y despertado juntas" le dijo Kara pensativa.

Si algún día Lena y yo nos mudamos juntas ¿viviríamos aquí o en su penthouse? Podemos buscar algo nuevo para las dos. Y si decidimos tener hijos, ¿será mejor conseguir una casa? Pensó Kara.

"Es solo una broma" dijo Lena sacando a Kara de sus pensamientos.

"Está bien señorita bromista, me voy a duchar y nos vamos a tu penthouse" dijo Kara entrando a la habitación.

Cuando Kara estaba lista tomo la maleta de Lena con la ropa que uso los últimos días y se fueron.

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

Lena tomo una ducha, mientras Kara recibía el árbol y lo armo antes de pedir comida para el almuerzo.

Lena salió en unos leggins gris y una blusa roja, aun con el pelo mojado.

"Cariño, no tenías que armar el árbol, esa era mi tarea. Tu debes decorarlo para que te divirtieras" dijo Lena cuando sonó el timbre.

"Me divierto haciendo las dos cosas" dijo Kara abriendo la puerta para recibir la comida. Recibió la comida, pago y cerró la puerta.

"Dime que compraste esta vez para engordarme" dijo Lena mirando la bolsa de la comida.

"Quiero que comas saludable, así que pedí Curry" dijo Kara con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Lena se acercó a Kara, la agarro de la cintura y la beso.

"Gracias por pensar en mi" dijo Lena sin soltar la cintura de Kara.

"Es justo, toda la semana hemos comido lo que yo quiero. Esta vez comeremos algo que a ti te gusta" dijo Kara tomando las mejillas de Lena en sus manos y se volvieron a besar.

"Espero que este hecho con brócoli" dijo Lena emocionada.

 

Almorzaron, luego comenzaron a decorar el árbol.

"¿Crees que tu mamá tomara bien nuestra relación?" pregunto Lena colocando una campana en el árbol.

"Eliza es una gran mujer, quiere que yo sea feliz. Además, le caíste muy bien" dijo Kara poniendo la estrella en la punta del árbol.

"Tu mamá me agrada" dijo Lena viendo como Kara flotaba y acomodaba la estrella.

"Árbol numero 2 terminado" dijo Kara con alegría cuando puso sus pies en el suelo.

"Genial, ahora podemos hacer otra cosa" dijo Lena con tono coqueto acercándose a Kara.

"¿Como qué?" dijo Kara mirando los senos de Lena.

"Adornar la terraza" dijo Lena fingiendo inocencia, pasando por el lado de Kara caminando hacia la terraza.

"Te crees muy lista" dijo Kara cargando a Lena desde atrás.

"Kara, bájame" le ordeno Lena.

"La única que dará ordenes soy yo" le dijo Kara cargándola hasta la habitación.

Kara puso a Lena en la cama.

"Quítate la ropa" le ordeno Kara.

"¿Sabías que la cama es nueva?" dijo Lena mirando a Kara.

"No estoy jugando" dijo Kara con seriedad.

Lena se quitó primero la blusa, luego los leggins, después su brasier y por último sus bragas.

Kara observo todos los movimientos de Lena. Desde que empezó a quitarse la blusa hasta que quedo desnuda.

"Acuéstate y abre muy bien tus piernas para mi" dijo Kara mirando a sus ojos.

Lena hizo lo que Kara le pidió. Kara se quitó toda su ropa y subió a la cama.

"Abre más las piernas" le dijo Kara.

"No puedo hacerlo, hasta este punto puedo abrirlas" dijo Lena sin dejar de mirar a Kara.

"Muy pronto veremos si me estas mintiendo" dijo Kara tocando la vagina de Lena.

Lena mordió su labio inferior para no hacer ningún sonido.

"Me encantan ellas" dijo Kara masajeando los pezones de Lena a la vez.

Lena cerro sus ojos y sintió como su vagina empezaba a lubricarse.

Kara soltó los pezones, se acomodó entre las piernas de Lena y empezó a besar el interior de los muslos.

Lena no quería darle la satisfacción a Kara de escucharla rogar. No otra vez. Pensó.

"Puedo ver y oler lo mucho que estas excitada" dijo Kara chupando en el interior del muslo derecho.

"Aaaa" gimió Lena cuando Kara paso su lengua por la entrada de su vagina.

"Me encanta tu sabor" dijo Kara sin dejar de pasar su lengua por la vagina de Lena.

"Aaa Kara" gimió Lena cuando Kara tomo su clítoris en la boca.

Kara aprovecho el estado de Lena y le abrió un poco más las piernas. Cuando lo hizo se separó de Lena.

"¿Kara?" dijo Lena respirando fuerte.

"Ves como si mentías, tus piernas podían abrirse más" dijo Kara con tono serio.

"No, yo AAAGG" estaba diciendo Lena cuando Kara le pego un manotazo en su vagina. Por instinto Lena intento cerrar las piernas.

"Lena, te estas comportando muy mal. Primero me provocas, luego no haces lo que te pido, después me mientes y ahora intentas esconder lo que es mío" dijo Kara separando con delicadeza las piernas de Lena.

Lena quería decir algo en su defensa, pero pensó que sería mejor quedarse callada.

Kara se acomodó de nuevo entre las piernas de Lena.

"Voy a estar un poco ocupada aquí abajo, así que no te muevas y no cierres las piernas" dijo Kara empezando a besar, lamer y chupar la vagina de Lena.

"Aaaaaa" gimió Lena agarrando fuerte la sabana para no moverse.

Kara estuvo haciéndolo por unos minutos y decidió introducir sus dedos en la vagina de Lena.

"Kara, ya casi llego" gimió Lena con sus ojos cerrados.

Kara detuvo sus movimientos.

"Kara no" se quejó Lena.

"No te lo mereces" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Te prometo que no lo vuelvo hacer" dijo Lena desesperada porque Kara siguiera.

"Dime lo que no volverás hacer" le dijo Kara moviendo su mano de nuevo, pero lentamente.

"Aaaaa. No te provocare. Mmm. Haré lo que me pidas sin dudarlo. Aaaaa. No voy a mentirte" dijo Lena gimiendo mientras sentía como su abdomen se ponía tenso.

"¿Qué más?" le pregunto Kara sin dejar de mover su mano y besando su clítoris.

"Aaaa. No esconderé lo que es TUYO" gimió Lena.

"¿Lo prometes?" dijo Kara sin quitar su rostro de la vagina de Lena.

"Si, lo prometo. Por favor Kara, por favor" gimió Lena con desesperación.

Satisfecha con la respuesta de Lena, Kara dejo su mano quieta, pero empezó a mover sus dedos dentro de Lena y succionarle el clítoris.

"O Dios" gimió Lena y cerro un poco sus piernas.

Kara movió sus dedos más rápido.

"KARA KARA" gimió Lena con fuerza llegando al orgasmo, con sus ojos cerrados y aferrándose a la sabana.

Kara continuo sus movimientos hasta que sintió que Lena se relajaba.Saco lentamente sus dedos.

"uumm" se quejó Lena sin abrir los ojos.

"¿Estas bien princesa?" le pregunto Kara con ternura cuando subió hasta quedar frente a frente con ella.

"Super bien" respondió Lena con una sonrisa, sin abrir los ojos.

Kara acerco su rostro al de Lena y la beso.

El beso fue lento, con amor. Cuando el beso termino Kara se acostó al lado de Lena y se quedó mirando su rostro.

Kara no sabía de donde salió la necesidad de dominar a Lena, pero lo que paso le gustó mucho.

Lena se sentía feliz como en las nubes, se quedó dormida.

Kara escucho la respiración calmada de Lena y se dio cuenta de que su novia se quedó dormida.

La cubrió con la sabana. Busco una pijama en el closet y se la puso. Antes de salir de la habitación le dio un beso en la frente.

Mientras Lena dormía, Kara decoro la terraza y el resto el penthouse con cosas de navidad. Kara recibió una llamada urgente, tenía que ir a la DEO.

Kara escribió una nota para Lena, por si se despertaba cuando ella no estaba y se fue.

 

**DEO**

 

Un equipo de la DEO que era el encargado de seguirle la pista a Jeremiah Danvers. Lo encontró.

Lo llevaron a una de las celdas de la DEO.

"Alex, ¿cómo estás?" pregunto Kara preocupada cuando vio a su hermana y la abrazo.

"No lo sé. Lo buscamos durante muchos años, cuando lo encontramos nos traiciono para que Lillian no nos hiciera daño, sé que hizo algo malo. Pero es nuestro papá" dijo Alex mirando la celda desde lejos.

"Encontraremos una solución" dijo Kara con optimismo.

"Si, pero por ahora él se quedara aquí, tendrá que cooperar, darnos información de CADMUS y Lillian" dijo Alex caminando hacia la celda.

"Alex, Kara" dijo Jeremiah con emoción, parándose para quedar en frente de ellas.

"Papá, me alegra que estés bien" le dijo Alex con calma.

"Gracias" dijo Jeremiah mirando a sus hijas.

"¿Por qué no regresaste con tu familia?" pregunto Alex.

"No las merezco, a ninguna de las tres, las decepcioné con lo que hice, es mejor que este lejos de ustedes" dijo Jeremiah con sinceridad.

"Jeremiah debiste volver con nosotras" dijo Kara con suavidad.

"Papá tienes que colaborar con la DEO y tal vez te dejen en libertad" dijo Alex con comprensión.

"Les falle antes, pero ahora haré lo correcto, diré todo lo que se y no me importa quedarme encerrado aquí lo que me resta de vida" dijo Jeremiah como una promesa.

"Lo que digas nos ayudara a todos" dijo Kara recordando las amenazas de Lillian.

"¿Como esta su madre?" pregunto Jeremiah pensando en Eliza.

"Está bien. Vendrá en 10 días para pasar la navidad y la víspera de año nuevo con nosotras" le dijo Alex con alegría.

Llegaron unos agentes y se lo llevaron a la sala de interrogación.

Jonn, Alex y Kara vieron el interrogatorio. Jeremiah dio varias locaciones de CADMUS, el tipo de armería que tienen, la tecnología, pero no sabía nada de Lillian Luthor.

Alex fue hasta donde Winn para que investigara las locaciones que dio su papá.

"Jonn ¿Puedo hablar contigo?" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Por supuesto" dijo Jonn con sus brazos cruzados.

"Bueno, unos días atrás le pedí a Lena Luthor que fuera mi novia y ella respondió que si" dijo Kara nerviosa.

"Kara, me alegra que tengas a alguien a tu lado, pero ¿no crees que ese alguien debe conocer sobre Supergirl?" le pregunto Jonn con comprensión.

"Sobre eso. Jajaja" dijo Kara nerviosa.

"Ya se lo dijiste. Kara sabes el protocolo, espero los papeles de confidencialidad mañana, firmados" dijo Jonn serio.

"Si, a primera hora" dijo Kara caminado hacia el balcón.

"Y Kara. Lena es una buena mujer" dijo Jonn con una sonrisa pequeña.

"Gracias" dijo Kara con una sonrisa y salió volando.

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

Lena se despertó, Kara no estaba en la habitación.

Se iba a levantar para buscar a Kara, pero no calculo bien y cuando giro hacia su izquierda se cayó de la cama.

"Auch" dijo Lena tirada en el piso.

Lena sintió un dolor en su brazo izquierdo, cuando miro tenia una pequeña cortadura y estaba sangrando.

"Princesa ¿Qué te paso?" dijo Kara apenas entro a la habitación y vio a Lena en el piso.

"Me caí" dijo Lena y Kara se arrodillo para mirarla.

"O no, tengo que llevarte al hospital" le dijo Kara cargándola y empezó a caminar hacia la sala.

"No, Kara, Kara" intentaba decirle Lena a su novia, pero Kara no la escuchaba.

"Cariño, estoy desnuda" dijo Lena un poco más fuerte.

Kara se detuvo y miro a Lena. La puso en el sofá de la sala, fue rápido y volvió con ropa.

"Kara, tranquilízate es solo una cortadita" dijo Lena con calma.

"Es una corta y está sangrando, así que nos vamos al hospital" le dijo Kara ayudándola a vestir.

Lena tomo una toallita para limpiarse la sangre.Después de eso se fueron al hospital.

 

**Hospital**

 

Apenas llegaron al hospital las atendieron. Limpiaron la herida de Lena, la herida necesitaba ser suturada. Tres puntos.

El doctor le receto unos analgésicos para el dolor y antisépticos para que la herida no se infectara.

"Te lo dije, la herida necesitaba ser atendida en el hospital" dijo Kara abrazando a Lena por los hombros con su brazo izquierdo.

"Soy la única persona adulta que se gira en la cama, se cae y termina con una sutura de tres puntos en su brazo" le dijo Lena apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Kara.

"Eso le puede pasar a cualquiera. Mejor volvamos al penthouse, pedimos comida y vemos una película" dijo Kara dándole un beso en la cabeza.

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

Kara pidió la comida, ayudo a Lena a ponerse la pijama, la acostó en el centro de la cama, le prendió el televisor, le acomodo el brazo en una almohada. Cuando la comida llego, se la llevo hasta la cama y empezó a dársela.

"Kara, estas exagerando un poco. Solo tengo una cortada en mi brazo, no estoy paralizada" dijo Lena mirando a Kara con ternura.

"No quiero que sientas dolor. Abre" le dijo Kara y Lena abrió la boca para comer una papita frita.

"Para eso están los analgésicos" dijo Lena tocando el muslo de Kara.

"Si sientes algo de dolor, me lo dices" le dijo Kara dándole mas papitas fritas y Lena le afirmó con la cabeza.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Kara se puso la pijama y se acostó al lado de Lena.

Vieron televisión hasta que Lena se quedó dormida.

Kara se quedo un rato despierta observando el rostro tranquilo de Lena, no quería que su novia sufriera ninguna clase de dolor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenten. Gracias por leer.


	31. Capitulo 31

 

Kara despertó antes de que la alarma del teléfono de Lena sonara.

Miro el rostro de Lena y su expresión era de molestia.

Le dio un beso a su novia en la frente y se levantó para preparar el desayuno.

 

Lena se despertó con dolor en su brazo, se iba a levantar, pero Kara no se lo permitió.

"No te levantes, te traje tu medicina y el desayuno" le dijo Kara cuando entro a la habitación.

"Gracias" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

Lena tomo el analgésico y empezó a desayunar.

"¿Como te sientes?" le pregunto Kara con ternura.

"Me duele un poco el brazo, pero con la medicina se me pasara muy pronto" dijo Lena con tranquilidad.

"Llamare a Eve para decirle que no puedes ir al trabajo" dijo Kara agarrando su teléfono.

"No llamaras a nadie, no dejare de ir al trabajo por una simple cortada" dijo Lena frunciendo el ceño.

"No es una simple cortada, te suturaron y mandaron medicamento" dijo Kara recogiendo los platos sucios del desayuno.

"No hablaremos más de esto Kara. Iré al trabajo y esa es mi última palabra" le dijo Lena parándose de la cama y se metió al baño.

Aaagg ¿por qué esta mujer se preocupa más por su trabajo que su salud? Pensó Kara.

 

Lavo los platos y se cambió en su traje de Supergirl.

"Nos vemos en Catco" se despidió Kara cuando Lena salió del baño en toalla.

"Adiós. Te quiero" le dijo Lena con amor.

Kara se acercó y le dio un beso corto.

"Te quiero" dijo Kara con una sonrisa, cuando se separó de Lena.

Kara regresó a su apartamento, necesitaba alistarse para el trabajo.

Lena se arregló para iniciar la semana y salió para Catco.

 

**Catco**

 

"Señorita Luthor ¿cómo se siente?" le pregunto Eve apenas salió del ascensor.

"Muy bien Eve ¿Por qué la pregunta?" le dijo Lena con curiosidad.

"Salió un artículo sobre usted, que estuvo en el hospital anoche" dijo Eve.

"¿Quién escribió ese artículo?" pregunto Lena.

"Una cuenta oficial en Twitter llamada CuriosidadesNC tiene 37.000 seguidores" le dijo Eve con una sonrisa.

"Gracias Eve por la información" dijo Lena y camino en busca de Kara.

 

Cuando llego al escritorio de su novia, no la encontró.

"Lena ¿cómo sigues?" le pregunto James cuando la vio.

"Muy bien. Déjame adivinar, viste en una cuenta de Twitter que anoche estuve en el hospital" dijo Lena.

"Si, pero no solo decía eso" dijo James con seriedad.

"¿Que más decía?" pregunto Lena un poco nerviosa.

"Que estabas ahí con tu novia y un rumor tonto" le dijo James mirando hacia un lado.

"James puedes decirme todo lo que dice" dijo Lena con amabilidad.

"Chicos ¿qué hacen en mi escritorio?" dijo Kara cuando regreso de la DEO.

"Te estaba buscando y James me estaba contando que alguien escribió un artículo sobre lo de anoche" le dijo Lena con ternura.

"¿Que articulo?" pregunto Kara con curiosidad.

James les paso el enlace y se fue para que pudieran hablar. 

 

**_'¿Por qué Lena Luthor estaba en el hospital?_ **

 

_04/12/17 El domingo en la noche la empresaria Lena Luthor visito el hospital con su rumorada novia Kara Danvers una reportera de Catco._

_Fuentes en el hospital dicen que Lena llego con malestares y su novia no dejo su lado en ningún momento._

_Nuestras fuentes confirman que la pareja está esperando su primer bebe y querían asegurar que todo estuviera bien._

_Lena Luthor y su novia tienen una relación desde hace 1 año, pero la han mantenido en un perfil bajo._

_Fuentes cercanas a la pareja dicen que están muy felices, ninguna está pensando en matrimonio y están ansiosas por tener a su bebe._

_Felicidades a la pareja. Ahora tenemos que esperar para saber si es una niña o un niño. ¿Cuál crees que será el sexo del bebe?'_

 

"No lo puedo creer" dijo Lena enojada.

"Es solo un chisme" le dijo Kara acariciándole la espalda.

"Lo sé, pero mira. Tiene 5 mil comentarios y 20 mil me gustas" dijo Lena mirando la pantalla de su teléfono.

 

_'@I_Love_Superman: @CuriosidadesNC woah quien esta tan la loca que quiere salir con una Luthor._

_@JC_Dolar: @CuriosidadesNC T_T noo Lena Luthor es mi crush. ¿Por qué se embarazo?_

_@Talia69: @CuriosidadesNC hacen una pareja muy bonita, su bebe será hermoso. Espero que sea niña._

_@KingMichael: @CuriosidadesNC Lena es una lesbiana, que tonta yo se lo puedo quitar y hacerle hijos de verdad._

_@HannaDavis: @CuriosidadesNC @I_Love_Superman no puedo creer que todavía existan personas como tú. Supera lo del apellido Luthor._

_@LenaLuthor: @CuriosidadesNC Claro, vamos a tener trillizos y queremos que ustedes sean los padrinos. '_

 

"Princesa, no tienes que contestarles" le dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Si quieren jugar, yo les haré el juego más divertido" dijo Lena mirándola y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"A los que les voy a contestar son a esos tontos, que están dejando comentarios negativos" dijo Kara frunciendo el ceño.

"Ya estoy acostumbrada a esos comentarios. Ignóralos, es lo que yo hago" le aconsejo Lena.

"No les diré nada" dijo Kara con ganas de besar a Lena.

"Llevamos una semana como novias y ya casi toda la ciudad cree que llevamos 1 año saliendo, además que el próximo año seremos madres" dijo Lena riéndose.

El teléfono de Kara sonó. Un mensaje de Eliza.

 

**_10:10 De Eliza Danvers_ **

_Llego hoy en la tarde. Tenemos que hablar. Te quiero._

 

"¿Quién es?" pregunto Lena.

"Eliza llegara hoy y quiere hablar conmigo" dijo Kara tocando sus gafas.

"Odio ese artículo, ahora no le podemos decir a Eliza como queríamos" se quejó Lena.

"Algunas cosas no salen como queremos" dijo Kara con tristeza.

Lena tuvo que ir a una reunión y Kara volvió a la DEO para ayudar con armamento que encontraron en un escondite de CADMUS.

 

**DEO**

 

"Kara, felicidades con lo del bebe. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" le dijo Winn con tono de burla.

"También leíste ese tonto artículo" bufo Kara.

"Lena y tu tienen un montón de fotos. En restaurantes, en el parque" dijo Winn mostrándole las fotos que había en el artículo.

"Lindo artículo" le dijo Alex cuando llego a su lado.

"No es gracioso. Eliza me envió un mensaje que llegaba ahora y quiere hablar conmigo" dijo Kara con voz de regañada.

"¿Mama llega hoy? Debe creer que el artículo es real y que le ocultaste lo de Lena y el bebe" dijo Alex con tono serio.

"Hola chicos. Kara no sabía que tenías una novia y que serias madre" dijo Imra con amabilidad.

"No me sorprende que me fueras infiel, siempre estabas detrás de Lena Luthor" dijo Mon-el con desagrado.

"¿De que estas hablando?" dijo Kara sintiendo rabia por las acusaciones de Mon-el.

"Siempre estabas haciéndote la, soy perfecta, tu eres el único que comete errores. Me engañabas con ella y ahora tendrán un bebe. Estas loca Kara ella solo tendrá ese bebe para manipularte para tener control sobre ti, ella es mal.." estaba diciendo Mon-el con veneno y Kara le pego un puñetazo que lo lanzo casi hasta el balcón de la DEO.

"No vuelvas hablar mal de mi novia. Ella no ha hecho nada malo. Si algún día decide tener hijos conmigo, seré la mujer más feliz del mundo y si me va a manipular que lo haga porque sé que su corazón es puro y solo me usara para hacer cosas buenas" dijo Kara con seguridad.

Imra corrió al lado de su esposo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"Estas tan ciega, tal vez te hizo algo y por eso estas con ella. Tú no puedes estar con una mujer como ella y tal vez cuando le digas de tu identidad se enoje contigo e intente asesinarte como la Luthor que es" dijo Mon-el acercándose.

Kara estaba enojada y quería golpear de nuevo a Mon-el, pero Alex la detuvo.

"El no vale ni un segundo de tu tiempo. Se nota la envidia que le tiene a Lena. Lamento que el fuera tu novio y que tuvieras que soportar su comportamiento" dijo Alex mirando los ojos de su hermana y la llevo a su laboratorio. 

 

"Tienes razón, pero odio que hablen mal de Lena. Alex, ella es muy buena y yo la quiero" dijo Kara con amor.

"Lo sé, pero no sabía que también seria tía tan pronto" dijo Alex en forma de broma para alegrar un poco a su hermana.

"¡Alex! Sabes que Lena y yo apenas empezamos a salir. Primero tenemos que pasar más tiempo juntas, luego mudarnos juntas, después si ella me dice que sí, nos casaremos. Y espero que algún día formemos una familia con 10 hijos" dijo Kara divagando con una sonrisa.

"Woah ¿10 hijos? Kara son demasiados, Lena no te dirá que si a eso" dijo Alex sorprendida.

"Lena le respondió a los del artículo y dijo que tendríamos trillizos, así que solo nos faltarían otros 7" dijo Kara pensativa.

"Sería muy lindo que mi bebe tenga una primita o primito, pero falta mucho para eso" dijo Alex con ternura.

"Si, por ahora tengo que hablar con Eliza" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Pero ¿por qué estaban Lena y tú en el hospital?" pregunto Alex con curiosidad.

"Lena se cortó el brazo izquierdo y tuvieron que suturar" dijo Kara pensando si era hora para que Lena tomara la medicina.

"¿Como esta ella?" dijo Alex preocupada por su cuñada.

"Le duele un poco, pero ella me dice que está bien. Le dije que se quedara en casa, pero es muy terca y no me hizo caso" dijo Kara con el ceño fruncido.

"No la puedes obligar a faltar al trabajo, además ella es la jefa y una cortada no la detendrá" dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

"Gracias por hablar conmigo ¿cómo esta Jeremiah?" pregunto Kara.

"Su cuerpo esta saludable y la información que dio, nos ha ayudado a desmantelar escondites de CADMUS" dijo Alex con alegría.

"Genial, Lillian se está quedando sin escondites y armería" dijo Kara con entusiasmo.

Pronto encontraremos a ¿mi suegra? O Rao mi suegra me odia. ¿Que pasara cuando Lillian se entere de nuestra relación? Ya debió leer el artículo o tal vez no hay internet donde esta escondida. Pensó Kara con horror.

"Recogeré a mamá en el aeropuerto, la instalare conmigo y por la noche vamos a tu apartamento" dijo Alex antes de que Kara se fuera.

 

**Catco**

 

La oficina de Lena seria terminada en cuatro días, así que tenía que seguir en la sala de reuniones.

"Lena" dijo Sam entrando a la sala de reuniones.

"Hola" respondió Lena con una sonrisa

. "No sabía que Kara y tú ya estaban en ese punto de la relación. Felicitaciones" le dijo Sam molestándola.

"La verdad es que, apenas nos habíamos enterado que estaba embarazada y queríamos decirles a todos en navidad, pero salió el artículo" dijo Lena con un rostro y tono serio.

Sam quedo paralizada, creía que el articulo era una mentira, pero su amiga le estaba hablando con seriedad.

"Lena, yo.." empezó a hablar Sam pero la risa de Lena la interrumpió.

"Jajaja hubieras visto tu rostro" dijo Lena sin dejar de reírse.

"Lena. Con eso no se juega, te juro que te creí cada palabra" dijo Sam con derrota.

"Tú no eres la única que puede bromear" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Ahora si hablemos enserio ¿por qué estaban anoche en el hospital?" pregunto Sam preocupada.

"Bueno, anoche estaba en la cama y..." estaba contando Lena, pero Sam la interrumpió.

"No Lena. Soy tu amiga, pero no quiero escuchar lo que hacen Kara y tú en la cama" dijo Sam tapándose las orejas.

"No es eso" dijo Lena con un poco de pena y sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas.

"Está bien, continua" dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

"Como te decía, estaba en la cama, gire hacia mi izquierda y me caí, mi brazo se golpeó con el borde de la mesita de noche, termine con una cortadura en mi brazo izquierdo y Kara me acompaño al hospital. Fin de la historia" dijo Lena mostrándole el brazo a Sam.

"No se ve tan mal, tienes que aplicarte un cicatrizante" dijo Sam observando la herida de Lena.

"Hola, ¿no interrumpo?" dijo Kara entrando a la sala de reuniones.

"No interrumpes" dijo Lena con una sonrisa para su novia.

"Hola Kara, vine a Catco para felicitarlas. Me pido ser la madrina" dijo Sam en broma.

"Según el comentario que dejo Lena en el artículo, nos faltaran otras dos madrinas" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Antes de irme, quería preguntarte si puedes cuidar esta noche a Ruby" le dijo Sam a Lena.

"Claro, ¿La puedo cuidar en mi penthouse?" dijo Lena.

"Si, ¿puedo llevarla a las 8?" le pregunto Sam.

"A las 8 está bien y yo la puedo llevar mañana al colegio" le ofreció Lena a Sam.

"Eres la mejor, gracias" dijo Sam con una sonrisa y se despidió de sus amigas.

 

Kara le dio su medicina a Lena y reviso el brazo de su novia.

"¿Necesitas ayuda esta noche con Ruby?" pregunto Kara.

"No, Ruby no es nada problemática, pero eres bienvenida y te puedes quedar a dormir" dijo Lena con alegría.

"Esta noche ira Eliza a mi apartamento, deja la puerta del balcón abierta" dijo Kara levantándose para salir de la sala de reuniones.

"Adiós" dijo Lena y Kara se fue.

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

Sam dejo a Ruby a las 8 en punto. Ruby acomodo todo en la habitación de invitados y se puso su pijama.

"Lena, tu árbol es muy bonito" dijo Ruby viendo el árbol azul con plateado.

"Gracias, está decorado con amor" le dijo Lena recordando lo feliz que estaba Kara decorándolo.

Lena pidió pizza para la cena. Mientras esperaba se puso un camisón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con un muñeco de Marvin el marciano. Cuando llego la comida se acomodaron en la sala de televisión.

Lena trabajaba en su laptop y comía, mientras Ruby veía Gossip Girl en Netflix.

"El artículo que salió sobre ti, se parece a los rumores que dicen en esta serie" dijo Ruby mordiendo su pizza.

Lena quito la mirada de su laptop para mirar a Ruby.

"Pero muchos de esos rumores son verdad, el que salió sobre mí no lo es" dijo Lena ternura.

"Lo único que es verdad en ese artículo es tu relación con Kara" dijo Ruby.

"¿Como sabes lo de Kara y yo?" pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"Imposible no saberlo, el día de mi recital, cuando conocí a Kara y a Alex. Tú y Kara actuaban como novias ese día, bueno siempre actúan como novias" dijo Ruby mirando la pantalla del televisor.

En ese momento no éramos nada, siempre hemos actuado como novias según Ruby. Pensé que estábamos siendo discretas con nuestra relación, pero hasta una niña de 12 años nos descubrió. Pensó Lena mirando la serie que estaba viendo Ruby.

Ruby siguió viendo la serie y Lena continúo trabajando en su laptop. En ocasiones Ruby le hacía preguntas a Lena y ella le aclaraba sus dudas, hasta que eran la 23:00.

Lena acompaño a Ruby hasta la cama y le dio un abrazo de buenas noches.

Cuando apago todas las luces del penthouse, Lena entro a su habitación, le puso seguro a la puerta y abrió un poquito la puerta del balcón por si Kara llegaba a dormir.

Lena tomo el libro que ha estado leyendo, se puso sus gafas y se acostó en la cama para seguir su lectura.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmm no se ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Cuando comentan me motivan. Gracias por leer.


	32. Capitulo 32

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

Kara había llegado de Catco, pidió comida para Alex, Eliza y ella.

Se puso su pijama y trabajo en un informe mientras esperaba la comida, a Alex y Eliza.

 

Llego la comida y en ese mismo momento su familia.

"Corazón ¿cómo has estado?" le pregunto Eliza abrazándola.

"Muy bien ¿tienen hambre?" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

 

Acomodaron todo en la mesa y sentaron a comer.

"Leí un artículo, con una información muy curiosa" empezó a hablar Eliza. Kara y Alex la miraron.

"Se que Lena y tú se gustan, pero no sabía que estaban en una relación amorosa, que habían decidido tener un bebe y yo que soy tu madre me tengo que enterar por unos extraños" dijo Eliza con tristeza.

"Eliza, el artículo es una mentira. Bueno no todo. Lena es mi novia, pero apenas lo es hace una semana. Quien escribió el articulo solo quería crear un chisme. Jamás haría algo así, si Lena y yo algún día nos casamos y decidimos tener un hijo, cuando tengamos un papel que diga positivo, serás de las primeras personas que lo sabrá" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

Alex solo escuchaba la conversación. Se imaginaba lo feliz que estará su mamá cuando quede embarazada y le diga que va a ser abuela.

"O corazón, realmente lo siento, debí preguntar primero. Me sentía triste porque no me dijeras, pero a la vez estaba tan feliz porque creía que sería abuela" dijo Eliza tomando una de las manos de Kara entre las suyas.

"Lena y yo estábamos planeando decirte lo de nuestra relación cuando vinieras para navidad, pero ya ves lo que paso" dijo Kara mirando a Eliza.

"¿Entonces que hacían en el hospital?" le pregunto Eliza.

"Lena se cortó un brazo y le suturaron la herida, le mandaron analgésicos y algo para que no se le infecte, pero ella ya está mejor" explico Kara.

"Pobre Lena, le horneare algo" dijo Eliza con comprensión.

"Te lo agradezco" le dijo Kara a Eliza con una sonrisa.

"Lena la maneja con su dedo meñique" dijo Alex con una sonrisita.

"Eso es mentira" alego Kara.

"Mamá, la hubieras visto el viernes. Winn le pidió algo y ella le dijo que NO, pero Lena se lo pidió y no tardo un segundo en decirle que si" dijo Alex empezándose a reír.

"Eso no es cierto" dijo Kara sin saber que más decir para su defensa.

"Kara, está bien querer hacer feliz a nuestra pareja" dijo Eliza con ternura.

"Jajaja la tiene dominada" seguía riéndose Alex.

"Alexandra, no te rías de los sentimientos de tu hermana" dijo Eliza con seriedad.

"Lo siento, es que nunca había visto a Kara con esa actitud" dijo Alex intentando no reír.

"El árbol te quedo muy lindo, Alex mañana decorare tu árbol" dijo Eliza mientras Kara recogía los platos y los lavaba.

"Vemos una película y nos vamos" dijo Alex colocando una película.

Después de que vieron la película y se despidieron, Kara voló fuera del apartamento.

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

Lena cambio la lectura del libro por su laptop, necesitaba comprar un juguete nuevo.

Tengo que comprar más de uno, Kara los va a dañar todos. Este arnés doble sin correas me gusta. Pensaba Lena cuando escucho a Kara entrar por la puerta del balcón.

"Hola princesa" dijo Kara subiéndose a la cama y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

"Hola" le dijo Lena sin dejar de mirar su laptop

. "¿$87,99 dólares por uno de esos?" pregunto Kara con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Si y viene con vibrador. ¿No te parece genial?" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Aaaa puede ser. ¿Aparte de ese, compraste un arnés y ¡50 consoladores!? ¿Para que necesitas tantos?" pregunto Kara en estado de shock.

"Claramente los usaremos en algunos momentos y cuando use uno contigo terminara dañado, así que aproveche la oportunidad y compre una cantidad adecuada" dijo Lena sin importancias.

"Mejor vamos a dormir, mañana tienes que llevar a Ruby al colegio" dijo Kara acostándose para no tener que hablar más del tema.

Lena cerro su laptop y lo puso en la mesita de noche.

"Ok, duerme bien" le dijo Lena dándole un beso en los labios y la abrazo.

"Te quiero" dijo Kara abrazando a Lena para que no se separara de ella.

"Te quiero" le dijo Lena apoyando su cabeza en el cuello de Kara.

 

_**Horas después** _

 

Las dos despertaron por la alarma de Lena.

Lena se giró para quedar frente a Kara. Aprovecho que su novia estaba boca arriba y se le sentó en el abdomen.

"Buenos días" dijo Lena empezando a mover su cadera.

"Buenos días" le dijo Kara y olio que Lena estaba excitada.

Lena bajo su rostro hasta el de Kara y la beso.

"Mmmm" murmuro Kara en el beso y puso sus manos en la cintura de Lena.

Lena se levantó un poquito para meter sus manos en la camiseta de Kara y empezó a tocarle el abdomen.

"Lena, ¿desayuno primero o mejor me ducho?" pregunto Ruby después de tocar la puerta.

Las dos gruñeron. Lena se sentó y le respondió.

"Dúchate mientras te preparo el desayuno" Lena le dio un beso corto a Kara y se levantó.

"Quédate otro ratito" dijo Kara haciendo puchero.

"El deber llama, eso pasara cuando tengamos a nuestros trillizos" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Aaagg está bien, nos vemos" dijo Kara levantándose, le dio un beso a Lena y se fue volando.

Lena hizo el desayuno, se ducho y arreglo, volvió a la cocina para comer con Ruby y salieron hacia el colegio de Ruby.

 

**DEO**

 

Kara estaba en su ropa normal, la llamaron, pero no para una emergencia.

Jeremiah tendría libertad condicional si se quedaba a vivir con Alex o Kara.

"Él puede quedarse con una de nosotras" le dijo Kara a Jonn.

"Si, pero por el momento tiene que quedarse en el apartamento de Kara" dijo Alex mirando a su hermana.

En mi apartamento, pero... o si Eliza se está quedando con Alex. Además, Eliza no se sentiría cómoda viviendo con Jeremiah.

"Si, él se quedara conmigo" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Alex, Kara. Recuerden que tienen que tener los ojos bien abiertos, él nos traiciono, pero le estamos dando esta oportunidad para que vuelva a ser el de antes" dijo Jonn con seriedad.

"Lo sabemos. Muchas gracias por darle esta oportunidad" dijo Alex con alivio. 

 

Liberaron a Jeremiah y llego hasta donde estaban sus hijas.

"Papá" le dijo Alex abrazándolo.

"Kara, ven aquí" dijo Jeremiah para que se uniera al abrazo.

"Siento tanto haber hecho lo que hice antes" dijo Jeremiah saliendo del abrazo.

"Vivirás con Kara, mientras la DEO permite que vivas solo" dijo Alex caminando hacia la salida.

"No te preocupes, puedes salir del apartamento cuando quieras, la única condición es que vivas conmigo" dijo Kara para que Jeremiah entendiera.

Le entregaron a Jeremía una maleta con sus pertenencias antes de que salieran de la DEO.

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

Los tres entraron al apartamento. Alex ayudo a Jeremiah a acomodar sus cosas en un lugar que Kara despejo para sus cosas.

Kara le dio una copia de su llave y llamo a Catco para decir que estaría fuera todo el día investigando algo para un artículo.

"Mamá sabe que la DEO te libero y estarás aquí. Kara y tu irán a comprar comida, productos de aseo. Así que volveré a mi apartamento para ayudar a mamá a decorar el árbol" dijo Alex y se fue.

"Tengo que conseguir un trabajo, no puedo permitir que gastes tu dinero en mi" dijo Jeremiah.

"Alex y yo te ayudaremos, no te preocupes por el dinero" dijo Kara saliendo del apartamento.

 

**Supermarket**

 

Compraron cosas que se acabaron en la despensa de Kara, productos de higiene para Jeremiah.

Luego compraron ropa para Jeremiah y lo acompaño a que le cortaran un poco el cabello.

Pasaron por un restaurante y compraron canelones de pollo para almorzar.

 

**Catco**

 

El día había pasado sin problemas eran las cinco de la tarde y Lena no había visto a Kara.

Decidió llamarla al teléfono, pero no le contesto.

La busco en Catco, pero no la encontró.

"Eve, ¿puedes localizar a Kara Danvers por mí?" le pidió Lena a su secretaria.

"Señorita Luthor, Kara llamo para decir que estaría fuera investigando algo para un artículo que está escribiendo" dijo Eve, esperando que la jefa le pidiera algo más.

"Gracias Eve" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa y volvió a la sala de reuniones por su bolso para salir a buscar a Kara.

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

Lena camino por el corredor, arreglo su falda, su blusa, saco su espejo para ver que no estuviera despeinada y toco la puerta.

Abrieron la puerta

"Hola ¿A quién necesita?" le dijo un hombre alto.

Yo lo he visto en algún lado, pero ¿dónde? Pensó Lena.

"Buenas tardes, estoy buscando a Kara" dijo Lena sin dejar de mirar el rostro del hombre.

"No, ella no está. Esta en el trabajo" dijo Jeremiah pensando que Kara tuvo que salir a atender una emergencia.

"Okey, gracias" dijo Lena sin saber qué hacer.

Kara entro por la venta y se puso su ropa.

"Lena ¿qué haces aquí?" dijo Kara caminando hasta la puerta.

"Espera un momento. ¿Lena Luthor?" pregunto Jeremiah con seriedad.

"Si. Lena pasa" le dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

 

Lena entro, caminaron todos hasta la sala y se sentaron.

"Lena, él es Jeremiah, mi papá" dijo Kara mirando a Lena y después a Jeremiah

. "Jeremiah, ella es Lena, mi novia" le dijo Kara con orgullo.

Claro, lo vi en la foto que tiene Kara en su escritorio de Catco. Pensó Lena

"Es un placer conocerlo Señor Danvers" dijo Lena con nervios de conocer a su suegro.

"Kara, no sé qué decirte" dijo Jeremiah ignorando las palabras de Lena.

"Jeremiah, confió cien por ciento en Lena, ella es una de las mejores mujeres que conocerás en tu vida, además la quiero con todo mi corazón" dijo Kara tomando la mano derecha de Lena en sus manos.

El corazón de Lena se aceleró. Yo también siento lo mismo, bueno un poco más. Yo amo a Kara, pensó Lena suspirando.

 

El silencio reino en el apartamento durante unos minutos.

Lena se sentía triste porque Jeremiah no la aceptaría y ella realmente quiere la aprobación de toda la familia de Kara.

"Lena, siento haber sido grosero. Si Kara confía en ti, yo puedo hacerlo. No sé nada de ti así que espero no conozcamos poco a poco" dijo Jeremiah con sinceridad, levantándose y le ofreció la mano a Lena.

"Muchas gracias Señor Danvers" dijo Lena con alivio y se levantó para tomar la mano de Jeremiah.

Jeremiah se disculpó para ir al baño y las dejo solas.

"¿Te sientes bien? ¿Por qué saliste tan temprano del trabajo?" pregunto Kara preocupada tocando la frente de Lena.

"No cariño, salí de Catco para buscarte. Te llamé varias veces y no me contestabas, así que vine hasta aquí para saber si estabas bien" dijo Lena acariciando la mejilla izquierda de Kara.

"Estaba atendiendo una emergencia. Te tengo que contar unas cosas" le dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"¿Iras esta noche a mi Penthouse?" pregunto Lena con emoción.

"Lena, no puedo. Jeremiah se quedará conmigo unos días" dijo Kara con pesar.

"No pasa nada, es tu papá. Quieres pasar tiempo con el" dijo Lena con una sonrisa, pero con un poco de decepción por no poder dormir junto a su novia.

"Mañana nos podemos ver a la hora que tú quieras" le prometió Kara.

Lena camino hacia la entrada y antes de irse se despidió de Jeremiah y Kara.

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

Lena no quería regresar a Catco, su brazo le dolía y no tenía nada muy importante en la oficina.

Se cambio de ropa, se puso una camiseta que le tapaba hasta la mitad de las nalgas.

Destapo una botella de vino y puso una película de terror. Cuando se acabó la película pidió tallarines para comer.

Cuando llego la comida puso una película animada llamada Big Hero 6. Se comió sus tallarines y siguió bebiendo vino.

 

Cuando acabo la película Lena estaba llorando.

Baymax se sacrificó para que Hiro y la mujer salieran del portal. ¿Por qué tenía que morir? Pensaba Lena y lloraba.

"Lena ¿por qué lloras?" le pregunto Kara entrando a la sala de televisión.

"Murió" dijo Lena limpiándose las lágrimas.

"¿Quién murió?" pregunto Kara asustada.

"Uno de los protagonistas" dijo Lena mirando a Kara con los ojos rojos.

Aaawww, Lena estaba viendo una película y ¿huele a vino? Pensó Kara mirando hacia la mesita.

"Lena, no puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable. No puedes combinar medicamentos con alcohol" dijo Kara enojada recogiendo la botella y la copa.

"No soy irresponsable, la última vez que tome el analgésico fue esta mañana, así que ya pasaron 16 horas. No me pasara nada" dijo Lena frunciendo el ceño.

Kara salió de la sala de televisión, acomodó el vino y lavo la copa.

"Solo tome 2 copas" le dijo Lena caminando hacia la habitación.

"Entiende que me preocupo por ti" dijo Kara entrando a la habitación después de Lena.

"Lo sé, discúlpame" dijo Lena rodeando los hombros de Kara con sus brazos.

"No vuelvas hacer eso" le dijo Kara ya calmada.

Lena unió sus labios con los de Kara. La movió poco a poco hasta que Kara cayo en la cama.

Lena las desnudo a ambas rápidamente. Se puso encima de Kara, empezó a besarla y a tocarle los senos. Kara bajo sus hasta las nalgas de Lena y las empezó a apretar.

"Espera Lena, estas herida no podemos hacer nada" le dijo Kara.

"Esa es la excusa menos creíble que han inventado para no tener sexo conmigo" dijo Lena besando el cuello de Kara.

"Estoy hablando muy enserio" dijo Kara girándose para dejar a Lena a su lado.

Kara no quiere hacer nada, bueno me lo haré yo misma y así la convenzo. Pensó Lena bajando su mano a su vagina y empezó a masturbarse.

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto Kara mirando los movimientos de Lena.

"Si tu no quieres hacer nada conmigo, me daré placer yo misma" dijo Lena y se acordó que su pedido ya había llegado.

Se levanto, entro a su closet y saco el arnés doble sin correa con vibración.

Kara no le decía nada solo miraba cada movimiento que hacía. 

 

Se acomodo de nuevo en la cama. La mano con el arnés doble la bajo hasta su vagina, lo lubrico con sus fluidos y empezó a introducir el lado con forma de pene lentamente. Con la otra mano apretaba uno de sus senos.

"Mmmm" gemía Lena.

Kara se sentó para ver mejor a Lena y estiro su mano para tomar el arnés.

Lena le pego un manotazo y se lo saco.

"¿Quieres que probemos este?" le pregunto Lena levantando el arnés doble.

"Si" dijo Kara con sus pupilas dilatadas.

"Está bien, acuéstate" le dijo Lena.

"Pero yo lo voy a usar en ti" dijo Kara intentando quitárselo a Lena de las manos.

"No no no, tú ya has tenido el mando muchas veces, esta noche yo te daré placer" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Pero yo..."intento decir Kara, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"Entonces no hacemos nada" dijo Lena levantando los hombros.

"Lena no. Hagámoslo como tú quieras" dijo Kara con derrota.

Lena sonrió, consiguió lo que quería.

Beso de nuevo a Kara, la acostó. Beso el cuello, los senos, el abdomen y empezó a lamer la vagina de Kara.

"Uuumm" gimió Kara cerrando los ojos.

Lena siguió devorando la vagina de Kara, lamió desde la entrada de la vagina hasta su clítoris, ningún lugar fue olvidado, hasta que Kara llego al orgasmo.

"Aaaa Lena" gimió Kara cuando llego al orgasmo y agarro las sabanas con sus manos para no lastimar a Lena, ni dañar la cabecera de la cama, otra vez.

Lena se arrodillo en la cama, introdujo la parte más corta del arnés en su vagina y tomo el control para hacerlo vibrar.

Kara estaba recuperándose de su orgasmo cuando sintió la punta del arnés en la entrada de su vagina.

"¿Estas lista?" le pregunto Lena.

"Si" dijo Kara y Lena introdujo la otra parte del arnés lentamente.

"mmmm" gimió Kara cuando sintió todo el arnés dentro.

Lena se acomodó para quedar frente a frente con Kara y empezó a hacer sus movientes mas rápidos.

Las dos gemían fuerte y Kara tomo el rostro de Lena en sus manos y la beso.

Lena sentía que era más difícil moverse porque la vagina de Kara se estaba contrayendo, así que puso el arnés a vibrar.

"Aaaaggg maas ra-rapidoo" gimió Kara pasando un brazo por la cintura de Lena sin hacer mucha presión.

"mmmm" gimió Lena sintiendo su orgasmo muy cerca.

Lena aplico un poco de fuerza para poder moverse más rápido. Y las dos llegaron al orgasmo.

"LENA" gimió Kara llegando a su segundo orgasmo de la noche, abrazando un poco fuerte a Lena por la cintura.

Lena llego al orgasmo, pero escondió su gemido mordiendo con cuidado el hombro de Kara (puede quebrarse un diente).

Lena se quedó encima de Kara por un momento. Sentía como Kara acariciaba su espalda.

"¿Como esta tu brazo?" pregunto Kara con preocupación.

"No me duele" dijo Lena con los ojos cerrados sintiendo cansancio.

Kara se giró para que Lena quedara a su lado. Saco el arnés de su vagina y con cuidado saco el arnés de la vagina de Lena.

El lado que estuvo en su vagina estaba dañado. Así que lo tiro al suelo.

Kara miro la vagina de Lena, estaba llena de fluidos por todos lados. Paso sus dedos por la entrada de la vagina y luego metió sus dedos a la boca para probar el sabor delicioso de su novia.

Lena se había quedado dormida, en cambio Kara sentía que podía seguir toda la noche.

Coloco su cabeza en el abdomen de Lena y puso las sabanas encima de ellas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Para mi Lena cuando es Top es una Top que no es mandona. Comenten. Gracias por leer.


	33. Capitulo 33

 

Lena se despertó con el sonido de su alarma.Abrió sus ojos para ver a su hermosa novia.

Kara estaba boca abajo y Lena tenía su brazo en la espalda.

Se levanto para ir al baño, en el camino se encontró el arnés doble dañado, como lo esperaba.

Anoche estaba tan cansada que me quede dormida. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Kara me saco el arnés. Pensó Lena cuando se estaba duchando.

Salió de la ducha y eligió la ropa que se pondría.

Cuando volvió a la habitación Kara no se había levantado.

"Cariño, llegaras tarde" dijo Lena acariciando la mejilla de Kara.

"Tengo super velocidad" murmuro Kara sin moverse.

"Está bien, sigue durmiendo mientras preparo el desayuno" le dijo Lena dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Lena termino de vestirse y salió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

 

Cuando Lena volvió a la habitación no lo podía creer, Kara seguía en la misma posición.

Recogió el arnés, lo tiro en la basura del baño.

"Kara, sé que puedes vestirte en un segundo, pero por favor puedes levantarte para que desayunemos juntas" dijo Lena desde la puerta de la habitación.

Kara se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa.

"En 5 segundos voy" dijo Kara y Lena camino hacia la cocina.

Cuando Lena iba llegando a la cocina, Kara paso por su lado rápido y se sentó.

"Casi no te levantas" dijo Lena con alivio.

"Estaba muy cómoda" dijo Kara haciendo puchero.

"Lo note. Eliza me envió un mensaje, quiere que nos veamos" dijo Lena mirando la pantalla del teléfono.

"Algo me dijo de eso ¿quedaras con ella?" pregunto Kara con curiosidad y empezaron a comer.

"Claro, quiero conocer más a tu mamá, por eso nos veremos en la tarde para el almuerzo" dijo Lena con entusiasmo.

"Muy bien. Puedes creer que Eliza sabía que nos gustamos" dijo Kara recordando la conversación que tuvo con Eliza.

"Ruby creía que éramos novias desde hace mucho tiempo. Parece que todos notaban nuestra atracción, menos nosotras" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Al menos todas las personas cercanas saben de lo nuestro" dijo Kara levantándose para acercarse a Lena y darle un beso en los labios.

"Te quiero" le dijo Lena dándole otro beso.

"Te quiero más" dijo Kara dándole otro beso.

"No, yo te quiero más" dijo Lena con una sonrisa y le dio otro beso.

"No, yo te quiero mas porque fui la que dio el primer paso" dijo Kara, Lena se levantó y Kara la abrazo y le dio un beso en la nariz.

"Nos tenemos que detener porque no acabaremos nunca esta discusión" dijo Lena sentándose de nuevo para seguir comiendo. Kara hizo lo mismo.

Kara se despidió de Lena y voló hacia su apartamento.

 

**DEO**

 

La cita de Alex en el hospital fue a las 10 de la mañana. Las dos regresaron, todo iba bien y en menos de una semana seria la inseminación.

"Mamá está decepcionada por lo que hizo papá, pero esta feliz por que es la primera vez en años que pasaremos la navidad en familia, bueno todos los Danvers" dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

"Y pronto adicionaras otro Danvers a nuestra familia" dijo Kara super-feliz.

Las dos caminaron muy felices hasta el centro de la base.

"Las hermanas Danvers felices, así vale la pena venir a trabajar" dijo Winn contagiado de la felicidad de sus amigas.

"Supergirl, lo que hiciste ayer no esta permitido en esta organización" dijo Jonn serio.

"Jonn, lamento irrespetar las instalaciones, no pasara de nuevo" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"No entiendo porque no han terminado de arreglar la nave" dijo Alex.

"No es momento para quejarse, todavía quedan muchos lugares donde hay armería de CADMUS" dijo Jonn con sus brazos cruzados.

"Todavía no hay señales de Lillian ¿Qué pensara ella de la relación de la Alien que mas odia con su hija?" pregunto Winn pensativo.

"Agente Schott manténganos informados. Alex alista un equipo, iremos a una de esos escondites. Supergirl te llamaremos si te necesitamos" dijo Jonn y todos hicieron lo que le pidieron.

 

Kara camino hacia el balcón y una voz la detuvo.

"Kara, antes de que te vayas quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que dijo Mon-el, el no es así. Lo conozco desde hace 7 años y ha sido un buen hombre, pero desde que quedamos atrapados en este tiempo se enoja muy fácil" dijo Imra con suplica.

"Imra gracias por hablar conmigo, pero tu no has hecho nada malo. Por tu esposo no te preocupes, el poco tiempo que tuve para conocerlo me enseño que el no sabe quedarse callado y no le importa lastimar a los demás. Si me disculpas tengo que estar en mi trabajo" dijo Kara de la manera mas amable y salió volando para Catco.

 

**Restaurante**

 

Lena invito a Eliza a un restaurante italiano.

"Lena" dijo Eliza cuando llego a la mesa.

"Eliza" le dijo Lena levantándose para abrazarla.

Fue un abrazo corto, pero cálido.

"¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo?" le pregunto Eliza.

"He estado muy bien, el brazo no me duele ¿Cómo ha estado usted?" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"La vida me trata muy bien, pero ya te había dicho que no me hables de usted" dijo Eliza con ternura.

Pidieron Espagueti con salsa boloñesa, Eliza pidió vino y Lena agua.

"Kara me dijo sobre su relación, me hace muy feliz que ella este con una mujer como tú, no te conozco mucho, pero con todo lo que Kara me ha dicho puedo hacerme una idea. Además, creo que vamos a tener mucho tiempo para conocernos más" dijo Eliza con alegría.

"Te agradezco mucho Eliza, Kara me ha hablado mucho de ti y tener tu aprobación me hace feliz" dijo Lena con una sonrisa grande.

"Quiero que vengas conmigo al apartamento de Alex, te voy a hornear algo y quiero que pasemos la tarde junta, pero entiendo que no puedas venir, se que siempre estas muy ocupada" dijo Eliza con ganas de conocer mas a su nuera.

"Soy la jefa, puedo tomarme el resto del día libre. No quiero perderme la oportunidad de conocernos más" dijo Lena sin dejar de sonreír.

Terminaron su comida, Lena pago, aunque Eliza quería pagar, pero Lena le dijo que la próxima ella podía pagar y con eso Eliza se quedo tranquila.

 

**Apartamento de Alex**

 

Llegaron y Eliza le dijo que se pusiera cómoda, mientras ella preparaba las cosas para hornear. Era la primera vez de Lena en el lugar de Alex.

Es pequeño, pero me gusta. Kara y Alex tienen gustos muy diferentes. Pensó Lena sentándose en la cocina.

"Podemos hornear juntas para navidad, Alex y Kara no son muy buenas haciéndolo" dijo Eliza con una sonrisa.

Eliza preparaba la masa del Pie y Lena ayudo a cortar los trozos de manzana.

"Ayer conocí a tu esposo ¿Cuánto llevan de casados?" pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"Jeremiah y yo estamos casados, pero no vivimos juntos desde hace muchos años" dijo Eliza con tristeza.

"Eliza, no era mi intención entrometerme, discúlpame por la pregunta" dijo Lena apenada.

"No tienes porque disculparte, tu solo tienes curiosidad de la familia de tu novia" le dijo Eliza con comprensión.

Eliza metió el Pie de manzana al horno. Tocaron la puerta.

"¿Corazón puedes abrir la puerta? necesito ir al baño" le pidió Eliza, que fue rápido al baño y Lena abrió la puerta.

"¿Apartamento de Alex Danvers?" le pregunto un hombre que parecía un repartidor.

"Si" dijo Lena con duda.

"Señorita Danvers, aquí están los papeles que pidió del donante para su inseminación, si necesita otra cosa por favor comuníquese con el hospital o su doctora. Que tenga un buen día" dijo rápidamente el hombre haciéndola firmar el papel de recibido y se fue.

¿Alex se va a inseminar? Eliza no debe saber sobre esto, mejor guardo esto en mi bolso y se lo entrego a Alex cuando no este su mamá. Pensó Lena guardando los papeles antes de que Eliza saliera del baño.

"¿Quién era?" le pregunto Eliza volviendo a la cocina.

"Aaaa era un vecino preguntando si aquí había agua" mintió Lena.

Siguieron hablando de hasta que Alex llego.

"Mamá, Lena que gusto verte" dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

"Lo mismo digo" le dijo Lena devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"¿Qué huele tan rico?" dijo Alex acercándose al Pie.

"Lena y yo horneamos un Pie de manzana" dijo Eliza con alegría.

"Lo único que hice fue cortar las manzanas, tu mamá hizo todo" dijo Lena con amabilidad.

"Lena no menosprecies lo que hiciste, voy a comprar algunas cosas para preparar la cena" dijo Eliza con ternura y salió del apartamento.

Lena espero un momento, calculando que Eliza no se devolviera para hablar con Alex. 

 

"Esto lo trajo un hombre hoy" le dijo Lena a Alex pasándole los papeles.

Alex leyó que era del hospital y se puso nerviosa.

"¿Qué dijo?" pregunto Alex con esperanza de que no hubiera dicho nada.

"Me confundió contigo y me dijo que esos eran los papeles que habías pedido al hospital sobre…el donante que… usaras para tu inseminación" le dijo Lena un poco nerviosa.

"Lena….No le puedes decir a nadie. Quiero tener un bebe, no le quiero decir a nadie sobre mi inseminación, para que sea una sorpresa lo del embarazo "dijo Alex en forma de súplica.

"Alex, no le diré a nadie te lo prometo, es muy lindo lo que vas a hacer. Si me necesitas, solo dímelo y yo estaré ahí" dijo Lena con ternura.

"Muchas gracias Lena, solo tu y Kara saben" dijo Alex abrazando a Lena.

"Serás una excelente madre" le dijo Lena devolviéndole el abrazo.

"No sabes eso" dijo Alex separándose del abrazo.

"Claro que lo sé, la manera que amas y cuidas a Kara lo prueban" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Aaaggg la manera en que lo dices me convence" dijo Alex con una sonrisita.

 

Alex y Lena se pusieron a ver una película mientras esperaban a Eliza.

"Lena, te he estado llamando ¿por qué no contestas?" dijo Kara entrando por la ventana.

"Tengo el teléfono en silencio y en mi bolso" dijo Lena mordiéndose su labio inferior.

"¿Como sabias que Lena estaba aquí?" pregunto Alex con curiosidad.

"Llame a Eliza para preguntarle si estaban juntas" dijo Kara sentándose en medio de su hermana y de su novia.

 

"Chicas ¿quién quiere ayudarme?" dijo Eliza entrando al apartamento.

Lena se ofreció, fue a la cocina dejando a Kara y Alex en el sofá.

Eliza y Lena cocinaron juntas un pollo en su jugo. Comieron mientras hablaban de su día.

De postre el Pie de manzana que hornearon en la tarde.

"Eliza, hubieras hecho el Pie de chocolate y nueces. Sabes que es mi favorito" dijo Kara con tristeza.

"Corazón, casi siempre hago tu favorito, hoy fue el turno de tu hermana" dijo Eliza con ternura.

"Aaagg" se quejó Kara.

"Kara no seas grosera con tu mamá, discúlpate" la regaño Lena.

"Eliza, lo siento no importa que sabor hagas siempre te queda delicioso" dijo Kara sinceramente.

Alex respiraba profundo y trataba de no reírse por lo dominada que Lena tenia a Kara.

Kara y Alex lavaron los platos porque Eliza y Lena cocinaron.

"Eliza fue un placer pasar la tarde contigo" dijo Lena y Eliza la abrazo.

"Espero que nos veamos más antes de la víspera de navidad" dijo Eliza con una sonrisa.

"Así será. Alex que estés muy bien" dijo Lena y Alex la abrazo.

"Cuídate" le dijo Alex en el abrazo.

"Llama a cualquier hora si me necesitas" le susurro Lena en el abrazo y se alejó.

Kara también se despidió y se fueron.

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

Kara y Lena pasaron primero por el apartamento de Kara para recoger ropa.

Kara se puso su pijama, Lena se puso una sudadera azul que le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos. Tomaron una cobija y se sentaron en un sofá de la terraza.

Lena subió las piernas al sofá y Kara se hizo entre las piernas de Lena, que la abrazo desde atrás.

Kara cubrió las piernas de ambas con la cobija.

"Hoy hice algo tonto, le pregunté a tu mamá cuanto tiempo llevaba casada con tu papá" dijo Lena.

"Jeremiah trabajaba para la DEO, pero un día en una misión salvo la vida de Jonn y todos creían que había muerto. Pero nosotras nunca perdimos la esperanza, el día que Lillian me secuestro, Jeremaih me ayudo a escapar" le conto Kara.

"¿Jeremiah trabaja para CADMUS?" pregunto Lena sorprendida.

"Trabajaba. La persona que robo el registro de los aliens para tu madre fue él, Jeremiah ayudaba a Lillian para que no nos hiciera daño a Eliza, Alex y a mí. El no quiso seguir ayudándola y desapareció" dijo Kara mirando la piscina.

"¿Como lo encontraron?" pregunto Lena acariciando el abdomen de Kara por debajo de la camiseta.

"Jeremiah hizo cosas malas, la DEO lo atrapo, como ha estado dando información sobre CADMUS lo liberaron con la condición de vivir con Alex o conmigo" dijo Kara acariciándole los muslos a Lena.

"Siento mucho lo que mi madre le ha hecho a tu familia" dijo Lena con culpa.

"No tienes por qué disculparte por las cosas que ha hecho Lillian" dijo Kara girando un poco para mirar a Lena.

"Te quiero" le dijo Lena colocando su mentón sobre el hombro de Kara.

"Te quiero princesa" dijo Kara dándole un beso en la sien.

Se quedaron en silencio mirando las estrellas. No necesitaban hablar, lo único que querían era sentir el calor la una de la otra.

"Vamos a la cama" dijo Kara cuando sintió que Lena se estaba quedando dormida.

"Por eso no quería tomar más esos analgésicos, me hacen dar sueño" dijo Lena con voz de cansancio.

Kara se paró y cargo a Lena, un brazo en la espada y otro en la parte de atrás de los muslos.

Apago las luces del Penthouse con Lena en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la habitación.

Se acostó en la cama con Lena entre sus brazos y se quedó dormida.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Muy tonto el capítulo? Comenten. Gracias por leer.


	34. Capitulo 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comenten. Gracias por leer.

El día inicio, Lena y Kara se alistaron, desayunaron y se fueron juntas al trabajo.

El día transcurrió lentamente. Kara estuvo en Catco y atendiendo emergencias de Supergirl. Por otro lado, Lena tuvo que ir a L-Corp en la tarde.

 

**L-Corp**

 

Eran las nueve de la noche, Sam y Lena seguían trabajando.

Hablaron un momento y se despidieron.

El carro de Lena estaba en el parqueadero, pero tenía que esperar a que Frank, su chofer volviera.

"Lena" escucho decir.

"Madre" se giró Lena para responderle a la mujer detrás de ella.

"Viajo hasta aquí para visitarte y así me recibes" dijo Lillian acercándose a Lena.

"Que otra mentira me quieres decir" dijo Lena sin ganas de escuchar a su madre.

"No es una mentira, lo que te voy a decir te quitara la venda de los ojos" dijo Lillian con seriedad.

"No me interesa escuchar lo que me vas a decir" dijo Lena empezando a caminar fuera del parqueadero, para alejarse de su madre.

"Es sobre tu amiguita la reportera" dijo Lillian con veneno.

"A Kara no la meterás en ninguna de nuestras conversaciones" dijo Lena con rabia.

"Señorita Luthor, ya nos podemos ir" dijo Frank llegando al lado de Lena.

"Gracias Frank, vámonos" dijo Lena caminando hacia su carro.

"Lena, no hemos terminado de hablar" le dijo Lillian lanzándole una mirada de enojada.

Lena se subió al carro ignorando a su madre.

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

Lena le envió un mensaje diciéndole que ya iba para el Penthouse.

Kara alisto una maleta con ropa.

"¿Te quedaras de nuevo con Lena?" le pregunto Jeremiah.

"Aaaa si, de esa manera usas la cama sin preocuparte por si yo duermo incomoda en el sofá" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"¿No están en ese punto donde ya se van a vivir juntas?" pregunto Jeremiah con curiosidad.

"No, eeee todavía es muy pronto para eso" dijo Kara nerviosa.

Se que dormimos juntas casi todas las noches, Lena tiene un cepillo de dientes aquí y yo tengo uno allá. Pero sería muy apresurado, aunque no es lo mismo dormir sola que dormir abrazada a Lena. Pensó Kara.

"Lo digo porque hoy leí un artículo que decía, que Lena está embarazada" dijo Jeremiah con comprensión.

"El artículo es solo un chisme para ganar lectores" dijo Kara con tono serio.

"Ya sabes, tu mamá y yo estamos en la edad para ser abuelos" le dijo Jeremiah con una sonrisa.

"Crucemos los dedos para que no nos tome mucho tiempo convertirlos en abuelos" dijo Kara devolviéndole la sonrisa y pensando que, si todo sale bien, pronto ellos serán abuelos y ella será tía.

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

Lena llego se quitó sus tacones en el recibidor. Hablar con su madre siempre la deja estresada.

Kara llego como las personas normales, por la puerta.

"Hola princesa" saludo Kara cuando entro.

"Hola" dijo Lena sonriendo, pero Kara noto que su novia estaba con un ánimo bajo.

"¿Pasa algo?" le pregunto Kara caminando junto a Lena hasta la cocina.

"Comamos primero y luego te cuento" dijo Lena destapando la pizza. 

 

Comieron, se pusieron la pijama. Kara una camiseta y un pantalón. Lena se puso un baby doll negro con encaje, una tanga negra y Kara podía ver los pezones.

Gracias Rao que no soy hombre, porque no podría controlar una erección ahora mismo. Pensó Kara mirando los pezones de su novia.

Se hicieron en la sala de televisión para hablar, cuando Lena se iba a sentar a su lado Kara hablo.

"Lena siéntate en mis piernas" dijo Kara tocándose los muslos.

Lena hizo lo que Kara le pidió, puso sus nalgas en el muslo izquierdo y apoyo sus piernas en el muslo derecho.

"Ahora si me puedes contar" le dijo Kara acariciando su mejilla.

"Mi madre me visito en L-Corp" dijo Lena con seriedad.

"¿Te hizo algo? " pregunto Kara asustada de que Lillian le hiciera daño a su novia.

"No. Intento hablar conmigo sobre ti, pero se lo que me quería decir" dijo Lena pensativa.

"¿Que te quería decir?" pregunto Kara sobando los muslos de Lena.

"Que Kara Danvers es Supergirl" le dijo Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Ella no sabe que tú sabes. Se llevará una gran sorpresa" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Si mi madre vuelve a aparecer, la engañare" le dijo Lena también con una sonrisa.

"Lo que debes hacer es llamarme. Sabes que la DEO la está buscando, Lillian no puede seguir por ahí haciendo daño" dijo Kara con tono serio.

"Lo haré, pero no quiero que estés cerca de mi madre, mira todas las cosas que te ha hecho" dijo Lena con preocupación.

"Yo estaré bien, no quiero que estés sola con ella. No sé qué haría si te pasara algo" le dijo Kara tomando un mechón del cabello de Lena y lo acomodo detrás de la oreja.

"Seré muy cuidadosa, ya no hablemos más de mi madre" pidió Lena con ternura.

"Hablemos de lo sexy que te ves en ese baby doll" dijo Kara dándole un beso a Lena en el cuello.

"Me vestí así para ti" dijo Lena colocando sus rodillas a los lados de los muslos de Kara.

"No tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo" le dijo Kara agarrándole un seno por encima de la ropa, con la otra mano le acaricio el interior del muslo y la beso.

Lena tomo las mejillas de Kara para hacer el beso más profundo.

Kara movió su mano del muslo a la nalga izquierda de Lena y la apretó.

Lena y Kara gemían en sus bocas, mientras batallaban con sus lenguas.

Kara metió su mano por la tanga y toco la vagina húmeda de Lena con dos de sus dedos.

"Vamos a la habitación" gimió Lena.

Kara iba a pararse con Lena entre sus brazos, pero su teléfono sonó.

"No conteste, por favor" dijo Lena con desesperación.

"Puede ser importante" dijo Kara sacando su mano de la tanga de Lena, puso a Lena en el sofá con delicadeza y contesto el teléfono.

Cuando Kara contesto el teléfono, Lena se fue para la habitación un poco enojada.

 

**_Llamada de Alex_ **

_K: Alex_

_A: Kara, necesitamos llevar unas cosas a tu apartamento_

_K: ¿por qué? ¿qué paso?_

_A: Unos adolescentes estaban molestando con un químico dentro del edificio y ahora las tuberías tiene residuos tóxicos. Van a cerrar el edificio mientras las reparan. Nos quedaremos en un hotel, pero necesitamos dejar algo de ropa en tu apartamento_

_K: ¿Necesitan que vaya para ayudarles a traer las maletas?_

_A: Si, Kara te lo agradezco. Nos vemos_

_K: adiós_

**_Fin de la llamada_ **

 

Kara fue hasta la habitación para decirle a Lena que se iba.

Lena estaba acostada de lado dándole la espalda a la puerta y tenía la sabana hasta el cuello.

Kara se acercó hasta el lado de Lena y poder ver su rostro.

"Princesa me tengo que ir" le dijo Kara con ternura.

"Adiós" se despidió Lena sin abrir los ojos.

"Lena no puedes enojarte conmigo porque contesto el teléfono" dijo Kara cruzándose de brazos.

"Aja" dijo Lena sin abrir los ojos.

"Me voy ya, Eliza y Alex me necesitan" dijo Kara sin ganas de pelear caminando hacia el balcón.

"¿Que les paso?" dijo Lena rápido con preocupación sentándose en la cama.

"Paso algo con las tuberías del edificio de Alex, tienen que quedarse unos días en un hotel" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"¿Por qué no se quedan aquí? Se que solo tengo una habitación libre, pero la cama es grande y no tienen que pagar por nada" le ofreció Lena.

"No lo sé, tendría que preguntarle a ellas. Además, no quiero molestarte con esto" dijo Kara aliviada de que Lena se le pasara el enojo.

"Ve con ellas, si te dicen que sí, me llamas para alistar la habitación" dijo Lena levantándose para alistar la habitación de invitados.

"Ni un besito de despedida" dijo Kara haciendo puchero.

"Todavía estoy enojada contigo" dijo Lena saliendo de la habitación.

Creía que ya no estaba enojada conmigo, pensó Kara y voló rumbo al apartamento de Alex.

 

**Apartamento de Alex**

 

"¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?" pregunto Alex cuando Kara entro por la ventana.

"Estaba hablando con Lena" dijo Kara sentándose en el sofá para esperar que terminaran de empacar.

"Si, claro" dijo Alex sin creer una palabra de su hermana.

"Es verdad, me estaba diciendo que se pueden quedar con ella" dijo Kara cuando vio a Eliza salir del baño con el cepillo de dientes y unas cremas para el cuerpo.

"Corazón, es muy amable su oferta, pero no queremos incomodarla" dijo Eliza guardando lo último en una de sus maletas.

"Piénsenlo, tendrán que compartir la cama, pero el Penthouse de Lena es grande. La habitación de invitados tiene su propio baño y closet" dijo Kara con emoción.

"No queremos invadir su espacio" dijo Eliza con duda.

"Tiene su propia piscina" intento por última vez Kara.

"Nos quedaremos con Lena" dijo rápidamente Alex con emoción.

¿Enserio, acepto por la piscina? lo hubiera mencionado antes y me hubiera ahorrado todo esto, pensó Kara.

"Bien, vámonos" dijo Kara tomando dos maletas.

Salieron del departamento y Kara le aviso a Lena en el camino.

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

Lena se puso una bata de satín larga color negro. No podía recibir a su suegra y cuñada casi desnuda.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Lena recibió a Eliza y Alex con una sonrisa y un abrazo.

"Bienvenidas a mi casa" dijo Lena.

"Gracias" le dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

"Corazón, te agradezco mucho que nos dejaras quedar contigo" dijo Eliza con ternura.

"Vamos, les haré el tour" dijo Lena tomando la maleta que traía Eliza.

Pasaron por la sala, la cocina y comedor, la oficina, la sala de televisión y la habitación de invitados.

"Kara tenía razón, esta habitación es muy grande" dijo Alex dejando la maleta en el piso.

"Mi habitación queda al final del corredor. Vamos para que vean la terraza" les dijo Lena con amabilidad.

 

Cuando salieron a la terraza Alex y Eliza quedaron fascinadas.

"Es muy lindo" le dijo Eliza a Lena. "Gracias" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Lena, ya nos podemos casar" dijo Alex mirando la piscina.

No es gracioso, Lena y yo nos vamos a casar, bueno algún día, si ella quiere. Pensó Kara un poco celosa por las palabras de su hermana.

"No lo creo Alex, te quieres casar conmigo por mi Penthouse" dijo Lena sonriendo.

"Obviamente, además sé que solo te casaras con Kara y tendrán 10 hijos" dijo Alex con rostro serio, pero con tono de burla.

"¿10 hijos? quiero tener una familia, no un equipo de futbol" dijo Lena asustada.

"Pues que triste, Kara quiere 10 hijos" dijo Alex molestando.

"¡Alex!" dijo Kara nerviosa. No quiere espantar a Lena con eso.

"Corazón, no le creas a Alex, ella solo te está molestando" dijo Eliza con comprensión.

¿Molestando? la misma Kara me lo dijo hace unos días y lo dijo con ilusión, no en broma. Pensó Alex con una sonrisa.

Se dieron las buenas noches, Alex y Eliza se fueron a la habitación de invitados. Lena y Kara entraron a la habitación principal.

 

"Alex es muy bromista" dijo Lena quitándose la bata, quedando de nuevo en su baby doll negro.

Es muy bella, solo tengo que quitarle el vestidito y la tanga. Pensó Kara mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Kara ¿me escuchaste lo que te dije?" pregunto Lena con sus manos en la cintura.

"Aaaa ¿Sí?" dijo Kara mirando los pezones de su novia.

"¿Que dije? Si no me respondes dormirás en el sofá" dijo Lena levantando su ceja izquierda.

"Me dijiste que…uuuu...lo de...que...aaa...apagara las luces del Penthouse" dijo Kara sin sentido.

"Las luces las apagamos juntas antes de entrar a la habitación" dijo Lena negando con la cabeza.

"Así que puedes llevarte una cobija y una almohada para que duermas en el sofá" volvió a hablar Lena subiéndose a la cama.

Si Lena quiere jugar conmigo, no se lo voy a permitir. Pensó Kara.

"No gracias, prefiero dormir en mi sofá, nos vemos mañana" dijo Kara tomando la maleta que había llevado.

"NO. Cariño, solo te estaba molestando, puedes dormir conmigo todo lo que quieras" dijo Lena levantándose para quitarle la maleta a Kara de sus manos.

"Eso no me convence para quedarme" dijo Kara cruzando sus brazos.

"Si te quedas te doy muchos besos" negocio Lena.

"Todos los que yo quiera" dijo Kara sin moverse de su lugar.

"Todos los que tu quieras y dejo que uses un consolador y el arnés conmigo" dijo Lena abrazando a Kara por la cintura.

"Trato hecho, trae el arnés y el consolador" le dijo Kara dándole un beso.

"Kara, no voy a tener sexo contigo, mientras tu mamá y hermana están en la otra habitación" dijo Lena con seriedad soltando a Kara.

"Ese no fue el trato" dijo Kara con derrota, mirando como Lena se subía a la cama.

"Te dije que podrías utilizar el arnés y el consolador conmigo, no especifique cuando" dijo Lena acostada en su lado de la cama.

Kara no dijo nada, se acostó mirando hacia el techo.

Todo esto es mi culpa, por tener una novia que dirige tres grandes empresas y es experta en negocios. No volveré a caer, la próxima vez preguntare, ¿con quien? ¿Cuando? ¿Donde? ¿Como? ¿Por que? Soy periodista no puedo dejar pasar los detalles. Pensó Kara haciendo puchero.

"Por cierto, te dije que nos levantaremos puntuales para hacerle un delicioso desayuno a Eliza y Alex" dijo Lena besando el puchero de Kara.

"Esta bien princesa, todo lo que tu quieras" dijo Kara girándose para abrazar a Lena.

"Te quiero mucho" dijo Lena abrazando a Kara que estaba encima de ella.

"Te quiero mucho" dijo Kara apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Lena.

 


	35. Capitulo 35

Apenas sonó la alarma del teléfono de Lena, ambas se levantaron.

Se ducharon, por separado, ninguna podría resistir la tentación y no saldrían de la ducha pronto.

Ya lista para empezar el día, comenzaron a hacer el desayuno.

Kara tenía en su cabeza lo que Lena había dicho la noche anterior sobre cuántos hijos no quería tener.

"Hipotéticamente, si en el futuro nos casamos ¿te gustaría tener hijos conmigo?" le pregunto Kara a Lena mientras picaba la fruta.

"Por supuesto que me gustaría tener hijos contigo" dijo Lena con ternura.

"Digamos que tenemos cuatro hijos ¿podríamos tener otro? digo, hipotéticamente" dijo Kara un poco nerviosa.

"¿No crees que cinco hijos son muchos?" le pregunto Lena con seriedad.

"Era una pregunta hipotética" dijo Kara arrepintiéndose de iniciar el tema.

"No, nada de eso es hipotético, pregúntame las cosas como son" dijo Lena con tono calmado, mirando a Kara a los ojos.

"Alex tiene razón, quiero tener muchos hijos, obviamente no 10, pero mínimo cuatro" dijo Kara con ilusión.

"No lo sé, siempre quise dos hijos. Hijas como Alex y tú, que se tienen la una a la otra" dijo Lena acomodando el desayuno para ellas dos en la mesa.

"Sinceramente siempre me han gustado las familias numerosas" dijo Kara sentándose para desayunar.

"Cariño, por ahora no te preocupes por eso" le dijo Lena acariciando la mejilla.

"Ariel, la Sirenita tiene 7 hermanas. Angelina y Brad tienen 6 hijos. Los Beckham tiene 4 hijos" dijo Kara dando ejemplos para convencer a Lena.

"No te estoy diciendo que sea malo tener muchos hijos, sólo que tengo que pensarlo bien" dijo Lena sentándose para empezar a desayunar.

"Está bien" le dijo Kara mirándola con amor.

Alex llegó a la cocina, ya lista para iniciar su día. Se sirvió el desayuno.

"Kara, recuerda que mi cita es mañana a las 10 de la mañana" dijo Alex revisando su teléfono.

"Claro esa cita Jajaja. No lo olvidaré" dijo Kara nerviosa porque Lena empezaría a hacer preguntas.

"¿Qué pasa si la inseminación termina en un embarazo múltiple?" preguntó Lena con voz baja para que Eliza no escuchará.

"No me importa, sólo quiero tener un hijo o hija y si son dos los voy a querer igual" dijo Alex con alegría.

"Espera un momento. ¿le dijiste a Lena sobre la inseminación?" preguntó Kara confundida.

"Lena lo descubrió por su cuenta, pero yo confío en ella como tú lo haces" le dijo Alex con sinceridad, mirándolas a ambas.

"¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?" le preguntó Kara a Lena con una sonrisita.

"Sinceramente, lo olvide" dijo Lena apenada.

"Buenos días mis niñas ¿Que olvidaste Lena?" dijo Eliza caminando hacia la isla de la cocina, donde Alex, Lena y Kara estaban terminando de desayunar.

"Olvidé que tengo una reunión a primera hora" mintió Lena levantándose para lavar su plato.

" Yo también me tengo que ir la DEO, tengo que enseñarle a papá las tareas que le asignaron, nos vemos más tarde" dijo Alex terminando de lavar su plato y volvió a la habitación para terminar de arreglarse.

"Si me necesitas, llámame. Tengo que volar a la DEO y luego ir a Catco" le dijo Kara a Eliza y se llevó a Lena con ella a la habitación para que se cepillaran los dientes y evitar que Eliza hiciera más preguntas.

Eliza quedó confundida, las tres mujeres se fueron y no la dejaron hablar.

Se que me están ocultando algo, Alex término su desayuno rápido para escapar, Lena no me miró a los ojos cuando me habló y Kara se llevó a Lena para que no se quedará sola conmigo. Pronto me enteraré de la verdad, pensó Eliza sirviéndose el desayuno.

 

_**15 días después (23/12/17)** _

 

Dos semanas pasaron. Eliza y Alex se quedaron sólo seis días.

Kara acompañó a Alex a la inseminación. El procedimiento salió muy bien, sólo tenía que esperar para hacerse la prueba de embarazo.

Eliza y Jeremiah hablaron, decidieron que serían amigos. El destino los separó, pero tienes dos hijas grandiosas así que aprovecharían la oportunidad para pasarla en familia y en armonía.

Lena y Kara estuvieron muy ocupadas esos días.

Kara con muchas emergencias de Supergirl, haciendo muchas entrevistas y artículos para Catco.

Lena con reuniones en L-Corp, Catco y el hospital de niños. Un nuevo proyecto en L-Corp y tener que enfrentar a Edge porque estaba esparciendo rumores negativos sobre ella.

Lo único para lo que habían tenido tiempo Lena y Kara era para hablar un poco y dormir.

Kara se quedó unas veces en el Penthouse con Lena, otras veces dormía en el sofá de su apartamento mientras Jeremiah dormía en su cama.

Los días que dormían solas eran muy frías. Extrañaban la presencia, el calor de la otra.

 

**L-Corp**

 

Sam y Lena estuvieron trabajando en la oficina hasta las 8 de la noche. Sam se fue, pero Lena se quedó una hora más para dejar todo listo. No quería interrumpir mañana la reunión navideña en el apartamento de su novia.

"Lena, creo que es hora de que escuches lo que te tengo que decir. Después de que lo diga me iré al menos que quieras que me quede" dijo Lillian cuando entro a la oficina que solía ser de Lena.

Supergirl había volado para decirle a Lena que ya era hora de ir a casa, pero escucho la voz de Lillian. Puso sus pies en el balcón y entro a la oficina.

"Señorita Luthor ¿necesita ayuda?" pregunto Kara con su tono de Supergirl.

"Justo la Alíen que necesitábamos" dijo Lillian con una sonrisa.

"¿Desde cuándo necesitas a Supergirl? creía que intentabas acabar con ella" dijo Lena con un poco de ira.

"La cosa es Lena, Supergirl es la supuesta amiga a la que tanto defiendes, Kara Danvers sólo te ha mentido todo este tiempo, ha jugado a ser tu amiga para tenerte vigilada" le dijo Lillian con veneno en sus palabras.

"No puede ser" dijo Lena con rostro serio, estaba tratando de ganar tiempo mientras Alex y un equipo de la DEO llegaba.

Cuando escucho la voz de su madre en la oficina, Lena le envió un mensaje a Alex para que fuera con un equipo a L-Corp para que capturaran a su madre.

"Es verdad, te lo había dicho antes Lena, estas criaturas deben ser expulsadas de nuestro planeta" dijo Lillian mirando a Kara con rostro de triunfadora.

Kara no se había movido para nada, hasta que entro Cyborg a la oficina.

"Jefa la DEO se acerca" le advirtió Cyborg.

"Esta vez no te escaparás Lillian" dijo Kara cuando Lillian se iba a ir de la habitación.

Lillian saco un líquido verde y se lo hecho en la ropa para que Supergirl no se le acercara.

"No me vas a detener" le dijo Lillian cuando Supergirl se le acercó sintiéndose débil.

"No dejaré que te vayas madre" le dijo Lena intentando acercarse a ella, pero Cyborg la empujo y Lena cayó al suelo.

"No la toques" dijo Kara con rabia y sintió un dolor en su abdomen.

Lena levanto su cabeza para mirar a su novia y vio cómo su madre le enterraba un cuchillo en el abdomen.

"Nooo" grito Lena, se levantó rápido para llegar hasta donde estaba Kara arrodillada.

Lillian y Cyborg aprovecharon la distracción para escapar.

"Kara, no te mueras" dijo Lena con miedo mirando los ojos de su novia.

"Princesa, no voy a morir. Sanare rápido" le dijo Kara sacando el cuchillo de su abdomen con muestras de su sangre.

"Estas sangrando" dijo Lena con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"La herida se cerró cuando saque el cuchillo" le dijo Kara tocándole la mejilla para tranquilizarla.

"Kara ¿qué pasó?" dijo Alex cuando entro a la oficina y vio a su hermano y cuñada arrodilladas.

"Lillian escapó" dijo Kara con rabia recordando como Cyborg empujo a Lena.

"Mi madre la apuñaló. Alex ayúdala por favor, estaba sangrando" le dijo Lena asustada con lágrimas en su rostro.

"Estoy bien Lena, te lo prometo" dijo Kara levantándose del piso, levantando a Lena y la abrazo.

Alex miraba la escena. Lillian sólo arruina su vida. Chantajeó a mi padre, le hace la vida imposible a mi hermana y a Lena su hija sólo la hace sufrir. Cuando capturemos a esa mujer, me aseguraré que no vuelva ver la luz del día. Pensó Alex.

Kara le aseguro a Alex que estaba bien y se fue con Lena.

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

Mientras se cambiaban, Lena revisó el abdomen de Kara y suspiro de alivio que no hubiera ninguna herida.

Comieron la carne que Kara había llevado temprano para la cena y luego se fueron a la habitación.

Ya en la cama, Lena estaba encima de Kara con su cabeza en el hombro y sus manos rodeando la cintura de Kara.

Kara la tenía abrazada por debajo de los hombros con su mano izquierda. Con su mano derecha acariciaba la mejilla de Lena.

"No sabes lo asustada que me sentí cuando vi el cuchillo en tu abdomen" dijo Lena abrazando más fuerte a Kara.

"Yo estaba enojada conmigo misma porque no pude defenderte de Cyborg" dijo Kara con un suspiro.

"No puedo mentir más, ya hablamos que nos gustamos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero la verdad es que yo ya te quería mucho y sé que estoy enamorada de la mujer indicada" le dijo Lena a Kara sentándose en la cama para hablar mejor.

Kara se quedó en silencio, sentía que su corazón iba a explotar.

La mujer que amo, me acaba de decir que me ama. Lo que sentimos no es apresurado, lo que sentimos ha crecido poco a poco durante este año y dos meses. Lena me ama. Pensaba Kara con felicidad.

El silencio hizo que las inseguridades de Lena la invadieran.

Kara no siente lo mismo por mí, está bien, no soy la mujer adecuada para ella. Puede estar con alguien mejor, que no ponga su vida en peligro. Pensó Lena con tristeza.

Lena sintió los labios de Kara en los suyos.

"Lena Te Amo. No te lo había dicho porque tenía miedo de que te asustaras y no quisieras estar más conmigo, no sabes lo feliz que me haces. La mujer más maravillosa en el universo me ama" dijo Kara con emoción y una sonrisa de enamorada.

Kara se acostó de nuevo y abrió los brazos para que Lena se acostara de nuevo sobre ella.

"Deberíamos trabajar en expresar lo que sentimos sin miedo a que asustemos a la otra" dijo Lena acostándose de nuevo encima de Kara en la misma posición de antes.

"Lo haremos, quiero que disfrutemos cada segundo de nuestra vida, juntas. Es mejor que digamos las cosas cuando son y no arrepentirnos cuando no podamos decirlas, cuando sea muy tarde" le dijo Kara abrazándola y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Mañana tenemos que hacer unas compras para la cena navideña. Después voy a ir al hospital de niños a repartir unos regalos. Llegaré a las 8 en punto a tu apartamento" le dijo Lena sus planes a Kara.

"Qué lindo lo que vas a hacer con los niños del hospital" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"¿Quieres venir al hospital conmigo?" pregunto Lena con ilusión.

"Me encantaría" le dijo Kara con alegría.

"A las 3 de la tarde iremos al hospital" dijo Lena cerrando sus ojos.

"Si señorita" dijo Kara escuchando el corazón de Lena tranquilo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Corto pero escrito con amor. Comenten. Gracias por leer.


	36. Capitulo 36

 

_**24/12/17** _

La alarma sonó a las 8 de la mañana, Kara y Lena se vistieron cómodas para ir de compras.

Compraron cosas para la cena y regalos por separado.

 

"¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?" le preguntó Kara a Lena cuando vio que solo tenía las bolsas con las cosas para la cena.

"Estaba comprando los regalos, pero los enviaran a mí Penthouse" dijo Lena mirando la cantidad de bolsas que llevaba Kara.

"Quería ver que compraste" dijo Kara haciendo puchero.

"Esta noche lo verás, cuando lleguemos al Penthouse no quiero que hagas trampa, no uses tus rayos x" le advirtió Lena señalando a Kara con el dedo.

"Esta bien" dijo Kara haciendo como si fuera morder el dedo de Lena.

Lena se rió con el gesto de su novia, volvieron al Penthouse, dejaron todas las compras y fueron a un restaurante para almorzar.

 

**Hospital de niños**

 

El organizador de Lena, llevo todos los regalos al hospital para que su jefa los repartiera.

Visitaron a los niños en todo el hospital. Su último recorrido fue oncología, desde bebés de 3 meses hasta niños de 13 años.

El último niño que visitaron fue uno de 3 años con cáncer en la sangre. Gracias al hospital le detectaron rápido la enfermedad. Ahora estaba recibiendo el tratamiento adecuado y en dos semanas le harían un transplante de médula.

Un juguete de un Transformers le dio Lena y la sonrisa del niño no pudo ser más grande.

Hablaron un rato con George, el pequeño niño.

 

"¿Tú y ella tienen hijos? Podrían traerlos para que seamos amigos" dijo el niño con alegría.

"No corazón, no tenemos hijos. Nosotras podemos jugar contigo" le dijo Lena con ternura.

"Pero papá dice que cuando estas grande y tienes una novia, ya puedes tener hijos" preguntó el niño sin entender porque no tienes hijos.

"Disculpen a mí hijo, le gusta hablar mucho" dijo la mamá del niño apenada.

"Esta bien, es un niño y tiene curiosidad" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

Kara solo escuchaba la conversación. Parece que el tema de los hijos la rodean por todos lados. Será una señal, es coincidencia, no te obsesiones con la idea. Pensó Kara mirando a su novia.

Se despidieron y se fueron del hospital. 

 

Kara se sentía muy orgullosa de Lena, saco tiempo para entregar los regalos a cada niño, personalmente.

Esa es una de las cosas que ama de Lena,que le gusta hacer feliz a las personas y no está tomándose fotos para subirlas a las redes sociales para que todos vean su buen acto del día.

Kara dejó a Lena en el Penthouse, recogió las cosas para la cena, los regalos que compró y volvió a su apartamento para ayudar a preparar todo para la noche.

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

Eliza, Jeremiah, Alex y Kara organizaron juntos todo para la reunión que tendrían con sus amigos.

Acomodaron los regalos debajo del árbol.

Eliza cocinó y Kara le ayudo mientras Jeremiah y Alex acomodaba la mesa.

Todos se ducharon y alistaron en el apartamento de Kara.

 

_**2 horas después** _

 

Ya estaban todos en el apartamento. Sam y Ruby, Winn, James, Jonn y Myrnn, Lena, Eliza, Jeremiah, Alex y Kara.

El apartamento estaba lleno de personas y el árbol lleno de regalos.

Decidieron cenar primero antes de repartir los regalos. Cenaron primero Jonn, Myrnn, Eliza y Jeremiah. Después el resto porque no cabían todos en la mesa.

Kara se sentía muy feliz, perdió a su familia en Krypton, pero en la Tierra encontró la mejor. 

 

"Muy bien, hora de los regalos" dijo Winn con emoción.

Jonn, Myrnn, Winn, James, Sam y Ruby, Eliza y Jeremiah, Alex y Kara dieron sus regalos.

 

"Mi turno" dijo Lena parándose al lado del árbol.

"No los conozco a todos muy bien así que improvisé" hablo de nuevo Lena con nervios.

Empezó con Jeremiah, le dio un Rolex oyster sky-dweller de acero y oro blanco.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

"Lena, no puedo aceptarlo" dijo Jeremiah todavía sorprendido.

"Por favor acepten mi regalo, sinceramente no celebraba navidad desde mis 14 años y poder compartir regalos con ustedes significa mucho para mí" dijo Lena un poco triste.

Kara se levantó de su lugar y la abrazo.

"Gracias por estar aquí" le susurró Kara al oído y le dio un beso en la sien antes de separarse de Lena para que continuara.

Eliza abrió su regalo, un bono para ir al spa tres días con todo incluido.

"Gracias corazón" le dijo Eliza con una sonrisa agarrándole la mano.

Jonn y Myrnn un viaje a Hawaii, con hotel incluido por una semana.

"Kara me dijo que les gustaría pasar un tiempo juntos y que querías que tu padre conociera más lugares" dijo Lena recordando que no puede decir conocer más el planeta Tierra porque estaban Sam y Ruby.

"Lena, eres muy amable. Gracias" le dijo Jonn con una sonrisa sincera.

James recibió una cámara Nikon D5 DSLR con todo incluido.

"Whoa, Lena este regalo es espectacular. Muchas gracias" dijo James sin dejar de mirar su regalo.

Sam y Ruby abrieron su regalo y Ruby dejo salir un grito, todos se rieron. Un viaje a Walt Disney Word en Orlando para dos personas con acceso VIP a todo. Y hotel incluido por una semana.

"Lena eres la mejor" dijo Ruby abrazando a Lena con mucha fuerza y Lena le devolvió el abrazo.

"Gracias, sabes lo mucho que Ruby deseaba ese viaje. Ahora ¿Dónde está mi regalo?" preguntó Sam la última parte en forma de broma.

Todos se rieron y Ruby volvió a sentarse.

Alex abrió su regalo un viaje a Copacabana, río de Janeiro - Brasil para dos persona. Hotel incluido por dos semanas.

"Kara me dijo que querías viajar a río de Janeiro, puedes ir sola o llevar a alguien" dijo Lena nerviosa porque Alex no había dicho nada.

"Lena….. eres una mujer extraordinaria, obviamente nos deberíamos casar, para que me lleves a vivir a tu Penthouse" dijo Alex en broma para quitarse las ganas de llorar.

Todos rieron y Kara acarició la espalda de Lena porque escuchaba como el corazón estaba acelerado de lo nerviosa que estaba.

"De verdad muchas gracias, por todo" le dijo Alex y la abrazo.

Kara se sentía muy feliz de que su hermana y la mujer que ama se lleven muy bien.

Llegó el turno de Winn y grito muy fuerte y los asustó a todos.

"Lena, muchas gracias. Sabía que yo era tu favorito. Desde que formamos equipo en la noche de juego sabía que éramos el uno para el otro" dijo Winn abrazando su nuevo PS4 con 4 controles y un bono para que compre 10 videojuegos que quiera.

Todos se reían por el rostro de felicidad de Winn.

 

"Muy bien, ¿Quien quiere galletas?" dijo Kara caminando hacia la cocina.

"¿En verdad no se darán los regalos ahora?" le pregunto James a Kara y Lena.

"Ya sabemos que le va a dar Lena a Kara. Una isla" dijo Alex con tono de burla y una sonrisita.

"Y la van a nombrar Karlena" dijo Sam continuando la broma.

"No, será Supercorp porque Lena es la dueña de L-Corp y Kar…. su relación es súper-linda" dijo Winn golpeándose internamente porque casi revela la identidad de Kara a Sam y Ruby.

Todos empezaron a reírse.

"Seguro es algo que solo se puede dar en privado" dijo Alex de la manera más correcta porque Ruby estaba ahí.

"¡Alex!" grito Kara desde la cocina.

"Alexandra" la regaño Eliza.

A Lena se le pusieron rosadas las mejillas.

Kara volvió con las galletas y las repartió.

"Antes de que se vayan, quiero decirles algo importante" dijo Alex levantándose de su lugar para que todos la pudieran ver.

 

Todos se acomodaron en sus asientos para escuchar a Alex.

Jonn, Myrnn y Jeremiah en el sofá. Sam en un asiento con Ruby en sus regazo. James y Winn sentados en el suelo.

Kara en un asiento con Lena en sus piernas abrazándola por la cintura.

"Tomé una decisión muy importante para mí vida y gracias a un procedimiento que inicie ahora….estoy embarazada" dijo Alex con muchos nervios de lo que dirían todos.

"SIIII, voy a ser tía" dijo Kara super-feliz levantándose de su asiento, dejando a Lena ahí con delicadeza, camino cerca a su hermana y la abrazo.

"Ahora empieza la hermosa experiencia, felicidades. Te quiero" dijo Kara abrazando a su hermana.

"Funcionó" le dijo Alex con felicidad.

Lena también se acercó a Alex y la abrazo cuando Kara se lo permitió.

"Felicitaciones, serás una gran madre. Ya sabes que cuentas conmigo" le dijo Lena en el abrazo.

"Gracias" dijo Alex con una sonrisa gigante.

Sam, Ruby, Jonn, Myrnn, Winn y James la abrazaron y la felicitaron.

Jeremiah todavía estaba procesando la información.

"Así que eso era lo que me ocultaban ustedes tres" dijo Eliza con alegría señalando a Alex, Kara y Lena.

"Era una sorpresa" dijo Alex mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"La mejor sorpresa en el mundo. Corazón, felicitaciones, ahora tendré otra razón para venir más seguido a National City" dijo Eliza abrazando a Alex.

"Ahora entiendo, no me estabas hablando de un bebé tuyo y de Lena, hablabas de tu hermana" dijo Jeremiah con una sonrisa muy grande.

Lena miró a Kara, se notaba la felicidad en su rostro. Lo que haría para que esa sonrisa se quedará ahí por siempre. Pensó Lena con amor.

"Pequeña, felicidades. Espero que me permitas estar en la vida de mi nieto o nieta" le dijo Jeremiah abrazándola.

"Claro que lo estarás, quiero que todos los que están aquí estén en la vida de mí bebé" dijo Alex para todos.

"¿Cuánto tienes de embarazo?" pregunto Eliza emocionada.

"Apenas voy a cumplir dos semanas, pero no hubiera sido capaz de ocultarlo un día más" dijo Alex mirando a Kara.

"Apenas estas empezando, pero lo disfrutaras mucho" le dijo Eliza con alegría.

Todos se fueron, solo quedaron Eliza, Alex y Jeremiah en el apartamento.

Alex y Eliza durmieron en la cama y Jeremiah en el sofá. No lo querían que Jeremiah se sintiera solo.

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

Cuando llegaron al Penthouse se pusieron sus pijamas. Kara una camiseta y un pantalón. Lena salió con una bata de seda que le cubra todo hasta los tobillos.

Se sentaron en el suelo junto al árbol. 

 

Kara abrió su regalo. Todos los CD de NSYNC firmados por todos los integrantes.

"Princesa es imposible tener la firma de todos. Muchas gracias" dijo Kara con amor y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Lena destapó su regalo, un brazalete de oro con una Luna y grabado en ella 'Fuertes juntas' en Kriptonita y español.

"Es hermoso, lo llevaré conmigo siempre" dijo Lena tocando la mejilla de Kara.

Kara acerco su rostro al de Lena y la beso.

"Lo único que pedía para navidad eras tú y ya te tengo" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"No te robes las frases de las canciones" dijo Lena levantándose y apagó las luces del árbol.

"Primero que todo, las frases de las canciones están para usarlas en un momento así, segundo es verdad" dijo Kara levantándose para ir al cuarto.

"Te faltó un regalo" le dijo Lena antes de que Kara caminara a la habitación.

"¿Cuál regalo?" preguntó Kara porque no veía ninguno debajo del árbol.

"Este" dijo Lena quitándose la bata y quedo en lencería con encaje de color rojo.

Kara abrió la boca de lo sorprendida que estaba. Su novia es muy sexy y por fin después de esta dos semana tendrían sexo.

 

Lena camino por el corredor que llevaba a la habitación y Kara la siguió.

"El regalo viene con esto incluido" dijo Lena en la habitación señalando el arnés y consolador.

Gracias Rao, por fin Lena cumpliría con la parte del trato que faltaba.

"Esta noche quiero que no te contengas y grites como a mí me gusta" dijo Kara sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Lena.

"Como tú digas" le dijo Lena quitándole la pijama hasta que quedó en bragas.

Kara cargo a Lena y la puso en el centro de la cama.

Lena abrió un poco las piernas y Kara se acomodo entre ellas y empezó a besar a Lena.

Kara tocaba todo el cuerpo de Lena con sus manos, senos, abdomen, muslos.

Sin pensarlo rasgo el brasier de Lena por el centro y libero los senos.

"Aaaaa" gimió Lena cuando sintió la lengua de Kara en su pezón.

Kara hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón y le quitó el brasier dañado a Lena. Luego empezó a bajar sus besos por el abdomen de Lena hasta que llegó a su vagina cubierta por las bragas.

Le dio besos en el interior del muslo y paso su lengua por las bragas mojadas con los fluidos de Lena.

"Kara" se quejó Lena cerrando los ojos.

No la hizo esperar más, le bajó las bragas y lamió la vagina.

"Más Kara" gimió Lena con desesperación.

Kara se concentró en la vagina de Lena, lamió la entrada, el clítoris y cuando sintió que estaba tensa introdujo dos de sus dedos en la vagina.

"Aaaaaaa" gimió Lena fuerte mientras agarraba la cabeza de Kara y la acercaba más a su vagina.

Lena sintió como si fuera a orinar y Kara aumento la velocidad de su mano y empezó a lamer la entrada de la vagina para probar el sabor de su novia

"Kara. Espera. No puedo" decía Lena con gemidos mientras se retorcía, pero Kara le tenía bien sujeta la cadera para que no se moviera.

"Aaaaa KARAAAA" grito fuerte Lena cuando llegó al orgasmo y aferró sus manos a la sábana.

Kara sintió como un chorro de fluidos caía en su boca. Se quedó sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta que Lena eyaculo a chorros.

Siguió limpiando los fluidos y saco sus dedos lentamente para mirar el rostro de Lena. El pecho de Lena subía y bajaba rápidamente, tenía los ojos cerrados.

"Eso fue genial" dijo Kara con una sonrisa de orgullo.

"Sí que lo fue" dijo Lena abriendo los ojos y vio la sonrisa triunfadora de su novia.

 

Kara se quitó las bragas, se puso el arnés y acomodo el consolador.

"Borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro" dijo Lena un poco apenada.

"Eso no pasará, lo que hiciste fue muy sexy" dijo Kara acomodándose entre las piernas de Lena y se acerco su rostro para besarla.

"Tu rostro no dice mi novia es muy sexy, dice soy la mejor porque hice que mi novia se viniera a chorros" dijo Lena levantando su ceja izquierda y Kara la beso.

El beso fue lento y con amor.

"Tienes razón" dijo Kara acomodando el consolador en la entrada de la vagina de Lena.No necesitaba lubricar el consolador porque la vagina de Lena estaba un poco dilatada y lubricada por el orgasmo anterior.

Kara miró el rostro de Lena mientras introducía el consolador hasta el fondo. El rostro de Lena mostraba molestia.

"Si no puedes tomarlo todo, ¿puedo sacarlo?" dijo Kara un poco preocupada.

"No, quédate quieta un momento" dijo Lena mirándola a los ojos. Abrazo a Kara por los hombros y con sus piernas abrazo la cadera.

"Puedes moverte" le dijo Lena después de unos segundos.

Kara beso a Lena y empezó a sacar el consolador hasta que solo la punta quedo dentro. Lo introdujo de nuevo y Lena gimió en su boca.

Kara siguió con los mismo movimiento, pero aumento la velocidad. Podía sentir que lo poco que Lena tiene de uñas estaban en su espalda intentando arañarla.

Lena quitó sus piernas de la cadera de Kara y las abrió más.

"Más rápido, por favor" dijo Lena con desesperación.

Kara bajo sus besos al cuello de Lena y aumentó su velocidad. No estaba segura si le estaba haciendo daño a su novia.

"Kara, Kara" gemía Lena una y otra vez cuando empezó a sentir que su abdomen se ponía tenso.

Kara sintió las manos de Lena en sus nalgas intentando hacer presión, pero lo único que sentía Kara era las delicadas manos de su novia en sus nalgas.

Kara se apoyó en sus codos para ver el rostro de Lena. La penetro un poco más duro que lo había hecho antes y Lena llegó al orgasmo.

"KARA, KARAAAA" gimió fuerte cerrando los ojos y apretó las nalgas de Kara.

El rose del arnés con su clítoris más los gemidos de Lena que la excitan tanto hicieron que a los cinco segundos del orgasmo de su novia, Kara también llegara al suyo.

Para ocultar su orgasmo, Kara mordió suavemente el hombro izquierdo de Lena.

 

Kara continuó con movimientos lentos hasta que Lena la abrazó de nuevo por los hombros y empezó a llorar.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena llorando.

"Te amo Lena, ¿Te hice daño?" dijo Kara la última parte con preocupación mirando el rostro de su novia.

"No no, lloro porque es nuestra primera navidad juntas y no pienses que soy de esas personas que llora después del sexo" dijo Lena con alegría.

"Lo primero que pienso cuando te veo llorar después del sexo es que te lastime" le dijo Kara en el cuello.

"Confío en ti, se que no me lastimaras" dijo Lena dándole un beso en la cabeza.

"Aaaagg" gimió Lena cuando Kara se salió de ella.

Kara se quitó el arnés y lo tiró al lado de la cama. Se acomodo entre las piernas de Lena para mirarle la vagina y asegurarse que no le hizo ningún daño.

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunto Lena cuando Kara entro al clóset.

Kara volvió con una toalla limpia y limpio la vagina de Lena. Después la cargo hasta el baño y la sentó en el retrete.

"Cariño, ¿Por qué me traes al retrete?" pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"Lo leí en un artículo, después de tener relaciones, más que todo cuando hay penetración es recomendable orinar para que no llegue ninguna bacteria a tu útero" dijo Kara mirando a Lena mientras orinaba.

"Esta bien, concluyó que tú no lo haces porque las bacterias no te afectan" dijo Lena un poco apenada porque Kara no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

"Sip, soy inmune a esas bacteria" dijo Kara con felicidad mientras Lena se secaba su vagina.

Kara cargo de nuevo a Lena y la acomodo en la cama. Se acostó a su lado, trajo la sábana hasta los hombros de ambas.

Kara se acostó de lado con la cabeza en la misma almohada que Lena. Por debajo de la sábana Kara paso su brazo derecho por la cintura de Lena.

"Gracias por estar conmigo" dijo Lena ya quedándose dormida.

"Gracias por dejarme estar contigo" le dijo Kara a Lena dándole un beso en la mejilla y cerró los ojos.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les pareció? Maggie estuvo toda la noche trabajando. Comenten. Gracias por leer.


	37. Capitulo 37

Kara se despertó y sintió el cuerpo de Lena atrás del suyo, abrazándola con fuerza.

"Buenos días princesa" dijo Kara con alegría.

"Buenos días" le dijo Lena con voz dormilona.

Kara se giró en los brazos de Lena para mirarle el rostro.

"Es el primer día que no estás presionándonos porque llegaremos tarde al trabajo" dijo Kara observando los lindos labios de su novia.

"Soy la jefa, puedo faltar hoy. Solo si me llaman para una emergencia, saldré de este edificio" dijo Lena con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en su rostro.

Es muy linda, como no amarla cuando parece un bebé. Pensó Kara acercando su boca a la de Lena.

Se dieron un beso lento y a Kara se le vino a la mente algo que descubrió estos días.

"Eres muy sexy Luttesa" le dijo Kara y Lena abrió los ojos.

"¿Que dijiste?" dijo Lena sentándose en la cama.

"Te dije que lo averiguaría" dijo Kara con sus manos debajo de la cabeza y con orgullo de sus habilidades como reportera.

"Espero que hayas disfrutado lo de anoche, porque esa fue la última vez que tuvimos sexo" dijo Lena levantándose de la cama, caminando hacia la puerta.

"Lena, era una broma" le dijo Kara asustada, se levantó rápido y siguió a Lena hasta la cocina.

 

En la cocina, Lena empezó a hacer el desayuno.

"¿No puedes dejarme sin sexo, solo porque te llamé por tu nombre?" dijo Kara abrazando a Lena por detrás.

"Te aseguro que si puedo" dijo Lena retando a Kara.

"Claro que puedes, pero tú también te quedarás sin sexo. Las dos vamos a perder" le dijo Kara bajando su mano derecha hasta la vagina de Lena.

El teléfono de Kara sonó.

"Uuugg no, hoy es 25 de diciembre. No deberían existir emergencias" dijo Kara tomando su teléfono que había dejado en el suelo junto al árbol.

Lena respiro en alivio, quería hacer sufrir un poquito a Kara negándole sexo, pero Kara estaba a un paso de convencerla de hacer lo contrario.

Kara se cambió rápido en su traje de Supergirl.

"Tengo que irme, alguien en la DEO quiere verme" dijo Kara dándole un pequeño beso a Lena.

"Cuídate, el desayuno estará listo para cuando regreses" dijo Lena y Kara salió a la terraza para volar.

 

 

**DEO**

 

 

Kara camino hasta el centro de la base.

"Kara, pensé que no te vería hoy" dijo una mujer cuando Kara llegó donde estaban todos.

"Lucy, qué gusto verte" dijo Kara caminando cerca a Lucy y se abrazaron.

"Le estaba contando a todos que mis superiores me enviaron a National City para que ayude en el caso contra CADMUS" le dijo Lucy con seriedad.

"Genial, pero ¿Por qué estos días? Deberías estar en familia, no trabajando" dijo Kara con amabilidad.

"Kara, CADMUS no va a esperar para que nosotros celebremos la víspera de año nuevo. Tenemos que dejarlos lo más débil, sin recursos. Además Lois y Clark vendrán para celebrar la víspera de año nuevo con nosotros" le dijo Lucy con tono neutral.

O Rao, lo olvidé. No le he dicho a Clark sobre Lena. Pensó Kara con la mirada pérdida.

"Solo quería decirte esto en persona y sorprenderte con mí llegada" dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

"Bienvenida de nuevo a la ciudad" le dijo Kara con sinceridad.

Kara camino hacia el balcón. Su novia la esperaba, desnuda y con el desayuno. Pensó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

 

Lena había terminado de hacer el desayuno, saco unos regalos para Kara que tenía guardados en la oficina y los puso en el árbol.

"Princesa" escucho que Kara dijo entrando a la cocina.

Lena volvió a la cocina y desayunaron juntas.

Cuando acabaron Lena tomo la mano de Kara y la llevo hasta el árbol. 

 

"No tenías que darme más regalos" le dijo Kara con ternura.

Kara se sentó en el piso y le pidió a Lena que seguía desnuda, que se sentará en sus piernas.

Abrió el primer regalo, una Macbook. El segundo regalo, Un Set de 10 camisas para mujer de Tommy Hilfiger. El tercer regalo eran unas llaves.

"Princesa, te agradezco por todo. Pero no entiendo para qué son estas llaves" dijo Kara un poco confundida.

"Son las llaves del Penthouse. No te estoy diciendo que te vengas a vivir conmigo, te las doy para que puedas entrar y salir cuando quieras, por la puerta y no el balcón" le dijo Lena con amor.

"Me encantan estas llaves. No sé si mí regalo te guste" le dijo Kara dejando a Lena al lado del árbol. 

 

Camino hasta la terraza, luego entro al bar, tomo una caja y volvió con Lena.

"¿Que es?" pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"Tienes que abrirlo" dijo Kara con alegría.

Lena le quitó la tapa al regalo.

"Aawww mí amor es hermoso" le dijo Lena con emoción, sacando un perro cachorro color blanco.

Me dijo mí amor….que lindos se ven juntos. Pensó Kara con una sonrisa boba.

"Es macho, ¿Que nombre le pondrás?" pregunto Kara tocando la cabeza del cachorro.

"Uuummm no lo sé. ¿Pelusa?" dijo Lena caminando hacia la habitación.

"Lena, ese es el nombre de un gato. No dejaré que nombres a nuestros hijos" dijo Kara cuando entraron a la habitación.

"No sé me ocurre otro nombre y estoy segura que los nombres los elegiremos juntas" dijo Lena colocando el cachorro en el suelo y se puso una pijama.

Kara se quitó su traje y se puso la pijama de la noche anterior.

"¿Por qué no te quedas desnuda?" dijo Kara con un poco de decepción. Ya no podía seguir viendo el cuerpo desnudo de su novia.

"Tengo un poco de frío" dijo Lena cargando de nuevo el cachorro.

"Es un maremmano. Es una raza grande" dijo Kara mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Lena tomo su teléfono y busco fotos de la raza.

"Kara, no puedo tenerlo aquí, cuando crezca será gigante" dijo Lena sorprendida por el tamaño del perro.

"Pero no puedo devolverlo, estaba en una caja, abandonado, estaba empezando a llover, no tiene familia" le dijo Kara a Lena acercando la cabeza del cachorro junto a la de ella y le hicieron ojos de perrito.

"Eso no es justo" dijo Lena mirando su novia y su perrito con amor.

"Míralo, es muy tierno" dijo Kara cuando el cachorro empezó a lamer su rostro.

"Esta bien, dame a mí hijo" le dijo Lena a Kara estirando sus manos para que le pasará el cachorro.

"Cuando vivía en krypton, mí primo tenía un perro llamado Krypto" le contó Kara a Lena.

"Y yo no tengo creatividad para nombrar mascotas" dijo Lena riéndose del nombre del perro hasta que el cachorro ladró.

"Te ríes del nombre, pero a él le gusta" dijo Kara con alegría.

"Esta bien, se llamará Krypto. ¿Quién es mí Krypto hermoso?" hablo Lena como si le estuviera hablando a un bebé y abrazo su perro.

Cuando tengamos nuestros hijos, Lena será muy consentidora. Pensó Kara con una sonrisa. 

 

Volvieron al árbol y se tomaron muchas fotos juntas y con Krypto que se lloraba para que lo cargarán.

Lena hizo palomitas de maíz, se sentaron en la sala de televisión y vieron una película.

Lena sentada con los pies en el sofá. Kara sentada entre las piernas de Lena y Krypto en los brazos de Kara.

Después de la película, pidieron pizza y potstickers para almorzar. 

 

Almorzaron en la sala de televisión.

"Tenemos que ir de compras. No tenemos comida, juguetes, cama para Krypto" dijo Lena mirando su cachorro.

"Le compre comida para un día, pero ya se la comió. Se me olvidaba, mí primo vendrá a la ciudad para celebrar la víspera de año nuevo" le dijo Kara terminando su último potsticker.

"Si tú eres Supergirl, Clark Kent es Superman. ¿Sabias que Lex y él eran amigos?" pregunto Lena uniendo los lazos en su cabeza.

"Lo sé, pero nosotras no somos ellos" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"No lo somos, Lex tiene envidia de Superman. Yo a ti te amo" dijo Lena sentándose en los muslos de Kara. Las rodillas a los lados y su brazos en los hombros mientras Kara la abrazaba por la cintura.

"Yo también te amo" le dijo Kara besándola, pero Krypto empezó a ladrar para llamar la atención.

"Se parece a ti, quiere tenerme solo para él" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Pero tiene que aprender que yo llegue primero que él" le dijo Kara y unió sus labios con los de Lena.

Se alistaron y salieron con Krypto para comprarle las cosas necesarias. Pero antes irían al veterinario.

 

 

**Veterinario**

 

 

Las atendieron, el veterinario reviso a Krypto, le dio el desparasitante y le aplicó una vacuna.

Todo estaba bien, tendrían que volver para aplicarle los refuerzos.

Lena compro un seguro para su perro y lo registro en la clínica veterinaria.

 

 

**Tienda de mascotas**

 

 

En la tienda Lena compro de todo. La bolsa de comida más grande para cachorros. Alimento húmedo. Comedero y bebedero de acero inoxidable. Collar rojo con el nombre de Krypto y el número de teléfono de ella. La correa roja para sacarlo a pasear. Una cama grande azul. Productos de aseo y muchos juguetes.

"Creo que es suficiente, le compraste casi toda la tienda" dijo Kara moviendo el carrito hacia la caja registradora.

"Kara, no es suficiente. Tengo que comprar más cosas cuando crezca y mucha comida" dijo Lena abrazando a Krypto.

No esperaba menos de ella, es muy buena y obviamente quiere lo mejor para su perro. Pensó Kara orgullosa de su novia.

Lena pago todo y regresaron al Penthouse.

 

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

 

Kara guardo la comida en la despensa, acomodo el comedero y bebedero en la cocina. La correa la dejo en el clóset del recibidor.

Los productos de aseo los guardo en el cuarto de aseo.

Lena acomodo la cama de Krypto en la esquina de su habitación. Los juguetes los guardo en su clóset.

Ahora sí, el nuevo miembro del Penthouse estaba instalado. 

 

Kara y Lena invitaron a Eliza, Alex y Jeremiah a cenar.

Lena abrió la puerta y los saludo a todos con un abrazo.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina Krypto los empezó a oler.

"Aawww que ternura" dijo Alex levantando al cachorro para abrazarlo.

"¿De quién es?" pregunto Jeremiah acariciándole una pata.

"Kara me lo regaló" dijo Lena con alegría.

"Que hermoso detalle corazón" le dijo Eliza a Kara acariciando la cabeza de Krypto.

"Me siento muy ofendida, todos saludaron al perro y a mí me dejaron de lado" dijo Kara fingiendo enojo.

"Es tu culpa por regalar está ternurita" dijo Alex dejando el cachorro en el suelo.

Abrazaron a Kara y se sentaron a cenar.

Kara les contó porque el nombre del perro, hablaron de los regalos que recibieron.

 

"Así que al final, Kara les dio el primer nieto" dijo Alex para molestar a su hermana.

"El artículo que salió se equivocó, no era un bebé que esperábamos sino que íbamos a adoptar un cachorro" dijo Lena con alegría.

"El perro no es mío" dijo Kara.

Hablaron Lena y Kara a la vez. La alegría que sintió Lena se desvaneció pero su rostro mostró lo contrario.

"Pero si cuentas a Krypto, les faltarán solo 9 hijos de los 10 que querías" le dijo Alex para seguir molestando.

Jeremiah tocio el vino, cuando escucho la cantidad de hijos que quiera su hija menor.

"Si desean tener 10 hijos, deben empezar a tenerlos ya" dijo Eliza sobando la espalda de Jeremiah.

"Yo solo voy a tener dos hijo" dijo Lena con seguridad sin mirar a Kara.

Creía que lo iba a pensar. Tiene que hablar primero conmigo y después puede contarle a todo el mundo nuestros planes. Pensó Kara y su rostro se volvió serio.

"Puede que cambies de parecer cuando decidas tenerlos" le dijo Eliza con amabilidad.

"Es verdad, tal vez decida tener solo uno" dijo Lena pensando que si tiene solo un hijo, no correrá el riesgo de que uno de ellos la odie porque cree que quiere más al otro.

"No le hagan más preguntas, porque su próxima respuesta será que no quiere tener ni uno solo" dijo Kara con rabia.

Lena se sintió ofendida por la manera en que Kara estaba hablando, pero decidió ignorar su comentario y terminar la cena en paz.

Eliza noto la tención y cambio de tema, el embarazo de Alex.

Lo que resto de cena Lena y Kara no se dirigieron la palabra.

Eliza, Alex y Jeremiah se despidieron y se fueron.

 

"No puedo creer que dijeras que solo quieres dos hijos" le dijo Kara cuando volvió a la cocina.

"Es lo que quiero, no puedo cambiarlo" dijo Lena lavando los platos.

"Me prometiste que lo pensarías" dijo Kara enojada.

"Ya lo hice y mí respuesta sigue siendo la misma" le dijo Lena sin voltear a verla.

"Esta noche no llegaremos a nada, nos vemos mañana" dijo Kara enojada porque Lena no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos y decirle lo que le estaba diciendo.

Kara no recibió ninguna respuesta, tomo su teléfono y se fue para su apartamento.

Cuando Lena cálculo que Kara ya debería estar lejos, dejo salir sus lágrimas.

Todo el día estuve incluyendo a Kara como la otra madre de Krypto y en la primera oportunidad nos rechaza. Para que quiere formar una familia conmigo sino puede tomar un paso tan sencillo con Krypto. Pensó Lena mientras entraba a la habitación con Krypto en sus brazos.

Se puso una sudadera negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Acomodo a Krypto en la cama de él, pero los ojos que le estaba haciendo la convencieron y lo acostó en la cama con ella.

No puedo evitar sentirme triste por las palabras de Kara, que puedo hacer, a veces soy muy sensible. Si no quiere nada que la involucre conmigo, ¿Por qué quiere estar conmigo? Pensó Lena quedándose dormida.

 

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

 

Kara estuvo el resto de la noche atendiendo emergencias. Llegó a su apartamento a la una de la mañana.

Jeremiah estaba dormido, se cambió en silencio, tomo una cobija y una almohada, abrigo bien a Jeremiah y se acostó en el sofá.

No lo entiendo, anoche estábamos muy bien, todo el día estuvimos bien. No sé qué le hice para que se enojara. Pensó Kara enojada con ella misma por no entender.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Muy malo el capítulo? La primera vez que Kara duerme sin Lena por una pelea. Comenten. Gracias por leer.


	38. Capitulo 38

Lena se despertó por los movimientos de Krypto y lo bajo de la cama.Cuando miro el reloj eran las 5 de la mañana.

Se levanto de la cama, salió de la habitación y Krypto la siguió.

Cuando camino hacia la cocina pudo ver que los regalos de Kara seguían debajo del árbol. Le sirvió comida a Krypto y salió a la terraza.

Tengo que conseguirle una guardería a Krypto, no lo puedo dejar solo aquí, puede lastimarse mientras no estoy. Pensó Lena y llamo a Jess para que le consiguiera una guardería para su cachorro.

A esa hora hacía mucho frió en la terraza, pero a Lena no le importo, quería respira aire puro. 

 

Lena regreso a la cocina, se resbalo con un agua que había en el suelo y cayó en sus nalgas.

"¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?" se preguntó Lena en voz alta con su rostro entre sus manos.

Cuando miro el líquido por el que se resbalo, se dio cuenta que era vomito. Busco a Krypto en la cocina y lo vio acostado en una esquina, se veía enfermo. El doctor le dijo que si vomitaba era normal.

El olor le dio ganas de vomitar y mucho más porque lo tenía en su pie y pierna. Con una toalla de la cocina se limpió y luego saco unas toallitas con olor para limpiar.

Lena cerró la puerta de la terraza. Se metió a su baño para ducharse y quitarse el olor a vomito de perro.

 

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

 

Kara se despertó con el olor de un rico desayuno. Tocino, huevos, fruta y jugo de naranja.

"Jeremiah se ve delicioso" dijo Kara emocionada, sentándose para desayunar.

"Gracias, ¿Puedo preguntar por qué dormiste aquí?" dijo Jeremiah con comprensión.

"Hoy es día de trabajo y no tenía ropa" mintió Kara, pero Jeremiah no le creyó nada.

"Entonces tienes que apurarte porque vas a llegar tarde" le dijo Jeremiah mirando el reloj.

Kara desayuno, se ducho y se puso su traje de Supergirl. Siempre iba a la DEO y después a Catco.

"Gracias por el desayuno, nos vemos en la DEO" dijo Kara y salió volando por la ventana.

 

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

 

Cuando Lena ya estaba lista, tomo sus cosas. Jess le había reservado un lugar en la guardería para perros así que busco a Krypto en la cocina para llevárselo.

Lena se asustó cuando vio que su cachorro había vomitado dos veces más y seguía acostado.

Limpio todo de nuevo, agarro una cobija y abrigo a Krypto.

"Buen día Frank, vamos a la clínica veterinaria" le dijo Lena a su chofer cuando se subió al carro.

"Buen día Señorita Luthor, con mucho gusto" saludo el chofer y puso el carro en marcha.

 

 

**DEO**

 

 

Kara hablo con Winn y Lucy, no había ninguna novedad sobre CADMUS o Lillian.

Estaba distraída, en su mente solo esta Lena ¿Tengo que disculparme yo? ¿Si lo tengo que hacer, de que me voy a disculpar? No hice nada malo, pensó Kara con rostro triste ignorando a los demás.

"¿Qué te tiene así de mal?" le pregunto Lucy con curiosidad.

"No es nada" mintió Kara sin ganas.

"¿Problemas con Lena?" pregunto Winn como buen amigo que es.

"Tengo que irme, voy a llegar tarde a Catco" se despidió Kara y se fue.

Lucy miro a Winn con ganas de saber quién es Lena.

"Lena es la novia de Kara" dijo Winn empezando a trabajar en su computador.

"¿Kara es gay? Creía que le gustaba James" dijo Lucy sorprendida.

"Kara es bisexual, creo" dijo Winn sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su computador.

Interesante, pensó Lucy caminado hacia la habitación de entrenamiento.

 

 

**Catco**

 

 

Kara estuvo toda la mañana esperando ver a Lena, pero parecía que la estaba evitando.

Se supone que las parejas deben hablar para superar sus problemas, juntas. Pensó Kara.

"Eve, ¿has visto a la señorita Luthor?" pregunto Kara de una manera formal.

"Kara, la señorita Luthor no vendrá hoy a Catco" le respondió Eve con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, Eve" le devolvió Kara la sonrisa.

Debe estar en L-Corp, es una mujer tan ocupada y yo pensando que me está evitando. Pensó Kara cuando vio a Sam caminar hacia ella.

"Kara" saludo Sam cuando la vio.

"Sam ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Kara un poco preocupada.

"Estaba buscando a Lena, pero no está aquí" le dijo Sam con decepción.

Si Lena no está aquí y tampoco está en L-Corp ¿Dónde está? Pensó Kara preocupada.

"Lamento que perdieras el viaje hasta aquí, nos vemos luego, tengo que salir a entrevistar unas personas" dijo Kara caminando rápido sin esperar la respuesta de Sam.

 

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

 

Voló rápido hacia el Penthouse, estaba vacío. Kara entro en pánico.

¿Si Lillian la secuestro de nuevo? ¿Si Lex envió alguien a hacer le daño? ¿Si alguien que quiere vengarse de su hermano o de su madre, le hizo algo? Pensó Kara.

Cuando iba a volar hacia la DEO, escucho la puerta del Penthouse abrirse.

"Tranquilo pequeñín, ya escuchaste el doctor, vas a estar bien" dijo Lena entrando con Krypto en sus brazos.

Kara toco la puerta de la terraza y Lena se asustó.

"Me tenías muy preocupada" dijo Kara cuando Lena le abrió la puerta y Kara la abrazo.

Lena no entendía nada, se separó de Kara y camino hacia la habitación para poner a Krypto en su camita.

"¿Me vas a seguir ignorando?" pregunto Kara con tristeza.

"Kara no es momento para que hablemos, estoy muy ocupada" dijo Lena caminando hacia la oficina.

"¿Dime cuando es momento?" le dijo Kara sin ganas de pelear y voló de regreso a Catco.

 

Lena tenía su día retrasado, toda la mañana estuvo en el veterinario con Krypto. Ahora tenía que leer unos contratos, propuestas, dar la autorización para la organización de un evento, a las cuatro de la tarde tenía una videoconferencia con unos posibles inversores de Japón.

No podía dejar solo a Krypto. Le iba a pedir el favor a Kara que lo cuidara, pero no la dejo hablar nada y se fue enojada.

El dolor de cabeza que tenía Lena, no se comparaba al que ha tenido en ocasiones anteriores.

 

 

**Apartamento de Alex**

 

 

Kara estaba sentada junto a Alex comiendo pizza, Eliza estaba con Jeremiah en una cita.

"Papá me contó que dormiste en tu sofá anoche" le dijo Alex con ternura.

"Lena y yo tuvimos una pelea anoche" dijo Kara con tristeza.

"La tensión estaba en el aire cuando estábamos cenando ¿Por qué fue la pelea?" pregunto Alex mirando a su hermana.

"No lo sé…Lena se puso a decir que quería tener dos hijos y me había prometido que iba a pensar acerca de tener más de dos, pero ayer dijo esas cosas y me hizo enojar así que dije cosas de mala manera en la cena. Después que ustedes se fueron quise hablar con ella, pero me ignoro. Alex ni siquiera se despidió" divago Kara con rabia.

"Está bien, primero cálmate. Segundo creo que estas formando un problema donde no lo hay. Lena y tu apenas son novias, no le puedes exigir nada. El ejemplo lo tienes conmigo y Maggie, nos amamos mucho, pero queremos cosas distintas, al menos Lena si quiere tener hijos" le dijo Alex con tristeza.

"Tienes razón, lamento hacerte recordar eso. No soy buena para las relaciones, la verdad es que quiero tener la atención de Lena todo el tiempo. Esta tarde estaba tan asustada porque no la encontraba y cuando la encontré no quiso hablar conmigo" dijo Kara con tristeza y Alex la abrazo con un brazo.

"Eso pasa cuando estas enamorada, quieres estar con esa persona todo el tiempo y tener toda su atención. Pero entiende a Lena, muchas veces queremos estar solos o no hablar con nadie. Dale más tiempo para que las dos se calmen" le aconsejo Alex.

Kara y Alex vieron una película hasta que Eliza llego. Kara se despidió y voló hacia su apartamento.

 

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

 

Todavía tenía mucho trabajo por revisar, necesitaba conseguir a alguien para mañana que le cuidara a Krypto mientras ella iba al trabajo.

Sentía que su cuerpo no aguantaría más, así que se cambió y se fue a dormir.

 

 

_**La mañana siguiente** _

 

**L-Corp**

 

 

Lena tenía una reunión en L-Corp muy temprano, le pago a Frank para que se quedara en su Penthouse cuidando a Krypto y ella manejo hasta L-Corp.

La reunión duró dos horas y Lena sentía que los ojos se le cerraban, el fin de año siempre era el más ocupado y el que más la cansaba.

 

"¿Lena te sientes bien?" le pregunto Sam cuando todos habían salido de la sala de reuniones.

"Me siento fatal. Tengo unas cosas por leer, las cuales les tengo que dar respuesta hoy. No tengo quien cuide a Krypto y tuve que pagarle a mí chófer para que lo cuidara. Kara y yo tuvimos una pelea y no hemos podido hablar" dijo Lena con ganada de llorar.

"Hey Lena, tienes que tranquilizarme" le dijo Sam abrazándola y sobando su espalda.

"Primero, puedo leer esos documentos por ti y darles respuesta a los emisores. Segundo cuando hables con Kara todo se arreglará porque ustedes se quieren. Y tercero ¿Quién es Krypto?" Hablo de nuevo Sam.

"Krypto es el perrito que me regalo Kara" dijo Lena cerrando los ojos.

"Tienes fiebre, tenemos que ir al hospital" dijo Sam tocando la frente de Lena.

"Me tomo una pastilla y ya. No puedo seguir ignorando mis deberes" dijo Lena con cansancio.

"Iremos al hospital, fin de la discusión" dijo Sam tomando el bolso de Lena.

 

 

**Hospital**

 

 

"Cyborg esta es la única oportunidad que tendremos para concluir el plan que hemos estado desarrollando" dijo Lillian con traje de doctora.

"¿Segura que quiere hacer eso?" pregunto Cyborg con duda cargando una neverita.

"Es lo único que voy a tener para controlar a Supergirl y a mí hija" dijo Lillian hackeando el sistema del hospital.

 

Lena y Sam llegaron al hospital. Le suministraron suero y le asignaron una habitación.

"Tengo que hacer una llamada, vuelvo en 10 minutos" le dijo Sam saliendo de la habitación.

Lena cerró los ojos, escucho un ruido en la habitación. Cuando abrió los ojos le pusieron una máscara de oxígeno y alguien sujeto su cuerpo para que no se moviera.

Antes de perder el conocimiento, Lena vio esos ojos inconfundibles de su madre.

 

Aparte de llamar a unas cosas de trabajo, Sam llamo a Kara para avisarle que Lena se sentía un poco indispuesta y ella la había llevado al hospital.

Cuando iba a regresar, una enfermera la detuvo para pedirle unos datos del acompañante.

Se demoró unos 15 minutos más porque la enfermera estaba haciendo muchas preguntas y Sam como buena ciudadana le respondió con paciencia. 

 

Cuando Kara llegó, se le veía la preocupación en su rostro.

"¿Dónde está?" le pregunto Kara sin saludarla.

Sam la llevo hasta la habitación. Lena estaba dormida.

"Gracias por cuidarla" le dijo Kara abrazándola.

"Lena es mi amiga y la quiero mucho, haría esto en cualquier momento" dijo Sam con sinceridad.

Sam se despidió. Dejo a Lena y a Kara solas en la habitación.

 

Kara se acercó hasta Lena y le acarició el cabello.

Por mis razones egoístas, Lena estuvo sola el día de ayer y no me di cuenta que estaba agotada. Soy una mala novia. Pensó Kara mirando el rostro de Lena.

Lena se levantó asustada, la imagen de los ojos de su madre se le vino a la cabeza.

"Tranquila, estas en el hospital" le dijo Kara acariciándole la mejilla para que se calmara.

"Kara, mi madre estuvo aquí" dijo Lena asustada.

"¿Estás segura?" pregunto Kara con cariño.

"Si, yo vi sus ojos antes de quedarme dormida" le respondió Lena.

"Le diré a Winn que revise las cámaras del hospital" dijo Kara mandándole un mensaje a Winn.

"Creo que ahora si podemos hablar" dijo Lena con una voz muy suave.

"Princesa podemos hablar de esto después. Ahora tienes que descansar para que te den salida" le dijo Kara con ternura.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué creen que le hizo Lillian a Lena? Comenten. Gracias por leer.


	39. Capitulo 39

El médico que atendió a Lena, le indico que tenía que reposar 24 horas.

"No puedo hacerlo, tengo cosas importantes que hacer" le dijo Lena al médico de la manera más amable.

"Señorita Luthor si desea desmayarse por la sobrecarga yo no sé lo voy a impedir" la regaño el médico.

"Usted no sé lo impedirá, pero yo sí" dijo Kara con voz autoritaria.

"Muy bien señoritas, que tengan una buena noche" se despidió el doctor y salió de la habitación.

Lena se puso su ropa y junto a Kara volvieron al Penthouse.

 

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

 

Cuando llegaron, Krypto estaba más animado.

Lena le agradeció a Frank por cuidar a su cachorro y el chófer se fue a casa con su familia.

Kara cargo a Lena hasta el cuarto y la puso en la cama.

"Cambiate mientras pido la comida, ya te traigo a Krypto" le dijo Kara saliendo de la habitación.

Lena se puso una sudadera verde que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y se subió a la cama. Sabía que Kara la trataría como una bebé.

La comida llegó, Kara la sirvió en unos platos y se la llevó a Lena a la cama junto a Krypto que ya había comido.

"¿Comes conmigo?" pregunto Lena con suavidad.

"Si" dijo Kara empezando a comer junto a Lena.

Terminaron de comer, se cepillaron los dientes y Lena se acostó de nuevo en la cama.

 

Kara empezó a hablar.

"No sé de dónde salió tu actitud el día de la cena" dijo Kara con sinceridad sentándose en la cama frente a Lena.

"Kara, lo único que quiero es que seas la otra madre de Krypto y el día de la cena solo dijiste que no era tuyo" dijo Lena con tristeza recordando las palabras de Kara.

"Pero no es mío, yo te lo regale" dijo Kara sin entender.

"No estás escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo" dijo Lena sin ánimo.

"Si lo hago, pero no te entiendo. Dijimos que hablaríamos las cosas con sinceridad y juntas" le dijo Kara tomándole la mano.

"Lo que te quiero decir es que quiero que seamos las madres de Krypto, pero que no quisieras compartir esta experiencia junto a mí, me hizo pensar que tú no quieres nada conmigo" dijo Lena con tristeza.

"Eso no es lo que quise decir el día de la cena, seré muy feliz siendo la madre de Krypto. Que te quede claro princesa, me quiero casar contigo, pasar el resto de mí vida junto a ti, vivir muchas experiencias buenas o malas y lo último, no menos importante, quiero tener muchos hijos contigo y ya te lo había dicho" le dijo Kara mirándola a los ojos con amor.

"Solo creí que no querías serlo y por mí culpa tuvimos una pelea tonta" dijo Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"No fue culpa de nadie, solo de las palabras que no fueron entendidas" dijo Kara acariciando la mejilla de Lena.

"Quiero seguir hablando contigo, pero me siento muy cansada" dijo Lena sobándose los ojos.

"Duerme. Yo iré a la DEO para saber si Winn encontró algo en el hospital" le dijo Kara mientras Lena se acostaba.

Kara la abrigo hasta los hombros y le dio un beso en la boca.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena con los ojos cerrados.

"Te amo, volveré en una hora" dijo Kara cambiándose en su traje de Supergirl y salió volando por el balcón de la habitación.

 

 

**DEO**

 

 

"No hay nada que indique que Lillian estuvo en el hospital" le dijo Winn con seguridad.

"Seguro, la última vez que me dijiste eso, Cyborg había hackeado el vídeo que inculpo a Lena de algo que no había hecho" dijo Kara con desesperación.

"Muy bien, seguiré investigando. Si encuentro algo, te aviso" dijo Winn empezando a trabajar en su Computador.

Y si Lena se lo imagino, estaba muy cansada. Tal vez fue un sueño. Pensó Kara.

"Kara" le hablo Mon-el desde atrás.

"No tengo tiempo para tus groserías" dijo Kara dándole la espalda.

"Solo venía a decirte que te entiendo, estás actuando con Lena para tenerla cerca y descubrir los planes de su madre" le dijo Mon-el y la paciencia de Kara se esfumó.

"De mí puedes hablar todo lo que quieras, pero te advertí que a mí novia la dejaras en paz. ¿Dime qué necesitan para arregla la nave para que se vayan YA!?" dijo Kara enojada.

"Tanto tiempo con ella te está afectando, te volviste grosera y todo el tiempo te enojas" le dijo Mon-el negando con la cabeza.

Kara lo tomo por la camisa y lo pegó duro contra la pared.

"Me enojo cada vez que tú abres la boca. No me molestes más, ni a mí novia, ni a mí familia, ni a mis amigos" le dijo Kara con seriedad, sus ojos listos para disparar rayos láser.

"Ni que me interesará que haces con tu vida o tu familia y amigos" dijo Mon-el con rabia.

"Ya me cansé de ti" dijo Alex llegando al lado de Kara.

"No te tengo miedo Alex" le dijo Mon-el con reto en su voz.

"Me parece muy bien, porque pronto lo tendrás" dijo Alex acercándose a Mon-el que todavía seguía contra la pared sujetado por Kara.

"Agente Danvers, Supergirl habíamos dejado claro algo" dijo Jonn con seriedad.

Kara soltó a Mon-el, pero lo siguió mirando con enojo.

"Jonn, merece una lección por estar provocando a Kara" dijo Alex con enojo.

"Agente Danvers está suspendida por una semana. Supergirl no te quiero ver en la DEO sino hay una emergencia" les dijo Jonn haciendo cumplir el reglamento de la organización.

Mon-el tenía un rostro de triunfador.

"Mon-el no quiero que te dirijas a ningún trabajador de la DEO, al menos que sea para la reparación de la nave" dijo Jonn con seriedad.

Mon-el se fue sin decir nada.

"Jonn esto es injusto. Puedes sacarme a mí, pero Alex no hizo nada malo" le dijo Kara sintiéndose mal por hacer que suspendieran a su hermana.

"Creeme que leí la mente de Alex y sino la detengo, no estaríamos hablando de una suspención" dijo Jonn con comprensión.

Alex no decía nada, ella conoce muy bien el reglamento y no le importaba romperlo si le podía dar su merecido al Mon-el.

"Me asegurarse que reparen esa nave lo más rápido posible" dijo Jonn dejando a las hermanas solas.

"Lo siento mucho" se disculpó Kara.

"No te disculpes, al menos tendré una semana de descanso" le dijo Alex agarrándola del brazo y salieron de la DEO.

 

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

 

Después de dejar a Alex, Kara entro al Penthouse por el balcón.

Lena estaba dormida y Krypto se levantó cuando ella entró a la habitación.

No tenía pijama, así que se quitó su traje y quedo en ropa interior.

Kara no se pudo resistir a la ternura de Krypto y lo subió a la cama con ellas. Se metió debajo de la sábana y puso al cachorro en medio de ellas.

 

**_La mañana siguiente_ **

 

Kara apagó la alarma lo más rápido posible para que Lena no se despertara.

Voló rápido hasta su apartamento y agarro algo de ropa para ir al trabajo.

Cuando volvió, tomo una ducha y se alistó. Le dio comida a Krypto y preparo el desayuno.

 

Tocaron la puerta y Kara abrió.

"Eliza, gracias por venir" dijo Kara abrazando a la mujer.

"Corazón, lo que sea por ti y por Lena" le dijo Eliza en el abrazo.

"Ya me tengo que ir, pero por nada del mundo la dejes hacer trabajos en su laptop" dijo Kara acariciando a Krypto.

"Vete tranquila, recuerda que tengo dos hijas difíciles" le dijo Eliza con una sonrisa.

Kara se fue caminando por la puerta.

 

 

**Catco**

 

 

Toda la mañana estuvo enviándole mensajes a Eliza para saber cómo estaba Lena.

"Kara" le dijo Winn llegando al escritorio donde ella estaba.

"¿Winn que haces aquí?" pregunto Kara confundida.

"Resulta que alguien hackeo el sistema del hospital minutos antes del ingreso de Lena" le dijo Winn con tono bajo para que nadie escuchará su conversación.

"Es Lillian, Lena me dijo que la vio antes de quedarse dormida. Tenemos que averiguar qué le hizo" dijo Kara asustada.

"No le pudo hacer nada, vi el historial y Lena no estuvo sola en la habitación" dijo Winn mostrándole su tablet.

"Este informe es mentira. Cuando llegue al hospital Sam estaba con una enfermera y cuando entramos a la habitación Lena estaba sola" dijo Kara mirando la tablet.

"¿Quieres que le hagamos exámenes a Lena en la DEO?" le pregunto Winn.

"No, tal vez Lillian solo quería hablar con ella. Si Lena se siente mal está semana, haremos esos exámenes" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Bien, me avisas" se despidió Winn.

 

 

**Apartamento de Alex**

 

 

Alex estaba buscando un apartamento más grande, necesitaba un cuarto para su bebé.

Tocaron la puerta, Alex dejo su laptop en el sofá y abrió.

"Hola" saludo Maggie con una gran sonrisa.

"Maggie, pasa" le dijo Alex.

Las dos se sentaron en el sofá. 

 

"¿Te vas a mudar?" pregunto Maggie con curiosidad cuando vio la pantalla de la laptop.

"Si, estoy buscando un lugar más grande" le respondió Alex empezando a buscar otra vez.

"¿Por qué? Me gusta este lugar" dijo Maggie pensando en todos los recuerdos que habían hecho ahí.

"Necesito otra habitación para mí futuro bebé" le dijo Alex un poco nerviosa por la reacción de Maggie.

"Es bueno pensar en el futuro" dijo Maggie sin entender lo que Alex le había dicho.

"Maggie, estoy embarazada" le dijo Alex sin querer ocultarle su embarazo a Maggie.

"¿Que?" dijo Maggie en estado de shock.

"Voy a ser mamá" repitió Alex mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Maggie no sabía qué decir.

Alex estuvo con un hombre y se embarazo. Con razón estaba yendo al médico y el día de la película se sentía mal. Pensó Maggie.

"¿Quien es el papá?" pregunto Maggie con tristeza porque Alex tendría lo que quería pero con otra persona que no era ella.

"No existe, seré madre soltera" le dijo Alex con tranquilidad.

"Te embarazo y huyó, que gran hombre con el que te metiste" dijo Maggie con rabia de que abandonara a Alex en ese estado.

"No me entendiste, inicie un procedimiento para quedar embarazada por medio de un donador" dijo Alex con seriedad.

Qué tonta soy, Alex no estaría con un hombre. Obviamente cumpliría su deseo de ser madre con uno de esos procedimientos. Pensó Maggie.

"¿Y vas hacer esto sola?" pregunto Maggie con duda.

"No estaré sola, tengo a mí familia y amigos. Quería compartir la experiencia contigo, pero sabemos cómo terminaron las cosas" le dijo Alex con tristeza.

Maggie no sabía que responder.

Alex iba a tener un hijo. No creí que los niños fueran para mí, pero ahora que Alex esta embarazada deseo mucho que fuera de las dos. Soy una egosita, no puedo decirle que no quiero hijos y ahora cambio de parecer. Creerá que no la tomo enserio. Pensó Maggie.

"Alex felicitaciones. Te mereces esto, sabes que tienes una amiga con la que contaras. Con la que ambos pueden contar" dijo Maggie abrazando a Alex y le tocó el abdomen plano con su mano.

"Gracias, significa mucho para mí tenerte a mí lado" le dijo Alex con alegría.

"¿Te ayudo a buscar?" pregunto Maggie señalando la laptop.

Alex le dijo que si y buscaron juntas un lugar para que Alex se mudara.

 

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

 

Lena no se sentía tan agotada como el día anterior, Eliza le había hecho una sopa de pollo para que se sintiera mejor.

Entro a la oficina para seguir realizando sus deberes como dueña de tres empresas.

"Lena Luthor espero que no estés haciendo nada relacionado con el trabajo" le dijo Eliza con voz de madre parada en la entrada de la oficina.

"Aaaaa yo. Uumm tengo que hacer unas pequeñas cosas y vuelvo a la cama" dijo Lena un poco nerviosa por el tono de Eliza.

"No, nada de hacer una cosita y ya. Vuelve a la cama, el médico te ordenó reposo y eso es lo que harás" dijo Eliza mirándola intensamente.

"Esta bien" dijo Lena con derrota, cerró la laptop y volvió a la cama. 

 

No puedo estar en la cama todo el día sin hacer algo de mis deberes, me estreso. Pensó Lena encendiendo el televisor.

Unos minutos más tarde Eliza entro a la habitación. Le tomo la temperatura, reviso sus pupilas y su amígdala.

"Todo se ve muy bien, te haré más sopa" le dijo Eliza con amor acariciándole la cabeza.

Eliza volvió a la cocina y Lena se puso a pensar.

Mí madre nunca haría esto. Me diría que los Luthor nunca nos enfermamos y si me enfermaba me internaba en el hospital para que no los contagiara. Pensó Lena con tristeza.

Krypto empezó a chillar para que lo subiera a la cama con ella.

Cuando Eliza volvió Krypto estaba dormido en lo brazos de Lena.

Lena lo dejo en la cama y se comió la sopa.

 

_**Horas después** _

 

Kara llegó al Penthouse por la puerta. Dejo sus zapatos en la entrada y empezó a buscar a Lena y a Eliza.

Escucho risas en la habitación así que camino hasta allá.

"Hola" saludo Kara con una sonrisa cuando vio a Eliza y Lena acostadas en la cama con Krypto en el medio. Estaban viendo una película de comedia.

"Hola corazón" le respondió el saludo Eliza.

"Hola" dijo Lena con felicidad.

"Traje pizza" dijo Kara cargando a Krypto que sa había parado en la cama para saludarla.

"La película ya se acabó, así que ya me voy" dijo Eliza levantándose de la cama.

"Muchas gracias Eliza por cuidarme" dijo Lena con cariño.

"No es nada, te comportas mejor que Kara y Alex" le dijo Eliza dándole un beso en la cabeza. 

 

Kara acompaño a Eliza hasta la puerta.

"Gracias por quedarte todo el día con ella" dijo Kara abrazando a Eliza.

"Tienes que cuidarla, Lena es una buena mujer. Puedo ver lo mucho que se quieren las dos" le dijo Eliza y se fue.

 

Comieron la pizza y Lena acomodo a Krypto en la camita.

"No puedes dejarlo dormir ahí, sentirá frío" le dijo Kara con un puchero.

"Si puedo, si lo dejo dormir en nuestra cama se acostumbra y no quiero que eso pase" dijo Lena acostándose.

Nuestra cama, suena muy bien. Pensó Kara.

"Déjalo dormir esta noche en la cama, mira el rostro de nuestro hijo, no te sientes mal por dejarlo ahí tirado" le dijo Kara haciendo ojos de perrito.

Nuestro hijo. El primero, tal vez podemos tener más de dos. Pensó Lena.

"Esta bien, dormirá en nuestra cama solo por esta noche" dijo Lena con tono serio.

Kara subió a Krypto a la cama, lo puso en el medio de ambas y las abrigo a ambas hasta la cintura.

"Te amo" le dijo Kara acercándose para besarla.

"Te amo" dijo Lena y la beso.

Se estaba besando con delicadeza y lento hasta que sintieron que el cachorro se interpuso entre sus rostros.

"No me hagas cambiar de parecer" le dijo Kara al cachorro mirándolo con los ojos medio cerrados.

Lena se rió por las palabras de su novia y la manera que Krypto le prestaba atención.

Se desearon buenas noches y Krypto puso su cabeza en la almohada de Lena.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No estoy segura de lo que escribí. ¿Que les pareció? Alex no es capaz de ocultarle algo tan importante a Maggie ahora que son 'amigas'. Kara y Lena viven juntas y no se dan cuenta. Comenten. Gracias por leer.


	40. Capitulo 40

Sonó la alarma, Lena acarició a Krypto y se metió al baño para ducharse.

Kara sintió la lengua de Krypto por todo su rostro.

"Hola mí niño, gracias por despertarme con tanto amor" le dijo Kara al cachorro acariciándole la cabeza y lo bajo de la cama.

Necesito usar el retrete, Kara se arriesgó y entro al baño. 

 

Lena estaba de espalda a Kara. Estaba desnuda, el agua bajaba por todo su cuerpo.

Es muy sexy. Pensó Kara usando el retrete.

Cómo Lena no se giró para nada, Kara se desnudó y entro a la ducha.

El corazón de Lena se aceleró cuando sintió las manos de Kara abrazando su cintura desde atrás.

"Buen día" dijo Lena sintiendo el cuerpo desnudo de Kara pegado a su espalda.

"Sí que lo es" le dijo Kara bajando su mano derecha a la vagina de Lena.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena cuando Kara empezó a masajear su clítoris.

Escucharon que el teléfono de Kara sonaba.

"Nooooo" se quejó Kara y soltó a Lena.

Menos mal nos interrumpieron, nos tardaríamos mucho aquí y llegaríamos tarde al trabajo. Pensó Lena.

Kara salió de la habitación y Lena siguio duchandose.

Lena sintió que algo caliente bajaba por sus piernas. Cuando miro era sangre.

Sintió pánico, su periodo había sido dos semanas atrás, se lavó de nuevo y ya no había más sangre.

Se secó y salió a buscar la ropa que se pondría.

Necesito ir al médico, pero no le puedo decir a Kara. Entrará en pánico y hará de esto un problema. Pensó Lena vistiéndose.

"Era Eliza, me dijo que el espacio en mi apartamento es muy pequeño para la reunión que haremos para la víspera de año nuevo" le dijo Kara cuando entro al clóset.

"Hagamos la reunión aquí, sabes que hay mucho espacio" le ofreció Lena terminando de vestirse.

"Eso sería genial, pero ¿No te molesta que tu Penthouse se llene de muchas personas?" pregunto Kara recordando todos los invitados.

"Por supuesto que no, además estas exagerando. No son muchos" dijo Lena peinándose el cabello.

"Eliza. Jeremiah. Alex. Winn y su novia Lyra. Clark y Lois. James. Lucy, que es la hermana de Lois. Jonn y Myrnn. Sam y Ruby. Tal vez Alex invita a Maggie" los nombró Kara a todos.

"No son muchos, he tenido fiestas de 100 personas. Es lo que más le gustaba a mí madre, hacer fiestas para alardear de su fortuna y familia perfecta" le dijo Lena volviendo a la habitación.

"Le diré a Eliza" grito Kara entrando al baño.

 

 

**Catco**

 

 

Lena le pagó de nuevo a su chófer para que cuidara a Krypto. Así que ella condujo hasta Catco y con Kara de copiloto.

Era el último día del año que trabajaba, así que tenía que verificar que no hubiera ningún problema.

Lena estaba sentada en el escritorio de su oficina cuando escucho la voz de su novia.

"Eve me dijo que me querías ver" dijo Kara de pie al otro lado del escritorio.

"O si, lo había olvidado. Hoy haré una reunión para los empleados de L-Corp y Catco ¿Quería saber si vamos juntas?" dijo Lena con esperanza.

"Por supuesto, nos vemos allá a las 9" le dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Voy a tener que cambiar mí manera de hablar porque últimamente no entiendes lo que te digo" dijo Lena mirando a Kara sin parpadear.

"Es broma, llevaré mí ropa a tu Penthouse y de allí nos vamos al evento" le dijo Kara con una sonrisa gigante.

"Qué graciosa, llega temprano" dijo Lena con amor. 

 

 

_**Horas después** _

 

 

Dejaron a Krypto con Alex y Eliza.

kara y Lena llegaron a el evento tomadas de la mano. Les sacaron unas fotos en la entrada del lugar.

Algunos de los socios e inversores fueron al evento.

Lena específico que tenían que haber potsticker en el cáterin, si Kara iba asistir tenía que hacerla feliz de alguna manera.

Kara corrió hacia la mesa donde estaban los potsticker y Lena empezó a hablar con uno de sus socios.

 

"Kara, sabía que te encontraríamos aquí" le dijo James que venía acompañado de Lucy.

"Jajaja hola James. Lucy" saludó Kara.

"Necesita comer para tener brazos fuertes" le dijo James a Lucy y Lucy se rió.

"Claro, este cuerpo necesita mucho comida para sobrevivir" dijo Kara mostrando su bícep derecho.

"La última vez que los vi estaban más pequeños" le dijo Lucy apretándole el bícep.

Alguien aclaró la garganta detrás de Kara.

"¿Interrumpo?" pregunto Lena con seriedad y una sonrisa falsa.

"No. Lena te presento a Lucy, la hermana de Lois. Lucy ella es Lena, MI NOVIA" dijo Kara con orgullo, moviéndose para que Lena y Lucy se pudieran dar la mano.

"Lucy Lane" le ofreció Lucy la mano.

"Lena Luthor" le dijo tomándole la mano.

Cuando Lucy escucho el nombre completo de Lena se puso sería.

Kara no se dan cuenta que está saliendo con el enemigo. Lex ha puesto en peligro la vida de Clark y Lois. Pensó Lucy.

"Lena, gracias por hacer este evento para nosotros. Todo está muy lindo" dijo James con sinceridad.

"Lo hago con mucho gusto. Todos trabajan muy duro para que L-Corp y Catco sean empresas ejemplares" dijo Lena sin ganas de estar ahí.

"Si me disculpan tengo que hablar con un socio" dijo Lena y camino hasta un hombre vestido muy elegante.

"Estás loca Kara. Lena Luthor, la hermana de Lex Luthor, el hombre que ha hecho tanto daño, su maldad a dañado a tu primo y a mí hermana. La hija de la mujer que estamos tratando de capturar" dijo Lucy con seriedad.

"Lucy. Con todo el respeto que te mereces, Lena no es como su familia. Tienes que conocerla para darte cuenta de eso. Por favor no vuelvas hablar de ella, a menos que sea una emergencia" dijo Kara con calma.

 

Kara se fue a hablar con otros de sus compañeros de Catco.

Se encontró a Sam que solo estuvo un momento porque no quería dejar tanto tiempo a Ruby con la niñera. Le dejó saludos a Lena y se fue.

Kara empezó a buscar a Lena.

Estaba con un hombre que aprovecho la oportunidad de que Lena se giró para decirle algo a un camarero y le miró las nalgas, para empeorar las cosas se lamió el labio inferior.

Kara sentia el enojo subirse a su cabeza.

Lena se giró para seguir hablando con el hombre y esta vez le miraba el escote.

No no no, la única que puede mirar a Lena soy yo. Pensó Kara.

Otras personas se acercaron para hablar con Lena y el pervertido. El hombre puso su mano en la parte baja de la espalda de Lena. Kara quería golpear al hombre y lanzarlo fuera del planeta.

Qué le pasa, lo único que le falta es quitarle la ropa y penetrarla. Lena no hace nada para que la deje de tocar. Pensó Kara muy enojada.

Se acercó al grupo y hablo.

"Si me disculpan, necesito a la señorita Luthor" dijo Kara con voz amable y agarró a Lena de la mano.

 

Caminaron hasta un corredor vacío.

"¿Kara, que haces?" pregunto Lena sin entender porque su novia interrumpió esa conversación tan importante.

Kara la beso, paso su brazo izquierdo por la cintura de Lena y le puso su mano derecha en el interior del muslo.

Lena abrazo a Kara por los hombros y abrió su boca para darle acceso a la lengua de Kara.

La mano que Kara tenía en el interior del muslo la subió hasta la vagina de Lena, con uno de sus dedos corrió la tanga que Lena llevaba puesta.

"Kara, aquí no podemos hacerlo. Alguien nos puede ver" dijo Lena quitando sus brazos de los hombros de Kara y le puso sus manos en el abdomen para que se separara.

"Con el hombre que estabas no te escuché quejarte ni una vez cuando te toco" dijo Kara con celos.

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunto Lena sin entender, limpiándose alrededor de la boca para que no se notara lo que estuvo haciendo.

"Nos vamos para el Penthouse" ordenó Kara.

"No me voy a ir porque te pusiste celosa de alguien" le dijo Lena recordando lo cerca que estaba la tal Lucy de Kara, además le estaba agarrando el brazo a su novia.

"Muy bien, vuelve con ese hombre" dijo Kara caminando hacia la salida, limpiándose la boca como Lena.

"Kara, no te puedes comportar como una niña" le dijo Lena siguiéndola.

Kara siguió caminando, no quería hacer mas escenitas en el evento.

"Al menos deja que me despida" le pidió Lena caminando detrás de ella.

 

Kara no paró ni un segundo, llegó a la entrada y pidió un taxi.

"Kara, van a creer que no quería hablar con ellos" dijo Lena, pero Kara estaba mirando hacia el frente con sus brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Antes de que llegara el taxi, llegó Frank así que se subieron en el carro de Lena.

El rostro de Kara no cambio ni un segundo durante el viaje hasta el Penthouse.

Lena decidió que era mejor quedarse callada y hablar cuando estén solas.

 

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

 

Kara y Lena entraron al Penthouse, se quitaron sus zapatos en la entrada.

Lena iba a empezar a hablar, pero Kara tomo su vestido y lo rasgo por la mitad.

"Kara" dijo Lena sorprendida.

Los ojos de Kara mostraban lujuria. Miraba el cuerpo de Lena de arriba abajo. La única prenda que tenía era una tanga negra.

Se quitó el vestido rápidamente y también quedó sólo en sus bragas.

La mirada tan intensa que Kara le estaba dando a Lena, la intimidó. Lena se cubrió con sus brazos los senos.

"No hagas eso" la regaño Kara y Lena dejo sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo.

Kara cargo a Lena hasta el cuarto y la puso con delicadeza en la cama.

 

"Quítate la tanga y pon tu rodillas y manos sobre la cama" le ordenó Kara.

Lena hizo lo que Kara le dijo. Mientras Lena hacia eso, Kara fue hasta el clóset, saco el arnés y un consolador. Volvió a la habitación y se quitó las bragas.

"Separa las piernas" dijo Kara y Lena las separó un poco.

Desde esa posición podía ver muy bien la vagina de Lena. Ya estaba mojada y se veía rosada.

Quiero saborearla ya, pensó Kara.

Kara subió a la cama y paso sus manos por la espalda de Lena hasta las nalgas.

Con su mano derecha le dio un manotazo moderado a Lena en la nalga derecha.

"Aaaaa" gimió Lena.

"¿Dime a quién le perteneces Lena?" pregunto Kara. Lena no respondió nada, así que Kara le dio otro manotazo un poco más fuerte.

"Aaaaaaa" gimió de nuevo Lena moviendo su cadera hacia adelante.

"No te muevas" le dijo Kara y Lena volvió a la misma posición.

Los manotazos no eran tan duros, no sabía porque la hacían sentir placer. Pensó Lena.

Kara le dio otro manotazo más duro.

"Mmmmm" gimió Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Contéstame Lena" dijo Kara con voz gruesa.

"A ti Kara, te pertenezco a ti" dijo Lena muy excitada.

Kara acerco su boca a la vagina de Lena y paso su lengua desde el clítoris hasta la entrada de la vagina.

"Aaaaa" gimió Lena acercando su vagina al rostro de Kara, pero Kara le tomo la cadera para que no se moviera.

Kara pasó su lengua por cada rincón. Introdujo su lengua en la entrada y succionó un poco.

Lena estaba tan excitada que solo unos minutos de que Kara usará su lengua, llegó al orgasmo.

"Kara, Kara" gimió Lena llegando al orgasmo y se aferró a la sábana.

Kara se sentó, se puso el arnés y acomodo el consolador.

"Ningún hombre puede hacerte gemir como yo lo hago, nadie puede darte todo el placer que yo soy capaz de darte" le dijo Kara acomodando la punta del consolador en la entrada de la vagina de Lena, que seguía apoyada en sus manos y rodillas.

Kara introdujo el consolador lentamente hasta que su pelvis quedó unida a las nalgas de Lena.

"Aaaaa Kara" gimió Lena, apenas se estaba recuperando de su orgasmo. Su vagina estaba muy sensible.

"Ese hombre que estaba hablando contigo, solo quería tener sexo. Tú no le dijiste nada, le diste luz verde para que te tocará" le decía Kara penetrándola lentamente pero con fuerza.

Lena solo gemía y apretaba la sábana.

"El solo quería penetrarte, pero recuerda muy bien. La única persona que te puede penetrar soy yo" le dijo Kara acelerando sus movimientos y agarró a Lena de los hombros para que quedara arrodillada.

La espalda de Lena quedo contra el pecho de Kara.

Kara siguió penetrando a Lena. La sujeto de la cintura con el brazo derecho y con su mano izquierdo agarró el seno derecho de Lena.

"¿Lena a quien perteneces?" pregunto de nuevo Kara.

"Aaaaa Kara, te pertenezco a ti, solo a ti" dijo Lena entre gemidos.

"Eres mía Lena, así como yo soy tuya" dijo Kara penetrando más rápido a Lena con el consolador.

"KARAAAA" grito Lena cuando llegó al orgasmo, mandando su cabeza hacia atrás poniéndola en el hombro de Kara.

Kara sacó el consolador, giró a Lena y la acostó boca arriba.

Acerco su rostro a la vagina de Lena y olió la deliciosa esencia de su novia. Lamió un poco la entrada para limpiar algunos fluidos del orgasmo y Lena cerró las piernas.

"Te lo había dicho antes, no me gusta que escondas lo que es mío" dijo Kara separando las piernas de Lena con delicadeza.

Lena seguía en la nube de su orgasmo. Kara acomodo el consolador en la entrada de la vagina de Lena y acercó su rostro al de Lena para poderla besar.

Mientras se besaban, Kara introdujo poco a poco el consolador.

"Aaaaa" gimió Lena cuando sintió la punta del consolador tocando su cérvix.

Kara sentía que ya iba a llegar a su orgasmo, pero necesitaba hacer llegar a Lena una última vez.

Kara puso sus manos en la cintura de Lena, aceleró sus movimientos y beso el cuello de su novia. Lena abrazo a Kara por debajo de los hombros.

"Más duro por favor" pidió Lena sintiendo su orgasmo muy cerca.

"¿No quieres el pene de ese hombre?" pregunto Kara penetrando a Lena con fuerza.

"No. No. Yo solo quiero, deseo tu pene. Kara no pares" gimió Lena con desesperación, abrazándola con fuerza.

Kara la penetro tres veces más y las dos llegaron al orgasmo.

"KARA, KARAAAA" gritó con fuerza Lena, si estuvieran en el apartamento de Kara, los vecinos la hubieran escuchado. Kara mordió la almohada para callar sus gemidos. 

 

Ninguna se movió y se quedaron dormidas escuchando la respiración de la otra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿? Kara no encontró otra manera de calmar sus celos. Cuando Kara entra en modo dominadora, Lena obedece. Lucy conoce muy bien el expediente de Lena, pero no tenia presente su rostro. Comenten. Gracias por leer.


	41. Capitulo 41

Lena y Kara se despertaron con el sonido del timbre. Estaban en la misma posición en la que se quedaron dormidas.

Kara encima de Lena, con la cabeza en la misma almohada y el consolador todavía dentro de la vagina de Lena.

"Yo abro" le dijo Kara a Lena que dejó salir un quejido cuando sacó el consolador.

Kara se quitó el arnés, lo tiró al suelo, se puso la pijama y abrigó a Lena con la sábana antes de salir de la habitación.

Kara seguía un poco adormilada y no uso ninguno de sus poderes para ver quién estaba en la puerta. 

 

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto en abrir?" preguntó Alex entrando al Penthouse y dejó a Krypto en el suelo, que camino rápido hacia la habitación.

"Corazón, ayúdanos con estas cosas" le pidió Eliza mostrándole unas bolsas con comida.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó Kara ayudando a cargar las bolsas.

"Tu mamá quería traer los ingredientes de la cena temprano" dijo Jeremiah caminando hasta la cocina y puso las bolsas en la isla.

"Son las 11 de la mañana, no es temprano" dijo Eliza cuando miro su reloj.

Lena y yo nos quedamos dormidas. Tengo que despertarla, pensó Kara.

"Invite a Maggie para la reunión de esta noche ¿No les importa?" dijo Alex.

"Claro que no, Maggie siempre es bienvenida" le dijo Eliza con una sonrisa.

 

Krypto llegó a la habitación y empezó a chillar para que Lena lo subiera a la cama. Lena lo ignoró.

Como no le prestó atención, Krypto agarró un juguete que había en el suelo de una de las correas y volvió a la sala.

 

Kara estaba hablando con su familia cuando vio que Krypto arrastraba el arnés con el consolador hacia donde estaban todos.

"Tienen que salir a la terraza y ver la hermosa vista que hay a esta hora" dijo Kara nerviosa con una sonrisa.

Eliza, Alex y Jeremiah salieron a la terraza para comprobar lo que Kara les dijo.

"Perro malo" le dijo Kara a Krypto, le quitó el arnés con el consolador y uso su super-velocidad para entrar a la habitación.

Dejó el arnés con el consolador en el baño y volvió a la habitación.

"Princesa levántate, tenemos visita" le dijo Kara tocándole la mejilla.

Lena sentía que su cuerpo le dolía. Abrió los ojos y Kara le sonrió.

"¿Quién es?" pregunto Lena sentándose en la cama.

Auch, me duele mí nalga derecha y mí vagina. No le puedo decir a Kara porque empezará a disculparse por el buen sexo que tuvimos anoche, pensó Lena.

"Alex, Eliza y Jeremiah. Trajeron los ingredientes para la cena de esta noche. Vístete mientras preparo el desayuno" dijo Kara, le dio un beso corto en la boca y salió de la habitación.

Cuando Lena se levanto, sus piernas las sentía como gelatina. Se ducho para refrescarse.

Se puso unos leggins negros y una camiseta blanca.

 

Cuando Lena entro a la cocina, Alex noto que caminaba raro.

Ahora se porque Kara no abrió la puerta rápido, pensó Alex intentando no imaginar a su hermana y Lena en la cama.

"Lena, buenos días" le dijeron Eliza y Jeremiah a Lena.

"Buen día" dijo Lena pensando el dolor que sentirá cuando se siente a desayunar.

"Quieres decir tarde" la molestó Alex.

Lena gruñó y se sentó con cuidado para no sentir tanto dolor.

"Volveremos en unas horas para empezar a cocinar" dijo Eliza despidiéndose.

"Muy bien, nos vemos más tarde" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

 

Cuando Lena y Kara quedaron solas empezaron a hablar.

"¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te hice mucho daño?" preguntó Kara preocupada porque ella también vio que Lena caminaba raro.

"Sinceramente me duele todo, no me hiciste daño estás son las consecuencias de lo que hicimos ayer, algo que las dos queríamos" le dijo Lena para que Kara no se sintiera culpable.

"Debí controlar mí fuerza" dijo Kara sintiéndose culpable.

"Pero yo te pedí que lo hicieras duro. Todo lo que hicimos anoche lo disfruté" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Me tengo que disculpar por mí comportamiento en el evento, estaba celosa porque ese hombre te estaba mirando con morbo, además te estaba tocando" dijo Kara sentándose en la silla del lado izquierdo de Lena.

"Tú actitud fue desagradable, ni siquiera dejaste que me despidiera. Además no podías decir nada ya que la tal Lucy te estaba coqueteando y también te estaba tocando" le dijo Lena recordando ese momento.

"Lucy no me estaba coqueteando" dijo Kara con una sonrisa porque su novia también estaba celosa.

"Eso no lo sé, pero si te estaba tocando el brazo. No lo niegues" dijo Lena sintiendo los celos de la noche anterior.

"Te ves muy linda cuando te pones celosa" dijo Kara acercando su rostro al de Lena para poder besarla.

"No estoy celosa" le dijo Lena girando su cabeza para negarle el beso a Kara.

"Qué bueno, así no te importará cuando venga esta noche a la reunión" dijo Kara con una sonrisa y su rostro todavía muy cerca a la cabeza de Lena.

"Espero que no se acerque a ti" dijo Lena girando su rostro para responderle a su novia.

Kara juntó su boca con la de Lena y se dieron un beso corto.

"Yo solo tengo ojos para ti" dijo Kara con amor.

"Yo también solo te quiero a ti, no tienes porqué ponerte celosa de todo el mundo" le dijo Lena con ternura.

"Prometo que intentaré no ponerme muy celosa" dijo Kara levantándose para lavar los platos y piso con su pie descalzo una masa.

Cuando Kara miró hacia abajo pudo ver popó de Krypto.

"Lena tu perro se está comportando muy mal" bufó Kara tomando una toalla de la cocina para limpiarse.

Lena miró lo que Kara piso y se rió.

"Así que cuando se comporta mal es mí perro, pero cuando es una ternura es nuestro" le dijo Lena buscando una bolsa para recoger el popó.

"No es eso, es que le gusta retarme así que se parece a ti" dijo Kara dándole un golpecito en la nalga.

"Auch, Kara no hagas eso. Me duele" dijo Lena sobándose la nalga.

"Princesa lo siento, siéntate. Yo voy a limpiar esto" dijo Kara sintiéndose mal por lastimar así novia.

"Gracias" dijo Lena caminando hacia la habitación.

Kara limpio todo y empezó a enseñarle a Krypto a hacer sus necesidades en la terraza.

 

**_Horas después_ **

 

El resto de la familia Danvers ya había llegado, la cena estaba lista. Solo faltaba que los demás llegarán.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Jonn y Myrnn. Después llegaron Sam y Ruby.

Ruby se puso a jugar con Krypto y Sam a hablar con Lena.

"¿Es verdad el artículo que saco CuriosidadesNC?" le preguntó Sam a Lena con ganas de molestarla.

"¿Qué mentira escribió esa cuenta?" preguntó Lena sin interés. .

 

_' **Problemas en el paraíso**_

_31/12/17 La empresaria Lena Luthor asistió anoche a un evento para sus empleados de L-Corp y Catco. _

_Su acompañante fue su novia, la madre del hijo que esta esperando. Cuando llegaron al evento se podía ver la felicidad en sus rostros._

_Su felicidad no duro mucho, fuentes en el evento nos confirmaron que Kara Danvers descubrió a la CEO besándose con un hombre._

_Kara le reclamó y la gran empresaria Lena Luthor le pidió perdón, pero la reportera no quiso discutir en el lugar y se fueron del evento._

 

_(Fotos de Lena y Kara en la entrada del lugar esperando el carro)_

 

_En las fotos podemos ver lo enojada que estaba Kara y el rostro de Lena con arrepentimiento._

_Si las cosas no se solucionan, ¿Quién tendrá la custodia del bebé?'_

 

"Esa cuenta está acabando con mí paciencia" dijo Lena respirando profundo.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó Kara acercándose.

"Esa cuenta que sube artículos inventando cosas de nosotras" dijo Lena pasándole su teléfono a Kara.

Kara leyó el artículo y al terminar tenía el ceño fruncido.

"No les importa inventar cosas para dañar tu reputación. Le pediré ayuda a Winn para que cierre esa cuenta y la página donde suben los artículos" le dijo Kara sobándose la espalda.

"Chicas lamento que sean víctimas de esa cuenta" dijo Sam con sinceridad.

"Estoy acostumbrada a que hablen mal de mí, pero esa cuenta está inventando cosas y los lectores se lo creen" dijo Lena sin ánimo.

 

Llegó Winn con su novia Lyra. Quedó sorprendido con lo grande que es el Penthouse.

Le presentaron a Lyra a los que no la conocían.

"Lena, si algún día dejas a Kara. Te puedes casar conmigo" dijo Winn y Lyra le pegó un codazo en la costilla.

"No Winn, yo sé lo propuse primero" le dijo Alex a Winn con sus ojos medio cerrados.

"Ja ja ja qué graciosos, pero Lena se va a casar conmigo" dijo Kara abrazando a Lena con su brazo izquierdo por la cintura.

"¿Por qué no sacan palitos? el que saque el más largo se casa con Lena" les dijo Sam con tono de broma.

"Nada de palitos" dijo Kara negando con la cabeza.

Alex, Winn, Lyra y Sam se rieron de la actitud de Kara.

Todos se fueron dejando solas a Lena y a Kara. 

 

"No te preocupes, la única persona con la que me quiero casar eres tú, ¿No te lo dejé claro anoche?" le susurró Lena en el oído a Kara.

"Aaaaa….Si, muy claro y fuerte. Me lo gritaste, creo que lo escucharon en los edificios vecinos….me encanta cuando gritas mí nombre….bueno, no me importa si lo dices suave" divago Kara nerviosa porque cuando Lena le habla al oído, algo dentro de ella se enciende y se le quiere tirar encima.

"Eres hermosa cuando empiezas a hablar sin parar. Te amo" le dijo Lena en un abrazo.

"Te amo" dijo Kara abrazando la con felicidad.

 

Llegó Maggie y los saludo a todos.

"Maggie, te quería contar que Lena es mí novia" le dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Ya lo sabía" dijo Maggie devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"¿Le contaste?" le preguntó Kara a Alex con duda.

"Nadie me lo dijo, las vi en el parque, besándose" dijo Maggie sinceramente.

"Pero puede ser un beso de amigas" alegó Kara.

"Un beso de amigas muy apasionado, ese tipo de beso entre amigas donde limpias su boca con tu lengua" dijo Maggie para aclarar que no era un beso inocente.

"Muy bien, ya entendimos" le dijo Kara con sus mejillas rosadas.

Alex y Lena se rieron.

Al final llegaron James, Lucy, Lois y Clark.

Saludaron a todos con una sonrisa.

"Kara, me alegra verte de nuevo" saludo Lucy a Kara con un abrazo.

Lena observaba a Lucy, no quería que tocara a su novia mas de la cuenta.

Cuando se separaron del abrazo, Lena agarro el brazo de Kara y se le hizo al lado, quedaron muy juntas.

Lucy y Lena se saludaron de manera formal.

"Clark, Lois. Ya conocen a Lena porque sale en las noticias y Clark la entrevistaste, pero quiero introducirla a ustedes como mí novia" dijo Kara con orgullo.

Lena no le había dicho nada a Kara, pero esta nerviosa porque Clark se enteraría de su relación y quería su aprobación.

"Lena, un gusto verte de nuevo. Kara siempre habla cosas buenas de ti" saludo Clark con una sonrisa y le ofreció la mano.

"Gracias por venir, Kara estaba muy ilusionada por pasar la víspera de año nuevo con su familia" le dijo Lena devolviéndole el saludo.

"Lena, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía" dijo Lois dándole un abrazo.

"Desde la exposición" le dijo Lena cuando se dejaron de abrazar.

"¿Ustedes se conocen?" preguntaron Kara y Clark a la vez.

"Mas o menos, Lena presento un proyecto en la universidad y yo la entrevisté para publicar su trabajo en el periódico" dijo Lois con una sonrisa.

"Lois fue la única que se intereso en mí proyecto" dijo Lena recordando que nadie de su familia fue a la exposición.

"No sabía esa historia" dijo Kara con curiosidad.

 

La noche transcurrió se hicieron en la terraza y el conteo empezó.

10

9

8

7

"Gracias por estar conmigo y compartirme tu hermosa familia" dijo Lena abrazando a Kara.

6

5

4

"No, gracias a ti por estar conmigo y no estoy compartiendo nada porque tú haces parte de mí familia" le dijo Kara con amor mirándola a los ojos, acariciándole la mejilla.

3

2

"Te amo" dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando llegó a uno, se besaron con mucho amor por unos segundos y se separaron porque Krypto empezó a morder el tacón de Lena para llamar la atención.

Lena lo cargo. Kara y ella le dieron muchos besos.

Jeremiah abrazo a Eliza. Alex a Maggie. Sam a Ruby. Jonn a Myrnn. Winn a Lyra. James a Lucy y Clark a Lois. 

 

Después todos compartieron abrazos, hicieron un brindis y entraron para cenar.

Terminaron de cenar y se acomodaron en la sala para compartir, menos Ruby que se quedó dormida y Sam la acostó en la habitación de invitados.

Alex estaba muy feliz, todas las personas que quieren están allí, está embarazada y Maggie la está apoyando. Pero quería divertirse un rato.

"¿Lena te sientes bien?" le preguntó Alex con seriedad.

Todos miraron a Lena con curiosidad.

"Aaaaa si" respondió Lena con duda.

"¿Por qué preguntas eso?" preguntó Kara preocupada por la salud de su novia.

"Porque estas caminado un poco raro" dijo Alex con ganas de reírse.

El rostro de Lena y de Kara se tornaron rosados.

Maggie comprendió lo que Alex estaba haciendo y empezó a reírse.

Todos miraron a Maggie sin entender la broma. 

 

"Ya entendí, Kara le dio mucho placer a Lena y por eso camina divertido" dijo Lyra en voz alta.

Dios ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? Justo enfrente de mis suegros. Pensó Lena con el rostro colorado.

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Alex y Maggie se rieron por la imprudencia de Lyra, pero Alex agradeció que alguien hizo su broma más fuerte.

O Rao, nunca me había pasado algo tan vergonzoso. Qué se acabe ya está reunión. Pensó Kara con su rostro rosado.

"Lena me decepcionas, creía que tú eras la activa" dijo Sam para seguir molestando a su amiga.

"Bien Kara, tú llevas los pantalones" le dijo Winn a su mejor amiga para unirse al club de los que molestan a las tortolitas.

Todos se reían de los rostros que tenían Lena y Kara, menos Eliza y Jeremiah.

"Chicos, ese no es tema de conversación. Lo que hagan Kara y Lena en la habitación no nos incumbe" dijo Eliza para ayudar a Kara y a Lena que no habían dicho nada en su defensa.

"Creo que es hora de que volvamos a nuestras casas" dijo Jeremiah apoyando a su esposa.

Se fueron Jonn y Myrnn. Winn y Lyra. James, Lucy, Clark y Lois todos juntos porque se estaba quedando en la casa de 'Jimmy Olsen'. Maggie llevo a Sam y Ruby en su carro de policía. Los últimos en irse fueron Alex, Eliza y Jeremiah.

 

Lena y Kara se pusieron sus pijamas y se acostaron.

"Qué inicio de año más raro" dijo Lena apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Kara.

"Supongo que eso pasa cuando eres miembro de esta familia" le dijo Kara agarrándole una mano.

Krypto empezó a chillar para que lo subieran a la cama.

Kara se levanto con cuidado de la cama, dejando la cabeza de Lena en la almohada y cargo a Krypto.

Kara lo iba a subir, pero Lena la regaño.

"Te dije que solo una noche. Deja que duerma en su camita"

"No puedes ser tan cruel" dijo Kara y abrazo a Krypto contra su pecho.

"Recuerdo que esta mañana dijiste que era mí perro, así que déjalo en su camita" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"No, tomas todo el paquete o duermes sola" dijo Kara haciendo puchero.

"Kara deja a Krypto en la camita y sube a la cama que ya tengo ganas de dormir" le dijo Lena abrigándose con la sábana.

"No" dijo Kara sin moverse de su sitio con el cachorro en los brazos.

"Te comportas como una niña. Kara eres mayor que yo, pero parece que eres menor" le dijo Lena cerrando los ojos.

Kara se subió a la cama con el cachorro, lo puso en el medio y tomo parte de la sábana con la que Lena se estaba abrigando, para abrigarse ella.

"Kara lo estás malcriado" le dijo Lena cuando sintió a Krypto en medio de ellas.

"Tú eres la que le compró un montón de cosas innecesarias. Eres una madre consentidora" dijo Kara haciéndose la inocente.

"Le compré muchas cosas, pero soy estricta con el. Ya veremos quién va a malcriar a nuestros hijos" dijo Lena intentando hacerse la sería.

"¿Quieres que los tengamos ya? Así lo comprobamos más rápido" dijo Kara con una sonrisa muy grande.

"Buenas noches mí amor" le dijo Lena dándole un besito.

"Buenas noches princesa" dijo Kara mirando el perfil de su novia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Comenten. Gracias por leer.


	42. Capitulo 42

Kara se despertó con el sonido de su teléfono.

Ya empezaban las emergencias, no dejo la reunión en toda la noche así que era hora de salvar al mundo.

Se puso su traje, vio a Lena que estaba dormida boca arriba y Krypto está dormido con la cabeza en el cuello de su novia.

La mejor mujer en este universo es mí novia, me ama y aguanta mis idioteces. Pensó Kara con una sonrisa.

Le dio un beso en la frente y salió volando por el balcón.

 

**_Horas después_ **

 

Kara volvió, se puso la pijama. Podía escuchar a Lena en la cocina.

"Hola princesa" le dijo Kara a Lena abrazándola por detrás, aprovechando que estaba haciendo huevos revueltos.

"Buen día mí amor" respondió Lena sin quitar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

Krypto empezó a chillar para que Kara lo saludara. Y Kara como buena madre, soltó a su mujer y cargo a Krypto.

"Ya que estás tan amorosa con él, ¿Por qué no limpias sus charcos de orina que están por todos lados?" dijo Lena terminando de hacer el desayuno.

"No es justo" le dijo Kara haciendo puchero dejando a Krypto en el suelo.

"Yo hice nuestro desayuno, así que tú limpias" dijo Lena acomodando los platos de desayuno en la isla de la cocina.

"Pero yo quiero desay…" estaba diciendo Kara, pero Lena le levantó la ceja izquierda.

"Esta bien, ya mismo lo hago" le dijo Kara con voz de regañada buscando algo para limpiar.

"No te olvides de su popó" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

Kara gruñó y empezó a limpiar. 

 

Lena se sentó, espero que Kara terminará de limpiar para desayunar juntas.

Kara uso sus poderes para hacerlo todo en un minuto.

"Ves, no te tomo nada hacerlo" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"No puedo creer que me obligaras a recoger los desechos de Krypto antes de mí sagrado desayuno" le dijo Kara fingiendo enojo.

"¿Te arrepientes de haberlo adoptado?" dijo Lena sabiendo que Kara diría que no.

"¿Qué? No, nunca se me ha pasado por la mente, no me importa estar limpiando todo el día con tal de que él tenga un hogar" le dijo Kara con seriedad. 

 

Terminaron su desayuno y recogieron toda la basura que quedó de la reunión.

"¿Tu te arrepientes de aceptarlo?" pregunto Kara retomando la conversación del desayuno.

"No, apenas lo vi me enamoré" respondió Lena con ternura.

"Cuando decidamos tener nuestro primer hijo, te verás hermosa con la panza" le dijo Kara con ilusión.

"¿Quién dijo que yo lo cargaría en mí vientre?" dijo Lena saliendo a la terraza para revisar que no hubiera basura.

"¿Es una broma? Lena soy Supergirl, todo el tiempo estoy atendiendo emergencias. No puedo quedar embarazada" dijo Kara sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Kara, si quieres que tengamos un hijo, tu tendrás que llevarlo en tu vientre" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

Kara se quedó en silencio mirando a Lena. No sabía qué decir, sentía mucha tristeza.

Todo el tiempo estoy peleando con muchos delincuente, obviamente no podría exponer a mi hijos de esa manera. Lena no quiere cargar nuestros hijos, creía que queríamos lo mismo. Pensó Kara con tristeza.

Lena vio la tristeza en los ojos de Kara, ella no cargaría el primer hijo de Kara y ella. No estoy lista para cargar un bebé en mí vientre. Kara puede tener el primero y yo el segundo, o los otros cuatro que quiere Kara, pero todavía no. Pensó Lena.

Kara necesitaba tomar un poco de aire y pensar, así que salió volando sin decir nada.

"Kar…." intento decir Lena, pero Kara ya se había ido.

Sé que eso la lástima, pero es la verdad, es lo que siento. Ya cambié mí opinión acerca del número de hijos, pero esto no es discutible. Pensó Lena y entro a la cocina para botar la basura que recogió. 

 

Kara voló sin rumbo. No quería molestar a su hermana con su problema.

Alex tiene derecho a estar feliz y calmada, no intentando solucionar mis cosas. Cosas que no tienen solución, dejaría de ser Supergirl durante un año, pero quién me garantiza que no va a pasar un catástrofe, que no llegarán unos locos a querer conquistar el planeta. No debería estar pensando en esto, Lena apenas es mí novia, debe de estar aburrida con mis tonterías. No soy lo suficiente para ella. Por supuesto que no quiere formar en el futuro una familia conmigo. Pensó Kara volando lejos de la ciudad.

 

**_Horas después_ **

 

Lena estaba preocupada, Kara salió sin decir nada, ya era de noche y no había vuelto.

Se sentó en la sala de televisión con su laptop en las piernas. Encendió el televisor y puso las noticias.

Supergirl era la noticia, detuvo una red de trafico de drogas.

Lena respiro con alivio al saber que Kara estaba bien. Se puso a trabajar en su laptop con el sonido de las noticias como música.

Krypto se acostó en el suelo para hacer lo mismo que su dueña. Esperar a Kara.

 

 

**DEO**

 

 

Kara estaba en el centro de la base, Jonn le quitó la suspensión a ella y a Alex porque ya habían pasado varios días, la organización no es lo mismo sin ellas.

Alex es la mejor agente que tiene la DEO y Supergirl es la heroína de la ciudad.

Kara escuchaba que todos hablaban, pero ella seguía en sus pensamientos. 

 

"Kara, la DEO le dio permiso a papá para que busque un lugar para él" le dijo Alex sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Eso es genial" dijo Kara con entusiasmo.

"Le ofrecí a papá que tome el apartamento en que estoy viviendo, ya que me voy a mudar" le contó Alex.

"Muy buena idea, así Jeremiah tendrá el trabajo muy cerca" dijo Kara con una sonrisa pequeña.

 

Kara camino hacia el balcón, pero Jeremiah le hablo.

"Kara ¿Te sucede algo?" pregunto Jeremiah porque ese no es el ánimo de su hija menor.

"Jeremiah ahora no quiero hablar" dijo Kara con ganas de salir volando.

"No te haré más preguntas, pero ya tienes la respuesta. Si no quieres hablar ¿Por qué no tomas unas vacaciones? Así puedes pensar, aclarar tu mente y descansar, algo que no haces muy a menudo" le aconsejo Jeremiah.

"Tienes razón, gracias por preocuparte por mí" dijo Kara abrazando a Jeremiah.

"Lo que sea por mis pequeñas. Te quiero" le dijo con sinceridad Jeremiah devolviéndole el abrazo.

"También te quiero" dijo Kara y voló hacia su apartamento.

 

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

 

Kara alistó una maleta con ropa. Decido que se tomaría esas vacaciones, un lugar donde haya mucho sol.

Tiene que decir en la DEO que no estará por unos días. Tiene que ir a Catco para dejar un informe y decir que saldrá de vacaciones.

Se puso su pijama y se acostó en el sofá.

Un lugar lejos de todos y de todo me hará muy bien. Creo que me estoy obsesionado con el tema de los bebés. El único bebé por el que me tengo que preocupar es mí sobrina o sobrino. Tengo que enfocarme en eso, proteger a mí hermana y al bebé. Pensó Kara y se quedó dormida.

 

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

 

Lena se quedó despierta toda la noche esperando a Kara, eran las 3 de la mañana cuando Lena se durmió en el sofá. 

 

La alarma del teléfono le sonó y Lena se despertó.

Tenía dolor de cabeza, solo durmió tres horas. Lena se dio cuenta que seguía en el sofá.

Kara no regreso a dormir, tiene que estar enoja conmigo. Ella debe entender que todos tenemos nuestros deseos y no podemos dejarlos tirados por los de los demás. Pensó Lena levantándose para ir al baño a ducharse.

 

 

**DEO**

 

 

Kara hablo con Jonn de su viaje, él le deseó buena suerte y que no se preocupara que él iba a cuidar bien la ciudad.

Le envío un mensaje a Alex diciéndole que se iba de vacaciones y no alcanzaba a despedirse.

 

 

**Catco**

 

 

Kara llegó a su trabajo, dejo el informe con Eve y le dijo que se iría de vacaciones.

Kara voló de nuevo a su apartamento. 

 

**_Una hora después_ **

 

Lena busco a Kara en su escritorio y en todo el piso.

"Eve puedes decirle a la señorita Danvers que la necesito" le pidió Lena con amabilidad a la secretaria.

"Señorita Luthor, Kara vino hace una hora para decir que se iba por unos días de vacaciones" Eve informo a su jefa.

"Gracias Eve. Voy salir un momento, llámame si pasa algo urgente" le dijo Lena tomando su bolso y salió de la oficina en busca de Kara.

 

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

 

Lena llegó a la puerta y empezó a tocar. Kara abrió.

"Así que te irás de vacaciones y no fuiste capaz de decírmelo" dijo Lena entrando al apartamento.

"Te iba a llamar antes de irme" le dijo Kara cerrando la puerta.

"Me tienes que decir este tipo de cosas en persona" dijo Lena un poco enojada porque Kara se iba a ir sin decirle.

"Necesito espacio para pensar" le dijo Kara con firmeza.

"Si quieres terminar conmigo, dime las cosas en persona y no te inventes excusa" dijo Lena empezando a llorar y camino hacia la puerta.

"NO. Lena, no estoy terminando contigo. Te estoy diciendo que necesito viajar para aclarar mí mente, para hacer una nueva lista de mis deseos, ya que no puedo cumplir algunos que tengo ahora" le dijo Kara a Lena con su mano en la puerta para que no la pudiera abrir.

"Esta bien, nos vemos cuando vuelvas" dijo Lena sin mirar a Kara, intentando abrir la puerta.

Cómo Lena no podía abrir la puerta, se quedó con su mano en el picaporte/pomo de la puerta sin mirar a Kara.

"Ven conmigo, viajemos juntas" le dijo Kara cambiando de parecer.

Quiero viajar lejos y pensar, pero tal vez haga cambiar a Lena de parecer si nos vamos juntas de vacaciones. Pensó Kara con esperanza.

"No puedo. Tengo que trab…..esta bien, llamaré a Catco y a L-Corp para decirles que me iré de vacaciones" está diciendo Lena, pero con los ojos tristes de Kara cambio de idea.

"Vamos a recoger tu ropa, Eliza puede cuidar a Krypto en el apartamento de Alex" le dijo Kara con entusiasmo.

Cogió sus dos maletas y salieron hacia el Penthouse. 

 

Lena guardo ropa para el clima del lugar al que irían. Pasaron por el apartamento de Alex para dejar a Krypto con Eliza, que estába feliz de cuidar el cachorro.

Se subieron al Jet privado de Lena y viajaron por un par de horas.

 

 

**_Horas después_ **

 

**Cancún**

 

 

Llegaron a una villa, con tres habitaciones, cocina, sala de televisión, sala de recibo, piscina, billar, bar, terraza, bajando las escaleras de la terraza playa privada.

"Este no fue el hotel que reserve" dijo Kara cuando entro.

"Decidí que sería mejor estar en un lugar solo para nosotras" le dijo Lena arrastrando sus maletas a la habitación.

"No me sorprende que lo hicieras" dijo Kara con una sonrisa caminando detrás de su novia.

Kara iba acomodar sus cosas en la misma habitación que Lena.

"Tú habitación es la que está junto a las escaleras" le dijo Lena empezando a desempacar.

"Creí que dormiría contigo" dijo Kara sin entender.

"Me dijiste que querías un poco de espacio, pero después me invitaste a estas vacaciones. Este lugar es grande, casi no tienes que verme" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Se lo que dije, pero no tenemos que dormir en camas separadas" dijo Kara intentando convencer a Lena.

"Ve a tu habitación" dijo Lena con una sonrisa triunfadora.

Kara no dijo nada más, salió de la habitación para ir a la de ella.

Se va enojada, no vuelve para dormir conmigo, iba a viajar sin decirme nada. La voy a hacer sufrir un poco, pensó Lena terminando de a acomodar sus cosas. 

 

Cuando ya estaban instaladas, se pusieron sus vestidos de baño y salieron a la terraza para meterse a la piscina.

¿Por qué tienes que ser tan sexy? No le he dado un beso desde ayer, más de 24 horas. Sus labios me están llamando, me voy a arriesgar. No me puede ir tan mal.

Lena empezó a aplicarse bloqueador en los lugares que alcanzaba.

Kara se acercó, tomo el rostro de Lena en sus manos y la beso.

Lena respondió el beso hasta que recordó que haría sufrir a Kara.

"No quiero" le dijo Lena colocando sus manos en el abdomen de Kara y giró su rostro para que no la besara más.

"Solo un besito" dijo Kara con necesidad.

"Por favor, aplicame bloqueador en mí espalda" le dijo Lena acostándose en la silla para tomar el sol.

Kara hizo lo que su novia le pidió. Desamarro la parte de arriba del traje de baño y empezó a aplicar el bloqueador.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena para provocar a Kara.

Lo que hizo Lena funcionó. Kara empezó a besarle el cuello y bajo las manos hasta las nalgas de Lena.

Lena empezó a levantarse y Kara aprovecho para agarrarle los senos con sus manos.

"No quiero" le dijo Lena alejándose de Kara y se amarro de nuevo su parte de arriba del traje de baño.

"¿Por qué no quiere? ¿Estás enojada conmigo?" pregunto Kara con deseo.

"No Kara, solo no quiero" le respondió Lena y se metió a la piscina.

Pero yo sí quiero. Aaaaggg debe está haciendo me sufrir por no avisarle con tiempo que iba a viajar. Pensó Kara tirándose a la piscina para atrapar a su novia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les pareció? Comenten. Gracias por leer.


	43. Capitulo 43

Kara nadaba cerca a Lena y Lena se alejaba.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que Kara se cansó.

"Ya no te me vas a escapar" le dijo Kara a Lena sujetándola suavemente contra una de las paredes de la piscina. Su manos en la cintura para que no se moviera.

"Kara suéltame" ordenó Lena.

"No, ya me cansé de tu jueguito" le dijo Kara acercando su boca a la de Lena.

"Te dije que no, tengo que alistarme porque saldré a una fiesta" dijo Lena girando su rostro para que Kara no pudiera besarla.

Kara estaba desesperada porque Lena sigue rechazando todas sus muestras de cariño.

"Esta bien, vamos a cambiarnos" le dijo Kara alejandose de Lena y salió de la piscina.

"Pero iré sola, tú puedes hacer lo que tenías preparado antes de invitarme" dijo Lena pasando por el lado de Kara.

Ella tiene razón, haré lo que tenía planeado. Tal vez tener hijos no sea nuestra cosa, intentaré sacarme esa idea de la cabeza. Lo único que el tema ha causado son problemas. Pensó Kara vistiéndose para salir a comprar algo de comida.

 

Lena se puso un vestido corto azul, cabello suelto y unos zapatos bajitos.

Se ve muy hermosa, lástima que está enojada conmigo y no quiere que la acompañe. Es mí culpa por ser una idiota, pensó Kara.

"Nos vemos más tarde, disfruta lo que resta del día" se despidió Lena sin darle por lo menos, un beso en la mejilla.

Kara espero a que Lena se fuera para salir a comprar comida. Se fue caminando hasta el supermercado más cercano.

 

 

_**Horas después** _

 

 

Kara le dejó comida a Lena. Estaba un poco preocupada porque se fue sola y le podía ocurrir algo malo. Se tranquilizó un poco porque nadie sabía que ellas estaban en México.

De ahora en adelante me enfocaré en Alex y el bebé, no me había detenido a pensar que los deseos de Alex los estoy tomando como los míos. Muchos de mis deseos son con Lena, compartir más con ella, conocerla mejor, amarla y hacerla feliz. Desde hoy no importa lo que yo quiera, todo será las necesidades y los deseos de Lena. Pensó Kara quedándose dormida.

 

 

**Bar**

 

 

Lena estaba en el bar de un hotel, quería que Kara sintiera lo que ella sintió esperándola la noche anterior.

Se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra, tomo mucho escocés y todas las personas que llegaban a hacerle conversación las rechaza lo más amable posible.

 

 

**Villa de Lena y Kara**

 

 

Kara se despertó cuando sintió alguien que se tiraba encima de ella.

"Mí amor, te extrañe" le dijo Lena con la lengua pesada, un poco raro y acerco su rostro al de ella para besarla.

Uuuuggg el olor de su aliento me dice que bebió demasiado alcohol. Pensó Kara girando a Lena para que quedara acostada en la cama.

"Ven vamos hacerlo" hablo de nuevo Lena agarrándole el brazo derecho.

Kara ignoró las palabras de Lena y la empezó a desvestir.

"Si Kara, desnudame, hazme tuya" le dijo Lena quitándose las bragas que eran la última prenda que le quedaba.

Kara la abrigo con la sábana y se acostó al lado.

"¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me hagas tuya? Ya sé, si lo hacemos, tenemos 10 hijos" intento negociar Lena con su lengua pesada y se sentó en el abdomen de Kara.

Aaaaggg su pezones ya están erectos, quiero chuparlos. Concéntrate, está borracha, no está en sus cinco sentidos. Pensó Kara colocando sus manos en la cintura de Lena.

"20 o nada. Además tu los deberás cargar a todos en tu vientre" le siguió el jugo a su novia para que se cansará y se quedara dormida.

"Nooooo, habíamos hablado que máximo cinco. ¿Por qué cambias la cantidad?" dijo Lena bajándose de Kara y se acostó al lado.

Kara volvió abrigar a Lena y le acarició la mejilla hasta que se quedó dormida.

Kara abrazo a Lena por la cintura con su brazo derecho y se quedó dormida cuando acomodo su cabeza en el hombro de su novia.

 

_**Horas después** _

 

Lena despertó con dolor de cabeza, se dio cuenta que no estaba en su habitación. Giró para buscar a Kara, pero no estaba en la cama con ella.

Se levantó de la cama y vio que estaba desnuda.

No debería beber tanto, siempre se me olvidan muchas cosas que hago. Pensó Lena colocándose sus bragas y tomo una camiseta de Kara porque no tenía ganas de caminar hasta su habitación.

 

Lena empezó a buscar su novia. Cuando llegó a la cocina, el desayuno ya estaba preparado, pero Kara no estaba.

Camino hasta la terraza y pudo ver qué a lo lejos Kara estaba en la playa construyendo un castillo de arena.

Bajó hasta la playa. Kara la miró y la saludo con una gran sonrisa.

"Buen día" le dijo Kara levantándose.

Me encanta cuando usa mí ropa y debajo solo lleva sus bragas, pensó Kara con un suspiro.

"Hola, no deberías tener tus gafas puestas. Las puedes perder, además las dos sabemos que no las necesitas" dijo Lena molesta con el sol que le estaba dando más dolor de cabeza.

"Lo sé, pero no puedo estar sin mis gafas. Alguien puede reconocerme y no queremos que eso pase" le dijo Kara tomándole una foto al castillo para subirla a su instagram.

"Nos vemos adentro, ya no soporto este sol" dijo Lena caminando hacia las escaleras de la terraza.

"Bueno princesa" le dijo Kara con amor y continuo buscando el ángulo perfecto para su foto.

Qué raro, no está insistiendo en besarme. ¿Hice algo anoche para hacerla enojar? Pensó Lena, pero nada vino a su mente. 

 

Lena termino su desayuno y busco en su teléfono un lugar para visitar.

Kara entro a la cocina y tomo un poco de agua.

"Nos vemos más tarde, iré a Cobá para conocer unas pirámides" dijo Kara tomando una mochila con algunas cosas.

"Espera, ¿me vas a dejar aquí sola?" pregunto Lena, no estaba entendiendo la actitud de Kara.

"No sabía si ya tenías planes" le dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"No tengo" dijo Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Vístete, te espero en la sala" le dijo Kara con felicidad.

Ni un solo besito, ella era la que tenía que sufrir no yo. Esto solo me recuerda el inicio de nuestra amistad, pensó Lena antes de ir a cambiarse. 

 

En el taxi, hablaron del lugar que conocerían y la historia de las pirámides.

Pagaron sus boletos y entraron al lugar. 

 

Lena miró a Kara, caminaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Lena no podía soportarlo más, agarró la mano de Kara.

Kara apretó un poco su mano, la miró y le regaló una de esas sonrisas que tanto ama.

Recorrieron el lugar tomadas de la mano. Kara tomo muchas fotos para mostrarle a Alex, Eliza y Jeremiah.

Cuando Lena no estaba viendo, le tomó unas fotos. 

 

Se sentaron un momento para que Lena descansará.

"Me duelen los pies, no creía que tendríamos que caminar tanto" se quejó Lena, aunque estaba agradecida que el dolor de cabeza se le pasó con la pastilla que se tomó.

"Si no puedes más, me dices. Te cargaré lo que nos falte por recorrer" le dijo Kara con seguridad.

Dos días sin poder besar a Kara han sido una tortura para Lena, así que Lena puso su mano izquierda en la nuca de Kara, acerco su labios a los de Kara y la beso.

Kara no dudo en responder al beso y sujeto el rostro de Lena con sus dos manos.

Al fin me dio un beso, no la volveré a presionar para que lo haga. Respetaré todos su deseos y necesidades, pensó Kara con amor.

Cómo extrañaba sus besos, no volveré a castigarla con quitarle mis besos. Pensó Lena sintiendo el deseo despertar en su cuerpo.

Se separaron del beso, pero dejaron sus frentes juntas.

"Te amo" dijo Lena acariciando la nuca de Kara con sus dedos.

"Te amo" le dijo Kara con una mirada intensa.

Lena no sabía que le pasaba, pero tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo con su novia y estaban en un lugar público.

"Sigamos caminando" dijo Lena levantándose para que se le pasará la excitación.

Kara hizo lo que su novia pidió. Les faltaba muy poco. Se tomaron unas fotos juntas y fueron a comer a un restaurante.

 

 

**Villa de Lena y Kara**

 

 

Cuando llegaron a la villa, ya eran las nueve de la noche. Lena recibió una llamada de Sam acerca de L-Corp.

Lena siguió en su laptop después de la llamada, Kara no la molestó para nada.

Cuando Kara no escucho más el teclado de la laptop, entro a la habitación de Lena y estaba dormida con la laptop en sus muslos.

Kara se aseguró que nada se dañaría si cerraba la laptop y la cerró. Lo acomodo en la mesita.

Abrigo a su novia con la sábana y le dio un beso en la frente.

Era obvio que se quedaría dormida. Llegó muy borracha, luego caminamos un montón y viajamos cuatro horas en carro. Pensó Kara mirándola con ternura.

Kara apagó las luces y regreso a su habitación para dormir. No quería irrespetar los deseos de su novia. 

 

_**La mañana siguiente** _

 

Lena despertó y sin abrir los ojos estiró su brazo para abrazar a su novia, pero no sintió nada.

Kara no durmió conmigo, soy una tonta. Quiero amanecer todos los días junto a ella y la obligó a dormir en otra habitación. Pensó Lena levantándose de la cama y camino a la habitación de su novia.

Cuando entro, pudo ver qué Kara estaba de lado. En silencio se subió a la cama, se metió debajo de la misma sábana que abrigaba a Kara y se acurruco en su pecho.

Su rostro quedó en el cuello de su novia y el aroma familiar hizo que se quedara dormida de nuevo. 

 

Kara se despertó con la respiración de alguien en su cuello, cuando abrió los ojos una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Su novia se había cambiado de habitación para poder dormir junto a ella.

Es como un bebé, mí bebé. No necesitamos tener hijos, no tenemos la una a la otra y eso es lo más importante. Mí amor por ella no cambiará, es una mujer increíble. Pensó Kara con felicidad.

Kara se quedó un rato mirando a su novia hasta que Lena metió sus manos por debajo de la camiseta y empezó a acariciarle el abdomen.

Escucho que Lena gemía un poco y a su nariz llegó el olor inconfundible de la excitación de su novia.

Llevaban mucho días sin tener sexo, no saboreaba a Lena desde la noche del hombre morboso. ¿Qué hago? tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero me prometí que no haría lo que yo quiero sino lo que Lena desee. Pensó Kara intentado ignorar sus ganas de acomodarse entre las piernas de su novia.

"Kara" gimió Lena y Kara no pudo más.

Con cuidado giró a Lena para que quedara boca arriba, le quitó las bragas, se acomodo entre sus piernas, separó un poco las piernas y empezó a lamer la vagina de su novia.

Lena gemía aún dormida. Kara tomo su cadera con delicadeza para que no se moviera tanto.

Lena empezó abrir los ojos y vio la cabellera rubia de Kara entre sus piernas.

"Kara más rápido" le pidió Lena agarrándole la cabeza para que no se detuviera.

Kara introdujo su lengua en la entrada de la vagina y empezó a masajear el clítoris.

"YA CASI LLEGO" Gimió muy fuerte Lena y empezó a morderse el labio inferior.

Kara movió su lengua con rapidez y Lena explotó.

"KARAAAAAAAAAA" Grito Lena apretándole fuertemente la cabeza a Kara.

Kara sintió los cochorros de fluido en su mejilla, lengua, labios y mentón.

Nunca había despertado de esta manera, amo que Kara me domine en la cama. No puedo decir eso en voz alta, solo subiría su ego y le daría la confianza para que domine la situación todo el tiempo, ademas a veces me gusta tener a mi el control. Pensó Lena relajándose un poco.

Kara limpio los fluidos que tenía Lena en la vagina y muslos con su lengua. Cuando acabó subió para quedar frente a frente con Lena.

"Buen día princesa" dijo Kara con una sonrisa muy grande, sus codos apoyados en la cama para mirar bien a su novia.

"Buen día mí amor" le dijo Lena con felicidad agarrándole la cabeza para que se acercara a besarla.

Un beso dulce, con amor. No tenían que preocuparse si llegaban tarde al trabajo, ni Krypto haciéndose en medio de ellas cuando se están besando.

"¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?" pregunto Kara dándole un beso en la nariz.

"Uuummm. Nadar con delfines" le dijo Lena con ilusión.

"Muy bien, duchemonos. Luego desayunamos y nos vamos" dijo Kara sin dejar de mirar los ojos hermosos de su novia.

Lena se ducho, mientras Kara hacia el desayuno. 

 

Cuando ya estaban lista y habían desayunado, se fueron a nadar con los delfines.

Kara le tomo muchas fotos a Lena, la sonrisa que tenía por nadar con delfines era divina, no quería que se le borrará del rostro.

Después de tomarle fotos a Lena, entro al agua para hacer lo mismo que su novia. Un trabajador del lugar les tomo una fotos juntas con uno de los delfines.

 

 

**Restaurante**

 

 

Se sentaron y el mesero les entrego el menú.

"Tengo muchas ganas de comer un ceviche de camarones" dijo Lena antes de leer que había en el menú.

Kara la miró con una sonrisa y leyó el menú. No vendían ceviche de camarones.

"No puedo creer que no vendan ceviche de camarones, es lo único que quiero comer y no lo cocinan en este restaurante" dijo Lena con tristeza.

"No te preocupes, pide algo para comer aquí y yo encuentro un lugar donde vendan el ceviche" le dijo Kara a su novia, si quería comer eso, ella lo conseguiría.

"Gracias" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

 

Comieron una carne en salsa de ciruela y cereza, hablaron de lo bien que la pasaron nadando con los delfines.

Después salieron a un lugar que Kara encontró en Internet que decía preparaban el ceviche de camarones más delicioso.

 

"Mí amor, voy a llorar si se demoran más preparando mí ceviche" le dijo Lena haciendo ojos de perrito.

"Tranquila, dijeron que cinco minutos y apenas van cuatro" dijo Kara intentado que su novia se calmara.

Nunca la había visto así por un poco de comida, ¿Será que intercambiamos nuestro espíritu de la comida? Nooooo, sigo con el mismo apetito de siempre. Pensó Kara mirando a Lena que no dejaba de mirar la puerta de la cocina.

Llegaron con dos vasos de ceviche de camarones. Agradecieron y Lena empezó a comer.

"Mmmmmm" gimió Lena por el delicioso sabor de su comida.

"No puedo creer que casi lloras por un poco de esto" le dijo Kara después de probarlo. Es rico, pero no supera los potstickers ni la pizza.

"No digas nada, tú haces esto con todas las comidas" se defendió Lena.

No sabe cuándo, pero le había dado ganas de comer ceviche de camarones. Es como si el cuerpo se lo pidiera y su grandiosa novia encontró un buen lugar para comerlo. Pensó Lena mirando a Kara con amor.

 

 

**Villa**

 

 

Decidieron ver una película, la nueva película de King Kong.

Se sentaron una al lado de la otra, Kara con la cabeza en el hombro de Lena. Agarradas de la mano.

Cuando terminó la película, cocinaron algo juntas y volvieron a la sala de televisión para seguir su maratón de películas.

Empezaron a ver Tarzán, no la película animada. se entraron en la misma posición y Lena le daba de comer a Kara.

Cuando se acabó la película, Lena estaba con los ojos cerrados.

Kara apagó el televisor y cargo a Lena.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunto Lena con voz dormilona.

"A la cama" le respondió Kara llevándola a la habitación. 

 

La acostó en la cama, la abrigo y se levantó para ir a su habitación.

"Mí amor no te vayas" le pidió Lena y Kara le obedeció.

Se metió debajo de la sábana y abrazo a Lena por la cintura.

Le dio un beso en la cabeza a Lena y acomodo su cabeza en la misma almohada que su novia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿? Lena no puede vivir sin Kara y Kara quiere ser mejor para Lena, hacerla feliz. Comenten. Gracias por leer.


	44. Capitulo 44

 

**National City**

 

**Apartamento de Alex**

 

 

Estaban Eliza, Alex y Maggie hablando del nuevo apartamento de Alex, se mudara en unos días.

Krypto estaba acostado en el suelo, triste porque no veía a sus mamis desde hace unos días. Aunque llevaba muy poco tiempo con ellas, el cachorro ya las quería mucho.

"El domingo será el día oficial de mí mudanza. Mamá, tiene un habitación extra, puedo instalar una cama o hacer una oficina" le dijo Alex a su madre.

"Es mejor convertirla en una habitación de invitados para cuando Eliza visite la ciudad" aconsejo Maggie.

"Tienes razón, además ya estoy cansada de los lugares muy pequeños" le dijo Alex a Maggie con una sonrisa.

Eliza veía silenciosamente la interacción de su hija con Maggie, se notaba lo mucho que se siguen queriendo tan solo con observar las miradas con amor que se dan.

"No puedes cargar nada, así que tu papá, tu mamá y yo acomodaremos todo" dijo Maggie cuidando de su 'amiga'.

"La ayuda esta bien recibida, no quiero hacerlo todo sola. Kara se fue de viaje y ella es nuestro señor de la mudanza" les dijo Alex con tono divertido. Eliza y Maggie se rieron.

"Muy bien, me tengo que ir, pero el domingo estaré aquí muy temprano" se despidió Maggie y volvió al trabajo. 

 

"Mí nieta o nieto tendrá mucho amor" le dijo Eliza a Alex con una sonrisa amorosa, pensando que Maggie sería una de esas personas que iba a querer mucho el bebé de su hija.

"Lo sé" dijo Alex con alegría.

 

 

**México**

 

 

Kara y Lena decidieron pasar toda la mañana en la villa.

En la tarde fueron a la playa para disfrutar del mar. Llevaron unas toallas, los teléfonos y refrescos.

Kara corrió hacia el mar hasta que el agua le llegaba debajo de sus senos.

"Princesa, ven rápido" le grito Kara a Lena que fue caminando hasta donde estaba ella.

"Ten mucho cuidado, no vayas a perder las gafas" dijo Lena con ternura.

"Lo tendré" le dijo Kara con una sonrisa. 

 

Se sumergieron juntas, Kara puso su mano en sus gafas para que no se le cayeran.

Lena se acercó a Kara y la abrazo.

Cuando salieron para tomar aire, Kara pudo jurar que escuchó el sonido de una cámara.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" pregunto Lena aún con sus brazos en los hombros de Kara.

Kara limpio las gafas sin quitárselas.

Uuuuuggg. Se había gastado casi todo el presupuesto que tenía destino para el viaje, complaciendo a Lena. No había dejado que su novia pagará nada, ni los boletos de las zona arqueológica donde estaban las pirámides, ni nadar con los delfines, ni siquiera la comida, ni el mercado que hizo para la nevera de la villa, ni los taxis. Aunque Lena alquilo la villa y viajaron en su Jet privado. Pensó Kara haciendo cálculos en su cabeza.

"¿En que piensas?" pregunto Lena cuando Kara se quedó pensativa un momento.

"Aaaaa, que deberíamos hacer lo que tú quieras" le dijo Kara con una sonrisa queriendo que su novia la pasará muy bien en las vacaciones.

"Quiero ir a ese lugar muy recomendado por las personas en internet, Xcaret" dijo Lena dándole un beso corto a Kara.

"Iremos allá, pero no nos alcanzará el tiempo para visitar todo" dijo Kara pensando en lo costoso que le saldrían los boletos.

"Hoy es viernes, podemos ir lo que resta de la tarde, mañana todo el día y el domingo ya regresar a National City" le dijo Lena dándole un beso más largo.

Kara puso sus manos en la cintura de Lena y la alzó un poco, como instinto Lena rodeo la cintura de Kara con sus piernas.

"Como usted ordene" dijo Kara sujetando las nalgas de su novia.

Lena beso de nuevo a Kara, pero esta vez con pasión y deseo.

Las dos gemían en sus bocas, peleaban con sus lenguas. Kara subió una de sus manos hasta uno de los senos de Lena.

Lo apretó un poco y cuando iba a meter la mano para tocar el pezón por debajo del vestido de baño Lena la detuvo.

"Espera Kara, alguien puede vernos" le dijo Lena viendo las personas cerca a ellas que estaban hospedadas en hoteles junto a la villa.

"Lo siento, no quería faltarte al respeto" se disculpó Kara con sinceridad.

"No mí amor, no es eso. Lo que sucede es que no quiero que nos vean teniendo sexo, además no es seguro hacerlo en el mar. No sabemos cuántas bacteria lo componen" le dijo Lena dándole otro beso y bajo sus piernas para poder caminar hacia la orilla. 

 

Caminaron hasta sus cosas, se acostaron en unas toallas por un rato.

Todavía no pago el alquiler del apartamento, tengo que ir de compras para llenar mí despensa. Ahorrar para mí sobrina o sobrino. Tenía presupuestado todo el viaje para una persona, pero no me importa gastar mí dinero en mí novia. Pensó Kara acostada boca arriba.

Kara está muy pensativa, seguro quiere ir a otro lugar y yo le cambié los planes. Pensó Lena mirando a Kara.

"No tenemos que ir allá, podemos hacer lo que tenías pensado" le dijo Lena con comprensión y Kara giró su rostro para mirarla.

"Lo único que he pensado es que quiero estar junto a ti y que disfrutemos estas vacaciones" dijo Kara con una sonrisa y se acercó a Lena para besarla.

"Esta bien, vamos a vestirnos o no tendremos tiempo para conocer el lugar" le dijo Lena dándole un beso.

Cuando se separaron del beso, recogieron sus cosas y subieron las escaleras para volver a la villa.

 

 

**Xcaret**

 

 

Decidieron empezar en el sendero de la selva tropical, un recorrido en balsa por el río paraíso.

La vista era hermosa, el río era muy claro y las plantas rodeaban todo el camino. Cómo iban más personas con ellas, no se dieron besos por respeto.

Al final del recorrido, Lena y Kara compraron sus fotos. Kara pago la factura y salieron a un restaurante cerca a la villa.

Ya eran las 7 de la noche y tardarían una hora en volver a la villa.

 

 

**Restaurante**

 

 

Fueron a un lugar donde vendían tacos.

"Kara, comes tacos en National City y viajas a México a comer tacos" le dijo Lena sin poder creer lo que hacía su novia.

"Primero que todo me gustan los tacos. Segundo, no es lo mismo un taco en nuestro país a un taco original, mexicano hecho en México. Tercero tienes que probarlo para notar la diferencia y cuarto tienes que echarle la salsa" dijo Kara con ternura.

"Muy bien, pide los tacos y la salsa" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa. 

 

Cuando llegaron los tacos, 1 para Lena, 5 para Kara, empezaron a comer.

"Tienes que ponerle salsa o no vas a disfrutarlo" dijo Kara moviendo la salsa hasta el plato de Lena.

"Bueno" le dijo Lena y esparció la salsa en una de las puntas del taco.

Kara siguió comiendo. Lena mordió el pedazo donde echó la salsa y empezó a masticar.

"Kara" le dijo Lena abriendo la boca para quitar el fuerte ardor que estaba sintiendo.

"Dime" dijo Kara concentrada echando más salsa a uno de sus tacos.

"Dame agua" le pidió Lena después de tomar jugo de naranja, pero el ardor no se iba.

Kara miró a Lena, estaba roja y con sus ojos brillantes.

"Tranquila, te conseguiré leche para que se te pase" dijo Kara caminando rápido hacia la cocina.

Para suerte de Lena, no había muchas personas cerca a ellas.

"Toma" le pasó Kara un vaso de leche a Lena y sin pensarlo dos veces lo bebió todo.

El ardor se le quitó y empezó a respirar profundo con los ojos cerrados.

"Lo siento, no sabía que sería muy picante para ti" le dijo Kara junto a ella con una rodilla en el suelo.

"No volveré a comer todo lo que me dices, primero averiguaré en internet los ingredientes" se quejó Lena mirando a Kara.

"Por lo menos ya sabemos que no eres buena para la comida muy picante" le dijo Kara acariciándole la mejilla y se levantó para volver a su silla.

Lena sonrió y Kara siguió comiendo. 

 

"¿Por qué no comes?" le pregunto Kara con curiosidad.

"Se me quitó el apetito" dijo Lena sinceramente.Después de lo que le pasó, no quería saber nada de comida.

"Cuando regresemos a la villa, te preparo algo" le prometió Kara agarrándole una de sus manos.

Kara entendía a Lena, paso un mal momento con la comida y perdió el apetito.

 

 

**Villa de Lena y Kara**

 

 

Kara preparó emparedados de queso para Lena y lavó unas fresas para que ambas comieran.

Comieron mientras veían una película.

"Vamos a dormir, mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano para conocer lo máximo que podamos" dijo Lena levantándose para ir a la habitación.

"Okey" dijo Kara apagando el televisor y camino junto a Lena.

Lena sujeto la mano de Kara y las guió hacia su habitación.

Kara se acostó de lado y Lena la abrazo desde atrás.

"Duerme bien, Te amo" le dijo Kara acariciándole el brazo.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena y le dio un beso en la nuca. 

 

_**La mañana siguiente** _

 

Lena y Kara se levantaron temprano y regresaron a Xcaret.

Habían hablado que primero irían al acuario de arrecife de coral.

Después fueron a las caballerizas, luego al aviario.

Pararon a almorzar en un restaurante dentro del lugar llamado la isla.

Llegaron al lugar que Lena quería disfrutar. La entrada de los ríos. Rentaron un casillero para guardar sus cosas.

Les dieron los chalecos y entraron al agua, empezaron a nadar en ese hermoso río. 

 

Cuando llegaron a uno de los lugares subterráneos Kara miró que no hubiera nadie y empezó a besar a Lena.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena en la boca de Kara cuando empezó a apretar sus nalgas.

La corriente del río las siguió moviendo así que se separaron antes de que apareciera alguien.

 

Lena estaba super-feliz, le encanta el agua.

"¿Desde cuándo te gusta el agua?" pregunto Kara molestando a Lena.

"Desde que tengo memoria. Odio volar, pero amo nadar" dijo Lena sintiendo la paz que le ofrecía el río.

"Te equivocaste de héroe, no deberías estar con Supergirl sino con Aquaman" le dijo Kara con una sonrisa muy grande.

"¿Lo conoces? ¿Por qué no me lo presentas?" dijo Lena para no darle el gusto a Kara de ganar la broma.

"Si lo conociera, no te lo presentaría porque sería mí novio y no querría que me lo quitarás" le dijo Kara con una sonrisa de ganadora.

"Podemos hacer un trío" dijo Lena levantando su ceja. Kara sintió celos. No quiere compartir a Lena con otra persona y mucho menos que la toquen de una manera sexual. Al final su broma se le devolvió.

Kara tomo aire, se sumergió un momento y salió de nuevo, ya no tenía celos.

"Nunca he hecho uno" le dijo Kara mirándola con seriedad.

"Yo tampoco y la verdad no me interesa hacerlo. No me gusta compartir a mí novia" dijo Lena colocando sus brazos en los hombros de Kara.

"No podría ver otra persona haciéndote gemir" le dijo Kara con sinceridad abrazándola por la cintura.

"No pensemos más en eso" dijo Lena acercando su boca a la de Kara y la beso.

Continuaron besándose, hasta que llegaron al final del río y se separaron.

 

Lo último que hicieron fue visitar el cementerio que había en el lugar.

Kara compro sus fotos, pago la factura de su recorrido, que era bastante alta.

 

 

**Villa de Lena y Kara**

 

 

Kara aprovecho que Lena estaba tomando una ducha para preparar unas cosas en la playa.

Lena se puso una camiseta larga blanca y sus bragas del mismo color.

"Vamos" le dijo Kara cubriéndole los ojos con una pañuelo.

"¿A dónde vamos?" pregunto Lena cuando Kara la cargo y camino con ella. 

 

Lena escuchaba las olas del mar muy cerca, cuando Kara la dejo en el suelo sintió la arena de la playa.

"Sorpresa" le dijo Kara quitándole el pañuelo. Había una manta con una canasta con comida, una lámpara para la iluminación y muchos pétalos de rosa regados por la manta y en la arena.

"Es muy hermoso" dijo Lena con felicidad.

Se sentaron a comer pizza y vino, que Kara había comprado.

Cuando terminaron, se acostaron en la manta mirando hacia las estrellas. 

 

"Gracias por invitarme, la pasé muy bien" dijo Lena con amor girándose para mirar a Kara.

"Antes de invitarte quería venir sola, pero no me arrepiento de la decisión que tome. Estar contigo me hace sentir mejor, me hace feliz. Además pude aclarar mí mente y eso lo necesitaba mucho" le dijo Kara girándose hacia su lado derecho para quedar frente a frente con Lena.

"¿Qué querías aclarar?" pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

"Algo de lo que no me interesa volver hablar, ya no me importa" le dijo Kara pensando que su futuro sería junto a Lena y Krypto, su hermana y sobrina porque ella quiere que sea niña, Eliza y Jeremiah. Y sus amigos. No había hijos de ella y Lena en el panorama.

"Esta bien" dijo Lena sentándose en el abdomen de Kara.

"Gracias por venir y compartir esta gran experiencia conmigo" le dijo Kara acariciando la mejilla de su novia.

Lena beso a Kara, colocando sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de su novia.

Kara puso sus manos en las nalgas de Lena y empezó a subirle la camiseta para quitársela.

"Aquí no, alguien puede vernos y no quiero pasar más vergüenzas. Ya tuve suficiente con la del año nuevo" dijo Lena levantándose para ir a la habitación.

Kara siguió a Lena hasta la habitación. 

 

Lena se quitó la camiseta. Kara se desvistió rápido quedando totalmente desnuda. Se arrodilló en frente de Lena y le quitó las bragas.

Kara empezó a besar los muslos de Lena.

"Tengo una idea" le dijo Lena a Kara.

Hizo que Kara se acostara en la cama boca arriba y ella se le subió encima quedando listas para hacer el 69.

Ya puedo eliminar está posición de mí lista, pensó Kara mirando la linda vagina frente a ella.

Empezaron a devorarse mutuamente, gemían en la vagina de la otra. Estuvieron así un tiempo hasta que sintieron que llegarían al orgasmo.

Lena apretó los muslos de Kara, llegó al orgasmo y succionó la vagina de su novia.

Kara también llegó a su orgasmo,pero tuvo que agarrar las sábanas con una mano para no lastimar Lena y su otra mano la mordió para esconder sus gemidos.

 

Lena se levanto un poco y Kara la cargo para dejarla acostada boca arriba.

Kara le separó un poco las piernas y se acostó encima.

Empezó a frotar sus vaginas.

"Mmmm Kara" gimió Lena mientras su novia movía la cadera y le daba besos en su lado derecho del cuello.

Kara elevó un poco las piernas de Lena, para que la vagina de su novia quedará más expuesta y disfrutará más de la fricción.

"Más rápido" le pidió Lena tomándole el rostro para besarla.

Kara aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos y aplicó un poco de fuerza en su cadera.

"Aaaaa Kara" gimió Lena el la boca de Kara llegando al orgasmo. 

 

Se besaron un momento hasta que Kara sintió que Lena estaba más relajada y empezó a bajar sus besos, se concentró un momento chupándole los senos y pezones.

Le dio besos en el abdomen, le dio un beso en la vagina y se sentó para poder observar la vulva de su novia.

Quería estar segura de no haberle hecho daño a su novia. Todo se veía bien, así que Kara lubrico dos de sus dedos con los fluidos de Lena y los introdujo lentamente en la entrada de la vagina. "

Mmmm" gimió Lena un poco cansada porque ya había tenido dos orgasmos.

Kara se acomodo quedando frente a frente con Lena y continuó su movimiento con la mano.

Es muy hermosa. No tengo tanto dinero para ofrecerle el mismo estilo de vida, pero la consentirte en todo lo que pueda. Pensó Kara mirando el rostro de Lena, tenía los ojos cerrados y de su linda boca salían los gemidos que tanto le gustan.

Lena abrazo a Kara por los hombros y se besaron.

Kara sentía que el cuerpo de Lena le pedía más, así que introdujo un tercer dedo.

"Aaaaggg" gimió Lena en el beso y abrazo mas fuerte a Kara.

Kara sentía que Lena estaba más estrecha en su interior, nunca se lo había hecho con tres dedos. La sensación es genial, pensó Kara acelerando el movimiento de su mano hasta que sintió las paredes apretaron sus dedos y Lena gimió en su boca.

"KARA" gimió fuertemente Lena muy cansada por todos los orgasmos que tuvo.

Lena sintió que Kara siguió haciendo movimientos lentos con su mano hasta que se relajo y saco los dedos.

"Mmmm" se quejó Lena y Kara le dio un beso en la mandíbula.

"Te amo" le dijo Kara colocando las sábanas encima de ambas.

"Te amo" dijo Lena abrazando a Kara que tenía la cabeza acostada en su clavícula y las piernas entre sus piernas.

Se quedaron dormidas con una sonrisa.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les pareció? Kara es la heroína de National City, pero no gana tanto dinero. Este fue el último día de las vacaciones de Supercorp en México. Comenten. Gracias por leer.


	45. Capitulo 45

 

Kara se despertó abrazando a Lena por la cintura desde atrás. Se sentó en la cama y pudo ver lo hermosa que se veía Lena.

Tomo su teléfono y le empezó a tomar fotos.

"¿Qué haces?" le pregunto Lena con voz dormilona aún con los ojos cerrados.

"Fotografiando una obra de arte" dijo Kara tomándole otra foto.

"En este museo está prohibido tomarle fotos a las obras de arte" le dijo Lena abriendo los ojos.

Kara le dio un beso y subió la foto a instagram.

 

_(Lena cubriéndose la mitad del rostro con una mano, los ojos cerrados,el cabello por toda la almohada,la sábana cubriéndola hasta hasta los senos_

_"No existe mejor compañía para despertar #ObraDeArte #Cancun")_

 

Kara tenía un montón de notificaciones, pero las ignoro. Cuando regresen a National City las revisara.

Acomodaron todo, subieron al Jet y regresaron a su país.

 

 

 

**National City**

 

**Nuevo apartamento de Alex**

 

 

Alex era la encargada de cuidar a Krypto mientras Eliza, Maggie y Jeremiah cargaban las cajas.

"Esa era la última" dijo Maggie dejando la caja en el suelo.

"No entiendo la cantidad de cajas, vives sola" le dijo Jeremiah mirando las cajas que estaban por todos lados.

"Papá, solo es mí ropa, libros, las cosas de la cocina, sabanas, decoraciones, otras cosas personales y el televisor" dijo Alex empezando a desempacar.

"Imagina que tuvieras que traer la cama, el sofá y comedor" le dijo Jeremiah en broma.

"Compre nuevas cosas para que tengas donde dormir y el apartamento no esté vacío" dijo Alex con sinceridad.

"Te lo agradezco pequeña" le dijo Jeremiah.

"Me gusta el lugar, es grande. Cuando mí nieto o nieta nazca y empiece a crecer, tendrá mucho espacio" dijo Eliza con alegría.

"Cuando empiece a gatear, tendremos que poner protectores de seguridad para que no se vaya a golpear o cortar" dijo Maggie con seguridad.

"Maggie tiene razón" dijo Eliza pensando en lo bien que está informada la detective sobre el cuidado de niños.

"No Krypto, no debes orinar en la sala" le dijo Alex al cachorro agradeciendo que no fue en la alfombra.

Krypto le hizo sus ojos de cachorrito tierno a Alex para que no lo regañara.

"Eres igualito a tu mamá Kara" le dijo Alex al cachorro porque Kara también usaba esa mirada para manipularla.

"Organicemos todo para que yo pueda volver al apartamento de Kara y llevar mis maletas a mí nuevo lugar" dijo Jeremiah acomodando los libros.

Siguieron acomodando todo y almorzaron juntos en el nuevo apartamento de Alex.

 

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

 

Kara acompaño a su novia hasta el Penthouse, pidieron algo para almorzar y hablaron por un momento.

"Dejare mis cosas, luego iré por Krypto y después lo traigo" le dijo Kara revisando sus notificaciones.

"No puede ser" hablo de nuevo Kara mirando la pantalla de su teléfono.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto Lena con curiosidad.

Kara le mostró su teléfono. 

 

_' **Amor en México**_

_Parece que la reportera de Catco decidió darle otra oportunidad a la empresaria Lena Luthor después de su infidelidad._

_La pareja viajo el fin de semana a Cancún-Mexico. Y como podemos ver en las fotos la pasaron muy bien._

 

_(Fotos de Kara y Lena en el mar. Sonriendo. Besándose. Kara apretando el seno de Lena. Fotos en la playa tomando el sol y más besos)_

 

_Familiares cercanos a Kara aseguran que ahora que a la CEO se le está notando el embarazo, ella no quiere dejarla._

_Entendemos a la reportera, Lena Luthor esta embarazada con su bebé, quiere darle una segunda oportunidad por el bien de su hijo/a. _

_Ahora que la empresaria recibió su segunda oportunidad ¿Cuánto creen que tarda en ser infiel de nuevo?'_

 

"¿En realidad estoy gorda?" le pregunto Lena a Kara mirando su abdomen.

"¿Qué? Nooo. Ya conocemos esa cuenta, solo inventa cosas. Tu cuerpo está perfecto" dijo Kara mirándola con amor y pensando en esa foto de ellas donde estaba agarrándole el seno a Lena.

"Perfecto tu cuerpo. Abdomen que es para morir, piernas fuertes y tus nalgas son bien sexys" le dijo Lena mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Lo dices porque tú no ves lo que yo veo. Tus nalgas encajan perfectamente en mis manos, tu cadera y cintura contrastan muy bien juntas y ya sabes que muero por tus senos, son mis favoritos" dijo Kara acercándose a Lena para poder besarla.

Sonó su teléfono, era Alex diciéndole que ya se había mudado y que ya era hora de que recogiera a Krypto.

No es que a Alex le moleste su sobrino peludo, solo no quería que se siguiera orinando en su nuevo apartamento.

"Regreso en un momento" se despidió Kara de Lena, se dieron un beso y salió por la puerta con su maleta.

 

 

**Apartamento de Alex**

 

 

Jeremiah se fue a la DEO y Maggie a la estación de policía.

Kara entro y Krypto corrió rápido hacia ella. Lo cargo y le dio un beso.

"Llegó la mujer enamorada" le dijo Alex para burlarse de ella.

"Hola Álex. Eliza" dijo Kara dejando a Krypto en el suelo y abrazo a Eliza.

"Woah no lo niegas, no me sorprende Lena te tiene dominada" le dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

"Alexandra no empieces con eso de nuevo" Eliza regaño a Alex.

"Lo siento mamá, es que el nuevo artículo que salió de Kara y Lena despertó la maldad en mi" dijo Alex mordiendo el labio.

"Kara, no debes andar por ahí haciendo esa clase de espectáculo. Sé que Lena y tú se quieren, pero tienen que dejar esa muestra de afecto para su habitación" Le dijo Eliza a Kara con comprensión.

"No sabía que nos estaban tomando esas fotos, se supone que estábamos en un lugar privado" dijo Kara como niña regañada.

"Ademas que Lena debe cuidarse porque ya se le está notando el embarazo, tal vez la acosen paparazzis y no quiero que a mí futuro sobrino o sobrina le pase algo por tanto estrés" bromeó Alex.

"Ja ja ja, eres muy graciosa. El único sobrino que vas a tener es Krypto" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"¿Qué pasó con los 10 que me prometiste?" pregunto Alex para seguir molestando a su hermana.

"Me gustó cómo quedó todo" le dijo Kara evadiendo el tema.

"Gracias, todavía me falta decorar la habitación de invitados y la habitación del bebé, pero la empezaré a decorar cuando conozca el sexo" dijo Alex.

Las tres mujeres siguieron hablando hasta que Kara se despidió y volvió con Lena.

 

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

 

"¿Cómo está mí niño hermoso?" dijo Lena cuando Krypto entro corriendo hasta ella.

Lo cargo y lo beso muchas veces en la cabeza.

"Muy bien, ya estamos completos" le dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Lo extrañe mucho" dijo Lena mientras el cachorro le lamia la mejilla.

"Tengo que irme, estaba escribiendo un articulo antes de que viajáramos a Mexico. Debo entregarlo mañana" le dijo Kara y la beso con mucho amor.

"Nos vemos mañana, yo también tengo que leer muchas cosas. Deberías ver la cantidad de correos que me llegan a diario" dijo Lena cuando dejaron de besarse.

"Te amo" le dijo Kara antes de irse.

"Te amo" dijo Lena antes de que se fuera.

Kara volvió a su apartamento, lo que resto del Lena y Kara trabajaron en sus laptops.

 

 

_**La mañana siguiente** _

 

**Catco**

 

 

La mañana había pasado tranquilamente, Lena en su oficina decidiendo que historia seria publicada en la revista. Kara atendiendo emergencias, reportándose en la DEO y trabajando en su escritorio.

Kara estaba en su escritorio investigando sobre Aliens desaparecidos.

"Kara" le dijo Lucy llegando hasta ella.

"Lucy ¿Que haces aquí?" pregunto Kara con curiosidad.

"Vine a hablar con James, pero aproveche la visita para saludarte" le dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

"Gracias por tomar de tu tiempo para hablarme" dijo Kara ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Si Kara no quiere entender que no debe estar con Lena, intentare sacársela de la cabeza. Pensó Lucy rodeando el escritorio para quedar frente a Kara.

"Ya casi atrapamos a Lillian Luthor, lo puedo sentir. ¿Te había dicho que tienes una sonrisa muy linda?" le coqueteo Lucy a Kara.

"Aaaaa. No, pero gracias" dijo Kara nerviosa porque Lucy nunca había actuado así con ella.

"Tenemos que salir a comer algo un día de estos para ponernos al día" le dijo Lucy con una mirada intensa.

"Bueno, yo te digo cuando puedo" dijo Kara intentando rechazar a Lucy sin que se diera cuenta.

Lucy se giro para caminar, pero fingió resbalarse hacia atrás y quedo sentada en los muslos de Kara.

Kara como instinto para que Lucy no se cayera, le puso sus manos en la cintura.

"Señorita Danvers este no es el lugar para que haga esas escenas. Si quiere pasar tiempo con su amiga, visitela en su casa" dijo Lena con seriedad mirando como Lucy estaba en los muslos de su novia y ademas Kara la tenia agarrada de la cintura.

No puede ser, solo falta que la bese y ya. La hubiera llevado a ella a Mexico, si tantas ganas tiene de estar con esa mujer, pensó Lena enojada.

"Lena, esto no es lo que pa.." intento decirle Kara, pero Lena la miro con rabia y se fue a su oficina.

"Ella esta exagerando, no estamos haciendo nada malo" dijo Lucy aun sentada en los muslos de Kara.

"Tengo que hablar con ella, adios Lucy" le dijo Kara quitandola de sus muslos y camino hacia la oficina de Lena.

 

"Lena" dijo Kara entrando a la oficina.

Lena siguió leyendo algo en su laptop e ignoro a Kara totalmente.

"Princesa hablemos" le pidió Kara con amor acercándose hasta el escritorio.

Lena no quería hablar con Kara, de verdad estaba muy enojada. Ya le había advertido a Kara que Lucy le estaba coqueteando en la celebración para los empleados de L-Corp y Catco, pero Kara no la escucho y ahora la encuentra en esa posición con Lucy.

"Lena, no me ignores" hablo de nuevo Kara con desesperación, no sabia que decir. Ella no hizo nada malo.

"Te juro que si no hablamos ya, no me moveré de esta oficina" dijo Kara probando una nueva estrategia para que su novia hablara con ella.

El teléfono de Lena sonó, para no escuchar a Kara contesto.

Era Sam pidiéndole que fuera a L-Corp para que que firmara un documento y hablar de algo importante.

 

Kara espero hasta que Lena terminara la conversación por teléfono.

"Lena, vamos a hablar" le dijo Kara con seguridad.

Lena cerro su laptop, agarro su bolso y camino hacia la salda ignorando a Kara.

"Basta, no puedes seguir ignorándome" dijo Kara caminado detrás de su novia.

Lena se subió al ascensor y Kara la siguió.

"Princesa, yo no estaba haciendo nada malo. Lucy se tropezó y cayó sobre mi" le explico Kara.

Y que me va a decir la próxima vez, Lucy se tropezó y sus labios cayeron en los míos, se tropezó y cayó en mi cama desnuda, se tropezó y su vagina cayo en mis dedos. Pensó Lena con rabia y continuo ignorando a Kara.

"¿Que tengo que hacer para que me hables?" le pregunto Kara con suplica.

Lena salio del ascensor y camino hasta su carro, no quería escuchar a Kara.

"Mi amor, no te vayas" intento Kara una ultima vez.

Me dijo mi amor, pero esta no era la circunstancia en la que quería oírla decir eso. Pensó Lena deteniéndose.

Kara creia que Lena se giraría, pero hizo una pausa y luego se subió al carro.

¿Por que me pasa esto a mi? estoy intentando ser mejor, pero siempre sucede algo malo. Tengo que hablar con Lena, nunca me había tratado así. Nunca me había ignorado, pensó Kara subiendo en el ascensor.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que tal este capitulo? Comenten. Gracias por leer.


	46. Capitulo 46

 

**L-Corp**

 

**Oficina de Sam**

 

 

Lena firmó el documento y empezó a hablar con Sam.

"Lo importante que quería decirte es. Quiero ir con Ruby a Walt Disney ahora que está en vacaciones y quería saber si puedo tomarme unos días" le dijo Sam a su amiga

. "Por supuesto, dime cuándo te vas, así puedo volver a mí oficina por unos días" dijo Lena intentando fingir una sonrisa.

"Te lo agradezco. ¿Está todo bien? te siento un poco enojada" le dijo Sam a Lena.

"No lo sé" respondió Lena ya un poco más calmada.

"Cuéntame ¿Qué te tiene así?" pregunto Sam queriendo ayudar a su amiga.

"Mí problema es Lucy Lane, siempre le está coqueteando a Kara. Le advertí a Kara que no me gustaba que la tocará, pero Kara hace lo contrario" se desahogó Lena.

"Estás celosa y no quieres que Kara tenga contacto con Lucy" dijo Sam viendo por primera vez el modo celosa en Lena.

"Por supuesto que no quiero, no me gusta que mi novia se este toqueteando con nadie que no sea yo" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Así que estás enojada con Kara" afirmó Sam.

"Si, ¿Qué harías sino te gusta alguien porque sabes que está coqueteando con tu pareja y tú le dices a tu pareja que no te gusta la atrevida que se le está acercando, pero luego encuentras esa descarada sentada en los muslos de tu novia y además tu novia le está sujetando la cintura?" pregunto Lena intentando aclarar su mente.

"Probablemente me enojaría, pero tienes que hablar con Kara y que te explique qué pasó" le aconsejo Sam.

"Ya me explico, la mujer esa se tropezó y cayó en sus muslos. Estoy molesta porque sabe que siento celos cuando la veo con esa mujer y Kara sigue dándole oportunidad para que se acerque a ella y le siga coqueteando" le dijo Lena con tristeza.

"Tienes que hablar con Kara y decirle todo esto" dijo Sam con seriedad.

"Lo haré, pero por ahora me quedaré aquí contigo, me sentaré en el sofá" le dijo Lena caminando hacia el sofá.

Sam negó con la cabeza. Lena seguirá evitando lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 

 

_**Horas después** _

 

**Bar de Aliens**

 

 

Kara nunca había ido al bar para beber sus penas, pero Lena no quería hablar con ella, ni siquiera regreso a Catco.

Si yo soy celosa, Lena es la reina de los celos. Pensó Kara mientras tomaba una bebida la cual no sabía el nombre, pero si la ayudaría ha olvidarse de las cosas por un rato.

Siguió bebiendo, una cantidad que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

Yo solo la quiero a ella, ¿Lucy? hace unos años me parecía atractiva, pero ya no. Solo tengo ojos para mí Lena, mí mujer. No puedo soportar que me ignore, necesito verla. Pensó Kara saliendo del bar.

Ya debe estar cansada de mí, si me deja no sé qué voy hacer. Ella es la mujer con la que quiero casarme, pensó Kara caminando hasta el Penthouse.

 

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

 

Lena estaba en la sala de televisión viendo una película con Krypto en sus brazos.

La alarma de la puerta se activó, Lena dejo a Krypto en el suelo, tomo su teléfono y marcó el número de Alex. Pueden ser los hombres de su madre.

El teléfono de Alex estaba ocupado así que no insistió más y salió hacia su oficina para coger su arma.

 

Cuando fue hacia la puerta vio a Kara.

"Kara ¿Qué estás haciendo?" le pregunto Lena bajando el arma y la dejo en la mesita de la la entrada.

"Trannnnquila yo la arrrreglo" dijo Kara intentando cerrar la puerta después de dañar la cerradura.

"No puedes hacerlo, lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es ponerle los seguros de los lados" le dijo Lena asegurando la puerta.

"Esa es una idea buena...buena idea" dijo Kara con la lengua pesada.

"¿Estás borracha? Me dijiste que el alcohol no le hace nada a tu organismo" le dijo Lena sorprendida.

"Essss alcohol… para aaalieenns" dijo Kara acercándose a Lena y la cargo por su espalda y la parte trasera de sus muslos.

"Kara, bájame" le ordenó Lena.

"Nooo, tenemmmoss que. Tenemos que hablar" dijo Kara con Lena en sus brazos.

"No podemos hacerlo porque estás borracha" le dijo Lena sin moverse.

"Princesa. Mí amor no me dejes. Te prometo que no volveré a hablarle a Lucy. Por favor" dijo Kara llorando.

"No te voy a dejar, hablaremos mañana en la mañana. Por ahora vamos a dormir" le dijo Lena limpiando sus lágrimas.

"¿Me lo prometes?" pregunto Kara con una voz frágil.

"Te lo prometo" le dijo Lena mirándola a los ojos. 

 

Kara camino hasta la habitación con Lena en sus brazos, evitando chocar con algo para no golpear a Lena y Krypto las siguió.

Kara se subió a la cama sin soltar a su novia.

"No te vayas" dijo Kara abrazando a Lena que se quería levantar de su pecho.

"No me voy a ir, solo te quitaré la ropa" le dijo Lena con ternura.

"Ok" dijo Kara con voz dormilona.

Lena le quitó los zapatos, el cinturón, luego la camisa, después el pantalón y por último el brasier. Busco una pijama y se la puso a su novia.

Kara ya estaba dormida cuando Lena apagó las luces del Penthouse.

"Esta noche no Krypto" le dijo Lena al cachorro que quería subir a la cama. 

 

_**Llamada de Alex Danvers** _

A: Lena, ¿Ocurre algo?

L: Solo fue un malentendido. La alarma de mí puerta sonó, pero solo era Kara

A: Siento no haber contestado, estaba en una misión. La próxima vez si no contesto, envíame un mensaje

L: Lo haré, gracias por llamar

A: Buenas noches Lena

L: Duerme bien Alex

_**Fin de la llamada** _

 

Lena se acostó, las abrigo a ambas y se quedó dormida.

Krypto se quedó en el suelo al lado de la cama esperando a que lo subieran, pero eso nunca sucedió.

 

_**La mañana siguiente** _

 

Kara despertó con mucha jaqueca. Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en la habitación de Lena.

Anoche salí del bar y caminé hasta aquí. No debí tomar alcohol, obligue a Lena a que me soportara en ese estado. Pensó Kara sin ganas de levantase.

Kara miró el reloj.

"O no" se levantó Kara porque ya eran las dos de la tarde.

Falté al trabajo, nunca me había sucedido esto. Lena me puso una pijama, pensó Kara mirando su vestimenta.

Se vistió con la ropa del día anterior y escucho la voz de Lena, pero no estaba sola.

 

"Gracias por sus servicios" dijo Lena a un hombre y se fue dejándolas solas.

"Traje comida" le hablo Lena a Kara mostrándole la bolsa.

"Gracias ¿Quién era ese hombre?" pregunto Kara con curiosidad.

"Cambio la cerradura de la puerta" le dijo Lena sirviendo el almuerzo.

"Realmente lo siento, yo pagaré los gastos de la reparación" dijo Kara apenada porque seguía dañando las cosas de Lena.

"No es necesario, ya pague por todo" le dijo Lena con tranquilidad.

"¿No deberías estar en el trabajo?" pregunto Kara comiendo rápido porque no comía desde el día anterior.

"Estoy en la hora de mi almuerzo, como no fuiste a Catco te traje algo de comer" le respondió Lena empezando a comer. 

 

Kara esperó a que Lena terminará de comer para hablar del tema.

"Lo que pasó ayer en la oficina fue un malentendido, jamás dejaría que Lucy se siente en mis muslos y mucho menos la tocaría de manera inapropiada" hablo Kara con sinceridad.

"No estaba molesta por eso. Lo que me enoja es que le das la confianza a ella para que se acerque a ti más de lo necesario y yo te había dicho que eso no es de mí agrado" le dijo Lena en un tono neutral.

"Siento hacerte enojar, te prometo que le dejare claro a Lucy que no me interesa tener nada con ella" dijo Kara con esperanza de que Lena olvidará de una vez el tema.

"Gracias. No quería hacerte sentir mal, por mí culpa terminaste borracha. Alguien pudo aprovechar que estabas tan vulnerable" le dijo Lena con remordimiento porque ella le causó eso a su novia.

"No es culpa de nadie. Quería ser un poco 'normal' y creí que tomar es algo que hacen muchas personas, eso hacen algunas personas cercanas a mí" dijo Kara acariciando la mano de Lena que tenía sobre la isla de la cocina.

"Lamento el comportamiento que tuve ayer, deje que mis celos y la rabia me controlarán" se disculpó Lena.

"Entiendo que sientas eso, pero tenemos que seguir trabajando en lo de hablar las cosas así estemos muy enojadas. Y por favor no vuelvas a ignorarme" dijo Kara levantándose de su silla y se acercó a Lena.

"Hablaremos las cosas y te prometo que no te vuelvo ignorar, no por ese tipo de cosas" dijo Lena levantándose para quedar frente a frente con Kara.

"Muy bien" sonrió Kara.

"Me tengo que ir, tengo una reunión. No te preocupes tienes permiso para faltar" le dijo Lena dándole un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Problema solucionado, tengo que dejarle a Lucy las cosas bien claras. Lena es mí novia y no me interesa nadie más, pensó Kara antes de salir del apartamento.

 

 

_**Horas después** _

 

**DEO**

 

 

Alex y Kara estaban hablando de un caso, dónde están desapareciendo Aliens y unos días después aparecen sus cuerpos sin vida.

Para ellas el principal sospechoso era CADMUS. Aunque habían encontrado muchos escondites, confiscado gran parte de su arsenal y detenido a una gran cantidad de personal. Todavía tenía como hacer daño.

"¿Te sientes bien? tienes rostro de que no dormiste bien" le pregunto Alex con curiosidad.

"Estoy bien, solo me falta descansar más" mintió Kara porque todavía sentía la resaca y no quería contarle cosas negativas de su relación a su hermana. Además ya todo se solucionó.

"Cambiando de tema, usaré el regalo de Lena para irme de vacaciones a Brasil. Invite a Maggie y me dijo que si" le contó Alex a Kara con emoción.

"Woah con Maggie, ¿Cuando se van?" pregunto Kara sorprendida porque creía que su hermana todavía estaba tratando de recuperarse de la ruptura.

"El viernes, ya sabes que son dos semanas así que me vas a extrañar mucho" le dijo Alex con alegría.

"Claro que lo haré. Ya me voy tengo ganas de dormir, mañana tenemos que acompañar a Eliza al aeropuerto" dijo Kara antes de irse.

"Verdad, mamá se va mañana. Estuvo todo un mes, qué bueno que estuvimos los cuatro juntos" le dijo Alex un poco triste de que Eliza tuviera que volver a Midvale.

Kara le ofreció una sonrisa y camino hacia el balcón.

 

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

 

Kara entró por la venta y se sentó en el sofá aun con su traje. Era muy raro.

Quiero estar con Lena, pero quiero darle su espacio. Ya hemos solucionado las cosas, pero siempre nos reprimimos para darnos afecto después de una discusión. Ninguna quiere presionar a la otra, pensó Kara y su teléfonos sonó.

 

**_Llamada de Alex_ **

_K: ¿Qué sucede?_

_A: Kara alguien hackeo el sistema de seguridad del Penthouse de Lena_

_K:..._

_A: ¿Kara?_

**_Fin de la llamada_ **

 

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

 

Kara abrió la puerta de la terraza, todo estaba tirado. Empezó a buscar a Lena con sus rayos X, pero no la vio.

Solo estaba Krypto asustado debajo de la cama.

"Ven aquí" le dijo Kara al cachorro sacándolo de donde estaba escondido y lo cargo.

¿Donde está Lena? ¿Se la llevaron? Pensó Kara cuando escucho que un equipo de la DEO entro al Penthouse.

"No hay nadie, ya se fueron" les dijo Kara cuando llegó a la sala.

"Llegamos tarde, analicen todo" ordenó Alex al equipo que venía con ella.

"¿Qué hacen todos estos agentes aquí?" pregunto Lena asustada por todo el desorden que había en su Penthouse.

"Alguien entró y desorganizó todo" le dijo Kara acercándose a su novia para abrazarla.

"Debió ser mí madre, ella es la única que podría pasar el sistema de seguridad" dijo Lena devolviéndole el abrazo a Kara que aún tenía cargado a Krypto.

"¿Qué crees que estaba buscando?" pregunto Alex.

"No lo sé, no tengo nada en este lugar que le sirva para sus planes" dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"No puedes quedarte aquí, Lillian ya sabe cómo entrar y es muy peligroso" le advirtió Alex.

"Es verdad, vamos a alistar una maleta para que vengas conmigo" le dijo Kara agarrándola de la mano y la guió hasta la habitación.

Lena la tiene muy mal. Si Kara pudiera la cargaría todo el tiempo, le daría de comer. Me imagino cuando se casen y Lena quede embarazada, Kara no va a dejar que mueva un dedo. Pobre Lena, pensó Alex con una sonrisa y siguió buscando pistas.

Terminaron de empacar la maleta, alistaron unas cosas para Krypto. Cuando se iban a ir, detuvieron a Kara porque quería ir con Lena en el carro vestida con su traje de Supergirl.

Alex le dijo que se la llevaría sana y salva, que no se preocupara.

 

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

 

Kara espero en la entrada del edificio con ropa normal. Se despidieron de Alex y le agradecieron.

Kara llevo la maleta de Lena y las cosas de Krypto, mientras que Lena cargaba el cachorro.

Era la primera vez de Krypto en el apartamento, así que empezó a oler todo.

Kara ayudo a Lena para acomodar sus cosas más rápido.

"Creía que te habían secuestrado" dijo Kara acostándose en la cama.

"Mí teléfono se descargó, así que no recibí la alerta. Si me hubiera dado cuenta, a ti te llamaría primero, al menos que esté enojada" le dijo Lena acostándose a su lado izquierdo.

Fue Lillian, puedo sentirlo. Cuando la encontremos, me asegurarse de que quede aísla de todo y no pueda hacerle más daño a Lena. Pensó Kara con el ceño fruncido.

"Hey, ¿Qué piensas?" pregunto Lena acariciándole ceño a Kara con su dedo.

"En Lillian, no me gusta que siga haciéndote daño" le respondió sinceramente Kara.

"Algún día caerá y pagará por todo lo que ha hecho" dijo Lena abrazando la cintura de Kara con su mano izquierda y pudo su mejilla en el hombro de su novia.

"Eso espero" le dijo Kara a Lena abrazandola con su brazo izquierdo por los hombros.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Si les gusto o los decepcione? comenten. Gracias por leer.


	47. Capitulo 47

 

 

_**Un mes después** _

 

Eliza volvió a Midvale porque tenía que volver a su casa y la necesitaban en el trabajo.

Alex y Maggie viajaron juntas a Río de Janeiro - Brasil.

Alex se dio cuenta que por más que intentara ser amiga de Maggie, ella la iba a querer siempre de otra forma.

Maggie estaba decidida a recuperar a Alex y el bebé lo querría igual que quiere a su madre.

La pasaron muy bien juntas, conocieron muchas cosas y se tomaron fotos para el recuerdo.

Lena volvió una semana a su oficina L-Corp mientras Sam y Ruby viajaban a Walt Disney.

Creo un nuevo sistema de seguridad para su Penthouse. Por ahora nadie ha intentado nada para entrar.

Kara y Lena continuaron con su relación como siempre. Kara se quedaba unas noches con Lena. Cuando Lena dormía con Kara, siempre llevaba a Krypto con ella.

 

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

 

Kara despertó con el olor del tocino, estiró sus brazos y se levantó para ir a la cocina.

Lena ya estaba vestida para ir al trabajo y en en la mesa estaba servido el desayuno.

Tocino, panqueques, Fresas y manzanas picadas. Una taza de café y el periódico.

"Princesa, todo se ve delicioso" dijo Kara acercándose a Lena.

"Feliz cumpleaños mí amor" le dijo Lena besándola mientras le sujetaba el rostro con sus manos.

"Gracias" dijo Kara con una sonrisa muy grande.

"Me tengo que ir ya, pero te veo aquí en la noche" le dijo Lena agarrando su bolso y teléfono.

"Nos podemos ver en el almuerzo" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"No. Primero acompañarás a Alex a la cita con la ginecóloga, segundo vas a almorzar con ella porque sé que te gusta pasar tiempo con Alex en este día y tercero compre boletos para que vayan al cine en la noche. Así que disfruta" le dijo Lena dándole un pequeño beso y camino hacia la salida.

"Te amo" dijo Kara antes de que su novia saliera por la puerta.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena y cerró la puerta.

 

 

**Hospital**

 

 

"Hoy es un gran día" dijo Kara emocionada porque verían a su sobrina o sobrino por primera vez.

"Lo es, feliz cumpleaños hace 14 años llegaste a la tierra" le dijo Alex abrazándola.

"Gracias, pero no hablaba de eso. Hablaba de que vamos a ver el bebé" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Maggie iba a venir con nosotras, pero se le presentó una emergencia en el trabajo" le dijo Alex y entraron a la cita. 

 

Le tomaron unas pruebas de sangre. Hablaron de los síntomas que ha tenido y va a tener. La doctora respondió las inquietudes que tenían Alex y Kara.

Alex se acostó, la doctora le advirtió que el gel estaría frío y empezó a explorar el abdomen de Alex.

Kara estaba muy ansiosa, podía escuchar el latido del bebé a las seis semanas, pero espero para escucharlo por primera vez junto a su hermana.

Cuando escucharon los latidos acelerados del bebe, Alex empezó a llorar de felicidad y la sonrisa de Kara creció mucho más.

"Kara, es hermoso el sonido de su corazón" le dijo Alex limpiándose las lágrimas.

"Lo es" dijo Kara con alegría.

 

La doctora le dijo que sólo era un bebé, entonces empezó a describir la pequeña masita en la pantalla.

Alex sentía que ya era real. Cuando se hizo la prueba de sangre y salió positiva estaba muy feliz, pero ahora lo podía ver sabía que estaba ahí. En un unos meses tendría un bebé, su hijo o hija en sus brazos.

Kara estaba embobada con la imagen, ahí está el ser que prometió que cuidaría. Todavía faltaban siete meses para que naciera, como iba soportar tanto. Quería conocer ya a su sobrina o sobrino.

"Señorita Danvers nos veremos en sus citas de control y en 10 semanas le tomaré su segunda ecografía. Felicidades y que tengan un buen día" le dijo la doctora Tajran.

 

Salieron del hospital y antes de que Kara fuera a Catco, hablaron.

"Es como un sueño" le dijo Alex suspirando.

"El más lindo" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

Alex le dio una de las fotos de la ecografía a Kara, se despidieron con un abrazo.

"Gracias por estar aquí" le dijo Alex con amor.

"Gracias a ti por darme el mejor regalo de cumpleaños" dijo Kara levantando la foto.

"Nos vemos para almorzar" le dijo Alex y camino de regreso a la DEO.

 

 

**DEO**

 

**Laboratorio de Alex**

 

 

Alex estaba revisando los análisis de los Aliens que están apareciendo sin vida.

"Alex ¿Cómo te fue?" le pregunto Maggie entrando al laboratorio.

"Muy bien, el latido de su corazón es fuerte" dijo Alex con emoción pasándole la foto de ecografía.

Parece un pedazo de plastilina. No puedo decirle eso a Alex, se enojaría conmigo y eso no es lo que quiero. Este es el bebé de la mujer que amo y estaré aquí para verlo nacer, crecer. Lo amaré como amo a Alex, pensó Maggie sonriéndole a la foto.

"Es muy lindo, felicidades" le dijo Maggie a Alex y la abrazo.

"Gracias" le devolvió Alex el abrazo.

Se quedaron así un rato, hasta que Alex recordó que iba a almorzar con su hermana.

Se despidieron, Maggie volvió a la estación de policía y Alex salió al encuentro con Kara.

 

 

_**Horas después** _

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

 

Kara llego del cine y Krypto fue el único que la saludo, Lena no estaba en el apartamento.

Se puso la pijama, pidió pizza y vio una película.

Eran las once de la noche, cuando Lena llegó con una pizza y potstickers.

"Hola, traje pizza y potstickers" le dijo Lena dejando la comida en la mesa.

"Hey ¿Por que llegas tan tarde?" pregunto Kara levantándose del sofá para coger la comida.

"Había un problema con un proyecto en L-Corp y como siempre soy la única que puede resolverlo" le dijo Lena desde la habitación mientras se ponía una camiseta para dormir.

"Okey, ven rápido que va a empezar la película" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

 

Lena se sentó al lado de derecho de Kara. Mientras veían la película, comían.

Kara empezó a tocar el muslo izquierdo de Lena.

"Te espero en la cama" le dijo Lena levantándose del sofá.

Yo quería un poquito de sexo de cumpleaños. Supongo que está cansada, pensó Kara mirando a Lena al lado de la cama quitándose la camiseta.

"¿Quieres hacerlo?" pregunto Kara levantándose del sofá y apagó el televisor.

"Claro ¿Tú quieres hacerlo?" le pregunto Lena sin entender. Hace un momento le estaba acariciando el muslo, como suele hacerlo cuando quiere que tengan sexo.

"SI" respondió Kara casi gritando y llegó junto a Lena en un segundo.

Se empezaron a besar y Lena le quitó la pijama a Kara. 

 

Se acomodaron en la cama. Kara encima de Lena. Empezó a bajar su besos por el cuello de Lena.

"Auch" se quejó Lena cuando Kara empezó a succionar su pezón derecho.

"¿Qué pasa princesa, te hice daño?" pregunto Kara preocupada.

"Mis senos están muy sensibles, creo que mí periodo esta cerca" le dijo Lena acariciándole la mejilla a Kara para que no se preocupara por creer que la lastimó.

"Esta bien, esta noche no voy a tocarlos" dijo Kara empezando a besar su abdomen.

"No creo que puedas resistir sin tocarlos" le dijo Lena separando más sus piernas para que Kara se acomodara.

Kara olió la vagina de Lena, sus bragas estaban mojadas. No perdió más el tiempo y rasgo las bragas por la mitad.

"Yo debería estar dándote placer, ya que es tu cumpleaños" dijo Lena mientras miraba a Kara besar el interior de uno de sus muslos.

"Mi deseo de cumpleaños es hacerte gemir" dijo Kara y empezó a lamer la vagina de Lena.

"Aaaaa" gimió Lena dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada.

Kara continuó haciéndolo hasta que Lena llegó a su orgasmo.

"Karaaa" gimió Lena aferrándose a las sábanas.

Kara espero un momento para que Lena respirara un poco. Cuando lo hizo, Kara introdujo un dedo en la vagina de Lena.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena queriendo más.

"Eres muy hermosa" le dijo Kara haciendo movimientos lentos con su mano.

"Kara" dijo Lena con desesperación.

"¿Necesitas algo princesa?" le dijo Kara a Lena acomodándose encima de ella.

"Otro dedo" le pidió Lena.

"No dijiste la palabra mágica" dijo Kara mirando intensamente los ojos de su novia.

"Kar…. Otro dedo. Por favor" Lena iba a discutirle a Kara, pero decidió hacer lo que sabe que a su novia le gusta. Rogar.

Complacida con la respuesta de Lena, Kara introdujo otro dedo, pero continuó con los movimientos lentos.

"Kara. Más rápido… Por favor" gimió Lena desesperada mordiéndose el labio muy fuerte.

Kara aceleró sus movimientos, Lena empezó a gemir y Kara aprovecho la oportunidad para besarla.

Cambio el angulo de sus dedos y empezó a besarle el cuello a Lena.

"AAAA KARAAA" gimió Lena muy fuerte mandando su cabeza hacia atrás para darle mas espacio a Kara en su cuello, cuando llego al orgasmo.

Kara beso todo lo que pudo del cuello de su novia hasta que se relajo y saco sus dedos.

"Fue un lindo regalo de cumpleaños" le dijo Kara acostándose a su lado para abrazarla por la cintura con un brazo.

"Te amo" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Te amo" le dijo Kara y la beso.

 

_**La mañana siguiente** _

 

Lena se despertó con ganas de orinar, así que se levanto, vio que ya casi sonaría su alarma para levantarse para ir al trabajo.

Cuando salio del baño, Kara ya estaba despierta y sentada en la cama.

"Buenos días mi amor" saludo Lena con alegría.

"Buenos días princesa, ¿soy yo o tus pezones están mas oscuros hoy?" le pregunto Kara inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando los senos de Lena.

"¿Que? No, siguen iguales que siempre" dijo Lena mirándose los pezones, ella los veía igual.

"Bueno, entonces vuelve a la cama" le dijo Kara sonriendo.

"No lo creo, ya es hora de levantarse" dijo Lena colocándose la camiseta que estaba usando la noche anterior.

"No eres nada divertida" le dijo Kara con broma. 

 

Prepararon el desayuno juntas y se sentaron a comer.

"Mira, es muy pequeñito" le dijo Kara mostrandole la foto de la ecografía de Alex.

"No me puedo imaginar la felicidad de Alex" dijo Lena con emoción mirando la foto.

Espero que en el futuro, Kara y yo podamos disfrutar de esta etapa. Tener la fortuna de concebir un hijo o hija, pensó Lena con alegría.

"Esta en las nubes, ella se merece lo que le esta pasando" le dijo Kara terminando de comer.

"Va ser una gran madre, al igual que tu" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"Yo seré una gran tía. Voy a ducharme" le dijo Kara caminando hacia el baño.

¿Que le sucede? ella ama el tema de los bebes, es la primera vez que se va para evitar el tema. Pensó Lena confundida por el cambio de actitud de su novia respecto al tema.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿? Comenten. Gracias por leer.


	48. Capitulo 48

 

 

_**Una semana después** _

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

 

"Feliz San Valentín" dijo Kara con un ramo de rosas entrando a la habitación.

"Son muy bonitas, Feliz San Valentín" le dijo Lena sentada en la cama recibiendo las flores y se dieron un beso.

Se separaron del beso y Kara se quedó mirando a Lena.

Es muy hermosa, ¿Que hice para que aceptara ser mí novia? Nunca me había sentido así, tan enamorada. No puedo estar lejos de ella, ¿Es muy pronto para pedirle que se venga a vivir conmigo? No sé cómo funciona esto, tengo que preguntarle a Alex. Pensó Kara con duda.

Kara sintió los labios de Lena en los suyos, no tardó un segundo en responderle el beso. Intento acostar a Lena en la cama, pero Lena la detuvo con su típica frase.

"Llegaremos tarde al trabajo" le dijo Lena levantándose de la cama y camino hacia el baño.

"Odio el trabajo" se quejó Kara caminando detrás de Lena.

"Si renuncias no tendrás dinero para comprar comida" le dijo Lena entrando a la ducha y Kara hizo lo mismo.

"Puedo salir como Supergirl y usar mí rostro sexy para que me den comida gratis" dijo Kara en broma.

"¿Estás bromeando?" le pregunto Lena enjabonado su cuerpo mientras Kara la ayudaba a lavar su espalda.

"No. ¿Crees que funcionaría?" pregunto Kara girándose para que Lena lavara su espalda.

"No lo sé, pero si yo fuera dueña de un restaurante, lo haría" le dijo Lena dándole la espalda a Kara para agarrar el shampoo.

"te amo" dijo Kara acercándose por detrás de Lena y empezó a masajear los senos de su novia.

Lena todavía sentía sus senos muy sensibles, pero ya no le dolía cuando Kara la tocaba sino que la excitaba.

"Ya puedo oler tu excitación, me encanta" dijo Kara besándole el cuello y empezó a bajar uns mano por el abdomen de Lena.

Lena reaccionó con las palabras de Kara.

"Si llegamos tarde al trabajo, no habrá sexo para ti en un mes" le advirtió Lena.

"¿Un mes?" dijo Kara asustada alejando sus manos del cuerpo de Lena.

"Si, así que no me distraigas" le dijo Lena lavándose el cabello.

"Eres malvada" dijo Kara lavándose el cabello después que Lena termino de hacer lo mismo.

"Esta mujer malvada espera que disfrutemos hoy en la noche" le dijo Lena saliendo de la ducha y se puso la toalla.

"Te aseguro que disfrutaremos mucho" dijo Kara antes de que Lena saliera del baño.

 

 

**DEO**

 

 

Después de capturar un hombre que trabaja para CADMUS.

Jonn, Kara y Winn se pusieron a ver el interrogatorio que Alex le estaba haciendo. 

 

"¿Para que necesitan vidrio metálico?" pregunto Alex con calma.

El hombre no se movió para nada.

"¿Cómo consiguieron dinero para hacer la compra?" pregunto de nuevo Alex.

Solo reino el silencio en la habitación.

"¿Donde está Lillian Luthor?" volvió a preguntar Alex con ganas de golpear el hombre de CADMUS.

El hombre sonrió un poco.

"La señora Luthor le envía felicitaciones por su embarazo" le dijo el hombre.

Alex quería tirarse encima del hombre, pero decidió estar calmada. Para mostrar fortaleza y que no la suspendieran por actuar sin pensar.

"Entonces si puedes hablar" dijo Alex mirándolo con intensidad.

 

Jonn se fue a atender una llamada de la presidenta dejando solo a Kara y Winn mirando el interrogatorio.

Kara quería alejar ese hombre de su hermana. 

 

"Déjeme contarle una historia Agente. Una mujer muy rica era dueña de un establo. En el establo tenía una hermosa yegua. Un día el animal se enfermó y la mujer no quería perder los genes de su yegua, entonces le extrajo un ovulo. La yegua no murió, se recuperó, pero había un problema, era rebelde y no quería estar en la carrera que su dueña tanto anhelaba. La mujer cansada de su yegua, busco el caballo más querido, fuerte y veloz del país para robar su semen. Resulta que el caballo era de otro país, uno donde los caballos eran venerados como dioses. Aún así no le importó unir el semen del caballo con el óvulo de su yegua" le estaba contando el hombre a Alex pero lo interrumpió.

"No me interesan tu tonta historia" dijo Alex cansada de que el hombre le hiciera perder el tiempo.

"Déjeme contarle el final feliz. La yegua quedó embarazada. Cuando tuvo la cría, la mujer se llevó la cría a otro establo y le enseño todo para ser la yegua perfecta, para que fuera fiel y fuera la mejor yegua en el hipódromo. La mujer le enseño a todos esos que creían que los caballos eran dioses, que el ser humano es la especie más poderosa e importante y que ellos dominaban los equinos, no al revés. Con el tiempo la gente fue olvidando esos animales y la mujer vivió feliz para siempre" le dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa.

"Okey, dejando tu historia de lado. ¿Dime dónde está Lillian?" pregunto con mucha seriedad.

El hombre regreso a su actitud de antes y no respondió ni una sola pregunta. 

 

"Esta loco ¿Qué clase de historia es esa?" pregunto Winn sin entender nada.

"Una historia de terror. Pobre yegua la separaron de su cría, todo porque no quería participar en una tonta carrera" dijo Kara caminando hacia el centro de la base. .

 

Cuando se llevaron al hombre, Alex se quedó pensando.

Lillian quiere robarse mí bebé, no sé lo voy a permitir. Antes de que pueda hacer algo, la atraparemos. Pensó Alex acariciando su abdomen.

 

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

 

Llegó la noche. Kara compro tallarines para comer con Lena y potstickers solo para ella.

Lena llegó a los pocos minutos, se quitó los tacones y se sentó junto a Kara que estaba en la sala de televisión.

Kara le agradeció a su novia porque le envió flores al escritorio en Catco y al apartamento, ademas le compro pie de chocolate y nueces.

Empezaron a comer y a ver una película.

 

Cuando ya se habían comido los tallarines.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" pregunto Kara con seriedad cuando Lena tomo uno de sus potstickers para comer.

"Uuummm estoy comiendo" le dijo Lena sin entender y empezó a acercar el potsticker a su boca.

"No puedes comerlo, son para mí" dijo Kara sin saber cómo detener que Lena se comiera su potsticker.

"Es solo uno, te quedan otros nueve" le dijo Lena con ganas de comer.

"Si te lo comes, me voy a enojar mucho" dijo Kara como ultimátum.

"Mí amor, tengo ganas de comer uno. Además tu solo compraste para ti" le dijo Lena haciendo ojos de perrito y puchero.

O no, no esa mirada y esa boquita. No puedo caer, se fuerte, tú eres Supergirl y tienes que salvar tu potsticker. Pensó Kara sin convicción.

"Devuelv…" iba a decir Kara, pero Lena mordió un pedazo de potsticker.

"No, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" dijo Kara como si le hubieran hecho lo peor.

"No es para tanto, es solo comida" le dijo Lena terminando de comerse el potsticker.

"¿Solo comida? para que lo sepas, los potstickers hacen feliz mí boca y mí estómago" dijo Kara cogiendo la caja donde estaban sus potstickers y camino hacia la terraza

. "No te puedes enojar por eso" le dijo Lena caminando detrás de Kara.

"Mis potstickers y yo necesitamos tiempo a solas" dijo Kara en tono dramático y se sentó en uno de los sofás de la terraza.

Ya veremos, pensó Lena caminando hacia su habitación. 

 

Nunca le habían robado un potsticker, a todos los amenazaba o los miraba intensamente si intentaban robarse uno. Con Lena no pudo hacer nada, ahora tendrá que hacerse la dura con ella para que no vuelva a robar ninguno de sus potstickers. Pensó Kara comiéndose el ultimo potsticker que le quedaba.

"Mí amor, ya está listo tu regalo de San Valentín" le dijo Lena desde la puerta de la terraza vestida con un baby doll de conejita.

Rao, es muy sexy. Así no puedo hacerme la dura, pero si puedo castigarla. Pensó Kara con una sonrisita.

"Muy bien" dijo Kara acercándose a Lena y empezó a girar alrededor para mirar todo el cuerpo de su novia.

"Espero que esto te quite el enojo" le dijo Lena con voz coqueta.

"Silencio. Solo hablaras cuando yo te lo pida" ordenó Kara pegando la espalda de Lena a la isla de la cocina.

"Ka…." Intento decir algo Lena, pero Kara la giró y suavemente con la mano pegó su pecho a la isla.

"Siempre te comportas mal, no puedes obedecer una simple orden" dijo Kara dándole un manotazo a Lena en la nalga derecha.

"Aaaaa" Lena soltó un quejido.

"No puedes volver a robar ninguno de mis potstickers" Kara le advirtió a Lena y le dio un manotazo en la otra nalga.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena sin moverse de su lugar.

"No vuelvas a decirme la excusa de llegar tarde al trabajo" dijo Kara y le dio otro manotazo.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena más fuerte.

"Nunca vuelvas a amenazarme con dejarme sin sexo" dijo Kara dándole un último manotazo más fuerte que los anteriores.

"Aaaaggg" gimió Lena muy excitada.

"No te vayas a mover" le advirtió Kara arrodillándose y rasgo las bragas de Lena dejando su vagina expuesta.

Kara empezó a lamer la vagina de Lena, pero todavía le estorbaba las bragas. Así que le quitó todo, dejando a Lena desnuda.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena cuando sus senos tocaron la isla que estaba fría.

Kara se arrodillo otra vez y continuó con sus lamidas. Lena llegó al orgasmo, pero Kara continuó hasta que llegó a otro orgasmo.

"KARAAAA" gimió fuertemente Lena, nunca había tenido dos orgasmos tan rápido.

Las piernas le temblaban a Lena y Kara la sentó en la isla. 

 

Kara se fue y volvió rápido, en sus manos traía el arnés y un consolador.

"Separa las piernas" le dijo Kara quitándose toda la ropa.

Lena hizo lo que Kara le pidió y observó todos lo movimientos de Kara colocándose el arnés y luego acomodo el consolador.

Kara atrajo a Lena hasta el borde de la isla, se le acomodo entre las piernas y empezó a introducir el consolador.

Lena se mordió el labio inferior para esconder sus gemidos. Abrazo a Kara por sus hombros.

Kara hacia movimientos rápidos pero con suavidad para no lastimar a su novia.

"Karaaa" gimió Lena sin fuerzas llegando a otro orgasmo.

Kara abrazo a Lena y se elevó un poco para acostar a Lena en la isla con el consolador aún en su vagina.

Lena se sentía cansada, últimamente le pasaba eso, así no hiciera ningún esfuerzo.

Kara comenzó a mover su cadera y puso sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Lena para poder mirarla bien.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena abriendo más las piernas. Kara agarró las manos de Lena con una mano y las puso encima de la cabeza de su novia.

"Ahora me dirás, qué no vas a volver hacer" le ordenó Kara a Lena haciendo movimientos lentos con su cadera.

"Más rápido" pidió Lena en un gemido.

"Aaaaggg" se quejó Lena cuando Kara le dio un manotazo en el seno izquierdo.

"Creí que ya habías aprendido, dime lo que te pedí" dijo Kara con un tono serio.

"No volveré aaaaaa robar tus potstickers" gimió Lena y Kara aceleró un poco sus movimientos.

"No volveré a decirte que llegaremos. Qué llegaremos tarde al traaaabajo" gimió Lena con desesperación ya estaba sintiendo como su parte baja del abdomen se contraía.

Kara aceleró otro poquito sus movimientos y miró el rostro de Lena, estaba rojo, sus labios hinchados de tanto morderlos y tenía una respiración fuerte y rápida.

"No te volveré a amenazar con dejarte sin sexo" gimió Lena, ya no aguantaba más. Kara aceleró sus movimientos.

"Mmmm Karaa" gimió Lena tratando de soltar sus manos del agarre de su novia para poder abrazarle la cintura, pero Kara tenia un agarre firme y no pudo hacer nada.

"Espero que no vuelvas a hacer nada de esas cosas o habrá un castigo más fuerte" le dijo Kara aplicando fuerza a sus movimientos.

"Aaaaaaa" gimió Lena abrazando la cadera de Kara con las piernas.

"Tú castigo debería ser nada de orgasmos, siempre te comportas mal. No mereces sentir placer" le dijo Kara sintiendo su orgasmo, pero primero haría llegar una vez más a su novia.

"Nooooo. Kara. Por favor. Mí amor no volveré a hacer esas cosas. Por favor" gimió Lena con desesperación.

"Esta bien. Te daré otra oportunidad, no la desaproveches" le dijo Kara.

"Si si. Por favor. Ya no aguanto" gimió Lena girando su cabeza hacia un lado. Kara aceleró los movimientos.

"Mírame Lena o me detengo" Kara amenazó Lena.

Lena miró a los ojos de Kara y llegó al orgasmo.

"KARAAA KARAAAA" grito Lena retorciéndose debajo de su novia.

"Mmmm Lena" gimió Kara llegando al orgasmo uno segundos después de Lena y la beso.

Se besaron mientras se recuperaban de sus orgasmos. 

 

"Aaaaa" se quejó Lena cuando Kara saco el consolador.

Kara cargo a Lena hasta la habitación y la acomodo en la cama con delicadeza. Se quitó el arnés y lo dejo en el baño.

Se acostó junto a Lena y las abrigo a ambas.

Lena se quedó dormida, estaba cansada.

Kara miró hacia la camita de Krypto, estaba dormido. Se sorprendió que no saliera a molestarlas y que hubiera dormido todo ese tiempo.

"Te amo" le dijo Kara a Lena y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Abrazo a Lena por la cintura y se quedó dormida.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué opinan? ¿Entendieron la historia del hombre? Kara estaba hablando con Lena por mensajes cuando estaba escuchando el interrogatorio, por eso solo escucho partecitas de la historia. Comenten. Gracias por leer.


	49. Capitulo 49

 

 

**_La mañana siguiente_ **

 

Kara tuvo que ir a la DEO y dejó a Lena dormida.

Lena despertó con nauseas y corrió al baño.

vomito todo el contenido de su estómago en el retrete.

No más, no más. Pensó Lena sintiendo otra vez las ganas de vomitar.

 

Kara volvió al Penthouse, Lena no estaba en la cama así que pensó que estaba duchándose.

Kara uso su oído para confirmar que su novia estaba en el baño, pero escucho sonidos extraños.

Entro al baño, vio a su novia desnuda, sentada en el suelo con su mejilla en el borde del retrete y solo olía a vómito.

"Princesa ¿Qué tienes?" pregunto Kara preocupada, arrodillándose al lado de Lena y le acomodo el cabello hacia un lado.

"Algo que comí, me cayó mal" le dijo Lena sin moverse de la posición en la que estaba.

"Las consecuencias de robar potstickers" dijo Kara en broma para que Lena se relajara un poco.

"No volveré a comer uno de esos, jamás" le dijo Lena con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ahora hablemos con seriedad, te llevaré al hospital" dijo Kara acariciándole la cabeza.

"No, ya me siento mejor" le dijo Lena levantándose y vacío el retrete.

"Esto no lo vamos a discutir" dijo Kara con seriedad.

"Te prometo que si me siento mal, mañana iré al medico" le dijo Lena entrando a la ducha.

"No, ya te dije que te llevaré al hospital y esa es mí última palabra" dijo Kara con autoridad.

"Hoy tengo una videoconferencia con uno de los inversionistas japoneses, es muy importante y no me la perderé por nada del mundo así que haré lo que yo digo" le dijo Lena enojada.

"A mí no me importa nada de eso, lo único que quiero es que mí novia esté bien" dijo Kara sin saber que hacer para llevar a Lena al medico.

Lena siguió duchándose y Kara salió del baño.

¿Si la llevo a la fuerza, se enojaría conmigo? Es muy terca, su salud debe ser su máxima prioridad. Pensó Kara preparando el desayuno.

 

Cuando estaban listas, Lena se despidió de Kara con beso corto en la boca.

"¿No vas a desayunar?" pregunto Kara.

"No tengo hambre" le dijo Lena caminando hacia la sala.

"Si no comes, te llevaré al médico y no me importa si tengo que llevarte por la fuerza" dijo Kara con seriedad.

Lena se sentó a desayunar. No tenía apetito, pero no quería perderse la videoconferencia con el inversor más importante de L-Corp solo porque Kara la llevaría al hospital. Pensó Lena comiendo despacio.

 

 

**Parque**

 

 

El día transcurrió con normalidad. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde.

Lena no le había enviado ningún mensaje y Kara asumió que su novia estaba enojada con ella porque la quería obligar a ir al hospital.

Kara salió a caminar con Alex para pedirle consejos.

 

Compraron helados y se sentaron en una banca para hablar tranquilas.

"¿Te parece muy pronto, si le pido a Lena que se venga a vivir conmigo?" pregunto Kara un poco nerviosa.

"Woah, vivir juntas. De verdad vas enserio" le dijo Alex un poco sorprendida.

"Claro que voy enserio. Lena es la mujer con la que quiero casarme en el futuro. La quiero mucho" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Recuerda tu consejo. Hazlo ahora antes de que ya no puedas. Además prácticamente ya viven juntas, la mitad de tu clóset tiene ropa de Lena" le dijo Alex con ternura.

"Tienes razón, la invitaré a cenar y se lo pediré" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

"Maggie compro una camisita blanca para el bebe con la frase 'tengo la mejor mami del mundo' y mí corazón solo se ilusionó más con la idea de Maggie siendo la otra mamá de mí bebé" le dijo Alex soltando un suspiro.

"No puedes hacer nada, todavía la amas y ella está teniendo estos detalles contigo. Tal vez Maggie quiere otra oportunidad y quiere formar parte de tu vida y la de mí sobrina" dijo Kara tratando de ayudar a su hermana aclarar la mente.

"No lo sé, me dejó muy claro que los niños no están en sus planes... ¿Sobrina?" le dijo Alex cerrando un poco sus ojos.

"Es algo que solo tú y Maggie pueden aclarar. Prefiero tener una sobrina porque hay más variedad de ropa para las niñas, además quiero una mini tu. Y quién sabe, tal vez decidas tener otro bebé para que tengan lo que tú y yo tenemos" dijo Kara con amor.

"Tal vez mí hija o hijo tengan lo mismo con tu hija o hijo" le dijo Alex con emoción.

Kara iba a decirle a su hermana que no tendría hijos, pero Alex le mostró un dardo en su cuello y se desmayó.

Kara se levantó rápido para pelear, pero sintió que perdía la fuerza de su cuerpo, cayó arrodilla. Cyborg apareció con Kriptonita verde y la noqueó con un puñetazo.

 

 

_**Horas después** _

 

 

Kara despertó en una habitación oscura, todavía se sentía débil.

Alex, ¿Donde está? Rao protege a mí hermana. Pensó Kara y las luces se encendieron.

Al frente de ella, a través de un vidrio estaba Lillian Luthor.

Kara se acercó hasta el vidrio y lo golpeó con su puño, pero no pasó nada, sus nudillos empezaron a sangrar.

"Supergirl, eso no servirá de nada. Toda la habitación está llenada de Kriptonita y es vidrio metálico. Nadie sin superpoderes puede romperlo" le dijo Lillian con calma.

"¿Donde está mí hermana? Si le haces daño, te juro que…" dijo Kara enojada.

"No jures nada, en este momento no tienes con que defenderte. Así que harás lo que yo diga" le dijo Lillian.

"No haré nada de lo que me pidas" dijo Kara mirándola intensamente.

"Supergirl, empecemos a jugar" le dijo Lillian con una sonrisa.

"La DEO vendrá a buscarme" dijo Kara temiendo lo que Lillian quería hacer.

"A tu lado derecho, tenemos a tu hermana. La conoces desde hace mucho tiempo, ha estado para ti como nadie más lo ha hecho, haces parte de su familia" le dijo Lillian y apareció Alex al otro lado del vidrio de su derecha.

"Alex" dijo Kara y corrió hasta el vidrio.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Alex preocupada por su hermana.

"Si ¿Cómo estás tú?" pregunto Kara asustada por la salud de su hermana y el bebe.

"Tranquila, yo estoy bien" dijo Alex pensando una forma de salir, pero no había nada.

"Qué linda reunión familiar, sigamos. Al otro lado tenemos a mí hija, apenas la conoces, hace parte de la familia que le ha hecho daño a cientos de personas incluidos tu primo y tu" dijo Lillian con tono divertido.

"Lena" dijo Kara acercándose hasta el vidrio que la separaba de su novia.

"Kara" le dijo Lena colocando una mano en el vidrio.

"Ya me cansé. Supergirl elegirás entre tu hermana y mí hija. ¿Dime quién quieres que se salve?" dijo Lillian con dureza.

¿Qué? Pensó Kara sintiendo un vacío en su estómago.

"No puedo elegir, no lo haré" dijo Kara mirando a Lena y después a su hermana.

"Cambio de reglas. Tienes 30 segundos para elegir o las dos mueren y toda tu vida estarás recordando como pudiste salvar la vida de alguna de ellas" le dijo Lillian con seguridad.

"Sabes que tienes que hacer" le dijo Lena con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Kara, recuerda lo que me dijiste. No la dejes ir" le dijo Alex desde atrás.

Esto no me puede estar pasando, debo estar dormida y esto es una pesadilla. Pensó Kara empezando a llorar.

"Te amo" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa débil y las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

"Te amo" dijo Kara mirándola a los ojos.

Lillian miraba toda la escena con una sonrisa en su rostro porque sabia lo que iba a pasar, aunque sentía rabia que su hija le dijera esas palabras a Supergirl.

"Lo siento" dijo Kara y empezó a retroceder para elegir a Alex.

"No lo hagas Kara" le pidió Alex golpeando el vidrio con las palmas de sus manos.

"Sabia que la elegirías" dijo Lillian y el lado de Lena desapareció.

"Noooooo" grito Kara cayendo de rodillas.

No no no, Lena, lo siento, lo siento. Pensaba Kara llorando y el vidrio que separaba a Alex desapareció.

"Tenias que elegirla a ella" le dijo Alex abrazándola con fuerza.

"Yo la amo. Pero tú eres mí hermana y estás embarazada. Ustedes son dos. No podía. No podía hacerte esto a ti, ni al bebé, ni a mamá, ni a Jeremiah. Tal vez Maggie quiere formar una familia contigo. No puedo quitarte eso" dijo Kara entre lágrimas y Alex le dio un beso en la cabeza.

"Encontraremos a Lillian antes de que pueda hacerle algo" le prometió Alex con esperanza de que Lillian no asesinara a Lena.

"Le falle Alex. Le prometí que siempre la protegería y ahora ella está. Esta." dijo Kara llorando más.

"No sabemos si Lilian le ha hecho algo" le dijo Alex.

Los vidrios metálicos desaparecieron de la habitación y hombres de la DEO entraron armados. El ultimo en entrar fue Jonn es su forma de marciano.

Jonn leyó la mente de Alex y vio lo que sucedió.

"El lugar está vacío, Lillian debió llevarse a Lena. Volvamos a la DEO para investigar todo desde allí" dijo Jonn sintiéndose mal por Kara.

 

 

**Escondite de Lillian**

 

 

Lillian le aplico anestesia a Lena para hacerla dormir para que no la molestará con sus quejas y su drama de que ella era una mala madre.

Tomo una muestra de sangre de Lena y se la dio a Cyborg para que la hiciera examinar por uno de sus científicos.

Hoy confirmaría si la fase dos de su plan dio resultado.

 

 

**DEO**

 

 

Kara no dijo ni una sola palabra en el camino.

Volvieron a la DEO, Jonn ordenó una revisión médica para Alex.

"Agente Schott ¿Qué sabes de Lillian Luthor?" pregunto Jonn.

"Nada. Lo único que sé, es que a Lena la secuestraron en el parqueadero de L-Corp. Así que estoy buscando datos de la camioneta que coincidan con otros registros de otros carros" le dijo Winn sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del computador.

"Kara, la encontraremos" le dijo Jeremiah con esperanza acariciándole el hombro, pero Kara solo lo miro y siguió en silencio. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

¿En que momento sucedió todo? Hubiera ofrecido mí vida a cambio de la de Alex y Lena. Nunca he merecido el amor de Lena, siempre me ha puesto de primera en su lista. Yo solo la hago sufrir y la decepciono todo el tiempo. Si hubiera muerto con Krypton, Alex y Lena serían felices. Pensó Kara sin escuchar nada de lo que estaban hablando los demás.

 

 

**Escondite de Lillian**

 

 

Lena despertó en una habitación, acostada en una pequeña cama. La habitación solo tenia la cama, no tenia ventanas.

Kara, debe estar sintiéndose mal por la decisión que tomo. Pensó Lena cuando escucho que abrieron la puerta.

"Por fin despiertas" le dijo Lillian entrando a la habitación.

"Eres despreciable" dijo Lena con rabia.

"No Lena, lo que hice lo hice por ti. Quería que te dieras cuenta de la verdad" le dijo Lillian acercándose a ella.

"No te acerques a mí" advirtió Lena con una mirada de odio.

"Quería demostrarte que Kara nunca te elegiría a ti de primera. Le tienes tanta fe, pero ella no es tu familia. Ella te abandono Lena, te rechazo por qué eres parte de nuestra familia, tienes que unirte a mi y.…." le estaba dando un discurso para convencerla, pero Lena la interrumpió.

"Si tuvieras que elegir entre salvar a Lex y salvarme a mí, dime madre ¿Cuál sería tu elección?" pregunto Lena sabiendo la respuesta.

"No entenderías mí respuesta porque aún no eres madre" se defendió Lillian.

"Si ya terminaste con tus mentiras, me voy" dijo Lena levantándose para irse.

"Hoy tienes un sentido del humor muy activo, no vas a salir de aquí" le dijo Lillian con una sonrisa.

"¿Piensas tenerme toda la vida secuestrada?" preguntó Lena con esperanza de que Kara la estuviera buscando.

"Llámalo como quieras, tú y tu actitud te hicieron llegar hasta este punto" le dijo Lillian y salió de la habitación.

Tengo que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí, no puedo permitir que mí madre siga haciendo daño y tengo que volver con Kara, decirle que entiendo la decisión que tomo. Pensó Lena acostándose en la cama.

 

_**En otra habitación** _

 

Cyborg llegó con un sobre que contenía los resultados de la muestra de sangre y se los dio a Lillian.

Abrió el sobre y leyó todo. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"¿Las cosas salieron como quería Jefa?" pregunto Cyborg con curiosidad.

Lillian lo miro y su sonrisa era de triunfo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Personalmente, tengo una relación con mí hermana cómo la de Alex y Kara, yo también elegiría a mí hermana. Soy muy sensible, lloré escribiendo este capitulo. Comenten. Gracias por leer.


	50. Capitulo 50

 

 

_**Una semana después** _

 

**Escondite de Lillian**

 

 

Lena no comía nada de lo que le daban, así que su madre la hizo atar a una camilla, le puso suero intravenoso y amenazaba con hacerle daño a Kara o alguien de la familia Danvers si no comía.

Comía a la fuerza. Lena había perdido la esperanza.

Tal vez Kara cree que mí madre me asesinó. O mí madre tiene razón y no le intereso a Kara. Por supuesto que no, Kara me ama. Me lo ha demostrado muchas veces, pensó Lena mirando sus muñecas que estaban sujetas con esposas. Necesito hacer algo para escapar, pensó Lena y su madre entró a la habitación.

"Lena, ha pasado una semana. Deja de comportarte como una niña" le dijo Lillian acercándose a ella.

"Dejaría de comportarme así, si tú no fueras una delincuente y me tuvieras aquí contra mí voluntad" dijo Lena sin ánimo.

"Te voy a quitar las esposas, pero si me dicen que no comiste, daré orden para que te las pongan de nuevo" le dijo Lillian quitándole las esposas.

Lena solo la miró y afirmó con la cabeza.

Tengo que ganarme su confianza, hacerle creer que haré todo lo que me pida. Tal vez encuentre una manera de salir de aquí, pensó Lena recibiendo la comida que le trajo uno de los hombres de su madre.

"Te llevarán a un baño para que tomes una ducha, hueles muy feo" le dijo Lillian antes de salir de la habitación.

Esa puede ser mí oportunidad para conocer el lugar, buscaré puertas, ventanas. Miraré cual es su sistema de seguridad, pensó Lena mientras comía.

 

 

**DEO**

 

 

Kara había perdido su apetito, casi no hablaba. No había vuelto a su apartamento, así que Alex recogió a Krypto y se lo llevó a su apartamento para cuidarlo.

Sam continuó dirigiendo L-Corp y James Catco. Los dos estaban preocupados porque sabían que Lillian había secuestrado a Lena.

Sam no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a encontrar su amiga. James estaba ayudando a la DEO recorriendo las calles para ver si encontraba algún trabajador de CADMUS. 

 

"Kara, tienes que descansar. Te vamos a necesitar cuando encontremos a Lillian" le dijo Alex con suavidad.

Kara no dijo nada. Tenía que encontrar a Lena, la culpa la estaba matando.

Winn se levanto rápido de su puesto.

"James se comunicó, encontró a las afueras de la ciudad una fábrica con camionetas estacionadas debajo de una carpa. Una de las camionetas es la que secuestro a Lena" les dijo Winn rápidamente.

"Vamonos" dijo Alex al equipo que tenían preparado para la misión.

"Voy con Supergirl, nos vemos allá" le dijo Jonn porque Kara salió volando al lugar apenas Winn dio la dirección del lugar.

 

 

**Escondite de Lillian**

 

 

Llevaron a Lena por un corredor hasta un baño donde había ducha.

Solo habían dos hombres trabajando en las cámaras de seguridad y otro que la espero afuera en la puerta del baño.

Lena se ducho rápido, se vistió con la ropa limpia que le dieron y empezó a hacer un plan en su cabeza.

La única manera de salir de aquí, implica que tenga que asesinar personas. No puedo hacerlo, tengo que conseguir un arma para amenazarlos. Después de salir de este lado tendré que improvisar porque no sé que hay más allá, el número de trabajadores. Pensó Lena antes de salir del baño.

Lena se acercó al lugar donde estaban las pantallas que mostraban la seguridad del lugar, pero estaba analizando el tamaño del lugar, como era la puerta principal.

"Vamos. Tiene que volver a la habitación" le dijo el hombre que era su guardia.

"No, me voy a quedar aquí. Si vuelvo a esa habitación perderé la cabeza" dijo Lena intentando convencer al hombre.

"Su madre me dio la orden de que no la dejara salir" le dijo el hombre agarrándole la muñeca.

"No me va a dejar salir, todavía estamos en este lado del lugar. Solo me quedaré aquí viendo estos hombres trabajar" dijo Lena para no volver a la habitación y tener más tiempo para encontrar una salida por medio de las cámaras.

 

Kara llegó al lugar junto a Jonn, sus rayos X no le sirvieron por que las paredes eran de plomo.

"Entraremos juntos, Lillian debe tener Kriptonita así que no te puedes separar" le dijo Jonn con seriedad y entraron a la fábrica por el techo.

Los trabajadores de CADMUS empezaron a dispararles. Y Lillian fue advertida de la presencia de ellos.

"¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? Nos tenemos que ir. Trae a mí hija" le dijo Lillian a uno de sus hombre.

 

Lillian y Cyborg salieron por la puerta trasera. Cuando llegaron a las camionetas, las llantas estaban desinflada.

"Vete. Ya sabes que hacer, necesito que me saques de prisión cuando sea el momento. Confío en ti" le dijo Lillian a Cyborg.

Cyborg se fue y Lillian empezó a caminar hacia la carretera.

"Quieta ahí maldita" dijo Alex apuntándole con el arma.

"Nos volvemos a ver Agente Danvers" le dijo Lillian girando para mirarla.

"Manos arriba y ponte de rodillas" le ordenó Alex.

Lillian no lo hizo.

"Deseas mucho la muerte" dijo Alex queriendo dispararle, pero otros agentes que la acompañaban, se acercaron a Lillian y la arrestaron.

Alex entro a la fábrica para ayudar a capturar los demás trabajadores de CADMUS.

 

Lena apenas escucho los disparos se metió al baño y le puso seguro a la puerta.

"Abra la puerta, no me obligue a entrar a la fuerza" le dijo uno de los hombres.

Lena se sentó en una esquina y espero que el hombre entrara al baño.

Se escucharon disparos en el corredor y Lena escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos que estaban sobre las rodillas.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Lena empezó a llorar. Tal vez era el fin.

"Lena" le dijo Kara con voz frágil.

"¿Kara?" pregunto Lena sin poder creerlo y levantó su cabeza para mirar a Kara que estaba frente a ella.

"Lo siento mucho, perdóname" le dijo Kara llorando.

Lena se levantó y abrazo a Kara por los hombros con fuerza.

"Sabía que vendrías a buscarme" dijo Lena con su cabeza en el cuello de Kara y Kara la abrazo por la cintura.

Jonn espero a Kara en el corredor, pero le dijo que tenían que irse rápido. No sabían si Lillian tenia refuerzo.

Kara no dijo nada, le puso a Lena una mano en la parte dorsal de los muslos y la otra mano en la espalda.

La cargo hasta una de las camionetas de la DEO. Se sentó y no se dejaron de abrazar en todo el camino.

Gracias Rao. Lena está viva, Lillian no le hizo nada de lo que me dijo que haría. Pensó Kara abrazando a Lena.

Sabía que Kara me ama, me encontró y ahora puedo volver a mí Penthouse, a mí trabajo. Más importante puedo estar con ella, pensó Lena con alivio.

 

"Me alegra que pinchar las llantas le hiciera perder tiempo a Lillian" le dijo James a Alex. El había ayudado a enfrentar los hombres de CADMUS.

"Gracias por la ayuda. Por fin capturamos a Lillian y a un monto de miembros de CADMUS. Pero más importante que rescatamos a Lena con vida" dijo Alex con felicidad de que Lena estaba bien y ahora su hermana podría dormir.

Se fueron a la DEO con todas las personas que capturaron.

 

 

**DEO**

 

 

Winn saludó a Lena con un abrazo, estaba feliz de que Lena estuviera viva.

Jonn ordenó un chequeo médico para Lena.

"Estoy bien, no necesito ninguna revisión. Lo único que quiero es volver a mí Penthouse, meterme a mí bañera y luego dormir en mí cama" le dijo Lena con amabilidad a Jonn.

"Deberías hacerte revisar, no sabemos si hayas cogido un virus en ese lugar o algo más" dijo Kara mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Agradezco mucho la preocupación, pero ya me voy a mí Penthouse" les dijo Lena y empezó a caminar por el lugar donde entró.

A Lena no le intereso conocer las instalaciones de la DEO solo quería descansar.

"Kara, dile algo" le dijo Winn, pero Kara no hizo nada.

No puedo exigirle nada, la arrojé a la maldad de Lillian. No tengo ningún derecho sobre sus decisiones, pensó Kara y le pidió a Jonn que mandará un equipo para que cuidarán a Lena.

 

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

 

Kara alistó una maleta, escribió una nota para Alex y abrió el portal para ir donde Barry.

Necesito un tiempo lejos de todo. Lena debe odiarme en este momento, ya la perdí. No es más mí Lena, ahora que sé que Lillian está en custodia de la DEO puedo irme con la tranquilidad de que todos estarán bien. Pensó Kara y camino a través del portal.

 

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

 

Lena estuvo en la bañera un buen rato, después se puso una camiseta y se acostó para dormir.

Kara no vino conmigo, no he podido decirle que no la odio o siento rabia por la decisión que tomo ese día. Solo quiero que esté aquí conmigo, abrazándome. Seguro se dio cuenta que yo solo le traigo problemas, pensó Lena antes de quedarse dormida.

 

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

 

Alex llegó a ver cómo estaba su hermana, pero se encontró con una nota.

_'Alex, estaré en tierra-1 por unos días. Necesito tiempo para afrontar que Lena ya no será más mí novia y me odia por la decisión que tome. Estaré bien. Cuídate. Te quiero mucho -Kara'_

Alex estaba triste, creía que encontrando a Lena su hermana volvería a ser la misma, pero aún estaba triste porque rompió la promesa que le hizo a Lena. Espero que este viaje le sirva, pensó Alex mirando la nota.

 

 

 

**Tierra 1**

 

**Central City**

 

 

Kara camino hasta la casa de Barry, pero decidió que no molestaría a su amigo. Así que siguió caminando hasta que se le ocurrió la idea de visitar a otros amigos.

 

 

**Star City**

 

 

Eran las siete de la noche cuando Kara entro a la guarida del equipo Arrow.

"Kara ¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto Felicity levantándose de su asiento para abrazarla.

"Necesito pensar un poco y que mejor manera de hacerlo que viajar lejos" respondió Kara abrazando a Felicity.

"Por supuesto, te puedes quedar con Oliver y conmigo" le ofreció su amiga.

"No creo que a Oliver le guste mucho la idea" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"Tranquila, lo ves que es serio, pero en verdad es una ternura" le dijo Felicity con una sonrisa.

"Lo dices porque estás enamorada y es tu esposo" dijo Kara pensando en Lena.

"No lo había pensado de esa manera, además Oliver es tu amigo" le dijo Felicity regresando a la computadora para seguir vigilando la ciudad.

 

"¿Kara, sucede algo?" pregunto Oliver entrando a la guarida vestido con saco y corbata.

"Jaja hola Oliver, solo pasaba por aquí y bueno…." Estaba diciendo Kara pero Felicity la interrumpió.

"Kara se quedara con nosotros unos días" dijo Felicity sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del computador.

"Ummm okey, eres bienvenida en nuestra casa" le dijo Oliver y se dieron un abrazo.

"Gracias" dijo Kara intentando decirlo con su sonrisa de siempre, pero no le salió muy bien.

Oliver noto que Kara estaba un poco apagada.

"Ya podemos ir a casa, el equipo me llamará si me necesita" dijo Felicity caminando hacia Kara y Oliver.

 

 

**Apartamento de Oliver y Felicity**

 

 

Kara conoció a William, creía que Oliver era un padre exigente, pero era cariñoso con su hijo.

Felicity le dio una cobija y una almohada para que durmiera en el sofá.

Se sentaron a comer la cena.

"¿De dónde conoces a mí papá y a Felicity?" pregunto el niño.

"Aaaaa. Ummm un amigo me los presento" respondió Kara tratando de no hablar de sus alter-egos.

"¿Y en que trabajas?" siguió preguntando William.

"Soy reportera" dijo Kara recordando que dejó tirado su trabajo en Catco.

"¿Y tienes novio?" volvió a preguntar William.

"William estás incomodando a Kara" le dijo Oliver con suavidad.

"No déjalo, solo tiene curiosidad" dijo Kara con ganas de dejar la mesa.

"Chicos, me tengo que ir" les dijo Felicity cuando recibió una alerta a su teléfono del equipo Arrow.

 

Terminaron de comer, William se fue a su habitación dejando solos a Kara y Oliver.

"Cuéntame lo que quieres olvidar" le dijo Oliver sentándose al lado de Kara en el sofá.

"Tome una decisión que lastimó a alguien que amo y ahora esa persona me odia" dijo Kara con tristeza.

"¿Esa persona sentía lo mismo que tú?" le pregunto Oliver tratando de comprender toda la historia.

"Si, pero para salvar la vida de Alex, tuve elegir entre ella y Alex. Mi decisión puso su vida en peligro" dijo Kara recordando que Lena estaba viva.

"Ella se enojó porque elegiste a tu hermana, tienes que darle tiempo para que entienda tu decisión" le dijo Oliver.

"Si te pusieran elegir entre la vida de Willian y la de Felicity ¿A quien salvarlas?" pregunto Kara.

"Es una decisión muy difícil. Nunca he pensado en eso y espero que nunca me suceda. Quien sea que les hizo eso, tiene que estar en prisión" le dijo Oliver pensando en sus tres seres amados. Su hijo, su hermana y su esposa.

"Ya lo está, por eso viajé. Sé que no le hará daño a nadie más. Tengo que hacerme a la idea de que la perdí, que todo lo que quería con ella no existe" dijo Kara sin ánimos de seguir hablando.

"Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, si necesitas dinero o cualquier cosa, solo pídelo. Buenas noches" le dijo Oliver levantándose del sofá.

"Muchas gracias, buenas noches" dijo Kara y Oliver se fue dejándola sola en la sala.

 

 

 

**Tierra 38**

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

 

Ya eran las 9 de la noche. Lena le abrió la puerta a Alex que traía a Krypto.

"Me alegra que estés bien" le dijo Alex abrazándola.

"Gracias, ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿El bebé?" dijo Lena después de separarse del abrazo.

"Todo está bien, mí bebé sigue igual de fuerte" le dijo Alex y Lena cargo a Krypto para saludarlo.

"¿Kara no viene contigo?" pregunto Lena porque no había visto a su novia desde la tarde que la rescataron.

"No, ella…... Se fue de viaje" dijo Alex sinceramente.

"¿De viaje? Creía que ella quería estar conmigo, que me amaba. Pero la entiendo se fue porque solo le traigo problemas, ella puede estar con alguien que valga la pena, algu…." Estaba diciendo Lena sin parar, pero Alex la interrumpió.

"Estás equivocada, ella quiere estar contigo, te ama. Toda esta semana perdió el apetito, no dormía, no hablaba. Estuvo buscándote todo el tiempo. Pero se fue porque cree que tú la odias" le dijo Alex con seguridad.

"No, yo no la odio. Entiendo porque tomó esa decisión. Kara es el amor de mí vida, me he imaginado mí vida junto a ella. Quiero que nos casemos, tener cinco hijos. Compartir las navidades en familia nosotros siete contigo, tus hijos, Eliza, Jeremiah" aclaro Lena las dudas de Alex.

"Kara viajo a otro universo, donde tenemos unos amigos. Me dejó una carta diciendo que se quedaría unos días allá" le dijo Alex.

"¿Quieres decir que la teoría del multiverso es real? ¿Cómo viajo dónde está Kara?" dijo Lena emocionada.

"Con un aparato que abre un portal. Kara tiene uno y Winn creo otro por si ella nos necesitaba en algún momento" le dijo Alex entendiendo las intenciones de Lena.

"Lo necesito, tengo que ir a buscar a Kara y decirle como me siento" le pidió Lena a Alex.

"Esta bien, viajaremos y buscaremos a Kara" le dijo Alex abriendo la puerta.

"No. Es algo que tengo que hacer sola" dijo Lena con seguridad.

"No puedo dejarte ir sola, Kara me mataría" le dijo Alex con seriedad.

"Por favor" le pidió Lena con convicción.

"Esta bien, vamos a la DEO. Tienes que firmar unos documentos para tener acceso a las instalaciones y te vas" le dijo Alex y Lena le cargo a Krypto para dárselo a Alex en la DEO para que lo cuidara mientras ella no estaba.

Alisto una maleta con ropa y salieron juntas hacia la DEO.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿? No sé si el capítulo salió como quería. Lena odia los hospitales o que la revisen los médicos y como no se sentía mal, se fue a su Penthouse. Lena viajará a tierra-1. Comenten. Gracias por leer.


	51. Capitulo 51

 

 

**DEO**

 

 

Lena firmó los documentos que le dio Alex. La siguió hasta una habitación, Alex le escribió la dirección del apartamento de Barry y le explicó todo lo necesario.

"Cuídate y gracias por amar a Kara" le dijo Alex dándole un abrazo.

"Gracias, soy afortunada de tener el amor de Kara" dijo Lena se alejó de Alex y abrió el portal.

"Nos vemos" le dijo Alex.

"Nos vemos" dijo Lena y camino por el portal.

 

 

 

**Tierra 1**

 

**Apartamento de Barry e Iris**

 

 

Lena tocó la puerta y espero a que le abrieran.

"Hola" la saludo un hombre con una gran sonrisa.

"Hola ¿Eres Barry Allen?" pregunto Lena sin dejar de mirarlo.

"Si, soy yo ¿Tú eres?" le dijo Barry aún parado en la puerta.

"Mí nombre es Lena Luthor y estoy buscando a Kara" dijo Lena con nervios porque ya casi vería su novia.

"Aaaaa ¿Kara? No la veo desde la pel….mi boda" le dijo Barry nervioso porque casi habla de mas.

"Okey, muchas gracias señor Allen" dijo Lena con tristeza, creía que Kara estaba allí.Empezó a caminar hacia el ascensor.

"Espera ¿Qué eres de Kara?" le pregunto Barry.

"Soy su novia y la estoy buscando porque necesito decirle algo importante" dijo Lena presionando el botón para pedir el ascensor.

"¿Novia? sigo conociendo cosas sobre ella. Yo puedo ayudarte a buscarla ¿Eres del universo de Kara?" le pregunto Barry con amabilidad.

"Si, es mí primera vez en este universo" dijo Lena con sinceridad.

"Muy bien, entremos a mí apartamento y yo le escribo a un amigo para que nos ayude a encontrarla" le dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias, eres muy amable" dijo Lena caminado al lado de Barry y entraron al apartamento. 

 

"Lena. ¿Te puedo decir Lena?" le dijo Barry con rapidez.

"Por supuesto" dijo Lena mirando a la mujer que estaba en la cocina.

"Lena, te presento a Iris mí esposa" "Iris, ella es Lena y es la novia de Kara" las presento Barry con una sonrisa.

"Es un placer, señora Allen" dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

"De hecho, todavía llevo el apellido de mí padre. Dime Iris" le dijo Iris con amabilidad y una sonrisa.

"O lo siento, no quise asumir" dijo Lena un poco apenada por su error.

"No es nada. No sabía que Kara tenía novia, ¿Te quedas a cenar?" le pregunto Iris.

"No quiero ser grosera, pero comí antes de venir" dijo Lena con educación.

"Ya sé dónde está Kara, mañana iremos a buscarla" le dijo Barry con una sonrisa después de leer algo en el teléfono.

"Yo puedo ir ahora mismo" dijo Lena con ganas de hablar con su novia.

"Sé que puedes, pero Kara está en otra ciudad y no puedo dejar que vayas por ahí sola, puedes perderte y Kara no estaría feliz conmigo si te pasa algo" le dijo Barry con una sonrisa.

"¿En otra ciudad? ¿Con quién?" pregunto Lena preocupada.

"Esta con otros amigos, pero mañana te llevo hasta allá para que estés con Kara" le prometió Barry.

Iris y Barry le ofrecieron el sofá a Lena y Lena lo acepto porque no sabía si el dinero que ella traía, servía en ese universo.

Iris le prestó una pijama y le dejaron una cobija y almohada para que durmiera bien.

 

 

_**La mañana siguiente** _

 

**Star City**

 

 

Felicity llevo a Kara a conocer un poquito la ciudad.

Era muy diferente a National City, esta ciudad es un poco sombría, prefiero vivir en lugar con más paisaje verde. Pensó Kara caminado al lado de Felicity.

"¿Cómo está tu hermana?" le pregunto Felicity.

"Esta bien, está embarazada" dijo Kara con una sonrisa recordando.

"Aawww qué lindo, dale mis felicitaciones cuando vuelvas" le dijo Felicity con ternura.

"Lo haré" dijo Kara con alegría.

Fueron a la guarida porque Felicity necesitaba investigar algo para el equipo Arrow.

 

Kara estaba de pie detrás de Felicity escuchando todo sobre el traficante de armas cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

"Kara" escucho la inconfundible de Lena.

Kara giró y Lena camino hasta ella.

"¿Lena?" dijo Kara sorprendida.

"Al fin te encuentro" le dijo Lena abrazándola por los hombros.

Pensé que no me quería ver, que me odiaba. ¿Cómo llego hasta aquí? Alex. Pensó Kara abrazándola por la cintura.

Felicity giró para ver a Kara y a una mujer que nunca había visto en un abrazo muy emocional.

Barry estaba mirando la escena con una sonrisa. Cumplió su misión, reunió a su amiga Kara con su novia, la mujer amable.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Kara con mucha duda cuando se separaron del abrazo.

"Vine a buscarte, necesito decirte algo. ¿Podemos hablar en otro lugar?" le dijo Lena viendo a Barry y a una mujer rubia que estaba atentos a lo que ellas estaban hablando.

"Tenemos una habitación de entrenamiento, allí pueden tener privacidad" les dijo Felicity con una sonrisa.

"Gracias" dijo Kara y camino con Lena hasta ese lugar que le dijo su amiga. 

 

"Barry ¿Quien es ella?" le pregunto Felicity con curiosidad.

"Su nombre es Lena y es la novia de Kara" dijo Barry sentándose en una silla al lado de Felicity.

"No sabía que a Kara le gustaban las mujeres" le dijo Felicity volviendo a su investigación.

"Yo tampoco, la última vez estaba con un chico. Ella no estaba muy segura de lo que sentía y el tipo estaba aprovechando que Kara estaba inconsciente para decir que era el novio. Al final Kara le dio una oportunidad, pero ya vez que no funcionó" dijo Barry levantando los hombros.

"Por lo menos ahora tiene una novia sexy" le dijo Felicity con sinceridad.

 

 

**Habitación de entrenamiento**

 

 

"No entiendo por que saliste corriendo de National City" le dijo Lena con comprensión.

"No estaba huyendo. Viaje porque quería pensar y prepararme para seguir la vida, contigo odiándome" dijo Kara mirando el suelo.

"Kara, yo no te odio ni estoy enojada contigo. Vine hasta aquí para decirte que entiendo muy bien porque tomaste esa decisión y estoy feliz de que lo hicieras. Yo no hubiera podido vivir con la muerte de Alex y su bebé, mucho menos viéndote triste porque me elegiste a mí sobre el ser grandioso que es tu hermana. Puedes enamorarte otra vez, pero no volverás a tener otra hermana" le dijo Lena con sinceridad.

Kara empezó a llorar.

"No cumplí lo que te prometí, no pude protegerte. Eres el ser más maravilloso de todos los universos y no te merezco" dijo Kara entre lágrimas.

"Mí amor, tú me salvaste de ese lugar donde me tenía mí madre. Solo quiero estar contigo, no podría vivir sin ti" le dijo Lena con sus manos en las mejillas de Kara mirándola a los ojos.

"Yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti princesa, te amo" dijo Kara y se besaron.

Lena movió a Kara hasta que quedó pegada contra la pared.

Kara bajo sus manos hasta las nalgas de Lena y las apretó.

"Mmmm" gimió Lena en el beso.

"Uuugg uuugg" alguien aclaro la garganta.

Kara alejó sus manos del cuerpo de Lena y Lena soltó el rostro de Kara.

"Thea, hola" dijo Kara con sus mejillas rosadas, jamás la habían visto en una posición como la que estaba con Lena.

"Hola Kara ¿Quien es tu amiga?" le pregunto Thea con una sonrisa.

"Soy Lena Luthor, su novia" dijo Lena un poco apenada por se descubierta.

"Es un gusto, soy la hermana de Oliver" le dijo Thea con amabilidad.

"¿Oliver?" pregunto Lena porque no sabe quién es el hombre que le decía Thea.

 

"¿Oliver no sabe que tu novia está aquí?" pregunto Thea caminando al centro de la guarida y la pareja la siguió.

"No, ella apenas llegó" dijo Kara y cuando llegaron donde estaban Felicity y Barry, se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

"¿Qué tenemos del traficante?" pregunto Oliver caminando hasta Felicity, pero se detuvo en el camino cuando vio una mujer que no conoces en su guarida.

"Oliver ella es Lena Luthor, la persona de la que te hable anoche" dijo Kara tratando de mostrar seriedad.

"Un placer señorita Luthor, soy Oliver Queen" le dijo Oliver de una manera amable.

"Igualmente señor Queen" dijo Lena en su modalidad CEO.

"Kara se que ella es tu.. amiga, pero no puedes traerla a nuestra guarida, se supone que es secreta" la regaño Oliver.

"Tranquilo, ya nos vamos" dijo Kara tomando la mano de Lena y caminaron hasta Felicity.

"Felicity, ella es Lena mí novia" dijo Kara con mucho orgullo.

"Un gusto, soy Felicity y Oliver es mí esposo" le dijo Felicity con una sonrisa.

"Oh! el gruñón tiene esposa" dijo Lena sin pensar.

Felicity, Kara, Barry y Thea se rieron.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Lena.

"No es nada. Además se hace el duro, pero tiene un corazón enorme" le dijo Felicity sin sentirse ofendida.

"Sigo aquí" dijo Oliver tratando de hacerse el enojado cruzando sus brazos.

"Barry, gracias por ayudarla" dijo Kara abrazando a Barry.

"Lo que sea por mis amigos, sé qué harías lo mismo con Iris" le dijo Barry.

"¿Qué haces en tu universo Lena?" le pregunto Felicity.

"Soy ingeniera mecánica" respondió Lena.

"Genial" le dijo Felicity con alegría.

"También tiene un doctorado de bioingeniería y biotecnología" dijo Kara orgullosa de su novia.

"Eres mí alma gemela" le dijo Felicity colocándose las manos en el pecho.

"Aún sigo aquí" dijo Oliver con una sonrisa pequeña.

"Parece que en encontramos a la primera persona que quiere estar contigo por tu cerebro, bueno aparte de mi" dijo Kara recordando a su hermana y a Winn.

"No me digas que también eres dueña de una empresa" le dijo Felicity sin poder creerlo.

"No" dijo Lena con seriedad diciendo lo que Felicity le pidió.

"Dueña de dos empresas y un hospital, no se si también cuenta como empresa. Claro que si cuenta, así que son tres" dijo Kara rápidamente.

"Siempre me han atraído los empresarios, pero solo tengo ojos para una sola persona" dijo Felicity mirando a Oliver.

"Nosotras nos vamos, recojo mí maleta y regresaremos a National City" dijo Kara.

Se despidieron de todos y salieron a caminar un poco. 

 

Se detuvieron junto a un muelle con barandas para que la gente no se cayera al agua.

"Lena. Antes de que pasara todo estaba hablando con Alex y quería hacer una cena, algo especial para ti" empezó a decir Kara.

Lena sintió como su corazón se aceleraba.

"Pero no quiero esperar más, no quiero perder la oportunidad. Lena ven a vivir conmigo" le pidió Kara agarrando sus manos.

"¿Qué?" dijo Lena con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Quiero que llenes mí clóset con tu ropa y zapatos. Qué ya no sea mí clóset sino nuestro. Quiero que lleves tu laptop, teléfono, libros, tus cosas personales. Lleva todo lo que quieras. Obviamente las cosas de Krypto también tienen que ser empacadas. Quiero que sea nuestro apartamento. Quiero que despertemos juntas y saber que cuando vayamos al trabajo volveremos a nuestro hogar" le dijo Kara con seguridad.

Lena beso a Kara con mucho amor.

"La respuesta es si, no deseo nada más que vivir contigo. ¿No te parece mejor que vivamos en el Penthouse?" dijo Lena con entusiasmo.

"Ya sé que estás acostumbrada a vivir en lugares grandes, pero me gustaría que fuera en el apartamento, es pequeño porque todo está junto. No como en el Penthouse que todo está dividido, aunque tiene la piscina" le dijo Kara con ternura.

"Apenas lleguemos, empaco todo para ir a vivir a tu apartamento" dijo Lena con alegría.

"Nuestro apartamento" le dijo Kara dándole otro beso.

 

Lena se giró para mirar el agua y Kara la abrazó desde atrás por la cintura.

"¿Qué haces?" dijo Lena asustada cuando Kara metió su mano en su pantalón y bragas.

"Solo disfruta" le dijo Kara introduciendo un dedo en su vagina.

"Mmmm. No puedo, alguien puede vernos" gimió Lena mirando hacia los lados, pero el lugar estaba vacío.

"¿Otro?" le pregunto Kara moviendo su mano que tenía dentro de las bragas mientras que la otra mano la tenía firme en la cintura.

"Si" pidió Lena dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás en el hombro de Kara.

Kara introdujo otro dedo y empezó a mover su mano a una velocidad adecuada. Beso el cuello de Lena.

"Mmmm Kara" gimió Lena sintiendo su orgasmo.

Kara aprovecho que Lena giró el rostro hacia un lado y la beso.

Lena llegó al orgasmo, pero Kara evitó los fuertes gemidos de su novia con su boca.

 

Kara continuó los movimientos hasta que Lena se relajo

. "Mmmm" gimió Lena cuando sacó los dedos de su vagina.

"Delicioso" le dijo Kara limpiando sus dedos con la boca.

"Alguien pudo vernos" dijo Lena observando como Kara saboreaba sus fluidos.

"Lo bueno es que muy pocas personas nos conocen en este universo" le dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Mejor vamos por tu maleta, mis bragas están arruinadas" dijo Lena dándole un pequeño beso y la tomo de la mano para caminar juntas.

Recogieron la maleta de Kara, como Lena andaba con la de ella para todos lados abrieron el portal y volvieron a su universo.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué opinan? Muy pronto el capítulo que tanto quieren. No se si los estoy decepcionando. Comenten. Gracias por leer.


	52. Capitulo 52

 

 

**Tierra 38**

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

 

Después de llegar, Kara ayudo a Lena a empacar algo de ropa, porque no cabria toda su ropa en el clóset del apartamento. Empaco zapatos, algunos libros, cosas personales y las cosas de Krypto.

"Mí amor, no olvides la caja de los consoladores" le dijo Lena cuando estaban sellando las cajas.

"Claro, esa caja" dijo Kara pensando donde la guardaría, un lugar donde nadie viera el contenido de la caja.

"Ya está todo listo, los señores de la mudanza bajarán las cajas y las llevan al apartamento" le dijo Lena agarrando el bolso y la laptop.

Esperaron a que bajarán todas las cajas, Lena cerró todas las puertas, activo la alarma y salieron hacia su nueva etapa juntas.

 

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

 

Acomodaron toda las cosas de Lena y Kara fue por Krypto porque Alex lo había estado cuidando mucho tiempo últimamente.

Pidieron Pizza y vieron una película.

Lena estaba muy cansada y se quedó dormida en el sofá. Kara la acomodo en la cama y ella se acostó en su lado de la cama. Le dio un beso en la frente a su novia y las cubrió a ambas con la sabana.

 

 

_**Un mes después** _

 

 

Kara y Lena estaban muy felices con la decisión que tomaron un mes atrás de vivir juntas.

Llenaron el apartamento con fotos de ella, de la familia Danvers, Krypto, Lionel Luthor y ellas con sus amigos.

Lena tenía que estar comprando tacones porque Krypto era feliz mordiendo sus zapatos. Las cosas de Kara no las tocaba, parecía que quería hacer enfadar a Lena.

Kara convenció a Lena para que instalara una alarma en la puerta como en el Penthouse. No quería que a Lena le pasara algo mientras ella estaba atendiendo una emergencia de Supergirl.

Lena no sabía que era, pero se sentía gorda. Tal vez estaba desarrollando el apetito de su novia.

 

Despertaron por la alarma del teléfono. Las actividades de la noche anterior las dejo desnudas.

Kara estaba acostada boca abajo con las manos debajo de la almohada y Lena estaba acostada encima de la espalda desnuda de Kara.

"Buen día mi amor" le dijo Lena dándole un beso entre los hombros y la nuca.

"Hola princesa ¿Estas cómoda?" pregunto Kara para molestar a su novia porque el peso de Lena no le hacia ningún daño.

"Si. Me gustaría que nos quedáramos así mas tiempo, pero tengo una reunión a primera hora" le dijo Lena sentándose en la cintura de Kara.

"Pero es viernes, hoy debe ser un día tranquilo" dijo Kara intentando girarse, pero Lena la detuvo colocando las manos en sus hombros y empezó a hacerle un masaje.

"Lo sé, pero sabias que un día como este Camboya y Laos firmaron un tratado de amistad. Tal vez hoy pueda realizar algo importante para la ciudad y el mundo" le dijo Lena dándole un masaje desde su zona lumbar hasta los hombros.

"Mmmm si sigues así, no creo que te deje salir hoy de nuestro apartamento" dijo Kara sintiendo excitación por lo que las manos de Lena le estaban haciendo.

"Muy bien, entonces voy a ducharme" le dijo Lena dándole un beso en la cabeza y se levanto de la cintura de su novia.

"Noooo, ven aquí" dijo Kara sentándose y agarró a Lena por la cintura antes de que se levantara de la cama.

"Kara" le advirtió Lena y Kara la sentó en los muslos con las piernas a los lados de la cadera para quedar frente a frente.

"Solo un besito" dijo Kara haciendo puchero y abrazo a Lena por la cintura.

"Esta bien" dijo Lena perdida por el encanto de su novia, puso sus manos en las mejillas de Kara y la beso.

Kara bajo su mano por las nalgas de Lena hasta la vagina y empezó a hacer círculos en la entrada.

"Era solo un beso" le dijo Lena respirando fuerte contra su boca.

"¿No quieres?" pregunto Kara mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

Lena no le respondió, solo la beso con deseo. Kara no se sentía cómoda con la posición de su mano, así que la quito de la parte de atrás y la bajo por el abdomen de su novia hasta la entrada de la vagina.

Sujetando a Lena por la cintura, introdujo dos dedos en la vagina lentamente.

"Aaaa" gimió Lena en la boca de Kara.

Kara empezó a mover su mano y Lena le puso las manos en los hombro. Cuando Kara aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos, Lena mando la cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Kara acerco su boca al cuello de Lena y lo empezó a chupar.

Estuvieron un momento así hasta que Kara bajo su besos hasta uno de los senos de Lena y tomo el pezón en su boca.

"Mmmm kara" gimió Lena agregándole la cabeza a Kara para que no se alejara de lo que estaba haciendo.

Kara cambio al otro pezón, acelero mas el movimiento de su mano y con el pulgar empezó a masajear el clítoris de Lena.

"KARA KARA KARAAAA" grito Lena llegando al orgasmo apretando la cabeza de Kara con sus dos manos. 

 

Kara continuo haciendo movimiento lentos con su mano y succionando el pezón de Lena hasta que sintió a su novia relajada.

"Aaaggg" se quejo Lena cuando Kara saco sus dedos.

"Te amo" dijo Kara mirando a Lena a los ojos con ternura.

"Te amo, pero hoy sera el primer día en que llegue tarde a Catco" le dijo Lena dándole un beso corto y se levanto para ducharse.

¿Soy yo o los senos de Lena están mas grandes? Tal vez están hinchados por todo lo que los bese. Me encantan, esta noche los volveré a besar todo lo que quiera. Pensó Kara con una sonrisa y se levanto a hacer el desayuno para que su novia no llegara tan tarde al trabajo.

 

 

**Apartamento de Alex**

 

 

El ultimo mes Maggie estuvo pendiente de todo lo que Alex necesita o si se sentía mal. Kara la acompañaba a las citas de control, pero ella siempre se pegaba a las hermanas porque quería saber como iba todo.

Maggie se había quedado a dormir, vieron películas toda la noche y Alex le dijo que se quedara para que no tuviera que conducir.

Cómo Alex todavía no compraba la cama para la habitación de invitados, le dijo a Maggie que no quería que durmiera en el sofá y durmieron juntas en la cama.

Maggie preparo el desayuno. Tostadas, hizo una ensalada de frutas dulces para que Alex no sintiera acidez y jugo de naranja.

"Bueno días" dijo Maggie entrando a la habitación y le dio el desayuno a Alex.

"Buenos días, gracias" le dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

Maggie ya había desayunado, así que veía como Alex comía.

Cuando Alex acabo, Maggie puso la bandeja vacía en el mesita de noche y se acercó a Alex. Quedaron sentadas una frente a la otra.

"Tengo que decirte algo importante" dijo Maggie nerviosa por lo que iba a decir.

"Dime" le dijo Alex nerviosa por la actitud de Maggie.

"Alex, sé que soy una egoísta y que antes te dije que los niños no era algo que deseaba ni me interesaba tener en mí vida. Pero ahora que la mujer que amo esta embarazada, solo deseo estar con ella y ser parte de la felicidad que el bebé ha traído a su vida" dijo Maggie de la manera más sincera.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le pregunto Alex con alegría y lágrimas en su rostro.

Tengo que seguir dormida, uno de mis más grandes sueños está sucediendo. Pensó Alex.

"Alex, quiero que me des otra oportunidad. Déjame ser la otra madre de tu bebé, déjame demostrarte mí amor, déjame vivir la vida junto a ti y el bebé" pidió Maggie con amor.

Alex tomo el rostro de Maggie y la beso.

"Por supuesto que quiero que estés junto a mí como lo estábamos antes, pero ahora agregaremos un integrante más a esta relación" le dijo Alex con una sonrisa.

"¿Segura que quieres esto?" le pregunto Alex para saber si se arrepentía.

"Lo llevó pensando desde que me dijiste que estabas embarazada. No he estado más segura de una decisión en mí vida" dijo Maggie con amor y seguridad.

Se volvieron a besar. Maggie tuvo que irse al trabajo, pero no sin antes decirle a Alex y al bebé que los amaba.

Alex estaba muy feliz, no creía que fuera posible. Maggie amaba su bebé y ahora la mujer que ama estará a su lado no como amiga, sino como su pareja.

 

 

**Catco**

 

 

Lena estaba en la sala de reuniones. Había llegado cinco minutos tarde, pero todo salio bien.

A la 1 de la tarde tuvo la reunión mensual que tiene con su contador, escuchar lo que estaba diciendo le estaba dando mareo.

Cuando la reunión termino, Lena camino hasta su oficina. El mareo seguía ahí y sentía que se iba a desmayar, así que se acostó en uno de los sofás de su oficina.

Eve como buena secretaria le envió un mensaje a Kara, diciéndole que su jefa estaba rara, ella creía que estaba enfermera porque llegó directo al sofá.

 

Kara camino hasta la oficina y vio a su novia en el sofá. Acostada. Como nunca la había visto en el trabajo.

"Princesa" dijo Kara tocándole la cabeza a Lena.

"Hola" le dijo Lena mirándola.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunto Kara sabiendo la respuesta que le daría su novia.

"Si, estoy bien. Solo tengo un poco de sueño" le mintió Lena sentándose en el sofá.

"Qué bien porque hice una reservación en un restaurante para que almorcemos juntas" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Gracias" le dijo Lena con una sonrisa.

Aagg ¿que voy hacer? todavía siento el mareo. Yo puedo, pensó Lena.

"Nos vamos, puedes descansar un poco en el carro" dijo Kara con amor.

Kara tomo el bolso de Lena, bajaron hasta el carro y Frank manejo hasta el lugar que le dijo Kara.

Lena puso su cabeza en el hombro de su novia y cerró los ojos hasta que llegaron al restaurante.

 

 

**Hospital**

 

 

"Me dijiste que íbamos a almorzar" le dijo Lena desde el carro, enojada porque Kara la engaño.

"Si te decía que veníamos para acá, te hubieras negado" dijo Kara tomando la mano de Lena y la hizo salir del carro.

Entraron al hospital. El médico reviso a Lena, le hizo preguntas sobre sus síntomas y le hizo tomar una prueba de sangre por una enfermera. 

 

"¿Que pasa si tengo una enfermedad terminal? Quiero que sigas tu vida" le dijo Lena a Kara colocándole la cabeza en el hombro.

"No es nada malo, yo creo que es anemia" dijo Kara antes de darle un beso en la cabeza a su novia.

Esperaron una hora para que salieran los resultados y el médico las volvió a atender. 

 

"¿Que tiene mi novia, doctor?" pregunto Kara queriendo saber que le pasaba a Lena.

"Cuando la señorita Luthor me dijo los síntomas, sospeche que es lo que tiene y ahora puedo confirmarlo. Felicitaciones señorita Luthor, está embarazada" dijo el médico.

Lena y Kara creían que era una broma.

"No quiero ser grosera, pero ya le había dicho que vengo con mí novia y este tipo de bromas no las tolero" le dijo Lena al médico.

"Señorita Luthor, tengo los resultados que dicen positivo. Podemos hacer una ecografía para que compruebe que no es ninguna broma" dijo el médico con seriedad.

"Hágale la ecografía" dijo Kara con dureza.

¿No es ninguna broma? Pensó Lena nerviosa.

El médico las llevo a otra habitación donde estaban todos los implementos para la ecografía.

El rostro de Kara no mostraba ninguna emoción, pero Kara no miraba a Lena solo miraba hacia adelante. 

 

Lena se acostó, el médico le advirtió de la gel y comenzó a hacer le ecografía.

No solo se escuchó el corazón de Lena, también se escuchó un corazón de latidos más rápidos.

¿Qué está pasando? No puedo estar embarazada, no existe ninguna explicación. No estoy lista para pasar por esto. ¿Qué voy hacer? Pensó Lena muy asustada mirando el bebé en la pantalla.

Kara miró la pantalla, igual que con su hermana apareció la imagen, pero este no era una masita. Se podían ver bien la cabeza, las piernas y los brazos.

"¿Cuántas semanas tiene?" pregunto Kara sin dejar de ver el bebé que movía uno de sus brazos.

"Por el tamaño puedo decir que entre 11 y 12 semanas" respondió el médico.

Kara salió de la habitación, no podía respira. Su mente estaba en blanco.

 

"Kara" escucho que Lena le hablo.

"No lo puedo creer. Me fuiste infiel" dijo Kara con tristeza.

"No, jamás haría algo así" le dijo Lena asustada por lo que Kara estaba pensando.

"Me dijiste que no querías tener mis hijos. Ahora entiendo porque no querías venir al hospital, porque siempre te negabas a que te hicieran una revisión" dijo Kara llorando y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

No podía estar ahí, sentía que el corredor se estaba reduciendo y quedaría atrapada.

"No sabes lo que dices, sabes que nunca te haría algo así" le dijo Lena con lágrimas. Sentía tristeza porque Kara estaba pensando una de las peores cosas de ella.

"Kara" le dijo Lena cuando Kara se fue rápido dejándola sola.

 

Lena regresó con el médico.

"Señorita Luthor, sino desea seguir con el embarazo, en el hospital tenemos un programa para que le realicen un aborto. Todavía está a tiempo" dijo el doctor.

"NO, no voy a asesinar a mí bebé" le dijo Lena con determinación.

Nunca haría algo así, mucho menos cuando ya vi a mi hija o hijo, su cabecita, como movía un brazo. Pensó Lena mirando las fotos de la ecografía que el medico le entregó.

El médico le mando vitaminas, le dio unas recomendaciones y le dijo cuándo sería su próxima cita.

Lena le envío un mensaje a Eve para decirle que se tomaría el día y se fue para su Penthouse.

 

Kara cree que le fui infiel. Estoy embarazada, no estaba lista para esto, pero voy hacer la madre que nunca tuve. Voy a ser madre soltera, no me importa. Sam es madre soltera, es una mujer excelente y Ruby es una niña buena o Eliza que educó a dos adolescentes, sola y son unas mujeres grandiosas. Igual muchas etapas de mí vida las he tenido que enfrentar sola. Pensó Lena cuando iba en el carro para su casa.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Si les gusto la revelación o los decepcione? Lo escribí como me salió. ¿Que harían si, eres mujer y tienes una novia con la que llevas saliendo meses, se enferma y en el hospital le dicen que esta embarazada? Comenten. Gracias por leer.


	53. Capitulo 53

 

 

**DEO**

 

 

Kara todavía seguía sorprendida. Lena está embarazada. Tiene tres meses y ella no se dio cuenta en todo este tiempo.

Camino hasta donde estaba Alex.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estuviste llorando?" le pregunto Alex preocupada cuando vio a Kara con los ojos rojos.

"Es Lena" dijo Kara sintiendo una lágrima que caía por su mejilla. 

 

Alex llevo a Kara hasta su laboratorio y cerró la puerta.

"¿Le sucedió algo a Lena?" le pregunto otra vez Alex preocupada por el estado en que estaba.

"Esta...Lena está... embarazada" dijo Kara comenzando a llorar.

"¿Qué?" dijo Alex enojada, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Tiene tres meses Alex, llevamos saliendo desde hace cuatro meses" dijo Kara entre lágrimas y Alex la abrazo.

Voy a matarla. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle esto a mí hermana? Había depositado mí confianza en ella, pero esto cambia todo. Pensó Alex abrazando más fuerte a su hermana.

"Me había hecho la idea de que no quería hijos porque Lena no quería llevarlos en su vientre, pero saber que está embarazada con el hijo de otro me rompe el corazón" dijo Kara sin dejar de llorar.

"Todo va a estar bien, tienes que calmarte.Sé que te duele lo que está pasando, pero intenta estar fuerte. No estás sola, me tienes a mí. Voy a estar siempre aquí contigo y voy a apoyarte en cualquier decisión que tomes" le dijo Alex acariciándole la espalda y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

"Yo la amo" dijo Kara con una voz frágil.

"Lo sé" le dijo Alex con tristeza. Odiaba ver sufrir a su hermana.

 

 

_**Horas después** _

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

 

Lena estaba en su cama, abrigada hasta los hombros. Sus muslos estaban pegados a su pecho y su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas.

Todo cambió en un segundo, mañana recogeré mis cosas que están en el apartamento de Kara. Krypto volverá a tener un espacio grande para jugar. Pero ¿Cómo quede embarazada? No estoy con un hombre desde hace un año. No puede ser de la vez que viaje a Finlandia porque supuestamente estuve con una mujer y fue hace más de cuatro meses. ¿11 o 12 semanas, donde estaba yo? Pensó Lena y tomo su teléfono para ver el calendario.

La semana de navidad. Mí madre. Sabía que la había visto ese día. Tengo que hablar con ella. Iré en la mañana a la DEO, espero que me dejen verla. Pensó Lena, dejo el teléfono en la mesita de noche y se quedó dormida.

 

 

**Apartamento de Alex**

 

 

Alex recogió a Krypto del apartamento de su hermana porque sabía que siempre se olvidaban que él tenía que comer. Menos mal no se encontró con Lena porque no sabía que habría hecho.

Kara estaba acostada en su cama se quedó dormida después de llorar toda la noche.

Alex le envío un mensaje a Maggie, decía que no se podían ver esa noche, que estaría con Kara.

Se acostó al lado de su hermana y la abrazó, no sabía cómo hacer que el dolor que sentía su hermana desapareciera.

 

 

_**La mañana siguiente** _

 

**DEO**

 

 

Lena se levantó temprano, necesitaba hablar con su madre.

Ya tenía permiso para entrar a la base, gracias a los documentos que le hizo firmar Alex antes de viajar a Tierra-1. Le pidió a un agente que le dijera donde estaba Jonn.

"Director Jonn, necesito que me deje hablar con mí madre" pidió Lena con desesperación apenas lo vio.

"Lena, eso no es posible. Tu madre esta en área restringida para civiles, solo pueden entrar los agentes que tengan mí autorización" le dijo Jonn con sinceridad.

"Solo 5 minutos, por favor" dijo Lena con ganas de llorar.

Jonn noto la desesperación en las palabras de Lena y no pudo negarse.

Leyó su mente, necesitaba saber Por qué Lena estaba desesperada. Vio todo lo que pasó el día anterior en el hospital y como Kara creyó que Lena le había sido infiel.

"Esta bien" le dijo Jonn y la llevo hasta donde estaba Lillian. 

 

 

**Habitación donde está la celda de Lillian**

 

 

Lillian estaba sentada mirando hacia la puerta.

"Hija, no sabía que te hacia tanta falta" le dijo Lillian desde el otro lado del vidrio.

"¿Por qué me hiciste esto?" dijo Lena intentando ser fuerte.

"Ya te enteraste. Felicidades, te tomo mucho tiempo descubrirlo" le dijo Lillian aplaudiendo.

"Dime quién te dono el gameto" dijo Lena queriendo saber quién es el padre de su bebé.

"No entiendo de qué hablas" le dijo Lillian con una sonrisa.

"A quien le pertenecían los 23 cromosomas que uniste con los míos" dijo Lena enojada con su madre porque la estaba torturando ocultando esa información.

"Lena. Los ojos no sirven de nada a un cerebro ciego" le dijo Lillian, luego giró la cabeza para ignorarla.

"Te hice una pregunta, respóndeme" dijo Lena con su tono de jefa, pero se le acabó el tiempo. 

 

Lena salió enojada de la habitación, ignoró a Jonn que quería hablar con ella de lo que le hizo Lillian. Camino rápido hasta la salida de la DEO, no quería hablar con nadie.

Su madre es maldad pura. Fue muy ingenua al creer que ella le diría algo. A su madre nunca le importo usarla con tal de cumplir sus objetivos.

¿Qué gana mí madre con mí embarazo? Si tuviera los papeles o los registros de lo que mí madre me hizo. Necesito volver a la DEO para revisarlos, pero es imposible no me darían acceso. Pensó Lena caminando por la calle.

Llamo la empresa que hace mudanzas y se fue al apartamento de Kara a recoger sus cosas.

 

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

 

Lena entró, no había nadie, ni siquiera estaba su cachorro.

Empaco todo lo que había llevado, sus cosas y las de Krypto. Las cajas se las llevaron y ella se quedó guardando la ropa sucia que tenía en el cesto.

La puerta se abrió, era Kara y traía a Krypto con ella.

Cuando el cachorro se le acercó, lo saludo acariciándole la cabeza y termino de acomodar la maleta.

Le puso la correa a Krypto y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"¿Podemos hablar?" dijo Kara con tristeza porque ella ama a Lena y quiere saber su versión de lo que pasó.

"Ahora no quiero hablar" fue lo único que le dijo Lena sin mirarla. Dejo las llaves en la mesita al lado de la puerta y salió del apartamento.

Ese fue el adiós de la mujer que amo. No sé cómo voy a vivir sin ella. Sin importar que, la estaré vigilando para que nadie la lastime a ella o al bebé. Pensó Kara caminando por el apartamento.

Lena se llevó todas las fotos donde aparece ella, la foto de Lionel Luthor y las fotos de Sam.

El apartamento se sentía vacío, el olor de Lena estaba por todos lados.

Kara se ducho y voló hasta la DEO.

 

 

**L-Corp**

 

 

Lena llamo a una reunión importante. Solo con Sam y James.

Cuando ya estaban en la sala de reuniones los tres, Lena empezó.

"Los cité aquí porque mí vida va a cambiar y necesito que todo esté en orden" dijo Lena con seriedad.

Sam y James solo escuchaban a Lena y esperaron a que terminara de hablar.

"James estarás a cargo de Catco. Cualquier reunión que me incluya la harás aquí en L-Corp o si necesitas que firme algún documento me lo haces llegar aquí porque no volveré a Catco a menos que sea muy importante" dijo Lena sin dejarlo de mirar.

"Como digas, gracias por la confianza" le dijo James con sinceridad.

"Sam tu seguirás a cargo de L-Corp, no habrá ningún cambio" dijo Lena con simpatía.

"¿Donde estarás tu?" le pregunto Sam sin entender.

"Voy a trabajar en el lugar que más me gusta. El laboratorio de L-Corp" dijo Lena con un tono neutral.

"¿No te gusta dirigir?" le pregunto James con curiosidad.

"Si me gusta, pero crear es mí pasión y lo que estaba haciendo me distraía de lo que realmente deseo hacer" dijo Lena con sinceridad, bueno tampoco quería ver a Kara en Catco.

"Esta bien, solo te llamaré si es algo importante. Adiós" les dijo James y salió de la sala de reuniones.

 

"¿En que va a cambiar tu vida?" le pregunto Sam a su amiga.

Lena empezó a llorar y Sam acerco su silla para abrazar a Lena.

"Estoy embarazada" dijo Lena sin darle vueltas al asunto separándose del abrazo.

"Aaaaa felicidades" le dijo Sam con sorpresa.

"No entiendes. Tengo una novia, no puedo quedar embarazada" dijo Lena limpiándose las lágrimas.

"¿Engañaste a Kara?" le pregunto Sam un poco asustada por lo que estaba pasándole a su mejor amiga.

"NO, jamás le haría algo así" dijo Lena con tristeza.

"Okey, entonces no tienes porqué preocuparte" le aconsejo Sam.

"¿Crees que estoy diciendo la verdad?" pregunto Lena con voz frágil.

"Por supuesto. Estás super-enamorada de Kara, no creo que tengas ojos para nadie que no sea ella" le dijo Sam con honestidad.

"Kara cree que le fui infiel" dijo Lena con la mirada pérdida.

"Sabemos que eso no es verdad, pero ¿Cómo es que estás embarazada?" le pregunto Sam intentando ayudarla.

"Recuerdas el día que me llevaste al hospital" dijo Lena.

"Cómo olvidarlo, no querías ir" le dijo Sam recordando con una sonrisa.

"Ese día vi a mí madre antes de quedarme dormida. No sé si me insemino o si me implantó un ovulo fecundado o si creo un embrión con mí ADN y el de otra persona, ahora que lo pienso puede que esté bebé no sea de mí sangre" dijo Lena masajeando su sien con una mano.

"Tienes que decirle esto a Kara" le dio otro consejo Sam.

"Sam, no sabes lo que me duele que ella crea que la engañe. No confía en mí, es como si lo que hemos vivido, a ella no le importara. Le diré lo que hizo mí madre, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que crea esas cosas de mi y no me escucho cuando yo también me sentía horrible al enterarme de que estaba embarazada" dijo Lena cansada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

"No importa lo que pase, sabes que estaré aquí para ti y para el bebe. Eres como una hermana para mí, escúchame muy bien. No estás sola. Ruby y yo somos tu familia" le dijo Sam con mucho cariño abrazándola.

"Gracias. Me alivia saber que las tengo junto a mí, que no voy estar sola" dijo Lena aún abrazada a Sam.

 

 

**DEO**

 

 

Kara estuvo trabajando en Catco hasta las dos de la tarde. Era sábado, ya no tenía que volver así que voló hasta su otro trabajo.

Winn estaba contándole a los que estaban en el centro de la base, como se detuvieron los asesinatos de Aliens cuando detuvieron a Lillian y todos esos hombre de CADMUS.

"Supergirl, ¿Cómo siguió Lena? Esta mañana salió de aquí sin hablar con nadie" le dijo Jonn con seriedad.

"Aaaaa. Uuummm. No lo sé, no he hablado con ella" dijo Kara sin querer hablar más.

Jonn iba hablar con ella del embarazo de Lena y decirle que Lillian era la culpable de todo, pero los interrumpieron.

"¿Con quién?" pregunto Alex caminado hasta donde estaban todos.

"Lena" le dijo Winn desde su silla.

El rostro de Alex se puso más serio de lo normal, no podía evitar sentir rabia por lo que Lena le hizo a su hermana.

"Parece que alguien está de acuerdo con lo que he dicho de Lena" le dijo Mon el a Alex cuando llegó al centro de la base.

"Mon el nadie te dijo que podías hablaras. Por lo menos en unos días no tendré que volver a verte o escuchar tu voz" le dijo Alex con rabia.

"Se los digo de nuevo, esa mujer tiene la maldad en sus genes. Deberían encerrarla antes de que siga lo que su familia empezó y así evitan que conozca a alguien con quien procrear más monstruos" les dijo Mon el con una sonrisa.

Kara enfureció y le disparó con sus rayos láser.Hirió el hombro de Mon el.

Él se iba a quejar, pero Kara lo agarro por el cuello con sus dos manos, tirándolo al suelo.

"Kara detente" le ordenó Jonn y Mon el empezaba a ponerse rojo por la falta de aire.

"Te lo advertí antes, a mí mujer la respetas. Si alguien debería ser encarcelado eres tú. No quiero volver a verte por aquí" dijo Kara enojada antes de soltarlo porque Alex se lo pidió.

"Estás loca, yo solo estaba diciendo la verdad. Estar con ella solo te ha transformado, te convirtió en lo que ella quería" le dijo Mon con rabia respirando con fuerza, tocándose el cuello.

"Fuera de aquí Mon el, te advertí que no quería que le hablaras a nadie sino era para el arreglo de la nave" le dijo Jonn con seriedad.

Kara quería golpear algo para sacar su ira.

Lena ya no era su novia, pero no podía permitir que nadie hablara mal de ella mucho menos un poco hombre como Mon el.

"Supergirl, no puedo permitir que sigas haciendo estas escenas. La única alternativa que me dejas es prohibir tu entrada a la DEO, ya no haces parte de la organización" le dijo Jonn con tristeza, no quería hacer eso, pero estaba en el reglamento.

"Gracias Jonn. Seguiré trabajando por mí cuenta, como lo hice en el principio" dijo Kara con resignación.

"Jonn, no puedes hacer eso" alegó Alex, pero Kara salió volando a vigilar la ciudad.

"Lo siento" le dijo Jonn y la dejo de pie sola.

Genial, Lena le es infiel y ahora no hace parte de la organización. Tengo que estar con ella, que sienta que no está sola, que voy a apoyarla hasta el final. Pensó Alex antes de volver a sus actividades.

Kara atendió todas las emergencias que pudo, no quería pensar en nada. Todos las cosas que había imaginado, se esfumaron. Después de eso fue al lugar donde entrena golpeando carros. Se quedó allí hasta que era de noche y regreso al apartamento para poder comer y descansar.

 

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

 

Necesitaba hablar con Lena, tenía muchas dudas.

¿Quien es el padre de su hijo? ¿Estuvo con ese hombre en estado de embriaguez? ¿Cuando estuvo con él? Ellas siempre estaban juntas y si no era así estaban en el trabajo. ¿Abusaron de ella? Tengo que hablar con Lena ya mismo, pero ya es muy tarde debe estar dormida. Pensó Kara terminando su comida.

Kara camino por todo el apartamento hasta que se sentó en su ventana para aclarar su mente.

Soy una mala persona, una mala novia. Parecía que ayer Lena también estaba sorprendida con lo del embarazo. Lena debe sentirse sola, yo debería estar con ella. Decirle que estaré ahí para ella y el bebé. Lena me perdono lo que le dije cuando estaba bajo el efecto de Kriptonita roja, no me rechazo cuando le dije que era Supergirl, espero a que yo decidieran decirle a todos de nuestra relación, perdono mis tontos celos y no abandonó nuestra relación cuando yo creía que todo se había terminado. Es la mujer más maravillosa que existe y yo no he sabido valorarla, pensó Kara caminando hasta su cama y se acostó.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Si les gusto? Alex está enojada con Lena por lo que supuestamente le hizo a su hermana, su ira no la deja pensar con claridad. Lena siente rabia porque Kara no confía en ella y Kara ya pensó las cosas con cabeza fría. Comenten. Gracias por leer.


	54. Capitulo 54

 

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

 

Kara tocó el timbre del Penthouse y espero a que Lena le abriera.

"Kara" le dijo Sam con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hola Sam, ¿Puedo pasar?" pregunto Kara con amabilidad.

"Claro" le dijo Sam caminado hacia la sala y Kara camino detrás de ella después de cerrar la puerta.

Krypto corrió hasta los pies de Kara y empezó a pedirle que lo cargará. Kara con mucho gusto lo tomo en sus brazos y le beso la cabeza.

Sam miraba a Kara. Qué su otra amiga estuviera allí era una buena señal.

"Lena está en la habitación, ve a hablar con ella" le dijo Sam quitándole a Krypto de las manos para que fuera hablar con Lena.

"Gracias" dijo Kara y camino hasta la habitación. 

 

Cuando Kara entro a la habitación, Lena estaba acomodando la ropa y otras cosas que ella había dejado en el Penthouse en unas cajas.

"Lena" dijo Kara con tristeza.

"Hola" le dijo Lena con tono neutral, mirándola.

"¿Podemos hablar?" pidió Kara con delicadeza.

"Si" le dijo Lena terminando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

"Se que me comporte como una idiota en el hospital y quiero pedirte perdón" empezó Kara su discurso.

Lena solo negó con su cabeza y dejó de mirar a Kara.

"Tengo muchas preguntas, pero quiero decirte que así no quieras seguir siendo mí novia, yo estaré aquí para ti y para el bebé. Y no olvides que siempre te voy a amar" dijo Kara con sinceridad.

"El día que te dije que vi a mí madre en mí habitación de hospital, tenía razón. Ella es la culpable de que este embarazada" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Lena, yo no qu.." Kara iba hablar, pero Lena siguió hablando.

"Ayer fui a la DEO para hablar con ella. Jonn me dio 5 minutos para hacerlo. Quería saber quién es el padre de mí bebe, pero mí madre no me dijo nada. Así que ahora estoy embarazada y haré una prueba de ADN para saber si el bebé es mío o mí madre implantó el hijo de otras personas en mí útero" le dijo Lena los planes que había pensado.

"Perdón, debí escucharte en el hospital. Jamás debí pensar que me fuiste infiel" dijo Kara con tristeza. Había pensado lo más absurdo de Lena, le volvió a fallar.

"Tienes razón. Las cajas ya están lista, todas tus cosas están ahí. Te las puedes llevar cuando quieras" le dijo Lena sin ánimo.

Los ojos de Kara se humedecieron.

Este si es el final, pero no puedo hacer nada. Lena se merece a alguien bueno, ya le he hecho mucho daño. Pensó Kara agarrando una de las cajas, después volvería por las otras.

Quería despedirse de Lena, pero sabía que empezaría a llorar así que salió de la habitación no sin antes mirar el perfil de la mujer que ama.

Kara camino hasta la puerta principal, Lena se quedó en la habitación llorando. No podía ver cómo Kara se iba de su vida.

Sam vio la caja y los ojos de Kara y comprendió lo que pasó. Le abrió la puerta para que saliera.

 

Cuando Kara se fue, Sam entro a la habitación de su amiga.

Lena estaba acostada en la cama llorando. Sam se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza.

"No entiendo por que la dejaste ir" le dijo Sam porque creía que las cosas se iban a arreglar.

"Yo la amo, pero ella no confía lo suficiente en mí. Además como la voy a hacer estar con una mujer embarazada del hijo de una persona que nadie conoce la identidad, ella está muy joven, tiene que vivir. No tiene que estar cambiando los pañales de un hijo que no es de ella" dijo Lena con dolor.Ama tanto a Kara que la deja ir para que busque la felicidad.

"Tú eres menor que ella y tenías que preguntarle a Kara si quería estar junto a ti en esta etapa" le dijo Sam con comprensión.

Lena suspiro con tristeza, ahora su prioridad número uno es su bebé.

 

 

**DEO**

 

 

Jonn y Alex estaban escuchando los interrogatorio de uno de los hombres de CADMUS.

Lucy había dedicado todo el mes a entrevistarlos uno por uno. No había otra cosa que Lucy hiciera, aparte de comer y descansar para después seguir con los interrogatorios.

Lucy volvió a interrogar el hombre que Alex había interrogado antes del secuestro y todo vino a su mente.

No puede ser, la historia es sobre Lillian y Lena. Soy una estúpida, tengo que leer todos los documentos que confiscamos el día que capturamos a Lillian. Tengo que hablar con Kara, pensó Alex tomando su teléfono y le envío un mensaje a Kara para que se vieran en su apartamento.

"Jonn, necesito acceso a los documentos y computadoras que confiscaron el día de la captura de Lillian" pidió Alex con seriedad.

"Todo está listo para que busques quién es el padre del bebé de Lena" le dijo Jonn con sus brazos cruzados.

"¿Cómo lo sabías?" pregunto Alex con sorpresa.

"Lena estuvo ayer aquí, me pidió que la dejara ver a su madre y yo leí su mente" le dijo Jonn con seriedad.

"Supongo que Lillian no le dijo nada y nosotros somos los únicos que podemos ayudarla a encontrar la respuesta" dijo Alex caminando hacia la salida.

"Así es. No hay que perder más tiempo, pídele a otros agentes que te ayuden" le dijo Jonn y Alex salió en busca de respuestas.

Estaba equivocada. Lena no le hizo nada malo a Kara, lo único que hace Lena es amarla. Ahora tengo que hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a Lena a encontrar el padre de su bebé, se lo debo por creer esas cosas de ella. Pensó Alex en camino hacia su apartamento.

 

 

**Apartamento de Alex**

 

 

Alex se llevó una parte de los documentos, estaba revisando hoja por hoja y Kara llegó como ella le pidió.

"Hola" dijo Kara sin ánimo entrando por la ventana de la sala.

"Hola, tengo que contarte algo sobre el embarazo de Lena" le dijo Alex con tono serio.

"Ya lo sé. Lillian la insemino o le implantó un ovulo fecundado. Lena se va a hacer una prueba de ADN porque su madre pudo usarla solo para que cargara el bebé de otros en su vientre" dijo Kara enojada con Lillian por lo que le hizo a Lena.

Aún encerrada, Lillian sigue torturando a Lena con sus ideas locas, no se cansa de incluirla en todos sus planes y aún peor usarla como si Lena no sintiera nada. Pensó Kara mirando a Alex.

"No creo que se tenga que hacer esa prueba. Recuerdas la historia de la señora rica y la yegua que me contó ese hombre de CADMUS" le pregunto Alex con tono serio.

"Si, a la pobre yegua le quitaron su cría. Y. Aaaaa. No recuerdo muy bien" dijo Kara acordándose que ignoro casi todo el interrogatorio porque en ese momento estaba distraída hablando con su nov- con Lena.

"No escuchaste todo. La señora rica es Lillian, la yegua es Lena. La señora extrajo el óvulo de la yegua y luego lo fecundo con el semen de un caballo. Tenemos que descubrir quien es el caballo" le dijo Alex con seguridad.

"Okey, Lillian quiere quitarle el bebé a Lena. No lo voy a permitir, ella no me quiere cerca, pero no dejaré que Lillian le siga haciendo daño y mucho menos ahora que está embarazada. La DEO tiene que poner a Lillian en un lugar con máxima seguridad" dijo Kara con determinación.

"Voy a revisar el vídeo de la interrogación que le hice a hombre de CADMUS y seguiré buscando en estos documentos. Hablaré con Jonn para que aumente la seguridad de la celda de Lillian" le dijo Alex saliendo del apartamento para volver a la DEO para buscar el vídeo.

Kara no quería volver a su apartamento, así que voló todo el tiempo por la ciudad y ayudo a todo el que la necesitaba o los que no.

 

 

**DEO**

 

 

Mientras tanto Alex vio el vídeo.

_… Déjeme contarle una historia Agente …. Un día el animal se enfermó …. no quería perder los genes de su yegua, entonces le extrajo un óvulo …... busco el caballo más querido del país para robar su semen ….. el caballo era de otro país, uno donde los caballos eran venerados como dioses ….. no le importó unir el semen del caballo con el óvulo de su yegua ….. el final feliz …. La yegua quedó embarazada …... la mujer se llevó la cría ….. le enseño todo para ser la yegua perfecta, para que fuera fiel y fuera la mejor yegua en el hipódromo ….. el ser humano es la especie más poderosa e importante y que ellos dominaban los equinos, no al revés ….. la mujer vivió feliz para siempre….._

No puede ser. Necesito encontrar algo que indique que es verdad. Ver el procedimiento que hizo Lillian para embarazar a Lena, pensó Alex siguiendo la lectura de los documentos.

 

 

_**La mañana siguiente** _

 

**Catco**

 

 

Iniciaba otra semana, Kara llegó al trabajo. Al menos podría proteger a Lena si alguien venía a atacarla o secuestrarla.

James los citó a todos en la oficina de Lena para hablar de lo que harían en la semana y que le agregarían a la revista esa semana.

Kara miró a todos en la oficina, pero Lena no estaba. Todo lo que dijo James lo ignoro.

 

"¿Eve, sabes por qué la señorita Luthor no ha llegado?" pregunto Kara cuando terminó la reunión, quizás Lena se sentía mal y tenía que ir a cuidarla.

"Kara, ya no soy la secretaria de la señorita Luthor" le dijo Eve con tristeza porque a ella le gustaba mucho su jefa.

"¿Entonces quién es su secretaria?" pregunto Kara sin entender que sucedía.

"La señorita Luthor dejó a cargo al señor Oslen, creo que no volverá a Catco. Solo si es una emergencia" le dijo Eve con honestidad.

"Gracias Eve" dijo Kara y camino hasta su escritorio.

Genial, ni siquiera quiere verme. Tengo que saber dónde está, no puedo dejar que le hagan daño. Lena sufriría mucho si le quitan su bebé, pensó Kara llegando a su escritorio y abrió su laptop para intentar trabajar un poco.

 

 

**L-Corp**

 

 

Lena había estado toda la mañana y la tarde en el laboratorio ayudando en los proyectos que le habían presentado meses atrás y ahora quiere que salgan perfectos.

La llamaron para agendar el día de su prueba de ADN y la programo para el día siguiente.

"¿Cómo te estás sintiendo?" le pregunto Sam llegando con el antojo de Lena.

"Un poco cansada, pero estar aquí me distrae de lo que está sucediendo" dijo Lena recibiendo sus trozos de aguacate con sal.

"Que bueno que tus antojos son cosas normales y no alimentos imposible de conseguir o mezclas extrañas y repugnantes" le dijo Sam con una sonrisa.

"Estaba tan enfocada en el trabajo y en mí relación, que no puse cuidado a las señales. Tenía antojos, mis pechos empezaron a crecer y están sensibles, vómitos, mareos. Mí periodo no llego, leí en internet sobre las cosas que el estrés hacían a mí cuerpo y me confíe cuando leí que causaba retrasos o ausencia del periodo" dijo Lena devorando el aguacate con sal.

"No tenías porque pensar en eso, cómo ibas a saber que un bebé estaba creciendo en tu vientre. Al menos que los dedos de Kara sean de otro mundo" le dijo Sam tratando de matar el ambiente pesado.

"Uuuuuggg Sam a veces dices las cosas sin pudor" dijo Lena con las mejillas rosadas.

Aunque todo de Kara es de otro planeta, pensó Lena.

"Es la realidad. No me digas que solo usaban juguetes sexuales y que se olvidaron de sus propios dones" le dijo Sam moviendo dos dedos enfrente de su amiga.

"Basta, para tu información eramos muy variadas a la hora de hacerlo" dijo Lena para que Sam le dejara de hablar del tema.

"Kara tiene unos brazos fuertes, debe usarlos muy bien" le dijo Sam con ganas de molestarla.

"No hablemos más de mí nov… de Kara, necesito seguir trabajando. Gracias por traerme esto" dijo Lena un poco triste señalando el plato donde quedaban unos trozos de aguacate.

No puedo seguir sintiéndome celosa por lo que la gente dice de Kara, ella ya no es mí novia. Pensó Lena volviendo al proyecto que estaba enfocada, poco a poco lo estaba ensamblando.

 

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

 

Kara llegó del trabajo, se puso la pijama, pidió pizza y se puso a ver una película.

Es muy raro estar en este lugar sin Lena, ella es la que lo hacía lindo, su presencia me irradiaba paz. Va a ser una madre estupenda, ella es muy amorosa, responsable, justa, comprensiva. Me la imagino cargando al bebé, susurrándole cosas dulces para que se duerma. Pensó Kara ignorando lo que sucedía en la película.

Tomo su teléfono y se puso a ver fotos de Lena.

Ojalá tenga el color de ojos como los de Lena, el color del pelo, la expresión tierna del rostro. Cuando esté más grande que su sonrisa ilumine cada lugar donde llegue como lo hace su madre. Pensó Kara con amor.

Miró unos segundos más el teléfono y volvió a mirar la película.

 

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

 

Lena llegó, saludo a Krypto, se puso una camiseta y pidió algo para comer.

Todavía estaban las dos cajas donde estaban las cosas de Kara.

Lena recibió la comida y se acomodo en la sala de televisión para ver una película. Krypto había aprendido a subirse al sofá y se acomodo junto a su madre.

Voy a tener que sacar todo de la habitación de invitados para adecuarla como la habitación del bebé. Tengo seis meses para planear como quiero decorarla y decirle a mí diseñador, bueno menos de seis meses tiene que estar todo terminado para cuando nazca. Pensó Lena terminando de comer, dejo los platos en la mesa de centro y empezó a acariciar a Krypto.

Oh no, voy a sufrir cuando el bebé vaya a nacer, todas esas películas donde las mujeres están en el parto y gritan de dolor. Podría presionar la mano de Kara en ese momento y no le haría daño. No debería pensar en eso, todavía falta mucho para eso. Pensó Lena mirando la película para distraerse de sus pensamientos.

 

 

**DEO**

 

**Laboratorio de Alex**

 

 

Alex acabo de leer todos los documentos y siguió su búsqueda en los datos de las computadoras que confiscaron a CADMUS.

Era la una de la mañana, Alex no se iría a dormir hasta que no encontrara la respuesta que le debía a Lena por pensar esas cosas de ella.

Winn ya había hackeado las computadoras, casi todo estaba encriptado, pero ya había liberado la mitad de la información.

En esa mitad, Alex encontró una carpeta llamada proyecto cruce de especies. Alex leyó todo lo que había en la carpeta.

Todo el procedimiento, paso a paso. Todo estaba organizado por fechas. En uno de esos decía que le extrajo el óvulo a Lena tres años atrás, cuando fecundo el óvulo y el día que lo implantó en el útero de Lena.

A lo último leyó lo que estaba buscando.

 

 

"No puede ser el padre del hijo de Lena es….." dijo Alex con los ojos abiertos.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les pareció? Hagan sus apuestas y digan quién es el padre, sabrán el nombre en el próximo capítulo. Comenten. Gracias por leer.


	55. Capituo 55

 

 

**_La mañana siguiente_ **

 

 

Kara ayudo a la policía con un enfrentamiento en contra de una banda de traficantes de armas.

Maggie alejó a Supergirl de todos para hablar con ella.

"Puedes decirle a Alex que tiene que descansar, no puede sobrecargar su cuerpo. Puede hacerle mal a su salud y a la del bebé" le dijo Maggie con preocupación.

Kara estaba un poco sorprendida porque Maggie se preocupaba de su hermana y el bebé de una forma más intensa que lo hace una amiga.

"Iré a su apartamento para decirle" dijo Kara haciendo movimiento para irse, pero Maggie habló de nuevo.

"Ese es el problema. Me dijo que estaría en la DEO investigando algo, pero luego me llamo para decirme que le tomaría más tiempo y que no la esperara despierta" le dijo Maggie con seriedad.

Alex y Maggie ¿Volvieron? ¿Por qué Alex no me había dicho nada? Es mí culpa, todos estos días la he molestado con mis problema y no le he preguntado cómo se siente o si todo iba bien con Maggie. Soy una mala hermana, pensó Kara.

"Tranquila, hablaré con ella y la voy a convencer de que no trabaje tanto, que se tome más tiempo para ella y para ti" dijo Kara con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, Alex a veces es muy apasionada con su trabajo y olvida cuidarse. Sabes que apenas retomamos nuestra relación y quiero que esté relajada, además que disfrute mas de esta nueva etapa" le dijo Maggie con seguridad.

"Muy bien, nos vemos después" se despidió Kara y salió volando.

Al menos Alex está cumpliendo sus sueños. Esta embarazada, Maggie volvió a ella, tiene su trabajo y quizás forme la familia con la mujer que ama. Pensó Kara feliz por su hermana.

 

 

**Lena Penthouse**

 

 

Kara voló cerca al Penthouse de Lena y uso sus rayos X para asegurarse que estaba bien.

Lena estaba desnuda aplicándose crema en su cuerpo. Kara se quedó mirándola durante unos minutos.

Ella ya no es tu novia, no puedes estar viéndola sin su consentimiento. Necesito hablar con Lena un momento, pensó Kara dejando de usar sus rayos X.

El teléfono de Lena sonó y Kara uso su super-oído para asegurarse que no era nada malo.

La llamaban del hospital para recordarle la cita para sacarle sangre y tomarle una prueba prenatal de ADN.

Kara recordó lo que le dijo Alex de la historia de la yegua, aterrizó en la terraza y tocó la puerta.

Krypto llegó hasta la puerta y empezó a chillar, estaba muy emocionado por qué su otra madre había llegado. 

 

Espero hasta que Lena le abrió la puerta, ya estaba vestida y su cabello arreglado.

"Buen día" le dijo Lena caminado hasta la nevera para sacar unas cosas que necesitaba para preparar el desayuno.

"Hola" dijo Kara con alegría saludando a Lena y se agachó para acariciar a Krypto.

"¿Necesitas algo?" le dijo Lena cortando manzanas y fresas para comerlas con avena.

"Alex interrogó a un hombre de CADMUS unas semanas atrás y le contó una historia que nos dio pistas sobre tu embarazo" dijo Kara sin dejar de mirar la espalda y el cabello de Lena.

"¿Saben si soy la madre? ¿Si solo le estoy sirviendo de incubadora al bebé de otras personas? Y si no es así ¿Saben quién es el padre de mí bebé?" pregunto Lena con esperanza de encontrar respuestas a lo que le estaba pasando y se acomodo en la isla de la cocina y empezó a desayunar.

"Resulta que tú madre te extrajo un óvulo, después lo fecundo con el semen de alguien que todavía desconocemos y lo que ella quería hacer era esperar a que naciera para quitártelo" dijo Kara viendo cómo la expresión de Lena cambiaba a una de consternación.

"Ahora entiendo. Como no he querido unirme a su grupo de terroristas, ella quiere vengarse de mí, así que se lo quiere robar para hacerme sufrir y además tendrá acceso al ADN de los Luthor. Quien sabe que haría con el" le dijo Lena pensativa.

"Lillian está bajo arresto y no dejaré que te haga daño a ti o al bebé" dijo Kara con seguridad.

"Necesito saber quién es el padre. Esto solo paso de la nada y es algo para lo que no estaba preparada" le dijo Lena con lágrimas en los ojos levantándose para darle la espalda a Kara.

Kara se acercó a Lena y la abrazó por detrás.

"Voy a estar contigo, no estarás sola. Voy a cuidar de ti y de tu bebé" dijo Kara dándole un beso en la cabeza a Lena.

Lena se relajo en los brazos de Kara, recostó su espalda al pecho y suspiro.

"Princesa, yo…" Kara iba a hablar, pero Lena se alejó de ella.

"No me digas así. Me tengo que ir o llegaré tarde al trabajo" le dijo Lena antes de caminar a la habitación sin voltear a mirarla.

Cuando me dice así, solo me recuerda que no estamos juntas y me duele demasiado. Pensó Lena limpiando sus lágrimas.

Kara sentía un vacío en su estómago, las ganas de llorar la invadieron.

El rechazo de Lena es una de las cosas que más me hieren el alma, pensó Kara con tristeza.

Kara aprovecho que Lena estaba en el baño para entrar a la habitación y llevarse una de las dos cajas que tenía sus cosas.

 

 

**L-Corp**

 

 

Lena cancelo su cita en el hospital. Kara le aseguro que ella era la madre del bebe, así que no se haría ninguna prueba.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías en el hospital" le dijo Sam apenas la vio.

"Ya no es necesario, se que es lo que planeaba mí madre contra mí. El bebé es mío, pero todavía no sé quién es el padre. Y ahora que lo pienso bien, no me interesa saberlo. Solo quiero que mí bebé nazca sano" dijo Lena caminando hacia el laboratorio.

"Es lo único que importa. Ahora tienes que cuidarte, intenta no sobrecargar tu vida con trabajo y disfruta al máximo está experiencia. Te lo digo sinceramente, quedar embarazada fue una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado en la vida" le dijo Sam con ternura.

"Gracias por el consejo" dijo Lena con sinceridad.

Ojalá no existiera ningún padre, que las madres fuéramos Kara y yo. Despierta, jamás tendrás lo que soñaste con Kara. Esa oportunidad la arruinó mí madre y lo peor es que intentaría quitarme lo único que en realidad es mío, pensó Lena antes de iniciar a trabajar uno de sus proyectos.

 

 

**Apartamento de Kara**

 

 

En la hora del almuerzo Kara regresó a su apartamento porque Alex le envío un mensaje que decía que tenía que hablar con ella, urgente.

Llevó el almuerzo y acomodo todo para comer junto a su hermana.

Alex llegó, decidieron que comerían primero.Cuando finalizaron, hicieron lo que habían acordado. Hablar.

 

"¿Qué es lo urgente que debemos hablar?" pregunto Kara bebiendo un poco de soda.

"Ya sé quién es el padre del bebé de Lena" le dijo Alex con seriedad.

"Que bien, Lena tendrá la respuesta que buscaba. ¿Quién es?" dijo Kara un poco asustada porque sabría quién es el afortunado que tendrá un hijo con la mujer que ella ama.

"Después de buscar toda la noche y leer todo lo que hizo Lillian para que el embarazo fuera posible, encontré que el padre del bebé…..eres tu" le dijo Alex expectante de su reacción.

"¿Qué soy yo?" pregunto Kara sin entender que le decía su hermana.

"Kara tú eres el 'padre' del bebé de Lena" le dijo Alex con seriedad.

"No te estoy entendiendo, Lena y yo somos mujeres" dijo Kara con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Kara, no sé cómo explicarte el procedimiento que hizo Lillian, pero la manera fácil es que ella utilizo tu sangre para fecundar el óvulo de Lena. Tenemos hacerle unas pruebas a Lena para saber si el bebé puede hacerle daño" le dijo Alex para que entendiera lo que pasó.

"Así que Lena está embarazada con mi bebé, nuestro bebé" dijo Kara con mucha felicidad.

"Si, vas a ser mamá" le dijo Alex con emoción porque su hermana empezó a flotar de la alegría.

Voy a ser mamá, la mujer que amo lleva nuestro bebé en su vientre. Creí que no era posible tener un hijo de las dos, que tendríamos que usar solo el ADN de una de nosotras y el de un donador o realizaríamos una adopción, pero esto es lo mejor que me han dicho en mí vida. Pensó Kara sin dejar de sonreír.

"Tengo que contarle a Lena" dijo Kara volando hacia la venta para buscar a Lena.

"Espera, lleva esto. Qué Lena lo lea para que entienda como es posible todo esto" le dijo Alex pasándole unos documentos donde explicaban paso a paso el embarazo de Lena y como hizo para usar la sangre de Kara para fecundar el óvulo de Lena.

"Gracias por encontrar esto. Te quiero mucho" dijo Kara abrazando a Alex.

"Te quiero un montón, recuerda que hay que hacerle esas pruebas" le dijo Alex devolviéndole el abrazo.

"Un momento, ya trabajaste demasiado. Por favor descansa, tu y mi sobrina o sobrino lo necesitan" dijo Kara con ternura.

"Lo haré" le dijo Alex con sinceridad.

Kara asintió con la cabeza y salió volando por la ventana hacia L-Corp, esa era su primera opción para buscar a Lena.

 

 

**L-Corp**

 

 

Kara entro al edificio, tomo el ascensor para ir hasta la oficina de Sam.

¿Qué pasa si Lena se desilusiona porque su bebé también es de mí sangre? Lena está enojada conmigo y no me quiere en su vida, tengo que hacer todo lo que esté en mí poder para que me perdone y me deje estar junto a ella y el bebé. Pensó Kara saliendo del ascensor y camino hasta la oficina de Sam con el permiso de la secretaria.

 

**Oficina de Sam**

 

"Kara ¿A qué se debe la visita?" le pregunto Sam con una sonrisa.

"Hola, estaba buscando a Lena ¿No sabes donde la puedo encontrar?" pregunto Kara con esperanza de que Sam la ayudará.

"No sé si Lena este de acuerdo con que te diga dónde está" le dijo Sam con sinceridad.

"Es muy importante lo que le tengo que decir" dijo Kara con voz de súplica.

"Aaaaggg esta bien, búscala en el laboratorio y no le digas que fui yo quien te dijo donde estaba" le advirtió Sam con tono divertido.

"No lo haré. Gracias por la ayuda" dijo Kara caminando hacia la salida.

"Kara, si vuelves a lastimar a Lena, te aseguro que no te ayudaré para que vuelvas a verla" le dijo Sam con seriedad.

"No quiero hacer nada para lastimarla, solo quiero hacerla feliz y aunque le he fallado, intento ser mejor cada día, no solo para sentirme bien conmigo misma sino para ser la persona que merece ser parte de su vida" dijo Kara con honestidad.

Sam quedó satisfecha con la respuesta de su amiga y le deseo suerte.

 

 

**Apartamento de Alex**

 

 

Alex por fin podía descansar, estuvo despierta hasta que encontró la verdad.

Kara también será mamá, nuestras hijas o hijos podrán tener lo que nosotras tenemos. Mamá no sabe todavía que será abuela por mí parte y por parte de Kara, va a enloquecer de la felicidad. Y papá ¿Papá sabía lo que Lillian tenía planeado con Lena y Kara? Pensó Alex con intriga cuando la puerta se abrió.

"Hola bebé" le dijo Maggie con amor.

"Hola bebé, creo que no deberías llamarme así ya que no sé si me hablas a mí o al bebé" dijo Alex con alegría acercándose a Maggie para darle un beso.

Maggie acepto el beso con mucho amor.

"Tú eres mí bebé y este pequeño o pequeña puede ser mí tiramisú" le dijo Maggie agachándose para quedar a la altura de su abdomen que apenas empezaba a crecer y puso una mano para acariciarlo.

"Jaja no puedes ponerle apodo con nombres de comida" dijo Alex acariciando la cabeza de Maggie que ahora estaba con su oreja pegada al abdomen.

"Como no sabemos el sexo, por ahora ese será su nombre. ¿Ya comiste? ¿Necesitas que te compre algo?" le dijo Maggie con amor.

"Esta bien. Almorcé con Kara, lo único que necesito ahora es dormir y que mí novia me abrace" dijo Alex caminando hacia la habitación agarrando la mano de Maggie para que fuera con ella.

"Puedo estar una hora, sabes que tengo que volver al trabajo. Pero regresaré en la noche para dormir con ustedes" le dijo Maggie viendo cómo se ponía algo cómodo para dormir.

"Cualquier minuto contigo es importante para mí, nosotros" dijo Alex acostándose en la cama boca arriba y Maggie se acostó a su lado abrazándola con la mano izquierda por la cintura.

"Descansa, yo le diré a Jonn que te tomarás lo que resta del día" le dijo Maggie dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Okey" dijo Alex quedándose dormida.

 

 

**L-Corp**

 

**Laboratorio**

 

 

Lena estaba muy ocupada arreglando los últimos detalles de un proyecto que presentaría en la junta. Quería que todo estuviera perfecto para no tener que escuchar los 'peros' de los integrantes de la junta.

"Lena" dijo Kara cuando la vio.

"Kara ¿Qué haces aquí? Este es un lugar restringido para cualquier que no trabaje en L-Corp" le dijo Lena con seriedad.

"Tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy importante" dijo Kara con emoción de contarle todo a Lena.

"Ahora no es el momento oportuno para hablar, tengo que hacer unas pruebas con un proyecto que presentaré mañana, todavía me falta hacerle unos cambios a la imagen porque no me termina de convencer" le dijo Lena volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿Ya te había dicho que es MUY importante?" pregunto Kara con seguridad.

"Para mí es muy importante este proyecto" le dijo Lena mirándola con intensidad.

"Pero esto que te tengo que decir es importante para nosotras" insistió Kara con desesperación porque Lena no quería hablar con ella.

"Ya no existe ningún nosotras, así que si me disculpas tengo que seguir trabajando" le dijo Lena un poco enojada porque Kara no la dejaba concentrarse en su prototipo.

"Esta bien, estaré en el Penthouse a las nueve para que hablemos y verás que si es importante lo que te tengo que decir" dijo Kara dándose por vencida.

"Te veo a esa hora" le dijo Lena sin mirarla.

Qué no queda nada entre nosotros, ¿Qué va hacer cuando se enteré que yo soy el 'padre' del bebé? ¿Me va a seguir evitando? No me importa, los protegeré a los dos con mí vida. Pensó Kara saliendo del edificio.

Por más que Kara me insista que retomemos nuestra relación, le diré que no. Ni ella, ni yo nos merecemos estar juntas. Ella no confía en mí y yo no quiero que esté conmigo estando embarazada de otro. Eso no importa en este momento, tengo que terminar de ajustar los detalles. Pensó Lena empezando a ensayar el prototipo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Si les pareció bien este capitulo? Obviamente es un bebé Supercorp, en el próximo capitulo estará la explicación de cómo puede ser bebé de las dos. No dejen de creer en SUPERCORP. Comenten. Gracias por leer.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer Fic, todos los comentarios seran bien recibidos.


End file.
